Masks of Blood Shadows
by Miss Just
Summary: E se as sombras não fossem apenas sombras? E se elas revelassem a verdade sobre o nosso sangue? E se usassem máscaras para esconderem essa verdade? E se, no fim, tudo se resumisse realmente a elas? PósEclipse. EBJOC - TERMINADA!
1. Prólogo

**Avisos**

Esta fic é pós-Eclipse, mas **desconsidera** completamente qualquer coisa presente em **Breaking Dawn**. Aliás, para mim, BD nem sequer existe.

Se vocês procuram uma Edward/Bella clichê em que eles têm aquele amor e paixão totalmente diabético e obsessivo, desculpem, mas não a vão encontrar aqui. Se esperam ver um Edward Gary Sue, também não é esta a fic indicada. Se não gostam do Jacob, também não acho boa ideia a lerem o que se segue.

Agora, se vos agrada enredos loucos, fic insanas e ideias doidas. Sejam bem-vindos e desfrutem da leitura.

* * *

**_Para a Sami e para a Fla..._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Não sentia nada para além de uma terrível dor no peito. De um vazio que de espalhava a cada novo soluço ou a cada nova lágrima, tentando fragmentar o meu corpo e dividir a minha alma. Não conseguia manter-me em pé, cai de joelhos no chão duro, o vestido branco espalhado em meu redor, enquanto abraçava fortemente o peito com os braços. Lá fora, a chuva fraca começava a cair, batendo ao de leve no vidro da janela, abafando suavemente os meus soluços de dor.

As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo meu rosto, destruindo a minha maquilhagem com a mesma subtileza que, momentos antes, a minha vida fora desfeita. Doía mais que um punhal cravado no peito, eu sentia-me como se toda a luz me fosse roubada, todo o calor se tivesse extinto e não existisse qualquer hipótese de uma chama voltar a arder. O meu coração fora-me roubado, impiedosamente arrancado do meu peito para, em seguida, ser dilacerado arduamente e, por fim, abandonado em plena tempestade.

Ouvi o relógio de pêndulo da sala, no andar de baixo, a marcar as seis e meia da tarde. O som que imitava as badaladas de um sino propagava-se pela casa, lembrando que era àquela hora que deveria começar o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Contudo, ali estava eu, caída no chão do quarto, desfeita em lágrimas de tristeza e ódio, desejando ganhar as forças necessárias para me levantar, sair dali de cabeça erguida e enfrentar os inúmeros vampiros que iriam estar presentes na igreja - exigência de Reneé - prontos a matar-me caso as coisas não corressem como deveriam.

A minha existência já não tinha razão de ser, não adiantava continuar viva se não havia motivos para isso. Tinha apenas de escolher a minha morte e, naquele momento, dei graças por ter criaturas poderosas e mortíferas tão perto, seres que - alguns deles - me odiavam o suficiente para me matar no preciso instante que eu lhes pedisse ou provocasse. A custo, ainda com as dores demasiado intensas, levantei-me e caminhei em passos lentos até à porta do quarto, abrindo-a em seguida, preparando-me para ir de encontro a uma morte certa e dolorosa.

* * *

**N.A.:** Primeira e única fic de Twilight que escrevo. Totalmente culpa da Sami (aka Evoluxa Black) que me viciou nos livros da saga e ainda se atreveu a apoiar o plot louco que surgiu na minha mente.

Sobre o prólogo, espero que gostem e reviews, please!

_Just_


	2. Reinício

**Capítulo 1**

_Reinício_

- Eu estou bem - repetiu Bella pela terceira vez enquanto lançava um olhar levemente irritado a Edward. - Não há qualquer necessidade de ir ao hospital!

- Tu desmaiaste repentinamente por causa daquele spray de cabelo, bateste com a cabeça e estás com má cor - disse ele, simplesmente, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. - Vou levar-te ao Carlisle para ele te examinar. Fico mais tranquilo depois de um raio X.

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando pela janela. Detestava quando Edward era demasiado protector. Ela tinha-se sentido enjoada pelo cheiro do spray de cabelo que Alice comprou e tinha perdido momentaneamente os sentidos, pelo que caiu e bateu com a parte esquerda da cabeça na borda da mesa, nada demais. Se de todas as vezes que ela caisse ou batesse com a cabeça, tivesse de ir ao hospital, de certo que passaria lá a vida.

O volvo prateado entrou no estacionamento do hospital de Forks e, assim que parou o carro, Edward apressou-se a ajudar Bella a sair, dirigindo-se em seguida para as urgências. Entraram pela porta, caminharam até ao balcão de atendimento onde o jovem Cullen rapidamente pediu à enfermeira para chamar Carlisle.

- Lamento imenso, Edward, mas o Dr. Cullen está numa operação - informou ela. - Terás de esperar que o médico de serviço às urgências esteja disponível para te atender.

- Não pode passar-nos à frente? - perguntou ele, inclinando-se levemente sobre o balcão. A enfermeira mordeu levemente o lábio inferior perante este gesto. - Por favor, a Bella bateu fortemente com a cabeça. Está com tonturas.

- A única coisa que posso fazer, é enviá-la já para a sala de raio X - vociferou a mulher, entregando uns papéis a Edward. - Sabes o caminho até lá, não sabes? Não posso fazer mais que isso.

- Obrigado, Janice - agradeceu ele, segurando a mão de Bella e dirigindo-se para o corredor da esquerda.

Chegaram à sala dos raios X e ainda esperaram cerca de dez minutos até serem atendidos. Bella continuava a teimar que não era necessário estarem ali e que estava perfeitamente bem, mas era constantemente ignorada pelo namorado. Após ter entrado na sala e tirado os dois raios X, a rapariga regressou para a sala de espera das urgências, onde teria de aguardar que o médico de serviço a pudesse ver. Contudo, Edward estava impaciente. Apesar de não se levantar de onde estava, batia ligeiramente com os dedos nos joelhos e olhava demasiado em volta.

- Vou ver se a operação do Carlisle ainda demora - informou ele, passados alguns minutos, levantando-se e caminhando para fora da sala. - Não saias daqui, Bella.

- Vê lá se eu vou fugir! - exclamou ela, sarcasticamente, enquanto cruzava novamente os braços e revirava os olhos. Assim que Edward deixou a sala, Bella levantou-se e encostou-se à parede. Estava farta de estar sentada e começava a ficar irritada de ali estar - em parte devido à super protecção do namorado.

- Isabella Swan - chamou um enfermeiro jovem aparecendo à porta da sala de espera. Bella olhou para ele. - Siga-me, por favor.

Caminhou até ele e seguiu-o por outro corredor até um consultório. Ele fez-lhe sinal para que entrasse, informando que o médico não demoraria. Bella olhou em volta, observando o local. Era um cómodo pequeno, com uma secretária, cadeiras e uma marquesa encostada à parede. As luzes estavam ligadas, assim como o aquecimento. Nas paredes, um quadro de tamanho razoável decorava o branco, em frente à janela. Era uma vista sobre uma cidade - a qual Bella identificou como sendo Veneza. Sob a secretária, além dos vários papeis de receitas e fichas de doentes, via-se um porta retratos em madeira branca que continha a fotografia de uma bela raposa negra.

A porta abriu-se e Bella rapidamente olhou na direcção do movimento. Esperava um dos médicos que trabalhava com Carlisle naquele hospital, talvez o Dr. Gerandy, mas nunca pensou que fosse uma mulher a sorrir-lhe por detrás dos seus raios X.

- Bella Swan, filha do Chefe Swan, presumo - disse a médica, colocando os raios X sobre a secretária e encarando a morena.

Bella piscou duas vezes os olhos e continuou a olhar a médica. Ela era incrivelmente jovem, se não tivesse com a bata do hospital vestida, Bella apostava que não teria muito mais que a sua idade. Tinha a pele clara e o rosto apresentava feições clássicas e pouco marcadas. Tinhas os cabelos presos num coque, e os olhos - de um verde claro manchado de mel - estavam ligeiramente escondidos por detrás de uns óculos de armação fina e observam-na calmamente. Além disso, ela sorria delicadamente.

- Bom, a Janice disse-me que o teu namorado quase implorou que eu te atendesse - comentou ela, mantendo o sorriso. - Parece que ele é um dos filhos do Dr. Cullen, certo?

- Sim - respondeu Bella mecanicamente ainda a olhar para os estranhos olhos da mulher. Pareciam-lhe levemente familiares.

- Então, diz-me, o que te aconteceu? - perguntou a médica, voltando a olhar para os raios X. - Não tens nenhuma fractura ou contusão, mas, mesmo assim, prefiro saber o que aconteceu.

- Eu desmaiei e bati com a cabeça - contou rapidamente. - Não foi nada de mais, um desmaio por causa do impossível cheiro de um spray para o cabelo. Só que o meu namorado acha que eu sou feita de cristal e insistiu em trazer-me aqui.

- Entendo. Ele fez muito bem, estas situações podem originar problemas graves - explicou a médica, levantando-se e caminhando até Bella. - Se não te importas, vou apenas verificar como está a zona do embate, sim?

Bella não respondeu e limitou-se a indicar onde havia batido com a cabeça. A médica observou o local do embate atentamente, fazendo um pouco de pressão em certas zonas para verificar que estava tudo bem. Porém, no momento em que ela colocou os dedos sobre a cabeça de Bella, esta última sentiu um leve arrepio nas costas. A pele da médica era fria, mas suave e, de alguma forma, acolhedora.

- Parece-me tudo bem, mas vou receitar-te uns compridos para tomares, caso fiques com dores ou tenhas tonturas - informou ela, sentando-se novamente.

- Doutora - chamou Bella levemente constrangida. - Ah, eu não devia perguntar isto, mas... se não é indiscrição... que idade tem?

- Pareço muito nova, não é? - perguntou com um sorriso. - Tenho vinte e dois. Estou apenas a estagiar, sendo que o Dr. Carlisle é o responsável pelo meu estágio.

- Já se pode ser médica aos vinte e dois anos? - admirou-se a morena. - Quantos anos tem o curso de medicina?

- Os meus pais eram médicos e eu sempre me interessei pelo assunto - explicou ela, terminando de prescrever a receita. - Quando entrei para a universidade já sabia mais que muitos alunos do ano seguinte. Prestei exames e deixaram-me avançar um ano. Aqui tens - terminou ao entregar-lhe a receita.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Bella, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que a médica.

- Bem, eu tenho de ir ver dois pacientes que estão internados - comunicou ela, apertando a mão da rapariga e saindo do consultório. - Com licença.

Bella seguiu logo atrás dela. Deveria voltar para a sala de espera e encontrar Edward antes que ele pensasse que ela havia realmente fugido. Contudo, ainda não tinha saído completamente do consultório quando viu o ruivo a caminhar apressadamente até ela. Sorriu perante a expressão preocupada dele.

- Eu estou bem, não tenho rigorosamente nada! - exclamou ela. - Apenas tenho de tomar isto - entregou a receita ao rapaz - caso tenha dores ou tonturas. Eu disse-te que não era nada.

- Mas podia ter sido - protestou Edward enquanto regressavam ao balcão de atendimento para carimbar a receita. - Imagina que tinhas feito um derrame interno.

- Tu és demasiado pessimista.

- E tu és problemática, Bella! - declarou ele, abrindo a porta para que ela saísse do hospital. - Podias, realmente, estar com algo grave e nem te preocupas.

- Se soubesses a quantidade de vezes que eu costumo bater com a cabeça, não dizias nada - reclamou Bella ao entrar no carro. - É algo normal para mim.

- Sim, é normalíssimo alguém andar a bater com a cabeça nas bordas das mesas! - exclamou sarcasticamente. - É um novo hobby.

- Mas, tal como a médica disse, está tudo bem! - bufou Bella, voltando a cruzar os braços e revirando os olhos. - Raios, nem sequer lhe perguntei o nome. Queria contar ao Charlie sobre a nova médica.

- A estagiária já chegou? - indagou Edward de olhos postos na estrada. - O Calisle disse-nos que vinha uma médica nova de New York, para fazer estágio. Não sabia que já tinha chegado.

- Ela é tão nova! - afirmou a morena. - Disse-me que tinha vinte e dois anos, achas normal?

- Deve ser uma daquelas raparigas marronas que passa a vida com a cabeça enviada nos livros e quase nunca vê a luz do dia - comentou Edward com um sorriso torcista. - Um novo passatempo para o Carlisle. Sei que não vai descansar enquanto ela não tiver um ataque de stress por causa daquilo que tem de saber e fugir daqui. Ou então ela assusta-se com esta cidade e volta para NY.

- Estás a ser mau - acusou Bella, olhando-o de lado. - Em primeiro, o Carlisle não faria isso. E em segundo, ela não me pareceu nenhuma marrona.

- Ah ah - riu-se Edward. - Vamos ver quanto tempo aguenta aqui em Forks. Mudando de assunto... vais jantar lá a casa, neste fim de semana. – como sempre, não era um convite.

- Tenho de falar com o Charlie, mas por quê? - perguntou Bella.

- Tu sabes como é a Alice. Ela adora preparativos e parece que nos arranjou uma festa de noivado - informou ele no que Bella pareceu engasgar-se. - Oh, vá lá, deixa-a divertir-se. Ela está delirante com o nosso casamento.

- Mas eu não quero nenhuma festa! - protestou a morena irritada. - Eu disse-te que não queria!

- Diz isso à Alice - ordenou Edward. - Agora vou levar-te a casa. Tens de falar com o Charlie.

§ § §

Corria, exausto e cansado, sem querer saber para onde se dirigia ou que horas eram ao certo. Limitava-se a correr, gastar as suas últimas energias, esquecer por completo o maldito cartão de casamento que tinha recebido horas antes. Já tinha percorrido uma larga distância, dado a volta sem se aperceber muito bem do que fazia e estava de regresso à floresta de La Push quando caiu por terra, completamente exausto. Não teve forças para voltar a colocar as roupas no corpo, apenas conseguiu virar-se, ficando de costas para cima, antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

Não via qualquer luz, apenas a escuridão corria-lhe o cérebro. Escuridão e sons indistintos, vozes, murmúrios, sussurros, o embater das ondas do mar nas rochas, gritos abafados... O cheiro da erva, da floresta, o cheiro de queimado de uma fogueira, mar, canela e menta, chuva, terra húmida... Uma infinidade de visões distorcidas, contrastes, luzes, sombras, brilhos, nada nítido, confusão, confusão, confusão, confusão! E um anjo... ofuscado pela luz, os cabelos esvoaçantes, o toque delicado e suave, como uma pluma, a sua voz...

- Vais ficar bem - uma promessa divina.

E, subitamente... Trevas!

§ § §

- Eu falo com o Charlie, tu tratas do teu jantar - disse Edward poucos segundos antes de Charlie entrar em casa.

Bella não respondeu. Soltou um suspiro de quem não tem outra hipótese e entrou na cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que o seu pai entrava em casa.

- Bella? - chamou Charlie, retirando o casaco.

- Aqui - respondeu simplesmente. - O Edward janta connosco!

- Oh, Bella, eu tenho imensa pena, mas não vou poder jantar - informou Charlie. - Vim a casa apenas para trocar de roupa, vou agora ter com o Billy a La Push.

- Por quê? - indagou a morena, aparecendo à porta da cozinha. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Encontraram o Jacob desmaiado na orla da floresta, perto da estrada que vai para Port Angels - contou Charlie no que Bella conteve um grito. - Levaram-no para o hospital e ele está lá internado.

- Eu vou lá! - exclamou a morena enquanto Edward saía da sala e revirava os olhos.

- Não adianta ires lá, Bella! - protestou o Cullen.

- Edward – bufou furiosa, aproximando-se do namorado enquanto Charlie subia as escadas. - Ele está neste estado por culpa do cartão idiota que lhe enviaste, lembraste? É o mínimo eu ir ver como ele está.

- Sabes bem o que penso da tua relação com ele - protestou o ruivo. - Não te impeço de fazeres o que quiseres, mas descansa que não ficarei contigo no hospital.

- Por favor - pediu Bella, segurando-lhe o braço. - Ele é meu amigo...

- Faz o que quiseres! - rosnou ele, com os olhos negros fixos na namorada. - Eu não vou poder ir contigo. Tenho de caçar.

§ § §

O cheiro era diferente. Nada de floresta, nada de mar, nem chuva ou o queimado de uma fogueira. Cheirava a pessoas, perfumes comerciais, álcool etílico, medicamentos. Vozes indistintas enchiam-lhe os ouvidos. Vozes de homens e de mulheres, felizes e angustiadas, satisfeitas e destroçadas, mas nenhuma delas se assemelhava à voz do anjo que ouvira na floresta. A escuridão ainda tomava conta da sua mente. Não se atrevia a tentar formular um pensamento que fosse. Sabia que, tudo aquilo que estivera a combater, atacá-lo-ia no preciso momento que ganhasse consciência. Mais vozes e mais cheiros, mais confusão. Aquele aroma demasiado doce do vampiro Cullen pairava no ar. De certeza que se encontrava no hospital Forks. Mas quem se atreveria a levá-lo para lá?

Abriu os olhos sem nada ver. Uma névoa densa cobria tudo à sua volta, transformando o cómodo num misto de contornos mal delineados e uma mistura de cores e brilhos. Voltou a fechá-los e tentou mexer-se, mas ainda não tinha forças para isso, o corpo não lhe obedecia. Engoliu em seco enquanto tentava a todo custo afastar qualquer tipo de pensamento, de raciocínio. Porém, uma voz em particular destacou-se no meio da confusão.

- Eu exijo ver como ele está! - brandou _aquela_ voz, a alguma distância.

Jacob abriu novamente os olhos, esforçando-se para, desta vez, conseguir ver mais que uma névoa e uma mistura de cores. Os contornos estavam mais nítidos e ele teve a certeza que se encontrava num quarto do hospital. Olhou em volta, mais três pessoas encontravam-se internadas naquele cómodo, sendo que nenhuma tinha visitas. Soltou uma pequena exclamação de desagrado e, logo em seguida, viu Bella a surgir, furiosa, pela porta da enfermaria.

- Jake! - exclamou ela, aproximando-se da cama onde o rapaz se encontrava. - Eu fiquei tão preocu-

- Sai daqui - ordenou Jacob com a voz baixa e fraca. - Sai daqui, Bella, sai daqui!

- Desculpa... - murmurou ela parada perto da cama do moreno. - Eu não queria que... desculpa.

- Não me interessa desculpas - afirmou o Black. - Apenas desaparece daqui!

- Deixa-me explicar, por favor - pediu Bella tentando, mais uma vez, aproximar-se. - Eu-

- Sai daqui, Bella, SAI DAQUI! - gritou Jacob furioso, fixando os olhos nos dela. - Eu não te quero ver!

- Jake, eu não saio daqui enquanto não te explicar as coisas! - declarou a morena determinada. - Não quero que cometas mais loucuras, não quero que-

- Pela última vez, SAI DAQUI! - berrou ele completamente irritado. - VAI-TE EMBORA, NÃO TE QUERO PERTO DE MIM!

- Jake... - sussurrou Bella com os olhos marejados ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do quarto era aberta de rompante.

- O que raios se passa aqui? - interrogou a voz da nova médica entrando no cómodo. - Bella, que estás aqui a fazer? O Mr. Black tem de descansar!

- Mas-

- A doutora importa-se de a tirar daqui? - questionou Jacob, dirigindo-se para a médica. - Eu não quero esta rapariga perto de mim!

- Bella, espera-me lá fora, gostaria de falar contigo por uns minutos - pediu ela e, vendo que a rapariga se preparava para retaliar, continuou. - Por favor, não me obrigues a expulsar-te daqui. Espera-me lá fora.

Bella mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e caminhou até à porta, revoltada. Por sua vez, Jacob suspirou pesadamente e virou o rosto na direcção das cortinas que rodeavam a sua cama. Percebeu que a médica ainda ali estava quando ela fechou as mesmas cortinas e ficou a encará-lo. Jake olhou-a de lado antes dela voltar a falar.

- Jacob, eu sou a Dra. Valdis, estagiária do Dr. Cullen, e estou encarregue do teu caso - informou ela, fitando-o por detrás dos óculos finos. - Como te sentes?

- Bem - respondeu secamente. - O que estou aqui a fazer? Como vim aqui parar?

- Encontraram-te na orla da floresta, inconsciente - contou Valdis, retirando o estetoscópio de volta do pescoço e aproximando-se do rapaz. - Eu realmente gostaria de saber como ficaste naquele estado. Respira fundo - ordenou ao abrir a camisa de hospital que Jacob usava e colocar o aparelho no peito.

- Quem me encontrou? - perguntou ele levemente receoso, lembrando-se que, após uma transformação em lobo, nenhuma peça de roupa lhe permanecia no corpo.

- Eu - respondeu a médica com simplicidade, não conseguindo evitar um leve sorriso perante a expressão de constrangimento do rapaz. - Estava a regressar de Port Angels quando a minha raposa me chamou a atenção para ti. Pedi ajuda de imediato.

Jacob tapou os olhos com uma das mãos e voltou a suspirar pesadamente.

- Isto é completamente embaraçoso - confessou ele sem olhar para a Dra. Valdis. - Eu... peço desculpa.

- Não peças desculpa - disse ela, fazendo alguns apontamentos na ficha médica de Jacob. - Explica-me como foste parar ali.

- É complicado - murmurou ele ainda com o olhar desviado.

- Eu tenho algum tempo, não te preocupes - afirmou ela, terminando os apontamentos e encarando o rapaz. - Afinal, eu não te dou alta hoje!

- O quê? - admirou-se ele, virando o rosto para ela. - Só pode estar a brincar, eu não vou ficar aqui!

- Ah vais, sim! - contrariou Valdis. - O Dr. Cullen reprovava-me já se eu te desse alta depois do incrível esgotamento físico que tiveste.

- Mas-

- Eu volto no final do meu turno, para ver como estás e para me explicares o que te tinha acontecido quando te encontrei - avisou ela, abrindo as cortinas e preparando-se para sair do cómodo. - É bom que tenhas uma justificação minimamente plausível.

Jacob ainda tentou responder, mas a médica já tinha deixado o quarto. Do lado de fora, Bella andava de um lado para o outro, profundamente irritada. Ao ver Valdis a sair, não demorou a chegar até ela.

- Eu preciso de falar com ele! - exclamou, cerrando os punhos fortemente. - Ele tem de percebe-

- Ouve, Bella, eu não faço ideia o que tens de dizer ao Jacob, nem quero saber! - declarou ela num tom de voz firme. - Mas ele é meu paciente, acabou de sofrer um esgotamento físico como eu nunca tinha visto e não pode, de maneira nenhuma, irritar-se. Pelo que peço desculpa, mas não te posso deixar entrar.

- Mas eu tenho mesmo de falar com ele! - explodiu Bella, levando as mãos as cabelos. - A Dra. não entende, eu não-

- Isabella Swan, não me faças chatear contigo! - exclamou Valdis seriamente. - O Jacob não está em condições de se irritar e, ao que me pareceu, a tua presença é mais que suficiente para ele ficar fora de si. Falas com ele quando tiver alta, por agora, estás proibida de o ver. E não me olhes assim - avisou ela irritada. - Estou apenas a zelar pelo bem estar do meu paciente. Com licença.

Bella ficou boquiaberta ao ver a médica a afastar-se. Ela tinha-a, simplesmente, proibido de ver o seu amigo. _Assim é melhor! _disse uma voz na mente da morena. _Falas com ele assim que tiver alta e estiverem os dois mais calmos._ Suspirou. A voz tinha razão. Virou costas ao corredor por onde a médica tinha seguido e, não sem antes lançar um leve olhar à porta do quarto de Jacob, deixou o hospital.

§ § §

Chegou a casa e bateu com a porta. Ainda não estava totalmente consciente do que se tinha passado no hospital. Jake simplesmente a mandara embora, como se a odiasse, como se ela fosse um ser repugnante, e Bella sentia-se como tal. Ele tinha todo o direito de ser frio com ela, depois do que havia acontecido. Mas seria realmente necessário toda aquela agressividade?

Caminhou, às escuras, pela casa vazia - Charlie deveria estar em La Push com Billy, ou já no hospital -, subiu as escadas, entrou no seu quarto e sentou-se sobre a cama, a olhar para a escuridão. Puxou as pernas para cima, encostando os joelhos ao peito e abraçando-os com força. Lá fora, uma chuva fraca começava a cair. Suspirou e tentou conter as lágrimas que teimavam em marejar-lhe os olhos escuros. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido nos últimos meses. Como é que ela se tinha permitido a perder Jacob daquela maneira?

Afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos e o peito, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pela sua face e humedecerem a blusa que usava. Sentia o estômago a protestar com fome, mas não se moveria dali até ter expulsado todas as suas mágoas. Mesmo que tivesse de chorar até à manhã seguinte.

* * *

Reviews, please 

Cap 2 em breve

Just


	3. Acordo

**Capítulo 2**

_Acordo_

A noite já tinha tomado conta de Forks, assim como a pequena tempestade, e, nos quartos do hospital, as luzes já se encontravam apagadas há algum tempo e os doentes deixavam-se repousar para dormir. Contudo, Jacob estava mais activo do que devia. Encontrava-se irrequieto, constantemente a mexer-se na sua cama, bufando baixinho de irritação. Não estava ali a fazer nada e a noite já ia alta. Qual era a probabilidade dele conseguir esquivar-se sorrateiramente, sem que ninguém desse por ele? Bastante alta tendo em conta os seus dotes de lobo.

Olhou para o relógio de parede. Eram quase duas da manhã, os turnos tinham trocado à meia-noite e já lhe tinham ido verificar o quarto. Se tudo corresse bem, só descobririam a sua fuga na manhã seguinte. Afastou os lençóis, puxou o catete que tinha espetado no braço e retirou a camisa do hospital - destestava aquilo -, pegou nas calças que o pai lhe havia deixado naquela tarde e vestiu-as antes de calçar os tennis. Olhou em volta para se certificar que nenhum dos outros ocupantes do cómodo estava acordado e dirigiu-se à porta em silêncio.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta, girou-a devagar e saiu para o corredor, olhando para os lados de modo a verificar que ninguém se encontrava ali. Saiu do quarto, fechou novamente a porta e começou a caminhar pelo corredor em direcção à saída. Respirou fundo e rapidamente se arrependeu disso. O cheiro de álcool etílico misturado com o odor doce do vampiro - deveria ter passado por ali há pouco tempo - deixou-o levemente enjoado.

- Onde pensas que vais? - perguntou uma voz atrás de si, que o fez arrepiar-se. Como não tinha sentido ninguém a aproximar-se? Virou-se e deu de caras com Valdis, que o encarava com um ar sério, uma embalagem de comida chinesa numa mão e um par de hashis na outra. - Eu não te disse que não te dava alta hoje? Volta imediatamente para o quarto!

- Ahh, doutora! - exclamou Jacob, levando uma mão aos cabelos e virando-se de lado para ela. - Eu estou perfeitamente bem e isto é uma perda de tempo!

- Não quero saber se é perda de tempo ou não, estás internado no hospital e eu não te dei alta. Volta para o quarto! - ordenou ela, apontando com os hashis para o rapaz num modo ameaçador. - Não me obrigues a drogar-te para te fazer voltar ao quarto!

- Eu já lhe disse que estou bem! - declarou ele irritado. - Por que raios não me deixa simplesmente ir embora?

- Porque tu podes estar fisicamente bem, agora, mas estás psicologicamente mal - vociferou ela, aproximando-se do moreno. - Imagino o que não deves ter feito para ganhar um esgotamento daqueles. Estavas quase morto, Jacob, exausto, sem sentidos, com vários arranhões e cortes no corpo, que - milagrosamente – desapareceram, e completamente despido. Portanto, não me digas que estás bem, porque não estás!

- Então é isso? - perguntou ele. - Está a manter-me aqui porque acha que tenho um problema psicológico grave?

- Eu não acho - corrigiu ela, pegando numa tira de bamboo com os hashis e trincando-a. - Eu tenho a certeza!

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema! - rosnou Jacob, encarando furiosamente a médica que mastigava subtilmente a tira de bamboo e o olhava calmamente. - Eu não preciso de qualquer tipo de tratamento.

- Nota-se, por isso é que estás a tentar fugir do hospital em plena madrugada! - ironizou Valdis com um sorrisinho maldoso, enquanto procurava qualquer coisa dentro da embalagem de comida. - O que é que esta gente tem contra o bamboo? Custa-lhes muito porem mais bamboo na comida? - perguntou num sussurro.

- Olhe, doutora-

- Faith - disse ela, retirando mais um pedaço de bamboo de dentro da embalagem. - O meu nome é Faith.

- Faith, eu peço desculpa, mas tu não me conheces de lado nenhum para me internares ou achares que tenho problemas mentais - protestou Jake, virando costas e preparando-se para deixar o hospital. - Não tenho nada a fazer aqui.

- És um adolescente que tinha uma vida perfeitamente normal. Um dia, descobriste algo que não devias e essa vida mudou drasticamente, entretanto, percebeste que estavas apaixonado pela Bella Swan, mas ela namora um dos filhos do Dr. Cullen - amor não correspondido, manter amizade - agora, por algum motivo, tiveste uma forte discussão com ela e fizeste alguma coisa grave que te deixou naquele estado em que te encontrei - inumerou Faith ainda de volta da comida chinesa. - Estou errada?

Jacob olhou para ela, boquiaberto. Como poderia ela saber tanto sobre ele? Será que Bella lhe tinha dito algo? Duvidava muito disso. Piscou os olhos duas vezes e aproximou-se da médica. Ela permanecia parada a meio do corredor, com os óculos em frente aos olhos verde-e-mel, os cabelos em tons de cobre e negro, mal apanhados, no alto da cabeça com uma piranha, deixando cair mechas sobre o seu rosto de feições clássicas e pouco marcadas.

- Como...? - começou ele, mas não tinha certezas de qual seria a melhor maneira de terminar a pergunta. Contudo, não foi necessário fazê-lo.

- Eu sou bastante observadora, Jacob, não preciso que me digam as coisas para as saber - confessou ela, remexendo na embalagem com os hashis. - Percebi rapidamente que devia ter acontecido algo entre ti e a Bella pela tua reacção quando ela apareceu aqui. De resto, foi apenas um associar de ideias e uma jogada de sorte - ela olhou para ele, sorriu e levantou os hashis com uma tira clara entre eles. - Bamboo?

- Não, obrigado - murmurou.

- Faz bem ao sangue - comentou ela trincando a tira. - Agora vais voltar para o quarto ou vou mesmo ter de te drogar?

- Eu não quero, nem vou, voltar para ali! - proferiu Jacob cruzando os braços.

- Ai, pensei que não fosses tão cabeça dura - suspirou Faith, segurando a embalagem de comida com uma mão e procurando algo dentro do bolso da bata com a outra. - Desculpa, Jacob.

- O que raios? HEY! - exclamou o moreno ao perceber que a médica tinha acabado de lhe espetar uma injecção no braço. - O que pensas que estás a fazer?

- A drogar-te - respondeu Valdis com um leve sorriso regressando à sua comida chinesa. - Ou achas que eu estava a fazer bluff quando falei nas drogas?

- Tu és... completamente... doida! - gaguejou Jacob antes de se apoiar na parede, totalmente atordoado pela injecção, e escorregar até ao chão. - Isto... não fica... assim!

- Bons sonhos, querido - desejou Faith, terminando a sua refeição enquanto esperava que o rapaz perdesse completamente os sentidos. - Eles têm mesmo de pôr mais bamboo nisto!

§ § §

- Não se riam! - ordenou Jacob na tarde seguinte, enquanto Embry e Quil o visitavam no hospital. - Não tem piada nenhuma!

- Desculpa, Jake, mas o facto de não teres conseguido fugir do hospital já é muito mau - riu-se Quil enquanto o Black cruzava os braços, furioso. - Mas dizeres-nos que foste impedido pela estagiária, isso é ainda pior!

- Ela estava a diverti-se às minhas custas! - protestou Jacob. - Estava a gozar com a minha cara, sempre a falar calmamente e a prestar atenção à porcaria da comida que tinha nas mãos!

- Eu pagava para ver essa cena! - afirmou Embry com uma gargalhada. - Deve ter sido lindo, deve. Tu, vencido por uma médica.

- Deixa-te disso - rosnou Jacob, atirando a sua almofada quando Embry que ainda se ria. - Ela vai ver. Não tem qualquer direito de me prender aqui!

- Por acaso até tem, Jake - observou Quil. - Tu estás internado e tentaste fugir, ela tem todo direito de te manter sobre observação.

- Eu-

- Hora da visita terminou, rapazes - avisou a voz de Valdis, surgindo da porta do quarto. - Esse menino tem de descansar.

Os três rapazes viraram o olhar em direcção à origem da voz e fixaram os olhos na médica. Ela estava com os seus óculos postos, a bata vestida e o cabelo permanecia apanhado com a piranha. Nos braços, ela trazia uma prancheta com o que deveria ser a ficha clínica de Jacob. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso quando Quil e Embry passaram por ela, sempre com ar trocista em relação ao amigo, e deixaram o quarto.

- Como te sentes? - indagou ela aproximando-se da cama de Jacob.

- Enclausurado! - resmungou o moreno cruzando os braços.

- Não dramatizes - riu-se Valdis, colocando um termómetro na boca do rapaz. - Estás com muito melhor ar hoje. Vês como uma boa noite de sonho te fez bem?

- Tu drogaste-me! Como é que isso me pode fazer bem? - interrogou Jake assim que a médica lhe retirou o termómetro da boca.

- É uma droga médica e totalmente ausente de riscos - explicou ela antes de olhar para o termómetro. - Wow, tu és quente!

- Obrigado, eu sei.

- O que eu disse é que estás com febre - proferiu Valdis, rabiscando algo na sua prancheta. - Ficas aqui mais umas horas. No fim do meu turno, volto para ver como estás.

- Mas eu estou bem! - reclamou ele. - Não estou aqui a fazer nada e o meu pai já deve estar preoc-

- O teu pai disse-me para eu cuidar de ti e para te manter aqui o tempo que achasse necessário - contou Faith retirando um pager do cinto. - Tenho de ir, até logo.

- Mas... - Jacob não terminou a sua frase pois Valdis já tinha deixado o cómodo. Aquela médica estava a começar a irritá-lo. Não lhe dava alta e não compreendia que ele não tinha nada. Apenas estava furioso.

Jake encostou a cabeça na almofada e respirou fundo. Um leve aroma de menta e canela inundou-lhe os pulmões. Era algo suave e doce, com um toque picante. Sabia que já tinha sentido aquele aroma noutro lugar, mas onde? Percebeu que se lembrava de ter inalado aquela fragrância na noite anterior, pouco antes da médica lhe espetar a injecção. Seria o perfume dela? Mas então, porque Jake tinha a estranha sensação que não era dali que ele reconhecia o perfume? Decidiu deixar os pensamentos de lado. Precisava realmente de dormir. Virou a cabeça para o lado contrário à porta e, lentamente, adormeceu.

§ § §

Alice encontrava-se sentava na cama de Bella, a olhar para a janela aberta, enquanto a rapariga terminava de enviar um e-mail à sua mãe. Estava ali a pedido de Edward, tal como sempre fazia quando o irmão ia caçar. Normalmente, as duas costumavam conversar sobre os preparativos do casamento - Alice sempre entusiasmada com isso. Contudo, naquele dia, a Cullen estava mais calada e pensativa. Bella virou-se na cadeira e olhou para a morena. Alguma coisa não estava bem.

- Alice - chamou ela levemente. - O que se passa?

- Estou confusa, Bella - confessou sem tirar os olhos das cortinas que esvoaçavam levemente. - As minhas previsões nunca são exactas, como tu sabes, mas...

- O que foi que viste? - indagou a Swan com um toque de preocupação na voz.

- Não tenho a certeza, estava muito distorcido e não consegui ver rostos - disse a Cullen olhando para a amiga. - Só que, se a minha suspeita se confirmar... não tem qualquer lógica! É incoerente!

- É incoerente com o quê, exactamente? - perguntou Bella.

Alice não respondeu de imediato. Voltou a encara a janela, a brisa corria suave por entre o tecido das cortinas e as nuvens, como habitual, enchiam o céu. A sua expressão era de verdadeira confusão e - seria? - uma ponta de tristeza. Quando voltou a falar, Bella teve a certeza que alguma coisa estava realmente mal.

- É incoerente com o teu casamento - vociferou a Cullen em voz baixa.

- Alice, o que queres dizer com isso? - questionou num tom de voz igualmente baixo. - Viste que eu não me casaria com o Edward?

- Não foi bem isso. É... - hesitou - complicado, Bella. Muito complicado.

- Explica-me - pediu ela aproximando-se da amiga. - Por favor, é relativo ao meu casamento, ao meu futuro. Eu quero saber, Alice.

- Ouve, foi apenas uma visão súbita, fraca, desvanecida. - contou a morena, acalmando Bella. - Totalmente distorcida da realidade e impossível. Nem sei como a tive.

- Sinto que me escondes algo - murmurou Bella insegura.

- Eu não te escondo nada, a sério que não - assegurou ela com um sorriso delicado. - Tenho a certeza que te vais casar com o Edward e ser muito feliz. O que vi há pouco foi uma das muitas discrepâncias da realidade que me assolam a mente.

Bella forçou um sorriso e regressou ao computador para terminar o e-mail para Reneé. Não tinha ficado nada convencida da resposta de Alice, mas sabia que a morena não lhe contaria mais nada que aquilo. E, sinceramente, se Alice afirmava que tudo se tratava apenas de um devaneio, então, Bella simplesmente tinha de acreditar nisso.

§ § §

A noite tinha tomado conta de Forks há poucos minutos quando Valdis entrou no seu consultório, cansada, depois de mais um longo dia de trabalho. Deixou o estetoscópio em cima da secretária, sentou-se na cadeira e apagou as luzes. Deitou a cabeça cair para trás, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro acompanhado de um sorriso ao ouvir a porta se abrir quase em surdina. Girou na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a secretária, antes de enlaçar os dedos uns nos outros e fixar a figura bela de Carlisle.

- Dr. Cullen, a que devo a honra de o ter no meu humilde consultório? - questionou Valdis, mantendo um sorriso leve.

- Como te correu o dia, Faith? - perguntou ele, acendendo as luzes e sentando-se diante dela. - Muitas complicações?

- Nada de mais - respondeu com simplicidade. - Tudo registado nas fichas clínicas e no relatório de estágio. Aliás, estava só a descansar um pouco antes de ir dar alta a um paciente.

- Vais, finalmente, dar-lhe alta? - riu-se Carlisle. - Tem-lo mantido aqui apenas por implicância, ele poderia ter tido alta ontem a meio da tarde.

- Ele tentou fugir, Dr. Cullen, o que esperava que eu fizesse? - interrogou ela. - Que, simplesmente, virasse costas e lhe dissesse "Podes ir embora"?

- Claro que não, mas podias ter-lhe dado alta quando foste vê-lo, hoje de manhã - comentou Carlisle ainda com o seu sorriso. - De qualquer maneira, é melhor que o faças rápido. O rapaz está bem e o pai não é muito a favor de o deixar aqui.

- Bem, o Mr. Black disse-me para eu deixar aqui o rapaz o tempo que eu achasse necessário - observou Faith. - Ele até disse que: "Sei que o Jake estará em boas mãos."

- Isso é realmente de admirar - afirmou ele. - O Billy Black não vem ao hospital a não ser que seja, literalmente, obrigado.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, já está na altura de lhe dar alta - disse Valdis, consultando o relógio de pulso. - Passa pouco das oito horas, ainda chega a tempo de ir jantar a casa.

- O paciente é teu, Faith, faz como quiseres - comentou Carlisle, levantando-se. - Inicias o teu turno a que horas, amanhã?

- Antes das sete - respondeu, levantando-se também e preparando-se para sair. Carlisle esboçou um sorriso e deixou o consultório da estagiária. Por sua vez, Faith seguiu-o até ao corredor, encaminhando-se, em seguida, para a enfermaria onde Jacob se encontrava.

Abriu a porta devagar e estranhou as luzes estarem apagadas. Atravessou o quarto e correu as cortinas da cama de Jacob. Soltou uma exclamação de aborrecimento quando viu os lençóis feitos e a cama vazia. Pegou na ficha clínica dele, revirou os olhos e, por algum motivo que ela mesma desconhecida, assinou a alta que não chegou a ser dada.

Deixou a enfermaria e depressa chegou novamente ao seu consultório. Tirou a bata, vestiu uma camisola de gola alta branca e um casaco cinza, que lhe chegava aos joelhos, por cima. Retirou os óculos e guardou-os numa caixa que trazia na sua bolsa, apagou a luz e saiu da sala. Seguiu pela recepção, avisando a enfermeira que chegaria mais cedo na manhã seguinte, e dirigiu-se à porta do hospital.

- Maldita chuva - praguejou ela, ao verificar que a pequena tempestade ainda não tinha passado. Apertou o casaco e começou a procurar algo dentro da bolsa, pouco antes da chuva aumentar consideravelmente. - Ah, detesto!

- Se vais ficar por cá, é melhor habituares-te ao clima - aconselhou uma voz atrás de si.

- Dá-me um bom motivo para eu não chamar a segurança do hospital e denunciar a tua fuga - ordenou Faith, virando-se para encarar Jacob.

- Tu sabes que não adiantaria, eu fugia novamente - comentou ele, encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo. - Apenas queria pedir-te desculpa...

- Por teres fugido? O problema é teu! - declarou Valdis, ainda de volta da sua bolsa. - Se qualquer dia tiveres outro esgotamento físico-psicológico e acabares internado no hospital, preso a uma cama, numa camisa de forças, a culpa não é minha! Eu tentei ajudar.

- Estás a ser dramática - observou Jacob, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Eu não estou com nenhum problema grave... são apenas coisas de adolescente.

- Eu vi a maneira como trataste a Bella e tenho de te dizer que aquilo não foi apenas uma coisa de adolescente - afirmou Faith, encarando o rapaz. - Eu vi um ódio profundo nos teus olhos, Jacob, vi a dor de algo que te marcou intensamente. Eu penso que precisas de ajuda, tu achas exactamente o contrário. Faz como achares melhor, a vida é tua.

- Faith - chamou ele, segurando-lhe uma mão antes que a médica avançasse em direcção à chuva. Arrepiou-se ao perceber que ela ainda tinha as mãos geladas e ao ver aqueles olhos verdes fixos nos seus. - Tu não entenderias...

- Como sabes? - indagou, simplesmente.

- Apenas sei - murmurou Jacob, suspirando. - Tu pareces-me uma pessoa fantástica, mas sei que não entenderias o que realmente se passa.

- Jacob, vamos fazer um acordo? - sugeriu Valdis, retirando uma caneta de dentro da bolsa e um pedaço de uma folha de papel. - Tens aqui a minha morada e número de telefone, se voltares atrás nessa tua ideia de que eu não entenderia e realmente quiseres conversar com alguém que te pode ajudar, contacta-me.

- Mas...

- Olha, eu posso ter quase a tua idade, mas, acredita, eu já vi mais neste mundo que muitos anciãos - confessou Faith, entregando o papel ao rapaz. - Não me surpreenderias facilmente. Agora, se não te importas, tenho de ir enquanto a chuva parou um pouco.

* * *

**N.A.:**

Reviews, please.

Cap 3 para breve.

**Fla:** Calma, dear, aqui está o cap E olha que isto não é nada comparado com o que está por vir :D bjos

_Just_


	4. Indícios

**Capítulo 3**

_Indícios_

- Jacob!

- Eu disse que não te quero voltar a ver! - exclamou o rapaz, irritado, ao sair de casa e bater com a porta. - Não te quero ver, não quero falar contigo, não quero que venhas a La Push. Limita-te a ficar com o teu noivo e deixa-me em paz!

- Mas eu não quero deixar-te em paz! - declarou Bella, colocando-se em frente ao amigo. - Quero falar contigo para resolver esta situação, explicar-te as coisas. Por favor, Jake...

- Explicar o quê? - indagou o Black, parando a pouca distância do seu Volkswagen Rabbit. - O motivo do teu casamento com ele? Ou o teu desejo louco de te tornares como eles?

- Eu apenas quero que entendas...

- Mas eu não quero entender, simplesmente não quero! - afirmou Jacob, entrando no carro e fechando a porta. - Tomaste a tua decisão, eu tomei a minha. Agora, por favor, não me voltes a aparecer à frente!

Bella ainda tentou ripostar, mas a velocidade a que Jacob arrancou não permitiu que a morena lhe respondesse. Irritada, avançou em direcção à sua Pickup, batendo com os pés no chão e de punhos cerrados. Entrou e bateu com a porta antes de pôr a Pickup a trabalhar com um forte ruído do motor. Arrancou em direcção a sua casa, sabendo que teria de se acalmar antes de chegar ao pé de Charlie.

Pelo caminho, ela tentava manter os pensamentos longe do rapaz, mas era-lhe completamente impossível. Pensasse o que pensasse, a imagem de Jacob vinha-lhe de imediato à mente. Porque ele não a deixava, pelo menos, explicar? Não lhe pedia que a perdoasse, sabia que seria difícil para ele fazer isso, mas podia ao menos ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, não lhe faria mal nenhum.

Chegou a casa e percebeu que Charlie ainda não tinha chegado. Melhor, pensou. Assim não teria de explicar-lhe as razões da sua fúria. Fechou a porta com um estrondo e subiu as escadas em direcção ao quarto. Não estranhou ao ver Alice sentada na sua cama.

- Foste ter com o teu amigo - constatou a Cullen. - E, pelo teu ar, a conversa correu mal.

- Nem sequer houve conversa - vociferou Bella, sentando-se na cadeira da secretária e cruzando os braços. - Ele nem me deixou falar!

- Eu penso que ele deve estar magoado, Bella - disse Alice, calmamente. - Não esperava realmente que vocês se casassem e, muito menos, que fosse tão cedo.

- Ele podia, ao menos, deixar-me explicar... - murmurou, levando os joelhos ao peito e envolvendo-os com os braços. - Não queria magoá-lo...

Alice não respondeu, limitou-se a olhar para a janela onde gotas de chuva - que tinha recomeçado a cair - batiam nos vidros, perturbando o frágil silêncio que se encontrava no cómodo. Bella deixou-se ficar a olhar para a chuva, permitindo que os seus pensamentos corressem pela sua mente na esperança, vã, de encontrar uma solução para este novo problema.

§ § §

Tinha o carro estacionado no fundo da rua, escondido atrás de uma camioneta de caixa aberta. Observava as gotas de chuva a embaterem nos vidros das janelas e perguntava-se interiormente o que estava ali a fazer, porque, de todos os lugares para onde poderia ter ido, o seu subconsciente o havia encaminhado directamente para ali? Respirou fundo e levou as mãos à cabeça. Estaria ele a dar em doido? Ou estaria de tal maneira desesperado por uma palavra amiga que já nem distinguia o que era ou não sensato.

- Não sejas louco, volta para casa - ordenou a si mesmo, preparando-se para ligar o carro quando percebeu movimento no passeio, ao fundo da rua.

Encostou a cabeça ao vidro, permitindo estender o seu campo de visão e observar quem se encontrava a subir a rua. Logo um sorriso impulsivo rasgou-lhe os lábios. No passeio, Faith caminhava apressadamente, com um guarda-chuva verde aberto e tentava apertar o casaco enquanto segurava um saco de compras no outro braço. Contudo, ela parecia estar a falar com alguém e esboçava um belo sorriso enquanto o fazia. Confuso com a atitude da médica, Jacob abriu um pouco o vidro da janela, permitindo que a voz de Valdis chegasse até si.

- Pára quieto! Vem para aqui! - ordenava ela, sempre com o mesmo sorriso, enquanto caminhava rua acima. - Vais ficar todo molhado, vem já para aqui!

Pouco depois, Jake finalmente percebeu a quem Faith se dirigia. Em volta dela, debaixo da chuva, uma raposa negra saltitava divertida, molhando as jeans de Valdis e brincando com as gotas de água. Jacob esforçou-se por não soltar uma gargalhada. Aquela cena era, no mínimo, cómica.

Faith correu a dirigir-se para sua casa, fechando o chapéu assim que chegou ao alpendre e pousando as compras à porta, enquanto procurava as chaves dentro da bolsa. A raposa continuava a saltitar em volta da médica, esfregando-se nas pernas dela e enviando o focinho no saco das compras. Depois de conseguir abrir a porta, Valdis voltou a pegar no saco, resmungando com a sua raposa que já tinha roubado algo dali de dentro, e entrou em casa.

Da janela do carro, Jacob viu a porta escura fechar-se e, então, desviou o olhar para a moto que se encontrava estacionada em frente à casa. Reconheceu o modelo sem grande dificuldade, tratava-se de uma Yamaha MT 03 de cor vermelha. Era uma excelente máquina para o dia-a-dia nas cidades grandes como Los Angeles ou New York. Seria aquela a moto de Faith? Ela não parecia ser do tipo de rapariga que apreciasse andar de moto.

Voltou a levar as mãos à cabeça e sacudiu os cabelos negros. De certa forma estava a sentir-se preso, como se tivesse claustrofobia e o trancassem num sítio pequeno e escuro. Essa sensação estranha durava desde o momento em que tinha lido o cartão do casamento de Bella com o Cullen. Contudo, durante os rápidos instantes que estivera com Faith no hospital, que falara com ela, era como se essa sensação tivesse sido diminuída pela presença da médica.

Ainda não muito certo do que fazia, Jacob fechou o vidro da janela, respirou fundo outra vez e, finalmente, saiu do carro.

§ § §

- Pára quieto por um segundo, sim? - pediu Faith à sua raposa, enquanto tentava terminar de arrumar as compras no armário da cozinha. - Estás a dar comigo em doida!

A médica fechou o armário, pegou numa caneca com chá que estivera a fazer e retirou o casaco que usava, colocando-o no bengaleiro à entrada da sala. Sentou-se num dos sofás, descalçando as botas, soltando os compridos cabelos acobreados com madeixas negras e pegando no livro que tinha na mesinha de chá. Não tardou até a sua raposa saltar para o seu colo e enrolar-se, preparando-se para dormir. Faith acariciou a cabeça do animal, sorrindo em seguida.

- Eu sei que não gostas daqui, querido - comentou ela para o animal. - Mas tem de ser.

Nesse momento, a raposa levantou as orelhas e fixou a porta da sala. Os pêlos do seu dorso começaram a arrepiar-se e o animal mostrava os dentes, visivelmente irritado com algo. Saltou do colo da médica e caminhou lenta e cuidadosamente em direcção à porta de entrada. Segundos depois, a campainha soou pela casa.

Faith levantou os olhos do livro, fechando-o em seguida e voltando a colocá-lo sobre a mesa, assim como o seu chá. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta, afastando a raposa da frente que continuava a rosnar. Colocou a mão no trinco e abriu a porta, esboçando um suave sorriso ao ver o jovem Black encostado à ombreira da porta.

- Jacob - cumprimentou ela, sempre com o mesmo sorriso.

- Eu não faço ideia o que raios estou a fazer aqui - confessou o rapaz, sem olhar a médica. - Mas espero que saibas que não tenho intenção de expor tudo o que me vai na mente.

- Não importa. O facto de estares aqui já é um avanço - disse Faith, afastando-se da porta para dar passagem. - Porque não entras? Está a ficar fresco.

Jacob respirou fundo, abanando levemente a cabeça. Desencostou-se da ombreira da porta e entrou, ficando no pequeno hall à espera que a médica lhe indicasse para onde ir. Deparou-se com a raposa, completamente eriçada, a rosnar-lhe furiosamente.

- Ah, Faith - chamou ele, sem tirar os olhos do animal. - A tua raposa está bem?

- Oh, ele é problemático - constatou Valdis, voltando a afastar a raposa e entrando na sala, seguida do rapaz. - Não lhe ligues, está domesticado, mas é muito raro gostar de alguém.

- Parece que realmente não gostou nada de mim - comentou o rapaz, ao ver a raposa seguir Faith de perto, sempre de olhos postos nele e de dentes à mostra.

- Deves ter algum cheiro que ele não aprecia - supôs ela, encolhendo os ombros e indicando-lhe um dos sofás para se sentar. - Queres um chá?

- Não obrigado, não gosto muito de chá - agradeceu ao sentar-se. Valdis fez o mesmo e pegou na sua caneca.

- Eu esqueço-me que vocês, norte-americanos, não costumam gostar de chá - riu-se ela, bebericando o líquido que ainda fumegava. - Eu, por outro lado, adoro-o. Deve ser a minha veia Inglesa.

- Nasceste em Inglaterra? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Não, o meu pai era Inglês - respondeu, simplesmente. - Nasci em França, Marselha.

- E como vieste parar a Forks? - indagou Jacob.

- Estudei em Paris e ganhei uma bolsa de mérito para a universidade de New York - explicou ela. - Quando terminei o curso, o Dr. Cullen ofereceu-me estágio aqui. Eu aceitei.

- Porque ele havia de te oferecer um estágio? - o jovem Black parecia levemente inquieto na menção a Carlisle.

- Carlisle foi colega do meu pai - contou Faith, colocando a caneca, agora sem chá, na mesa à sua frente. - Eles trabalharam juntos em Chicago, durante uma conferência de meio ano, há alguns meses. As pessoas de La Push não simpatizam muito com o Dr. Cullen, pois não?

- Digamos que nós apenas não gostamos muito dele e da família - respondeu Jacob, sem se alongar e, mudando de assunto. - A MT 03 que está lá fora é tua?

- Sim, mas parece que vou ter de arranjar um carro - comentou Faith, olhando pela janela e torcendo o nariz perante a chuva. - Passaria mais de metade do ano doente de andar por aí de moto.

- Eu posso ajudar-te a encontrares um carro - disponibilizou-se Jake, rapidamente. - Sou mecânico e entendo bastante disso.

- Agradeço - ela sorriu, sempre de olhos postos nele.

- Porque tens uma raposa? - mais uma pergunta daquele estranho interrogatório. Jake não compreendia muito bem porque estava a fazer aquilo, talvez para testar Faith de alguma forma, mas, o mais estranho, era que ela estava a colaborar. Sentira que o rapaz lhe interrogava propositadamente?

- É um dos meus animais favoritos, sempre foi, desde nova - confessou. - Encontrei-o uma vez, quando fui passar férias em Espanha. Estava ferido e ainda era novinho, então, decidi ficar com ele.

- Interessante - murmurou Jacob, arriscando a aproximar a mão do animal que, agora mais calmo, aparentava dormir no chão, perto de Faith.

Contudo, a raposa abriu os olhos dourados e, sem hesitar, cravou os dentes aguçados nos braço de Jake, rosnando alto logo em seguida, e apenas deixando o braço do rapaz - que começou a sangrar abundantemente - quando Valdis lhe mandou um grito.

- Edward, quieto! - ordenou a médica, o que fez os olhos de Jacob faiscarem perante a referência àquele nome. Só depois percebeu que, afinal, não se tratava do vampiro. - Menino mau! Não podes atacar pessoas! Oh, Jacob, desculpa. Ele anda meio irritado com a mudança.

- A tua raposa... chama-se Edward? - perguntou o rapaz, oscilando entre o riso e a raiva.

- Sim - confirmou a médica, aproximando-se do jovem Black e pegando-lhe no braço em sangue. - Temos de tratar disso. Segue-me, por favor.

- Porque deste esse nome à raposa? - Jacob seguia Valdis, subindo as escadas até ao andar superior e entrando no quarto de banho onde ela tinha a caixa de curativos guardada.

- Agrada-me - respondeu, simplesmente, ao embeber um pedaço de algodão em álcool e pressionar contra o braço do rapaz, o qual já não sangrava. - Sempre gostei desse nome e acho que ele tem ar de Edward.

O silêncio instalou-se entre eles após a afirmação da médica. Aparentemente não era nada de especial dar aquele nome a um animal doméstico, mas Jake não conseguia reagir da melhor maneira, mesmo que fosse uma estúpida coincidência. Sentia os músculos do braço a contraírem-se a cada toque dos dedos frios de Valdis na sua pele demasiado quente. Ela estava concentrada a desinfectar a mordedura da raposa e parecia não ter dado conta do silêncio instalado.

- É o nome do noivo dela... - murmurou Jacob, com o olhar fixo na ferida e sem saber muito bem porque disse aquilo.

- Noivo da Bella? - perguntou Faith em voz branda, começando a colocar uma ligadura em volta do corte. - O filho do Dr. Cullen, portanto. Não sabia que era esse o seu nome.

- E não o suporto! - rosnou, cerrando fortemente o punho que a médica segurava.

- Bem, eu não posso dizer nada sobre ele - comentou a mulher. - Apenas sei que foi o primeiro que o Dr. Cullen adoptou e que é um rapaz lindíssimo, segundo as enfermeiras do hospital.

- Segundo toda a gente! - corrigiu, irritado. - Mas também não me interessa! Não quero saber mais dela!

- Ignorar nem sempre é o melhor a fazer, Jacob - aconselhou Faith, terminando o curativo no braço do rapaz. - Por vezes devemos confrontar os nossos problemas.

- O que esperas que eu faça? - interrogou o rapaz, exaltado. - Que entre pela casa dos Cullen a dentro e aperte a mão àquele idiota dizendo: "Parabéns, a Bella é tua"?

- Não - contrariou Valdis, arrumando a caixa de curativos e sorrindo. - Mas podias falar com a Bella. Pelo que percebi no hospital, quando ela lá esteve, vocês têm assuntos pendentes que têm de ser resolvidos.

- Eu não quero resolver nada com ela! - declarou, cruzando os braços.

- Tens de o fazer, Jacob - disse Faith, calmamente, mantendo o sorriso. - Ou não conseguirás descansar com a tua consciência.

O jovem Black baixou o olhar, não querendo ter de admitir que ela tinha razão. Estava numa luta interior havia alguns dias e precisava de terminá-la. Mas custar-lhe-ia bastante ter de dar o braço a torcer, ter de ser ele a ir falar com Bella, depois de a ter dispensado por duas vezes.

Deixou o quatro de banho, logo atrás de Valdis, e rapidamente regressou à sala. Na rua, a escuridão da noite começava a tomar conta de Forks, mesmo que ele não tivesse dado pela passagem do tempo. Estava na hora de regressar.

- Eu tenho de voltar para casa - informou, olhando pela janela. - Obrigado por este tempo.

- De nada. Sabes que poderás voltar sempre que quiseres - ela sorriu levemente, enquanto se encaminhava para a entrada, abrindo a porta em seguida. - E peço, novamente, desculpa pelo Edward.

Jacob sorriu, saiu pela porta e correu a atravessar a rua na direcção do seu Volkswagen Rabbit. Por sua vez, Faith fechou a porta, sacudiu os cabelos e encarou os olhos dourados da sua raposa, meio escondida atrás de um dos sofás.

- Tu só me dás problemas! - protestou ela, com uma gargalhada em seguida. - Anda cá.

A raposa deixou o seu esconderijo e, timidamente, caminhou até a sua dona, sempre de orelhas baixas e com o rabo entre as pernas. Uivou baixinho como um pedido de desculpas.

- Eu sei que não gostas do cheiro dele, querido, é forte demais para o teu olfacto sensível - constatou a médica, enquanto acariciava as orelhas do animal. - Mas também não podes morder todas as pessoas que não te agradem. Agora, - Faith levantou-se e pegou no casaco - tenho de ir para o hospital.

§ § §

- Edward - chamou Carlisle, assim que o rapaz entrou na sala de sua casa, após regressar de uma caçada.

O jovem Cullen aproximou-se do loiro e sentou-se em frente dele, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa entre os dois. Carlisle tinha uma expressão pesada, pensativa e, até, inquieta. Os dedos pálidos estavam cruzados e o seu queixo encontrava-se apoiado nas mãos. Edward sentiu-se arrepiar. Tentou examinar os pensamentos de Carlisle, mas o médico estava a disfarçá-los muitíssimo bem e a única coisa que ele conseguia perceber era um misto de palavras soltas e ideias desconexas.

- O que se passa? - perguntou em voz baixa, confuso.

- Só te quero avisar para estares preparado, Edward - murmurou o loiro, com os olhos fixos nos do filho. - Coisas vão mudar num futuro muito próximo.

- O que queres dizer com isso? - admirou-se o jovem Cullen. - A Alice viu alguma coisa?

- Não, Edward, que eu saiba, a Alice não viu nada - acalmou o médico, baixando os braços e suspirando. - Eu apenas sei, e não me perguntes como, por favor, que as coisas vão mudar.

- Como queres que não te pergunte? Estás a deixar-me preocupado, Carlisle! - protestou o ruivo. - O que vai acontecer?

- O não sei o que vai acontecer, por isso te estou a avisar! - exclamou o Dr. Cullen. - Acho que deves estar prevenido para tudo.

- O que é tudo? - interrogou Edward, levantando-se, irritado. - Por favor, Carlisle, já passámos por muito ultimamente, diz-me o que sabes!

O loiro voltou a suspirar, levantou-se de onde estava e olhou para a janela. Lá fora, a chuva voltava com mais força. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, estava na hora de regressar ao hospital. Caminhou até Edward, colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro e apertou-o levemente. O rapaz encarou-o, olhos nos olhos, e, mais uma vez, não conseguiu perceber o que ia na mente de seu pai.

- Apenas está preparado - pediu Carlisle, dando um beijo na testa do filho antes de atravessar a sala e deixar o rapaz sozinho no cómodo.

Edward tentava compreender o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Estar preparado para quê, exactamente, era a pergunta que mais algo soava na sua cabeça. O que queria Carlisle dizer com aquilo? voltou-se e olhou para o relógio da sala. Eram quase nove horas da noite. Ainda com os pensamentos confusos e as ideias baralhadas pelas frases do pai, subiu as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto, com o objectivo de mudar de roupa e de ir ter com Bella.

**

* * *

N.A.:**

Reviews, please

_Just_


	5. Watermarks song

**Capítulo 4:**

_Watermark song_

Tinha passado toda a noite com as palavras de Carlisle a assombrarem-lhe a mente. Sentia-se indefeso perante o aviso do pai. Afinal, para que devia estar preparado? O que iria mudar? Sacudiu a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que o CD que tocava na aparelhagem do seu quarto mudava de faixa. Logo iniciou uma música clássica e antiga. Um tema que Edward adorava ouvir apenas em piano, sem mais nenhum instrumento e tocada ao vivo. Respirou fundo, pegou no comando da aparelhagem e mudou novamente de faixa. Não estava com a disposição necessária para ouvir aquela música.

Olhou para o relógio de parede. Eram quase seis e meia da manhã. Estava na hora de sair de casa para ir ter com Bella. Levantou-se e deixou rapidamente o seu quarto. Na sala do andar de baixo, Japer conversava com Esme enquanto Alice aparentava ler um livro, perto deles. A morena estava com um ar profundamente concentrada e apenas quem lhe prestava a devida atenção perceberia que as folhas brancas do livro não eram movidas. Edward aproximou-se da irmã e sentou-se a seu lado no sofá.

- Carlisle falou contigo? - perguntou a menina, sem desviar os olhos das páginas à sua frente.

- Sim - confirmou Edward. - Mas não compreendo o que ele me quis dizer com aquilo. Viste algo? Por favor, Alice, conta-me o que sabes!

- O problema é que eu não sei... - murmurou ela, encarando o irmão. - Não entendo o que vejo. Não percebo porque esta visão está coberta de um nevoeiro quase cerrado, impedindo-me de saber o que realmente se passa.

- Isso nunca te aconteceu antes - constatou o rapaz, receoso. - Tens alguma ideia do que possa ser?

- Não, nada... - suspirou, tristemente. - Ainda pensei que pudesse ter a ver com os werewolves, mas com eles eu, simplesmente, não os vejo. Esta visão é diferente.

Edward não respondeu. Conseguia ver na mente da irmã o quão diferente era aquela visão. Conseguia perceber o que causava tantas dúvidas em Alice. Aquilo que vira poderia significar milhares de coisas diferentes. Deu um leve beijo no rosto da morena, levantou-se e saiu, seguindo o seu caminho pela floresta, em direcção a casa de Bella. Não conseguia sentir-se sossegado. Uma impressão no estômago dominava-o por completo. Não gostava de ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da boca de Carlisle. Isso era, no mínimo, um mau agoiro.

Chegou ao quarto da noiva em pouco tempo, sentando-se em seguida na cadeira da secretária. Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se divagar sobre medos e suposições enquanto ouvia a calma respiração de Bella a dormir. Sabia que, quando ela acordasse, perceberia que algo se passava e ficaria apreensiva. Não queria isso. Não podia deixá-la perceber que algo estava errado. Pelo menos não no dia do jantar que Alice andou a preparar por uma semana.

§§

- Dr. Cullen - chamou Janice, a enfermeira, quando Carlisle entrou no hospital. - Dr. Cullen, o Dr. Gerandy pediu para que passasse no seu consultório assim que puder e a Dra. Valdis disse que tinha de falar consigo.

- Obrigado, Janice - agradeceu. - Sabes onde está a Dra. Valdis? Tenho de ler o relatório diário dela.

- Se não me engano, na ala da pediatria - informou a mulher.

Carlisle voltou a agradecer e encaminhou-se para a zona pediátrica do hospital. Passou pela enfermaria e começou a ouvir a voz de Faith quando estava a chegar a um dos últimos quartos. Sem fazer barulho, entrou no cómodo de onde vinha a voz da sua estagiária e deparou-se com ela, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama de um menino de quatro anos, a ler um pequeno livro de contos em voz alta.

Sorriu perante o gesto carinhoso de Faith. O pequeno rapaz sofria de um distúrbio alimentar grave e estava internado no hospital há mais de um mês. A mãe criava-o sozinha, mas passava grande parte do dia a trabalhar para poder sustentar os dois filhos pequenos e quase nunca podia estar com o menino.

- Dra. Valdis, está na hora de trocar de turno - disse Carlisle com um sorriso.

Faith olhou para trás, acenou com a cabeça e encarou o menino na cama.

- Tenho de ir falar com o Dr. Cullen, Teo, mas assim que puder volto para terminar a história, pode ser? - perguntou ela, no que o menino acenou timidamente com a cabeça. Faith levantou-se, colocou o livro na mesinha ao lado da cama e dirigiu-se a Carlisle. - Peço desculpa por não estar devidamente a cumprir o meu trabalho.

- Oh, por favor. Se os outros médicos ou enfermeiros tivessem metade da tua sensibilidade, este hospital era, certamente, um local menos depressivo - comentou ele, sorrindo novamente. - Fizeste bem em vir alegar um pouco o pequeno Teodore. Ele quase nunca tem companhia.

- Vi o livro de contos fechado sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Não resisti a perguntar-lhe se a mãe, ou outro alguém, lhe lia as histórias - confessou Valdis, desviando o olhar na direcção do menino. - Senti uma imensa pena dele quando me disse que a mãe nunca tinha tempo e o irmão ainda é mais novo que ele.

- Está na hora de ires para casa, Valdis - afirmou o Cullen. - E dou-te folga hoje à noite. Considera-o um presente por seres tão amável.

- Obrigada, Dr. Carlisle - agradeceu a menina, regressando para a cadeira onde estava, ao lado de Teodore. - Posso continuar? Estávamos em que parte?

- Naquela do dragão g'ande e mau! - exclamou Teodore, abrindo muito os braços e tentando fazer um ar ameaçador.

- Naquela do dragão grande e mau - repetiu Faith, sorrindo e prosseguindo com a leitura da história.

§§

- Então, Jacob, o que se passa? - perguntou Emily, olhando para o rapaz enquanto almoçavam na casa dela. - Não comeste quase nada.

- Ele anda pensativo - brincou Embry, sorrindo marotamente. - Anda com a cabeça numa certa médica.

- Pára com isso, não sejas estúpido! - ordenou Jacob, encarando o amigo e depois virando-se para a mulher. - Desculpa, Emily, mas estou sem apetite, hoje.

- Tu andas em baixo, Jacob - constatou Sam, olhando o rapaz. - Não podes continuar assim.

- Eu sei. Estou a tentar passar esta fase - confessou ele, sem tirar os olhos do prato.

- E parece que a médica nova está muito disposta a ajudar-te - comentou Quil, com um sorriso maldoso. - Passaste a tarde toda em casa dela, ontem.

- O que raios estás a sugerir? - perguntou Jake, irritado. - Ela é muito mais velha que eu.

- E desde quando isso importa, Jacob? - indagou Emily com um sorriso. - Convida-a para vir aqui almoçar, um dia destes.

- Mas vocês nem a conhecem! - exclamou ele.

- Mas queremos conhecer a médica que é estagiária do sanguessuga do Cullen e que, mesmo assim, tomou conta de ti sem perguntas nem suposições - disse Sam, terminando a sua refeição. - O que, não podes negar, é bastante estranho numa humana.

- O fato de ser estagiária do sanguessuga? - interrogou Paul.

- Não, o facto de não fazer perguntas - corrigiu Jacob, pensativo. - É como se ela não quisesse saber, como se não se importasse com as "anomalias" que, comparando aos humanos comuns, nós temos.

- Sendo médica, ela devia, no mínimo, querer estudar o caso - constatou Quil.

- Haverá a possibilidade de ela não se interessar por saber o que nós somos? - perguntou Embry, terminando, também, a refeição.

- A única maneira dela saber o que nós somos era se fosse nativa de La Push ou se fosse uma sanguessuga! - exclamou Sam. - Nativa de La Push, temos a certeza que não é!

- Muito menos é um vampiro! - declarou Jacob. - Eu conheço-lhes o cheiro e o dela não é nada relacionado com o dos sanguessugas.

- É verdade, quando estivemos no hospital, eu senti o cheiro dela - concordou Quil. - Era algo mais agressivo, quase amargo.

- Canela e menta... - murmurou Jacob, baixando o olhar. - E deixem de pensar que eu tenho alguma coisa com ela. Ela apenas foi simpática comigo e está a ajudar-me.

- Então, convida-a para lanchar aqui, hoje, como forma de agradecimento - sugeriu Emily, sorrindo. - Para te querer ajudar do nada, ela deve ser alguém bastante interessante.

- Eu não vou convidá-la para lanchar assim, vai parecer mal - declarou Jacob, cruzando os braços.

- Se ela realmente te quiser ajudar, apenas vai pensar que estás disposto a aceitar essa ajuda - afirmou Sam. - E de certo que ficará satisfeita.

Jacob revirou os olhos e bufou duas vezes perante os olhares dos amigos. Não sabia como Valdis iria reagir a um convite vindo do nada. Respirou fundo antes de se levantar e dirigir ao telefone. Retirou a carteira do bolso, onde guardava o contacto da médica, e marcou o número que ali estava visível a tinta negra. Ouviu o sinal de chamada e um arrepio correu-lhe as costas. Ignorou. Segundo sinal... terceiro... ela não deveria estar em casa. Quarto... estava prestes a desligar quando ouviu a voz dela, seguida de um ruído imenso.

- Faith? - chamou ele, mal conseguindo ouvir a voz da médica por detrás dos sons de explosões e disparos de armas. - Faith, está tudo bem?

_- Jake? Sim, está tudo bem. Desculpa o ruído. Podes esperar um pouco?_

- Claro... - murmurou o rapaz, ouvindo o som do telefone a ser pousado e, pouco depois, o ruído a desaparecer.

_- Pronto, desculpa. O Edward tinha-se sentado em cima do comando da televisão._

- A tua raposa realmente é problemática - constatou ele, segurando um sorriso e virando-se de costas para os restantes presentes na sala. - Ah, olha, eu estava a ligar-te para te perguntar se não gostarias de vir lanchar aqui em La Push?

_- Na praia?_

- Sim, poderá ser na praia - confirmou o rapaz.

_- Óptimo. Claro que gostaria. A que horas?_

- Que me dizes por volta das quatro e meia? - sugeriu ele. - Queres que te vá buscar?

_- Seria o ideal. E não é necessário, obrigada. Não está a chover e eu sei o caminho até aí. Encontro-me contigo onde?_

- Na casa da Emily Young, sabes onde fica? - indagou.

_- Penso que sim. Então, até já._

- Até já - despediu-se ele, desligando o telefone e encarando os amigos. - Não digam nada!

§§

Passavam cinco minutos das quatro e meia da tarde quanto bateram à porta da casa de Emily. Na sala, Sam e Quil conversavam - Paul e Embry tinham-se ido embora após o almoço - enquanto Emily terminava de preparar o lanche, com Jacob a ajudá-la. O Black dirigiu-se de imediato à porta assim que ouviu a baterem. Apoiou a mão na maçaneta e rodou-a ao respirar fundo rapidamente. Abriu a porta e não conseguiu evitar deixar o queixo cair ao ver Faith, com os longos e lisos cabelos a esvoaçarem ao fraco vento, com um casaco de cabedal vestido e o capacete negro numa das mãos. Na outra mão, Faith tinha a trela de correntes, com a sua raposa presa a ela.

- Olá - cumprimentou com um sorriso. - Espero não estar atrasada.

- De modo nenhum - disse Jake, recompondo-se. - Mesmo na hora certa.

- Eu peço desculpa por ter trazido o Eddie, mas achei que lhe fazia bem uma vinda à praia - comentou ela, entrando dentro de casa após a indicação do rapaz. Ao ver os restantes, a médica sorriu-lhes e acenou-lhes.

- Faith, estes são a Emily Young, o Sam Uley - noivo dela - e o Quil Ateara - apresentou Jacob. - Sam, Emily, Quil, esta é a Faith Valdis.

- Olá, Faith - cumprimentou Emily, sorrindo-lhe levemente. - Sê bem vinda a La Push, querida.

- Obrigada - agradeceu a médica, encarando directamente a jovem Young.

Jacob olhou para a expressão de Valdis ao ver as cicatrizes que deformavam o rosto de Emily e, novamente, a surpresa tomou conta dele. Faith olhava para Emily como se olhasse para alguém cuja face não apresentasse qualquer tipo de distinção, como se aquelas cicatrizes não existissem.

- Senta-te - disse Jacob, ao dirigir-se até Emily para a ajudar a terminar o lanche.

- Então, satisfeita com Forks? - perguntou Sam, sem tirar os olhos da irrequieta raposa que teimava em se contorcer nos braços da dona.

- Tirando o clima húmido e a chuva que parece ser constante, sim - respondeu simplesmente. - A cidade é calma, parece um verdadeiro paraíso quando comparado com New York.

- Tu estudaste lá, não é verdade? - lembrou Quil. - Pelo menos é o que dizem.

- Sim, é verdade. - confirmou ela. - Tirei o curso de medicina lá e estou aqui em estágio.

- Quanto tempo tencionas ficar? - questionou Emily quando a raposa se soltou dos braços de Faith e começou a enrolar-se nas pernas da mulher. - Que animal encantador.

- Claro! - exclamou Jacob, ironicamente. - A mim morde-me, a ti faz festas.

- O Eddie tem um gosto requintado - comentou Faith com uma leve gargalhada. - Mas, respondendo à tua pergunta, Emily, devo ficar em Fork, no mínimo seis meses, que é o primeiro semestre de estágio. Depois disso, dependerá da avaliação do Dr. Cullen.

- Lanche pronto! - avisou Emily, levando uma bandeja com várias sandes para a mesa da sala.

- Obrigado, querida - agradeçeu Sam, retirando uma sandes de fiambre. Faith pegou numa de queijo. - E achas que o Cullen te vai fazer ficar cá?

- Eu espero que sim - confessou ela, dando um pedaço de queijo a Eddie. - Foi ele que me convidou para vir estagiar em Forks, disse que era o ideal, tendo em conta que era a única que viria para cá e poderia ter acesso a todos os doentes sem ter de "lutar" por eles, como acontece nos grandes hospitais.

- Tu deves gostar bastante disso - observou Quil. - Pareces super nova e já tens um curso que dura longos anos.

- Eu entrei na universidade mais cedo do que devia e os meus pais eram os dois médicos - disse ela, sorrindo. - Como diz o ditado, filho de peixe, sabe nadar.

- E nós também nadamos! - vociferou Quil, levantando-se. - Vamos dar um mergulho?

- Eu acompanho-vos até à praia, mas não entro dentro de água - disse Valdis. - Estou um pouco constipada, se vou nadar ainda pioro e não me convém nada que isso aconteça.

- Então fazes-me companhia enquanto eles se divertem nas ondas - sugeriu Emily, passando por Faith e seguindo Quil, que já tinha deixado a casa.

- Claro.

Faith seguiu Emily e os restantes rapazes em direcção à praia. A raposa negra saltitava animada atrás das duas raparigas e soltava pequenos uivos, satisfeita. Enquanto os três rapazes corriam em direcção ao mar, naquele dia calmo, Young e Valdis sentaram-se na areia a contemplar aquela maravilhosa paisagem, naquele dia nublado.

- Porque queres ajudar o Jake? - indagou Emily, sem tirar os olhos do mar.

- Eu sei que ele está a passar por uma fase difícil. Tu deves saber os motivos, porém, eu não tenho qualquer ideia do que possa ser - confidenciou a médica. - Mas não me agrada o facto de saber que existe algo que está a perturbar este rapaz ao ponto dele cometer a loucura que cometeu. O esgotamento físico que ele teve foi uma coisa abismal. Qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter tido um colapso e morrido.

- Mas o Jake não - concluiu Emily.

- Mas o Jake não - repetiu Faith, sorrindo. - A sua força de vontade é enorme, mas ele está a deixar-se consumir por algo que, tenho a certeza, não ser digno dele. Apenas quero entendê-lo e tentar ajudar no que puder...

- E continuarias disposta a isso mesmo que descobrisses que, se o fizesses, corrias perigo de vida constante e que, talvez, esta vida não seja tão exacta como sempre pensaste? - indagou a morena, enigmaticamente, fixando os olhos nos da médica. - Permanecerias ao lado dele, apoiando-o constantemente, se estas revelações se dessem como verdadeiras?

- A vida é um perigo constante, Emily. Nunca sabemos se chegaremos a ver a luz do outro dia - proferiu Valdis, voltando a olhar para os três rapazes na água, enquanto acariciava a cabeça da sua raposa. - Quanto ao facto da vida não ser tão exacta... acho que coisa mais abstrata e ambígua não será fácil de encontrar.

O silêncio imperou entre elas nos segundos seguintes. Apenas os ruídos das ondas do mar, constantemente cortadas pelos três rapazes que se divertiam na água e pelos rosnares de satisfação de Eddie poderiam ser ouvidos. O vento soprava levemente, ondulando os cabelos das duas mulheres. Ao fundo, o sol começava a pôr-se no horizonte, sempre oculto pelas características nuvens daquela região.

- Faith - chamou Emily, observando o pôr-do-sol.

- Sim?

- Obrigada por estares disposta a tomares conta do Jake - murmurou a nativa. - E sê, realmente, bem vinda a La Push.

- Obrigada...

§§

- Até logo, pai - despediu-se Bella ao sair de casa, acompanhada por Edward, no final daquele dia.

- Até logo, Bella - respondeu Charlie em frente à televisão. - Diverte-te!

A morena fechou a porta e caminhou até ao volvo prateado do namorado. Aquele jantar - que de jantar nada tinha, seria apenas um convívio - de casamento que Alice lhe tinha arranjado poderia muito bem ser cancelado. Claro que Bella não se importava de passar um serão com os Cullen, mas a ideia de "festa de casamento" realmente não soava muito bem aos seus ouvidos.

Entrou no carro e depressa ligou o rádio, enquanto Edward seguia pelas quase desertas ruas de Forks. O Cd que se encontrava a tocar era mais uma das compilações de música clássica que o jovem Cullen costumava ouvir. Bella foi passando as músicas, para ver se reconhecia alguma. Sorriu ao ouvir a sua lullaby e olhou de lado para o namorado, que também tinha um sorriso desenhado no rosto. Encostou a cabeça ao vidro enquanto ouvia a música. Adorava-a, simplesmente.

Após o fim da lullaby, uma nova música clássica se iniciou. Esta era tocada apenas em piano, calma, quase triste, e parecia que estava incompleta, como se lhe faltasse algo importante. Subitamente, Edward retirou uma das mãos do volante e passou à faixa seguinte. Bella olhou para ele, chateada por ter mudado a música e percebeu uma expressão estranha na face do rapaz. Era uma expressão triste, quase incompleta, tal como a música que ele mudara.

- Porque mudaste? - perguntou a morena, sem tirar os olhos do namorado.

- Não quero ouvir essa música - afirmou ele, sério. - Lembra-me algo que eu quero esquecer.

- Pena, é muito bonita - comentou Bella. - Como se chama?

- Watermarks song - respondeu num murmúrio. O silêncio instalou-se por alguns segundos, antes de Edward continuar. - Fui eu que a compus.

- Quando? - questionou a jovem Swan, curiosa.

- Há quase noventa anos - confessou ele, estacionando o carro perto do BMW de Rosalie e saindo. - Quando estive longe de Carlisle e vivi na Europa. Mas isso não interessa, já estamos atrasados.

- Achas que a Alice se chateia muito se eu virar costas e começar a fugir? - indagou Bella, com uma falsa expressão de sofrimento. - Eu detesto estas festas, Edward!

- Anda lá, Bella, faz esta vontade à Alice - pediu ele enquanto caminhavam até casa dos Cullen. - Tu sabes que ela adora estas coisas e nós não temos muitas oportunidades de festas.

Bella cruzou os braços e soltou um pequeno estalido com a língua. Continuou a andar ao lado do rapaz, ainda contrariada. Realmente precisava de dizer a Alice para parar com aquilo. Edward tinha acabado de abrir a porta quando, subitamente, estacou. A morena olhou para ele sem conseguir perceber o que se passava. Ele estava quieto como uma estátua. Olhos arregalados, expressão rígida, sem sequer respirar.

- Edward? - chamou ela, preocupada. - Edward, o que se passa?

Mas ele não respondeu. Olhou na direcção da sala - de onde surgia uma leve e controlada melodia - e deixou-se ficar assim. Bella não compreendia o que se passava. Onde estavam os restantes Cullen, ou, pelo menos, Alice, que sempre a recebia? Porque estava Edward assim? Aproximou-se do rapaz e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, enquanto o encarava directamente. Ele pareceu não perceber aquele gesto. Na realidade, a mente do jovem Cullen estava a mil, procurando respostas nos membros da sua família, tentando perceber o que se passava. Mas ninguém parecia estar a pensar naquilo que ele desejava saber.

- Não pode ser... - a sua voz soou mais baixa e fraca do que ele imaginara. - Não pode...

- Edward! - chamou Bella novamente, agora quase aflita. - O que foi? Que se passa?

Ele deu um passo, incerto, em frente, na direcção da sala, seguindo a calma melodia que provinha do piano. Passo após passo, e sempre com Bella atrás de si, tentando entender o que se estava a passar, o jovem Cullen aproximou-se da porta da sala, apoiando a mão na maçaneta dourada, mas sem a abrir. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que realmente poderia esperar dali, sem ter certezas de nada do que se estava a passar.

- Edward - chamou a morena pela terceira vez. E pela terceira vez foi ignorada.

O leve click da porta a abrir fê-la arrepiar-se. Agora que a música saía mais claramente da sala, Bella percebeu que se tratava da mesma melodia que ouvira no carro com Edward. Contudo, desta vez a música não era triste e, estranhamente, não soava incompleta. Era como se uma metamorfose se tivesse dado, como se o que ela ouvira antes fosse apenas uma réplica, uma sombra da melodia original.

Edward afastou a porta, permitindo que toda a sala fosse visualizada e, seguidamente, Bella conseguiu vê-lo estremecer. Ela tinha a certeza que, se Edward fosse humano, a sua respiração teria parado e o seu coração falhado várias batidas. Ele tinha a boca levemente aberta, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo que, simplesmente, não saía. A mão que segurava a maçaneta da porta já tinha escorregado e encontrava-se ao lado do corpo, tremendo ligeiramente.

Bella desviou, por fim, os olhos do namorado e prestou-se a virar o rosto na direcção que ele olhava. Ao piano, encontrava-se alguém a tocar descontraidamente, de costas para eles. Tinha as pernas cruzadas de lado, o tronco direito e os cabelos sedosos caíam, brilhantes, até quase meio das costas. As mãos, pálidas e delicadas, deambulavam suavemente sobre as teclas brancas, roubando acordes perfeitos e intensos ao instrumento.

Não percebia, não conseguia perceber o que se estava ali a passar. Que estranha reacção era aquela de Edward? Seria em relação à música ou... à mulher que estava a tocá-la? Cerrou os punhos, sem saber o que fazer. Porque Edward não dizia nada? Porque não tirava aquela expressão de pura admiração, surpresa e - seria - alívio? E quem era aquela mulher? O que fazia em casa dos Cullen? Porque estava a tocar uma música de Edward ao piano que era dele? E, acima de tudo, o que raios se passava ali?

- Edward - chamou a mulher, sempre de costas para eles e sem nunca deixar de tocar. A sua voz era calma e contida, suave, levemente aguda. - Recompõe-te, querido. Não queiras que a Bella tenha um ataque por estares assim.

Bella abafou um pequeno grito perante a afirmação da pianista. Como poderia saber que ela estava prestes a ter um ataque de... raiva? Ciúme? Histerismo?

Por sua vez, Edward levou uma mão à boca, ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima tímida descida pelo seu rosto de porcelana. Conseguiu dar outro passo em frente, tentando, entre soluços abafados, soltar tudo que lhe estava preso na garganta.

- T-tu estás... eu p-pensei... como é que... é possível? - perguntou ele muito a custo. Outra lágrima sobre o seu rosto.

A melodia cessou subitamente. A mulher colocou as mãos sobre o colo e uma doce gargalhada surgiu na sala. Bella sentiu-se arrepiar, desejando que tudo aquilo não fosse que ela pensava que era. Que as lágrimas de Edward não tivessem nenhum significado oculto e, especialmente, que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho.

- Sonhos são para crianças, Bella - proferiu a mulher, virando levemente a cabeça, de modo a ficar de perfil para eles. Edward deu outro passo em frente, preparando-se para lançar os braços sobre a mulher, abraçando-a. Antes de o fazer, a pianista sorriu e fixou as suas íris nas de Bella. - Sê bem vinda à realidade, querida.

* * *

Reviews, please.

_Just_


	6. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 5:**

_Ciúmes_

**X**

_'- Vai-te embora!_

_- Não!_

_- Faz o que te digo e sai daqui!_

_- Não! Não, não, NÃO!_

_- É uma ordem, Edward!_

_- Enyo!_

_- Vai!_

_- Eles vão matar-te!_

_- Juro que não o farão! Agora, vai-te embora enquanto tens tempo!_

_- Promete-me!_

_- Edward..._

_- Promete que não morrerás!_

_- Eu prometo, agora vai!_

_- Ficarei à tua espera! Não te esqueças que prometeste!_

_- E será cumprido! Vai-te embora já!'_

As memórias atacavam-lhe a mente em fúria. Demasiado rápidas, como um filme passado a correr, despertando sentimentos e emoções que estavam escondidas há muito. Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que continuavam a cair pelo seu rosto. Não conseguia falar, tentar exprimir o que sentia, nem sequer conseguia concentrar-se em Bella, que assistia a toda a cena, quase em estado de choque, agora que a pianista tinha virado o rosto de lado. Tentava avançar, mas não saía do sítio. As pernas não se moviam, o corpo não lhe obedecia e as lágrimas não deixavam de escorrer.

Viu-a levantar-se da frente do piano, roupas simples, cabelos sedosos, olhos penetrantes fixos nos seus e o sorriso... aquele sorriso ladino e perfeito do qual sentia falta todos os dias, dirigido directamente a si. Era uma emoção presa no peito, um desejo intenso de a abraçar, de a ter perto de si, os seus cabelos no seu peito, o seu cheiro enchendo o ar. Deu um passo em frente sem se aperceber, e envolveu o corpo aparentemente frágil da pianista com os seus braços, puxando-a para si, sentindo o corpo dela junto ao seu, sem se importar com as lágrimas que continuavam a cair.

E ela retribuiu o abraço. Delicadas mãos de porcelana nas costas do jovem Cullen, apertando-o com saudade e carinho, permitindo sentir o seu cheiro adocicado e o corpo rígido contra o seu. Apoiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Edward, respirando lentamente contra a pele dele, apreciando cada segundo como se fosse o último e sorrindo suavemente de pura alegria.

Enquanto isso, Bella estava estática no meio da sala, sem que a voz lhe saísse, sem que o corpo se mexesse, quase sem conseguir respirar, totalmente abalada pela cena que via à sua frente. Sem compreender o que se passava, sem saber ao certo que laço tão forte unia aqueles dois, sem ter a noção da importância daquele momento o qual poderia afectar o resto da sua vida. Teve de se apoiar na mesa, ou decerto que cairia no chão, desamparada, com uma pergunta predominante na sua mente, prestes a ser proferida.

- EDWARD! - guinchou ela, perdendo-se em lágrimas. - O QUE RAIOS SE PASSA AQUI?

O jovem Cullen pareceu despertar de uma hipnose. Arregalou os olhos, fixando-os na noiva, quase desfeita que observava toda a cena, mas sem nunca permitir que a pianista se afastasse dele. Abriu a boca para falar, mas foi a voz da mulher que surgiu no seu lugar.

- Peço desculpa por toda a confusão que este momento te está a causar, Bella - disse a pianista, sorrindo. - Mas não interpretes nada de errado. O que acabaste de ver foi um reencontro de amigos que não se viam há longa data.

- Mas...

- Bella, - chamou Edward, afastando-se da pianista e indo de encontro à namorada. - Esta é a... Enyo.

A pianista sorriu ao ver o rapaz baixar levemente o olhar enquanto lhe apareciam leves manchas rubras no rosto. Enyo soltou uma leve gargalhada e caminhou até Bella, sempre sorrindo.

- Eu sou amiga de Edward e Carlisle desde o início do século passado. Encantada em conhecer a _noiva_ do meu... - Enyo hesitou levemente. Enquanto isso, Bella poderia jurar que tinha visto uma trocar de olhares entre ela e o Cullen. - ...querido Edward.

- Enyo... eu não sabia... que estavas aqui - sussurrou Edward, ainda com um braço sobre a cintura de Bella, tremendo levemente. - Eu nem sequer sabia que tinhas... _sobrevivido_.

- Eu prometi que não morria, não prometi? - indagou ela, sorrindo, com os olhos claros fixos do rapaz. - Cumpri a minha promessa.

- Eu peço desculpa - interrompeu Bella. - Mas não entendo a vossa conversa.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio no qual Bella apenas observava a troca de olhares entre os outros dois. Ela não conseguia compreender o que se passava ali. Que conversa era aquela de promessas? De onde é que eles se conheciam, exactamente?

- Pela tua reacção, vejo que o Edward não te falou de mim - vociferou Enyo mantendo os olhos fixos do rapaz. - Nós conhecemo-nos em Chicago, logo após a transformação dele em vampiro. Eu tinha chegado à cidade horas antes e fiquei satisfeita quando descobri que não era a única "vegetariana". Fiquei interessada e acabei por ficar a viver com eles.

- Vocês viveram juntos? - admirou-se Bella, arregalando os olhos. - Por quanto tempo?

- Cerca de treze anos - respondeu a mulher. - Dois anos depois da sua transformação, o Edward virou rebelde e fugiu para a Europa. Eu acabei por ir atrás dele, algum tempo depois. Mas tivemos uns problemas. Edward regressou para o Carlisle e eu tive de ficar lá.

- Nunca mais apareceste e nunca deste notícias - afirmou Edward, sempre em voz baixa. - Eu realmente julgava-te morta, Enyo.

- Perdoa-me - pediu ela com um sorriso. - Não pude regressar mais cedo.

- Isto é muita informação de uma só vez! - exclamou Bella, apoiando a cabeça numa mão, antes de se virar para o namorado. - Porque nunca me tinhas falado dela?

- Era doloroso para mim... - confessou Edward, baixando mais uma vez o olhar. - E eu nunca soube lidar com a dor da perda.

Confusão e mais confusão. Era isso que se passava na mente de Bella. Edward a falar de perda, de dor. E em relação àquela mulher. Quem era ela? Uma amiga, como eles diziam? Ou, poderia ser, algo mais que isso? Não, não, não! Essa não era uma opção! Mas então... por que Edward não tirava os olhos da pianista desde o momento em que entrou naquela sala? Que misto de sentimentos eram aqueles ocultos por detrás das íris douradas do jovem Cullen? E que sorriso suave era o de Enyo, que conseguia transmitir calafrios?

- Com licença - pediu Alice delicadamente, ao entrar na sala. - Eu peço desculpa por interromper, mas não foi para esta conversa que estamos todos aqui.

- Claro, Alice, nós já vamos - disse Edward, ainda com a voz baixa.

- Enyo, seria um prazer se te juntasses a nós - comentou a Cullen com um sorriso.

- Com todo o gosto - respondeu a mulher simplesmente.

Alice sorriu e voltou a desaparecer pela porta da sala. Dentro do cómodo, Edward olhava agora para o chão enquanto Bella continuava confusa e imersa em dúvidas. Por sua vez, Enyo riu levemente e encaminhou-se para a porta, seguindo o mesmo caminho de Alice.

- Vamos? - perguntou ela. - De certo que vocês não se devem atrasar. Afinal, é a vossa festa de noivado.

Bella sentiu o corpo do namorado estremecer levemente ao ouvir as palavras da mulher. Ele continuava de olhos baixos, como se tivesse receio de algo, como se não soubesse o que fazer numa situação de risco e embaraço. Nada disse quando atravessou a sala, sempre com o braço sobre a cintura de Bella, e ambos saíram pela porta em direcção ao jardim.

Ao chegarem ao exterior da casa, onde Alice tinha preparado tudo, Bella deparou-se com uma mesa cheia de doces e aperitivos. Piscou os olhos duas vezes e encarou a amiga. Realmente, Alice tinha a mania de exagerar. Olhou em redor, observando cada membro da família. Emmett e Rosalie dançavam ao som da música que tocava na aparelhagem. Jasper estava encostado a um canto e Alice estava com ele. Perto da mesa, Carlisle e Esme conversavam animadamente com Enyo. Era como se aquela mulher fosse uma presença habitual entre eles. Como... um membro da família.

- Bella, querida - chamou Esme sorridente. - Tudo bem contigo? Estás pálida.

- Está tudo bem, Esme - respondeu ela sem desviar os olhos de Edward que estava, novamente, a encarar a outra mulher.

Enyo conversava com Carlisle calmamente, de modo que até Bella conseguia compreender o que eles diziam. Falavam sobre o que tinham feito desde que se separaram. Carlisle contava-lhe sobre a família e como cada um deles tinha chegado. E, enquanto isso, Esme continuava a falar com Bella, apesar da morena não estar a prestar qualquer atenção. Ela continuava a fixar Edward, irritada por ele não tirar os olhos de Enyo. _Afinal, quem raios é ela?_ pensou. _E o que é que ela tem a mais que eu para o Edward não despregar os olhos dela?_

- Bella - chamou Enyo, subitamente, encarando-a. - Esse ciúme ainda te mata. E, se continuares a pensar assim, vão achar que tens doze anos em vez de dezoito!

- O quê? - admirou-se a morena, fitando a mulher de olhos arregalados.

- Tu consegues ouvir os pensamentos dela? - indagou Edward, também admirado.

- Consigo - confessou Enyo, cruzando os braços. - E, realmente não sei porque tu não o consegues fazer, Edward, a mente dela é básica, sem qualquer obstáculo ou outra coisa que dificulte a auscultação dos pensamentos.

- Isso é totalmente inédito, Enyo - afirmou Edward, fixando a vampira. - Mais ninguém conseguiu ter acesso à mente da Bella. Nem os Volturi!

- Então vocês devem andar todos com problemas! - exclamou ela, apoiando uma mão na cintura e olhando para Bella. - Eu consigo entrar na mente dela de qualquer maneira possível e imaginária. Não só oiço os seus pensamentos como consigo aceder a memórias escondidas e aposto que a conseguiria controlar facilmente, se quisesse.

- O quê?- repetiu Bella, totalmente boquiaberta e levemente irritada.

- Para falar a verdade, Edward, eu penso que nunca tenha visto uma mente tão aberta, tão fácil de explorar! - declarou, sorrindo mais uma vez. - Não dá qualquer tipo de desafio, chega a ser entediante!

- Como é possível? - perguntou Carlisle, entrando na conversa. - Os restantes vampiros com poderes mentais que conhecemos e que tiveram contacto com Bella não conseguem ter qualquer tipo de acesso à sua mente.

- Eu estou totalmente chocado com isso, Enyo, realmente estou - confessou Edward. - O que estás a dizer é que, para ti, auscultar a mente dela é como uma brincadeira de crianças, quando, para os restantes, trata-se de uma missão impossível.

- Não sei explicar - disse a vampira, simplesmente. - Para mim, os pensamentos dela são claros como a água cristalina.

- E por isso dizes que tenho uma mente básica? - indagou Bella, chateada.

- Não é por isso, Bella - negou Enyo, aproximando-se ela. - A tua mente é realmente básica. Não tem as complexas estruturas de pensamento de muita gente tem, nem multiplas personalidades que sejam complicadas de identificar. Resumindo, és uma humana... _banal_.

- Banal? - bufou Bella, cerrando os punhos.

- Não me leves a mal, Bella, por favor - pediu Enyo. - Mas eu estou admirada com o facto de mais ninguém ter acesso à tua mente e estou a dizer estas coisas para dar a entender o que a tua mente representa para mim.

Quando Bella abriu a boca para protestar, o som de um _cellphone_ a tocar encheu o ar. Enyo retirou, então, um aparelho fino e negro do bolso de trás da jeans e, pedindo desculpa, afastou-se para atender. Edward olhou a vampira de lado e aproximou-se da noiva, sem que esta lhe lançasse um olhar fulminante.

- Eu peço desculpa por nunca te ter dito nada sobre a Enyo - murmurou o Cullen.

- Eu já estava meio confusa com isto tudo, então agora que ela consegue entrar na minha mente, ainda mais perdida fiquei - confessou a morena. - Quem é ela, exactamente?

- Ela é... - hesitou o rapaz. - Uma grande amiga, muito querida.

- Só isso? - indagou Bella. Mas quando Edward lhe ia responder, uma voz masculina e arranhada chamou a atenção de todos.

_- Eu preciso de ajuda, tens de voltar para aqui, já!_ - a voz que saia pelo cellphone de Enyo parecia realmente desesperada e estava tão alta que a mulher tinha o aparelho a cerca de vinte centímetros do ouvido.

- Mas tu tens calma? - perguntou Enyo, devagar. - O que se passa?

- _ISTO ESTÁ A ARDER!_ - berrou a voz histericamente. - _HÁ FOGO POR TODO O LADO!_

- Será possível que tu nunca sabes estar quieto no teu canto? - interrogou a mulher, apoiando uma mão na cintura, irritada. - Eu vou já para aí!

- _RÁPIDO, RÁAAAAPIDOOOOOOO_ - foi o que se ouviu antes de Enyo fechar o _cellphone_ e terminar a chamada.

- Algum problema, querida? - perguntou Esme aproximando-se da outra vampira.

- Nada de mais, mas eu vou ter de ir - comunicou ela, com um leve sorriso. - Tenham uma boa continuação.

- Aparece mais vezes! - exclamou Alice, acenando.

- Serás sempre bem-vinda - afirmou Carlisle, colocando o braço sobre os ombros da esposa.

- Obrigada - agradeceu antes de se virar para Bella e Edward. - Até breve.

- Adeus - despediu-se, de imediato, a morena.

- Enyo - chamou Edward, dando um passo em frente e aproximando-se da mulher.

Enyo sorriu, apoiou uma mão delicada no rosto do rapaz e aproximou os lábios rosados ao ouvido deste. Murmurou-lhe algo rapidamente, imperceptível aos restantes e sorriu, antes de depositar um leve, mas intenso, beijo no rosto de Edward. Depois, como um trovão, ela simplesmente desapareceu, deixando o Cullen a olhar na direcção que, provavelmente, ela tinha seguido e Bella completamente raivosa e cheia de algo que, mais tarde, percebeu ser ciúmes.

§ § §

Estava sentado na praia, em cima de uma rocha, com as ondas a baterem levemente contra esta. O vento fraco acariciava-lhe o rosto e sacudia-lhe os cabelos negros. Na sua mente, um amontoado de ideias e pensamentos estava a deixar-lhe a cabeça pesada e confusa. Não era possível que, do nada, a sua vida parecesse sair de um turbilhão de loucuras e começasse a fazer sentido. Não, _ela_ não tinha esse poder, não poderia ter. Seria demasiado... surreal.

As palavras de Emily, ditas após o final do dia anterior, quando Jacob se estava a despedir, ainda vagueavam pela sua mente. _Ela é especial, Jake. Não a percas. _Mas era tudo tão caótico, tão confuso. Faith tinha surgido na sua vida há cinco dias, como poderia ser já tão importante? Não compreendia, simplesmente não o conseguia fazer. Mas a verdade era que... não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. O leve aroma de canela e menta enchia a sua memória. Talvez fosse boa ideia retirar a ligadura que Faith lhe tinha colocado em volta do braço do seu quarto, onde a tinha guardado. Estava a sentir-se levemente obsessivo com a médica e sabia que isso não era bom.

Levantou-se e começou a dirigir-se a casa. Estava perto da hora de jantar e não queria que Billy passasse a refeição sozinho. Talvez voltasse a sair depois do jantar, precisava espairecer. Caminhou lentamente até casa e abriu a porta em silêncio. Billy estava em frente à televisão, entretido com um jogo qualquer de basebol. Jake cumprimentou-o em voz baixa e dirigiu-se à zona da cozinha.

- Jacob, ligaram para ti - informou Billy, sem desviar os olhos do ecrã. - Uma tal Faith, bastante simpática, por acaso.

- O que é que ela disse? Deixou recado? - perguntou sem conseguir conter uma leve ansiedade.

- Disse que ia ao cinema amanhã e que, se quisesses ir, para lhe dizeres qualquer coisa - informou ele, dando pouca importância ao assunto.

O rapaz apressou-se a chegar ao telefone e a marcar o número da casa da médica. Tocou várias vezes e entrou na caixa postal.

- Faith Valdis, não estou em casa agora - dizia a máquina. Contudo, Jacob percebeu uma voz por detrás da de Faith que, pensou ele, deveria ser da televisão.

- _Morre, seu idiota, morre!! Porque é que não morres? MAUAHAHAHAHAH, morresteeeee!_

- Deixe mensagem após o sinal - finalizou a gravação.

Jake desligou, não adiantaria deixar mensagem, iria ligar-lhe para o _cellphone_. Voltou a levantar o auscultador e marcou o outro número. Tocou duas vezes antes da voz da médica soar aos seus ouvidos.

- _Sim?_

- Faith, é o Jacob.

- _Olá, Jake. Recebeste o meu recado?_

- Sim - confirmou o Black. - Eu aceito o teu convite.

- _Que bom! Amanhã, por volta das dez horas em frente ao hospital? Depois seguimos para Port Angeles e almoçamos por lá._

- Claro, até amanhã - despediu-se.

Faith desligou a chamada e Jacob ficou parado por alguns segundos a olhar para o nada. Pousou o telefone e, inconscientemente, sorriu. A diferença de idades entre eles os dois era relativamente grande, mas parecia que isso não importava à médica. Satisfeito, o jovem Black apressou-se a tratar do jantar sem conseguir evitar pensar no dia seguinte, que seria passado com Valdis.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu esqueci-me de pedir, no capítulo anterior, que desconsiderem o facto dos vampiros não poderem chorar/corar, pelo facto de não terem flúidos no corpo, com excepção do veneno. Peço desculpa pelo meu lapso, por favor, desconsiderem esse "detalhe" da história. 

**Fla**, thanks, amour

Reviews, please!

_Just_


	7. Choque

**Capítulo 6:**

_Choque_

Como todas as noites, Bella despediu-se de Charlie e subiu até ao seu quarto para encontrar Edward sentado na sua cama. A morena entrou no cómodo, em silêncio, e pegou no seu pijama para ir trocar de roupa no quarto de banho. Regressou passados poucos minutos, sentou-se ao lado de Edward e ficou a observá-lo. O semblante do rapaz estava sério, demasiado sério para o gosto de Bella. O aparecimento daquela mulher realmente tinha afectado o jovem Cullen.

- Vais finalmente contar-me o que se passava, ou passa, entre ti e aquela mulher? - indagou Bella, tentando não demonstrar o ciúme na voz.

Edward suspirou, encarando a lua em quarto minguante que era visível da janela do quarto. Desviou lentamente o rosto para encarar a noiva e esboçou um sorriso triste ao fixar os olhos cor de ouro nos castanhos dela.

- A Enyo foi, é, muito importante para mim - confessou ele. - Ela esteve presente a meu lado desde o momento da minha transformação, acompanhou todos os meus passos como vampiro, ajudou-me imenso quando me revoltei e comecei a atacar humanos, na Europa - fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. - Ela esteve sempre a meu lado, nunca questionando os meus actos e dando-me um apoio que foi essencial para eu me tornar no que sou hoje.

- Tu disseste, quando a viste ao piano, que não sabias que ela tinha sobrevivido - lembrou a morena. - Sobrevivido a quê?

- Aos Volturi - respondeu simplesmente, causando um arrepio nas costas de Bella. - Houve uma grande confusão em Veneza, nós fomos expostos a humanos e os Volturi tiveram de intervir. A Enyo obrigou-me a regressar antes que eles chegassem à cidade, deixando-a para trás com a promessa que ficaria bem - voltou a fazer uma pausa e prosseguiu. - Só que ela nunca regressou, nunca deu notícias, nunca me fez chegar um sinal de que ainda existia.

- E tu julgaste-a morta - concluiu Bella. - Por isso ficaste naquele estado quando a viste.

- Ela apareceu de repente, sem avisar. Eu entrei em choque - confessou ele, sacudindo a cabeça. - Passaram oitenta anos desde a última vez que eu a vi e, do nada, ela está na sala de minha casa, sentada em frente ao meu piano, a tocar a música que eu compus em Veneza. Foi uma cascata de memórias e recordações que eu tentava a todo o custo manter guardadas por achar que ela já não existia.

- Por isso nunca me falaste dela - sussurrou Bella, encostando a cabeça ao ombro do namorado. - Porque recordá-la significaria reviveres a dor da sua _perda_, certo?

- Sim - confirmou. - Quando regressei da Europa, a Esme já fazia parte da família, ela acolheu-me como uma verdadeira mãe e o Carlisle nunca perguntou porque eu tinha regressado sozinho. Penso que ele tenha adivinhado ao ouvir falar do que se passou em Veneza.

- E porque ela só voltou agora? - indagou Bella, curiosa.

- Não sei, eu... não consigo auscultar a mente dela - vociferou com alguma hesitação.

- Como? Não consegues? - admirou-se a jovem Swan. - Mas eu pensei que fosse a única que...

- Ouve, - pediu ele, acariciando a face da noiva. - A Enyo tem barreiras impenetráveis na mente dela. O seu poder psíquico é tal que a permite criar essas barreiras. Por isso eu não consigo ter acesso à sua mente.

Bella ficou calada, sem saber o que responder perante a afirmação de Edward. Afinal, Enyo não era só uma vampira que tinha partilhado algum tempo da sua existência com ele. Ela era, também, uma excepção ao poder mental do rapaz. Subitamente, Bella sentiu-se insegura, quase traída, como se o facto dela já não ser única em algo a deixasse mais comum e mundana. Como se, o motivo pelo qual ela se sentia especial para Edward, tivesse, simplesmente, desaparecido.

O assunto pareceu ser encerrado ali, sem que mais nenhum deles voltasse a proferir algo. Bella deitou-se, sendo logo em seguida abraçada por Edward que, docemente, começou a trautear, baixinho, a sua lullaby, esperando que ela adormecesse.

§ § §

_Assim que ela adormecer, encontra-te comigo na floresta por detrás da sua casa._ A frase de despedia de Enyo, antes de deixar o jardim dos Cullen, ecoou pela mente de Edward durante as várias horas que se seguiram àquele momento. Desejava falar com ela, tinha tanto para lhe perguntar, tanto para lhe contar... Como sentira a sua falta naquelas décadas que a julgou morta. Como precisou daquele sorriso para lhe alegrar os dias e daquela voz para o manter lúcido em piores situações.

Parou de andar assim que deixou de conseguir ver a casa de Bella e, logo em seguida, os seus olhos estavam postos sobre as íris claras e os cabelos matizados de Enyo. Sorriu abertamente, aproximando-se dela e, pela segunda vez, abraçando-a fortemente, repetindo as mesmas emoções que ela lhe arrancou no primeiro abraço. Era como um sonho, um sonho tornado realidade. Tê-la ali, entre os seus braços, com o rosto encaixado na cova do seu pescoço, sorrindo suavemente como apenas ela sabia fazer, passando as mãos pelas suas costas, causando pequenos arrepios de _felicidade_.

- Enyo - murmurou Edward, segurando o rosto da mulher entre as mãos, com os olhos brilhantes. - Perdoa-me, Enyo, perdoa-me por não ter confiado em ti. Por ter perdido a esperança que voltavas, por...

- Shh, Edward, não tens de te desculpar - disse ela, passando a mão sobre o rosto dele. - Eu é que errei. Devia ter-te contactado, devia ter-te dito que ainda existia, que eles não me tinham morto. E esqueci-me que oitenta anos é muito tempo... mas isso é tão relativo quando temos a eternidade pela frente.

- Por vários anos, eu achei que a eternidade seria tempo demais - confessou ele, acariciando os cabelos da mulher. - Não sabes como foi difícil regressar sem ti a meu lado. O quanto eu precisei de ti, Enyo.

- Oh, mon chéri, perdoa-me - pediu Enyo, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos de Edward. - Mas foi-me completamente impossível regressar mais cedo. Os Volturi aplicaram-me uma pena de oitenta anos ao serviço deles. Não pude contactar ninguém.

- Claro, para eles, oitenta anos não é nada - comentou o rapaz. - Para mim, recentemente transformado, era mais que uma vida.

- Eu não podia correr o risco de os desautorizar - afirmou ela, suspirando. - Não se queria manter a promessa que te fiz.

Edward sorriu e envolveu o corpo de Enyo com os braços, sentindo o seu aroma, apreciando a leveza dos seus cabelos.

- Mas conta-me - pediu ela, sem se afastar do novo abraço, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. - Eu estou oitenta anos fora e, quando volto, descubro que tu vais casar com uma humana que é apaixonada por um _werewolf_?

- Ahh, tens de perder a mania de entrar tão profundamente na mente das pessoas - comentou Edward, com uma gargalhada. - Mas tens razão. Vou casar com uma humana que ama um _werewolf_. Eu devo ser a vergonha dos vampiros.

- Totalmente vergonhoso, nem sequer comentes sobre isso com mais ninguém! - exclamou Enyo, acompanhando o riso do rapaz. - Conta-me como isso aconteceu.

- É uma longa história - disse ele, encando-a.

- Não te preocupes com isso - declarou Enyo, encostando-se a uma árvore. - Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

§ § §

Estava chateada, muito chateada e então vingava-se nos cereais que tinha numa taça à sua frente. Batia-lhes com a colher e desfazia-os, irritada. Charlie já tinha saído para o trabalho e Edward... Bem, Edward não tinha passado a noite consigo e ainda não aparecera. Não sabia o que se tinha passado, mas a ideia de que ele poderia estar com Enyo não a deixava descansada.

Respirou fundo. A sua vida estava um caos autêntico desde o momento em que Edward enviara aquela carta a Jacob. O Black não lhe falava desde então, nem sequer a queria ver. E agora o aparecimento desta _vampira_. Enyo não lhe agradava. De alguma forma, Bella sentia-se minimizada, inferior àquela mulher.

Bateu com a mão na mesa, não podia continuar assim, precisava de resolver os seus problemas e, ao que lhe parecia, o que naquele momento era mais simples de resolver - e que não envolvia uma vampira com uma estranha relação de proximidade com o seu noivo - era Jacob. Levantou-se da mesa, caminhou até à cozinha onde colocou a taça com os cereais, dirigindo-se ao telefone em seguida. Olhou para as horas antes de marcar o número. Eram dez e vinte da manhã. O telefone tocou três vezes até a voz grave de Billy atender.

- _Sim?_

- Billy, é a Bella - murmurou ela, não dando oportunidade ao homem de lhe responder. - Eu posso falar com o Jake, é muito urgente?

_- Ele saiu!_

- Sabe onde ele foi? - indagou a morena. - É mesmo importante.

_- Foi ao cinema com amigos, não tem hora para voltar!_

- Obrigada - agradeceu Bella, já para um telefone mudo.

Se Jake estava realmente em Port Angeles com "uns amigos", tal como Billy referira, então ele deveria estar com Embry e Quil. De certo que nenhum dos rapazes se importaria se ela aparecesse para falar com Jacob. E era exactamente isso que ela ia fazer. Iria até Port Angeles, procuraria por Jacob no shopping e não sairia de lá até ter conseguido falar decentemente com ele.

§ § §

- Estão filmes muito bons em exibição - comentou Faith, com o folheto informativo do cinema nas mãos, enquanto subiam pelas escadas rolantes, após o almoço. - Há um drama que dizem ser fenomenal.

- Porque não um filme de acção? - sugeriu Jacob, olhando para o folheto por cima do ombro da médica. - Não sou muito adepto de dramas.

- Está aqui um policial bastante interessante - afirmou ela, indicando a imagem promocional do filme. - Oh, mas não podemos ir a esse.

- Por quê? - admirou-se o Black, saindo das escadas e caminhando ao lado de Valdis pelos corredores.

- É para maiores de dezoito anos e tu ainda só tens dezassete - vociferou ela, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. - E não olhes assim para mim, não quero desobedecer às regras.

- Ninguém me dá dezassete anos, Faith! - exclamou Jacob, levemente amuado.

- Eu dou - respondeu ela rapidamente. - E como é isso que interessa, por que não escolhes outro filme?

- Está bem - cedeu ele, chateado, apontando para uma imagem escura. - Pode ser aquele.

- Este? - indagou Faith olhando para a imagem. - Tens a certeza?

- Qual é o problema do filme? - perguntou o rapaz. - Também é para maiores de dezoito?

- Não, nada disso, só que 'Uma batalha imortal pela supremacia' não me parece ser o tipo de filme que tu aprecies - disse ela, simplesmente.

- Batalha imortal? - repetiu o rapaz. - O que diz sobre o filme?

- Apenas isso. Não tem mais nenhuma informação - vociferou. - Há uma sessão daqui a dez minutos.

- Vamos ver esse - sugeriu o rapaz. - Uma batalha imortal deve ser interessante. Como se chama mesmo?

- Underworld - respondeu Faith parando em frente à bilheteira do cinema.

Cerca de hora e meia depois, Jacob saía da sala de cinema, de braços cruzados, com um ar amuado. Logo atrás de si, Faith ainda se ria baixo dos comentários do rapaz ao filme. Valdis apressou o passo para acompanhar o rapaz e esboçou um enorme sorriso ao chegar perto dele.

- Esse filme é uma discriminação! - exclamou o Black, olhando de lado para a médica. – Por que é que os werewolves tinham de ser escravos dos vampiros?

- Os cachorros sempre foram domesticados - comentou ela.

- Faith!

- Desculpa - pediu entre risos. - Não resisti. Achei piada ao facto como defendeste os werewolves durante todo o filme.

- Acho injusto acharem que, lá porque eles se transformam em animais selvagens, têm de ser os maus da fita! - declarou o rapaz, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Mas os maus da fita eram os vampiros - lembrou Faith. - Tu mesmo viste, escravizaram os werewolves, mentiam ao seu próprio clã, eram do piorio.

- Quem escolherias? - indagou o rapaz, encarando a médica. - Werewolf ou vampiro?

- É uma pergunta difícil - confessou ela. - Os vampiros são eternos, sedutores, atraentes; os werewolves são _quentes_, mais próximos dos humanos, mais dados a sentir as emoções. É realmente difícil de escolher entre os dois.

- Se tivesses mesmo de escolher...

- Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro! - declarou ela, sorridente, sem evitar uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão mista de aborrecimento e diversão de Jake. - Vamos esquecer esta "batalha imortal pela supremacia" e ir às compras? Quero comprar um novo jogo para a minha consola e um karaoke.

- Karaoke? - admirou-se Jacob. - Tu cantas?

- Quando não tenho mais nada para fazer, sim - respondeu simplesmente enquanto se dirigiam para a loja de entretenimento.

Faith comprou um karaoke simples, com suporte para o microfone incorporado, e um jogo de acção que, segundo o resumo, envolvia tiros, explosões e seres alienígenas. Jake ficou realmente surpreendido, nunca imaginara que Valdis fosse adepta daquele género de jogo, ele não conseguia imaginá-la sentada no sofá da sua sala, em frente ao ecrã da televisão a matar aliens através da consola.

Deixaram a loja e seguiram pelos corredores do shopping sempre a conversar. Faith era completamente encantadora, sempre sorrindo, sempre calorosa nas suas conversas, mesmo quando estava séria ou com a bata de médica vestida. Subitamente, Jake sentiu-se satisfeito por ter Valdis consigo e agradeceu mentalmente por ter feito a escolha certa e se ter deixado ajudar por ela.

- Olha este vestido! - exclamou Faith ao passar pela montra de uma loja que exibia um simples, mas elegante, vestido carmim. - É lindo!

- É apenas um vestido - comentou Jake.

- Apenas um vestido?! - repetiu a médica, fingindo indignação. - Tu fazes ideia das coisas que um vestido pode fazer um homem sentir? Imagina aquela rapariga que te dá a volta à cabeça com este vestido, sandália negra, cabelos apanhados, lábios vermelhos-

- Ok, eu não quero imaginar isso! - declarou ele, cruzando os braços. - Eu sei os poderes das roupas que as mulheres usam.

- Vou esperimentar - informou ela, sorridente, entrando na loja rapidamente.

Jake apenas ficou à porta, apesar de parte de si desejar ver Valdis com aquele vestido no corpo, não lhe apetecia entrar e estar rodeado de roupas de glamour, luxo e muitas mulheres, aparentemente fúteis. Limitou-se a sentar-se num banco existente em frente à loja e a esperar que Faith se despachasse.

Estava perdido entre pensamentos e especulações quando pensou ter visto um rosto familiar no meio da confusão que passeava naquele corredor do shopping. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhar. Não, ela não estaria ali, deveria ser uma ilusão da sua mente. Mas por quê? Por que a sua mente criaria uma ilusão tão... distinta daquele momento? Levantou-se.

- Bella? - chamou quando a morena passou por ele,a olhar na direcção oposta.

- Oh, Jake, finalmente! - exclamou ela, caminhando até ele, levemente ofegante.

- Que fazes aqui? - perguntou o rapaz, admirado ao vê-la.

- Eu preciso de falar contigo - disse ela, encarando-o directamente. - Por favor, Jake, isto não pode continuar assim, nós temos mesmo de falar.

- Agora não - afirmou ele. - Estou ocupado.

- Então podes lanchar comigo? - pediu a jovem Swan.

- Tenho planos para o dia todo, Bella, não posso estar contigo - negou.

- Mas é realmente importante e nós temos de resolver isto, Jacob! - vociferou a morena, quase implorando. - É pouco tempo e os rapazes podem entender.

- Eu não estou com os rapazes - corrigiu o Black. - E não quero falar contigo agora!

- Mas - murmurou.

- Vai-te embora, Bella - pediu o rapaz. - A Faith deve estar a voltar e-

- Faith? - admirou-se ela. - Quem é essa Faith?

- Não que tenhas alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas é a médica estagiária de Forks - informou.

- Espera... isto é um encontro? - perguntou, assimilando as ideias. - Tu estás num encontro com uma mulher seis anos mais velha que tu?

- Tu estás noiva de um tipo noventa anos mais velho que tu, não sei porque me recriminas - comentou Jacob, maldosamente.

- É totalmente diferente! - bradou Bella, irritada.

- Eu tenho o direito de sair com quem eu quiser sem ter de te dar satisfações - exclamou Jacob, fixando o olhar na rapariga. - Não és minha irmã, não és minha namorada, nem sei se ainda és minha amiga. Com quem saio ou deixo de sair é assunto meu, por isso não te metas!

Bella ficou sem resposta. Apenas olhava o rapaz, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber como reagir àquela afirmação. Sentia-se perdida, como se, de repente, a sua vida de tivesse tornado numa eterna escuridão, sem o sol que lhe iluminava os dias mais sombrios. Tentava encontrar algo que dizer, algo que pudesse quebrar aquele clima gelado que se tinha instalado entre eles, mas foi poupada de o fazer pelo sorriso de Jake na direcção da loja.

- Já está. Adorei ver-me com ele - a voz de Valdis soou atrás de Bella, conseguindo arrancar-lhe arrepios. - Olá, Bella.

A morena virou-se lentamente, tentando não crer no que a sua mente lhe dizia. Reconhecera aquela voz e não tinha sido das duas vezes que se confrontara com a médica no hospital de Forks. Ficou totalmente boquiaberta ao colocar as suas íris castanhas sobre as verdes de Faith. Um sorriso suave, mas decidido, marcava o rosto de porcelana da médica e Bella não conseguiu deixar de gaguejar levemente ao tentar expulsar o grito que lhe tinha ficado preso na garganta. Mas nada saía. A voz parecia falhar-lhe.

Fechou os olhos e voltou a abrí-los, de certo que era apenas uma ilusão, um devaneio do seu cérebro por estar tão obcecada com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sim, só podia ser isso. Mas, se o era, então por que a ilusão não desaparecia, por que não deixava os seus olhos, mesmo depois de a ter tentado expulsar? Abriu a boca, sentindo o maxilar tremer ligeiramente e, por fim, falou:

- Enyo?

------------------------------

**N.A.:** Comentários são sempre bem vindos. Eu não mordo e sou simpática ao ponto de vos responder Opiniões são importantes!

_Just_


	8. Enyo Vs Faith

**Capítulo 7:**

_Enyo Vs. Faith_

- Enyo? - indagou Bella num fio de voz.

Aquilo era um sonho, só podia ser um sonho. Não estava realmente a acontecer, era impossível! Era um sonho, e se não o fosse, seria uma ilusão. Aquela mulher ao lado de Jacob, com um sorriso no rosto e um saco de compras nas mãos não podia ser a mesma que a fizera explodir de ciúmes, no dia anterior. Não podia, não podia, não podia! Simplesmente não tinha lógica. Estava a ver mal. Devia ser da ansiedade ou de outra coisa qualquer que estava a provocar alucinações na sua mente. Sim, era isso. Tinha a certeza que se fechasse os olhos e abanasse a cabeça, ela veria a médica que devia ver quando os voltasse a abrir, e não aquela mulher.

_Estás a ser patética!_

Abriu os olhos fortemente assim que ouviu aquela voz na sua mente. Olhou em frente, de Jake para a médica e dela novamente para Jake. Não estava a ter uma ilusão... era mesmo ela! Mas então... por que não a reconhecera? Porque não soubera logo que era a mesma mulher que a atendera no hospital? Como tinha deixado escapar tal coisa?

_Tal como te disse em casa dos Cullen, Bella, a tua mente é muito básica. Não foi difícil fazer-te esquecer que me tinhas visto no hospital._

Ela estava na sua mente. Ela poderia estar a tentar controlá-la, como poderia saber? Voltou a olhar para Jacob. O rapaz parecia confuso com tudo aquilo e mirava-a como se temesse pela sua saúde mental. Mas... se ele era um werewolf e ela era...

- Jacob, como pudeste? - guinchou Bella, irritada e fora de si. - Como estás aqui com ela e dizes que não-

_Toma cuidado com o que vais dizer, Bella querida. As palavras mais ousadas não sairão pela tua boca!_

- Como pude o quê? - admirou-se o rapaz. - Ou agora eu não posso sair com quem quero? Estás noiva, lembraste? Não tens nada a ver com quem eu estou ou não.

- Não, Jake, não estás a entender! - exclamou Bella, quase desesperada. - Ela não é quem tu pensas, ela-

_Sim, sou uma vampira, mas ele não vai saber disso tão cedo, querida. Escusas de tentar contar-lhe!_

- O que pensas que estás a fazer? - interrogou Bella a Faith. - Achas que-

- Bella, vê-se que tu não estás bem - comentou Valdis calmamente. - É melhor ires para casa e acalmares-te, mas antes disso, - virou-se para o rapaz - Jake, podes ir buscar uma água, por favor? Ela realmente não me parece bem.

Jacob olhou seriamente para Faith, mas não tardou a fazer o que a médica lhe pediu. Assim que se afastou, o sorriso bondoso do rosto de Valdis foi substituído por um expressão de diversão.

- Tu não sabes ouvir à primeira, pois não? - perguntou Faith. - Eu disse-te que não irias conseguir contar-lhe nada, porque tentaste segunda vez? Só vais conseguir que ele fique a pensar ainda pior de ti.

- Como é que consegues? - rosnou a morena, furiosa. - Como consegues estar ao pé dele sem que ele sinta o teu cheiro e perceba o que és?

- Minha querida, devido ao elevado nível de abstinência e aos longos anos de pesquisa, eu descobri uma _dieta_ que não só me deixa com os poderes habituais da minha espécie, como altera o meu aroma natural - explicou Faith, simplesmente. - Enquanto os restantes vampiros têm um cheiro doce devido a uma substância existente no sangue, eu apenas emano uma agradável fragrância de canela e menta.

- Como-?

- Quanto ao facto de eu estar com o Jacob, digamos que, ao contrário do Edward, eu aprendi a olhar para o interior dos seres antes de olhar para a sua espécie - declarou ela, sorridente. - O Jake é um rapaz encantador que está a passar por demasiado para a sua idade e que não tem alguém "normal" que lhe dê um apoio.

- E tu estás a ser esse apoio? - interrogou Bella, fixando a mulher. - Um _vampiro_ a ajudar um _werewolf_?

- Estás a ser preconceituosa, querida - avisou, Faith. – Por que eu não poderia ajudar um ser vivo, independentemente da sua espécie?

- Porque, se calhar, é o teu inimigo mortal? - perguntou a Swan, sarcasticamente.

- Ah, inimigo mortal - repetiu Valdis. - Que piada! O Jake não é uma ameaça para mim, Bella.

- Talvez não o devas substimar - aconselhou a morena, sempre com um toque de sarcasmo na voz. - Ele pode ser bastante novo, mas é poderoso.

- Sim, mas eu sou um _bocadinho_ mais velha, mais experiente e mais poderosa que ele, portanto, não é uma ameaça para mim - vociferou a médica, olhando para o relógio.

- Ele chamou-te Faith - relembrou Bella.

- Sim - confirmou a mulher.

- O Edward chamou-te Enyo - constatou. - Andas com um nome falso ou-

- Enyo é o meu primeiro nome, Faith é o segundo - explicou, olhando para o fundo do corredor e sorrindo ao ver Jacob aproximar-se. - Apenas os meus pais e Edward me tratam por Enyo, por isso é que Jake me conhece como Faith. Agora que ele vem aí, lembra-te de não falares demais, querida.

- Aqui tens - disse Jacob ao entregar uma garrafa de água a Bella. - Agora, se não te importas, vai-te embora. Falamos depois.

Eu... acho... sim, é melhor - cedeu ela, lançando um último olhar de fúria a Faith, antes de virar costas e seguir pelo corredor cheio de gente. - Adeus.

- Eu não acredito que ela veio até aqui à minha procura! - exclamou o Black, levando as mãos à cabeça e sacudindo os cabelos negros. - Ela é louca? Vai-se casar com o outro, mas faz de tudo para estar comigo! Não é normal.

- Há pessoas com problemas, se calhar ela tem algum - comentou Faith, docemente. - Talvez devesse procurar um médico.

- Eu acho é que ela não sabe o que quer - confessou ele. - Ou então quer duas coisas distintas e que não podem ser conciliadas.

- Tu e o Cullen? - indagou Valdis. - Amizade e amor podem ser conciliados.

- Não quando se trata de mim e do Cullen! - rosnou o moreno. - Mas não interessa. Não era suposto ela ter aparecido. Desculpa, Faith.

- Oh, por favor, Jake. Não sabias que ela ia aparecer aí - afirmou a médica, sorrindo levemente. - Para descontrair, que tal ir a um stand de automóveis para tratar de ver um carro para mim?

- Eu iria adorar - respondeu o rapaz, esboçando um sorriso na face e seguindo atrás de Faith, tentando retirar da mente aquele incidente com Bella.

§ § §

Bateu com a porta de casa, furiosa, irritada, tomada pela raiva. Ainda era cedo para Charlie estar em casa, por isso não se conteve a bater com os pés no chão e praguejar com tudo o que via. Atirou o casaco para cima de uma cadeira e subiu as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto, deixando-se cair em cima da cama, deixou de fechar fortemente a porta.

Não conseguia aceitar o que vira. Aquilo não podia ser real, era demasiado bizarro para o ser. Aquela mulher surgira do nada, deixara Edward em choque - provando que era verdadeiramente importante para ele - e, agora, andava a fazer-se de amiga de Jacob? Por quê? Não conseguia entender os motivos dela para fazer isso, afinal, eram espécies inimigas, não importa o que Enyo dissesse. Jacob nunca a iria aceitar quando soubesse a verdade, para quê engana-lo? Para quê aproximar-se dele fingindo ser uma humana quando era uma vampira imortal? Aquilo apenas magoaria mais o rapaz. _'Tal como tu fizeste no momento em que escolheste Edward.'_ disse-lhe a sua consciência.

Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, deixando a raiva expressar-se em lágrimas. Apenas conhecia Enyo há umas horas e toda a sua vida parecia estar virada do avesso por culpa dela. O que fazia aquela mulher em Forks? Porque se tinha realmente aproximado de Jacob? Seria algum plano contra os werewolves? E se fosse? O que poderia Bella fazer? Avisar Jake? Ele não acreditaria nela e, provavelmente, Enyo não permitiria contar-lhe.

- Bella - chamou a voz de Edward atrás de si. - O que se passa?

- O que se passa é aquela tua amiga! - exclamou a morena, virando-se repentinamente e fixando os olhos castanhos nos do namorado.

- A Enyo? Mas o que foi? - perguntou o Cullen, desentendido. - O que é que aconteceu?

Bella não respondeu de imediato. Não seria fácil confessar a Edward que fora até Port Angeles para falar com Jacob. Sabia que o Cullen iria ficar chateado, mas... sentia que devia contar-lhe do sucedido. Afinal, com certeza ele não aprovaria a proximidade da amiga com o rapaz. Respirou fundo, escondendo a raiva e voltou a olhar para o noivo.

- Eu fui até Port Angeles para falar com o Jacob - confessou ela, baixando a cabeça em seguida. - Tenho de resolver as coisas com ele e achei que não deveria passar de hoje.

Edward levantou-se, caminhou até à janela do quarto e encostou-se à parede. Tentava disfarçar o seu desagrado pela atitude da rapariga, mas era-lhe quase impossível esconder o que sentia em relação àquele assunto.

- O que é que a Enyo tem a ver com isso? - questionou com a voz fria, tentando ignorar a confissão de Bella. - Acaso ela obrigou-te a ir até lá?

- Não! - negou a morena. - Mas estava com o Jacob. E ao que parecia, aquilo era um encontro!

- O quê? - admirou-se o Cullen, virando-se para Bella, completamente boquiaberto. - Ela estava com ele?

- Achei que devias saber, afinal, tu és contra os werewolves e tua amiga anda a sair com um deles - comentou a jovem Swan. - Não me parece que seja algo _natural_.

- Ela é louca, completamente louca! - declarou o Cullen. - Não sabe onde se está a meter!

- Ficaste mais preocupado com ela do que com o facto de eu ter ido falar com o Jake - observou ela, levemente irritada.

- Eu acho que a minha opinião sobre a tua relação com o Jacob é clara - afirmou Edward, fixando os olhos cor de ouro nos de Bella. - E preocupa-me bastante a proximidade da Enyo com ele. Ela pode estar com alguma pensada e isso não é nada bom.

- O que queres dizer com isso? - perguntou a morena.

- Quero dizer que a Enyo é mais astuta do que parece - vociferou. - E que o facto dela se ter aproximado de um werewolf não é mera coincidência.

§ § §

- Adorei o dia - confessou Faith, à porta de sua casa, com um sorriso no rosto e os sacos das compras nas mãos. - Temos de repetir.

- Quando quiseres - afirmou Jacob, sorrindo e fixando as íris verdes e douradas da médica. - Está a ficar tarde, e melhor eu ir indo.

- Claro, não queremos que o Billy se zangue - disse ela com uma leve gargalhada. - Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã - despediu-se o Black inclinando-se para dar um leve beijo no rosto da mulher.

Faith retirou as chaves de dentro da mala com lentidão e sorriu a Jacob quando ele deixou a sua rua com o seu Rabbit. Respirou fundo, colocou as chaves na ranhura da porta e, ainda não tinha aberto esta, quando virou o rosto para o lado e um sorriso maroto se esboçou no seu rosto.

- A ouvir as conversas alheias, Mr. Cullen? - perguntou a Edward que, logo em seguida, surgia a seu lado. - Isso não é nada bonito.

- Tu estás louca, Enyo? - interrogou o rapaz ao vê-la abrir a porta e entrar na casa, dando-lhe espaço para a seguir. - Ele é um werewolf e tu sabes muito bem disso! Porque andas a sair com ele?

- Tu és tão preconceituoso, sabias? - indagou ela, colocando as compras em cima da mesa da cozinha e encarando o rapaz. - Ele é um jovem maravilhoso e bastante simpático. E não digas que ele é meu inimigo mortal, porque sabes tão bem quanto eu que ele não não consegue magoar-me!

- O que andas a tramar, Enyo? - perguntou Edward, aproximando-se da médica. - Chegaste a Forks e não vieste logo falar comigo, apareces no meu jantar de noivado, deixas-me completamente perdido e agora andas a sair com um werewolf?

- Qual é o problema de eu sair com ele? - indagou. - Ele é simpático, um bom rapaz e tem assuntos de conversa interessantes. Além disso, se eu o mantiver ocupado, tu não tens de te preocupar com a possível intervenção dele no teu casamento.

Edward bufou baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto desviava o olhar da mulher à sua frente. Não gostava de a ouvir falar assim. Principalmente quando tinha a certeza que ela lhe estava a mentir.

- Acaso estás a usá-lo contra mim? - indagou em voz baixa, voltando a mirá-la. - É esse o teu objectivo?

- Por favor, Edward! Eu tenho mais que fazer que andar a tentar fazer-te ciúmes com um werewolf! - declarou Enyo, virando costas e encostando-se ao balcão da cozinha. - Se eu quisesse dar cabo do teu casamento, já o tinha feito, não achas?

- Então porque estás com ele?

- Eu _quero_ estar com ele! - proferiu ela, encarando-o. - Eu quero estar com o Jacob, Edward, é uma decisão minha e tu não tens de te meter.

- É contra todos os princípios da nossa espécie! - protestou o Cullen.

- Também é contra os nossos princípios apaixonarmo-nos pelos nossos _cantantes_ e tu fizeste-o! - acusou Valdis. - E é contra, também, quereres manter a Bella humana, sabendo que, um dia, a irás perder!

- Enyo...

- Tu sabes que é verdade, não te negues a isso! - vociferou ela. - Sabes muito bem que ela perderia a sua alma, a sua essência, caso se tornasse uma de nós. E também sabes que, com essa essência, tu perderias todo esse amor que dizes sentir por ela!

- Não é verdade! - rosnou o rapaz, segurado os pulsos da mulher. - Isso não é verdade!

- Não te iludas! - ordenou ela, sorrindo maldosamente. - Tu sabes disto desde o momento em que a viste pela primeira vez, ou já a terias transformado mais cedo. Eu conheço-te demasiado bem, Edward, não seriam oitenta anos que te fariam mudar, querido.

- Cala-te - murmurou ele, baixando os olhos. - Eu amo a Bella.

- Claro que sim, mon chéri - sussurrou ela, calmamente, ao seu ouvido. - Mas ambos sabemos que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tu sairás magoado desta confusão em te encontras.

- Ela é diferente - disse o Cullen, apoiando os braços no balcão da cozinha e prendendo Faith entre o seu corpo e o mármore atrás dela. - Talvez só tenha reparado nela porque me esconde os seus pensamentos, ou por ser a minha _cantante_, ou-

- Não termines essa frase! - ameaçou Enyo, colocando a mão gelada no rosto do rapaz e obrigando-o a encará-la. - Não te atrevas a proferir em voz alta aquilo que acabaste de pensar, ou eu juro que esquecerei o que vim fazer a Forks e retomo a nossa antiga vida sem sequer pensar nas consequências!

- Quantas vezes não desejei que isso acontecesse - confessou o rapaz. - Quantas vezes não desejava que aparecesses do nada e regressassemos a Paris, à nossa vida antiga.

- É demasiado tarde - disse Faith, simplesmente, ao sentir a cabeça de Edward apoiado no seu ombro e o rosto dele no seu pescoço. - Oitenta anos é muito tempo para ser ignorado.

- Eu sei... mas se, pelo menos-

- ENYO! - berrou uma voz masculina e levemente histérica vinda da sala.

- Oh não! - reclamou a mulher, afastando-se de Edward e olhando para a porta da cozinha onde a sua raposa a olhava. - O que foi?

- Tu tens uma raposa? - indagou Edward.

- Estou CHEIO de fome! E tu devias estar a tratar do jantar, sabes? eu não andei o dia todo a passear como tu e não pude comer nada de jeito porque...

- A tua raposa fala? - admirou-se Edward, arregalando os olhos perante o estranho animal e fixando-os na amiga. 

- Fazê-lo calar-se é que é complicado! - afirmou Faith com um suspiro, virando-se para a raposa. - Eu proibi-te de te aproximares do fogão, não te proibi de comeres!

- A melhor comida é feita no momento - protestou a raposa, levantando uma das patas da frente. - E não penses que me apanhas a comer daquela ração de cão que tu me compraste, não sou um caniche, tenho muito mais classe que isso!

- Certo, eu faço-te qualquer coisa, agora volta para a sala que eu estava a ter uma conversa séria - pediu Enyo, cruzando os braços.

- E quem é este, afinal? - perguntou o animal. - Cheira a vampiro, mas nunca o tinha visto na vida, sem falar que estavas muito perto dele. Teu novo namorado?

- Este - bufou Faith, com os dentes cerrado e com a mão a indicar o Cullen. - É o Edward. Agora sai daqui antes que eu me chateie a sério!

- Ohh, então este é que é o tal! - exclamou, saltitando em volta do rapaz. - Devias ter vergonha, Faith, pensei que ele era mais alto. E mais bonito.

- SOME DAQUI! - brandou Valdis no que a raposa apenas ganiu baixinho e correu a sair da cozinha. - Desculpa, Edward, ele tem problemas.

- Como é que tu tens uma raposa que fala? - questionou o rapaz. - Isto é inimaginável, Enyo!

- Eu disse-te que prestei serviço aos Volturi - lembrou ela. - O Eddie era o animal de estimação de um vampiro que andava a matar multidões. Eu matei o vampiro e fiquei com o Eddie como animal de estimação.

- Eddie?

- Edward - respondeu Faith, com um sorriso. - Ele gostou do nome e quis ficar com ele.

- Espera - pediu o rapaz, levantando uma mão e esforçando-se para não se rir. - Tu deste o meu nome a uma raposa que fala?

- Eu não tenho culpa, dear, ele consegue ser bastante persuasivo - riu-se Enyo. - Principalmente quando não se cala de maneira nenhuma.

- ENYOOO, TU COMPRASTE O KARAOKE PARA MIM! - berrou a raposa. - OBRIGADO!

- E é viciado em karaoke e jogos de vídeo - concluiu ela, sempre com um sorriso.

- Isto não é normal! - exclamou ele, encarando a mulher com um olhar de descrença. - Não é, Enyo!

- Tu devias conhecer-me suficientemente bem para saber que eu não sou normal, Edward - disse a mulher, sorrindo e caminhando até à porta da cozinha. - Fazes-nos companhia num jogo de consola ou no karaoke?

- Eu devo estar muito louco por aceitar isto - comentou ele, seguindo atrás de Valdis, dirigindo-se para a sala onde a raposa se encontrava sentada em frente à televisão, à espera que Enyo iniciasse o novo jogo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu adoro o Eddie \o/

Comments, please!

_Just_


	9. Inevitável

**Capítulo 8:**

_Inevitável_

Caminhava distraída pelos corredores do supermercado com um cesto de compras num dos braços. Escolhia os produtos que iria levar, especialmente os ingredientes das refeições, afinal, Eddie era um bicho super esquisito com a comida. Se calhar Faith havia educado mal a sua raposa, não lhe devia ter dado tantas regalias nem habituá-la à melhor comida Italiana. Agora pagava o preço dos desejos doidos de Eddie e ele conseguia ser pior que uma mulher grávida.

Sentiu o seu cell-phone a vibrar e retirou-o do bolso de trás da jeans, abrindo-o e levando-o ao ouvido sem sequer olhar para o número. Tinha a certeza de que sabia quem era e não se admirou de ouvir a voz levemente histérica de Eddie do outro lado da linha. Sorriu, definitivamente, não devia ter comprado um telefone de marcação rápida e com a variável de alto-voz apenas para que a raposa pudesse telefonar-lhe.

_- Enyo, traz-me salmão_ - pediu Eddie com a voz chorosa. -_ Eu adoro salmão e tu nunca compras para mim!_

- Porque, se calhar, o salmão é difícil de achar - afirmou Faith. - Já te disse isso várias vezes, Edward!

_- Mas eu gosto tanto!_

- Queres que vá a Seatle a correr comprar salmão de luxo exclusivamente para ti? - indagou ela, revirando os olhos.

_- Fazias isso? De certeza que te despachavas em pouco tempo, a tua Yamaha é rápida!_

- Edward, cresce! - bufou a médica. - Queres mais alguma coisa, para além da lista enorme que fizeste?

_- Não. Mas olha, o cão pulguento ligou._

- Ele tem nome - avisou Faith. - Deixou mensagem?

_- Yeah, disse qualquer coisa sobre uma festa na praia. De qualquer maneira, eu acho que não deves ir!_

- E desde quando deixaste de ser o meu animal de estimação e passaste a ser meu pai? - perguntou ela. – Por que não haveria de ir?

_- Vocês são de espécies rivais, Enyo! Tu sabes disso! E também sabes que ele está a começar a ficar demasiado atraído por ti!_

- Nisso tens razão - murmurou Valdis. - Eu devia afastar-me um bocado antes que isto avance mais do que o que deve.

_- Então, posso ligar ao cão e dizer que tens namorado?_

- Com essa voz? - questinou ela com uma gargalhada. - Ele ainda achava que eu o estava a trocar por algum travesti!

_- ENYO!_

- Até já, Eddie! - despediu-se Faith, desligando a chamada e voltando a guardar o cell-phone no bolso.

Contudo, as palavras da sua raposa tinham-lhe ficado na mente. Eddie tinha razão, Jake estava a começar a interessar-se e isso poderia ser um problema. Não tinha quaisquer intenções de ser tão chegada a ninguém quando veio para Forks, mas... o facto de ter encontrado Jake parecia ter mudado essa sua ideia inicial. Mesmo assim, teria de se afastar. Podia dizer que se encontrava doente e que não seria bom ir a essa festa.

Pagou a conta e deixou o supermercado, colocando as compras na mala externa da sua Yamaha e deixando a zona em direcção à casa. Assim que conseguiu entrar e chegou à cozinha - sempre com Eddie aos saltos à sua volta - Faith acabou por deixar a raposa revistar os sacos de alimentos e caminhou até à sala onde sabia ter a mensagem de Jacob no atendedor do telefone.

_- Faith, é o Jake. Ahh, era só para te convidar para vires a uma festa que se vai realizar na próxima quarta-feira - amanhã. Gostaria muito que pudesses vir, isto vai ser interessante. Bem, diz-me qualquer coisa assim que ouvires isto, sim?_

Enyo respirou fundo, pegou no telefone e marcou o número do rapaz. Não tinha muito bem certeza da maneira como ele iria reagir, mas simplesmente não podia ir. Ouviu o sinal de chamada a tocar uma vez. Talvez não precisasse dizer que estava doente, bastava dizer que tinha turno no hospital. Segundo sinal. Não, ele iria implorar para que trocasse com alguém, isso não iria resultar. Talvez...

_- Sim?_

- Mr. Black, é Faith Valdis - informou ela. - O Jacob está?

_- Claro, claro. Só um momento._

Silêncio.

_- Faith?_

- Olá, Jake, ouvi a tua mensagem - disse ela.

_- Podes vir? É uma festa fantástica, dia todo e segue pela noite dentro. Com fogueiras, cantos típicos e-_

- Jake, desculpa - interrompeu ela. - Mas eu não posso.

_- Ohh._

- Eu não me estou a sentir muito bem, acho que estou a ficar com gripe - mentiu Enyo, revirando os olhos. - Acho melhor não sair de casa nos próximos dias.

_- Entendo..._

- Desculpa, a sério - pediu Valdis.

_- Precisas de alguma coisa que te possa levar?_

- Não, obrigada, eu fui às compras ontem - contou a médica. - Eu fico bem.

_- Ok... as melhoras._

- Obrigada - disse uma última vez antes de desligar.

Pousou o telefone, encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta e deixou-se escorrer até ao chão. Levou as mãos aos cabelos, sacudindo-os e encondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. Suspirou.

- És uma vergonha de vampira, Enyo Valdis! - declarou para si mesma. - Quando não estás em Volterra és mais humana que muitos humanos!

- Bem, isso é totalmente verdade - comentou a raposa, sentando-se em frente à dona. - Ficas comovida facilmente, sentes-te culpada, ficas com remorsos. És realmente terrível!

- Eddie!

- Por outro lado, se te tiram do sério, ou fazem cair essa máscara de menina sensível que sempre tens... - relembrou ele. - Tu sabes o que acontece. Portanto, não acho que te devas achar uma vergonha para a tua espécie.

- Tu, se fosses humano, devias ser psicólogo! - afirmou Enyo, sorrindo e fazendo uma festa na cabeça do animal.

- Posso fazer um curso por correspondência? - indagou ele. - Uso o nome do teu queridinho Cullen.

- Não! - negou a médica, levantando-se.

- Mas-

- Não insistas! - ordenou ela, rindo levemente. - Não te vais fazer passar por ninguém, Edward!

- Ah, és terrível! - acusou Eddie. - Eu nunca tenho nada para fazer e-

- Eu comprei-te um karaoke, uma consola de jogos, um televisor de plasma, um DVD, inúmeros filmes, um computador com acesso à internet, estamos numa cidade cercada de floresta onde podes caçar à vontade e ainda me dizes que não tens que fazer? - interrogou a médica. - Não brinques comigo, Edward!

Quando a raposa se preparava para responder, o cell-phone de Enyo voltou a tocar. Desta vez, o toque era diferente, sendo mais grave e aparentemente mais formal. A jovem Valdis retirou o aparelho do bolso de trás das suas jeans e, respirando fundo, atendeu a chamada sem olhar para o nome que aparecia no ecrã.

- Enyo - disse, ao encostar o cell-phone ao ouvido.

- _Temos um pequeno problema em Olympia_ - informou a voz, do outro lado da linha.

- Quantos?

_- Apenas um, mas está a causar confusão._

- Extermínio? - indagou Valdis, no que Eddie se arrepiou.

_- Um aviso, Enyo, um aviso_.

- Como queiram - concordou a jovem. - Envio relatório amanhã ao final do dia.

Faith desligou a chamada, fechou o aparelho e voltou a colocá-lo no bolso das jeans. Eddie olhava-a de lado, como se receasse uma reacção hostil da sua dona caso se aproximasse mais.

- Enyo? - chamou, em voz baixa.

- Trata do teu jantar, Eddie, eu vou sair - informou a médica, começando a subir as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto. - E volto tarde!

A confusão na sua mente era tal que conseguiu deixá-lo com uma forte dor de cabeça. Não conseguia pensar com clareza, nem sequer ter uma conversa decente com ninguém. Portanto, pediu desculpa a Bella e, naquela noite, resolveu ficar na mansão Cullen.

Estava deitado na cama do seu quarto, a ouvir uma compilação de músicas que lhe traziam mais e mais recordações, enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos. O regresso de Enyo estava a deixá-lo completamente baralhado, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir. Mas se, por um lado, as memórias da sua vida na Europa, em especial em Paris, eram as mais intensas e as mais vívidas, por outro lado, Edward sentia que existiam espaços em branco nas suas recordações. Não compreendia. Por que lhe faltavam peças para terminar aquele puzzle? Por que não se lembrava de certos períodos de tempo que decorreram enquanto vivia com Enyo? E, especialmente, por que é que ele achava que estas estranhas falhas da memória eram causadas pela jovem médica?

Levantou-se rapidamente com uma decisão tomada. Iria falar com Enyo e esclarecer as suas dúvidas em relação a Paris. Não descansaria enquanto não conseguisse saber exactamente o que se tinha passado naqueles momentos e, se calhar, perceber o motivo daquela estranha sensação de compromisso que sentia em relação a ela. Mudou rapidamente de roupa, fechando a camisa negra sobre o fio de prata com um amuleto circular pendurado e agarrando no casaco, preparando-se para sair.

- Podes entrar, Alice - disse o Cullen, ao perceber os pensamentos da irmã do outro lado da porta do seu quarto.

- Edward, - chamou a morena, entrando no quarto e parando em frente ao rapaz. - Eu preciso de falar contigo.

- Tu estás a ficar óptima a não pensar nas coisas, sabias? - indagou, Edward, encarando a irmã. - O que foi que viste que faz com que não querias que eu vá ter com a Enyo?

- Por favor, não vás! - pediu ela, sem responder à pergunta de Edward. - Eu não te vou mostrar o que vai acontecer, porque as consequências poderiam ser piores, mas... por favor, não vás atrás dela.

- Eu tenho de ir, Alice, eu tenho de compreender - confessou o rapaz. - Onde ela está?

- Edward-

- Olympia? - admirou-se. - Perdoa-me, Alice, mas está demasiada coisa em jogo para eu não ir.

O jovem Cullen passou pela irmã, saindo do quarto sem voltar a trocar uma palavra com ela. Sentia-se culpado por não ouvir Alice, sentia-se receoso pela visão que a morena poderia ter tido, mas ele precisava de falar com Enyo, esclarecer as coisas, saber o que se passou na vida deles e, especialmente, compreendê-la.

Deixou a mansão dos Cullen no seu Volvo prateado e apressou-se a seguir a alta velocidade para Olympia. Teria de fazer o mesmo que fez com Bella quando a seguiu até Port Angels. Teria de inspeccionar as mentes das outras pessoas na tentativa de encontrar Enyo. Chegou à cidade depois das nove horas da noite e ainda circulou durante alguns minutos pelas ruas até conseguir encontrar o rastro da médica. Viu-a perfeitamente na mente de três adolescentes, com um atraente vestido negro que lhe contornava magnificamente o corpo, com sapatos de salto e bolsa da mesma cor e os longos cabelos matizados de negro completamente lisos e brilhantes. Ela parecia dirigir-se para um pub, que Edward sabia onde se situava.

Estacionou o carro perto desse mesmo pub, sempre analisando as mentes das pessoas para confirmar que a mulher se encontrava onde ele esperava e, calmamente, entrou no local. O ambiente era escuro e o aroma do álcool enchia o ar, misturando-se com as fragrâncias usadas pelos clientes do bar. Subitamente, percebeu a presença de outro vampiro naquele bar. Os pensamentos assassinos do ser despertaram a atenção de Edward que não se sentiu surpreendido ao ver Enyo sentada ao lado do outro vampiro.

Mathew era o nome dele. Aparentava ter vinte e dois ou vinte e três anos, curtos cabelos loiros, olhos vermelhos e pele mais pálida que o habitual. Olhava para Enyo com desejo e interesse, sem saber de quem ela se tratava e imaginando várias maneiras de lhe roubar a vida. Sem dar nas vistas, Edward sentou-se numa mesa perto de uma das paredes, longe do balcão onde eles estavam, mas suficientemente perto para poder ouvir a conversa.

- Não compreendo o que fazes aqui - comentou o vampiro, sempre mantendo o olhar fixo no de Valdis. - Não fumas, não bebes, não danças, não-

- Vamos deixar as conversas inúteis de lado e passar a assuntos sérios, sim, Mathew? - pediu Enyo, sorrindo maldosamente. Edward percebeu que Mathew não tinha revelado o seu nome à mulher. - Tu tens andado a arranjar confusão. Exposto à luz solar, homicídios por contrato e com altos valores de pagamento, discussões em pleno dia e, acima de tudo, não cumpriste a ordem de apresentação anual em Volterra!

Mathew levantou-se bruscamente, tentando fugir, mas todo o seu corpo encontrava-se paralisado. Era como se uma força invisível o tivesse preso, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer movimento. Enyo apenas continuava a sorrir, virando-se no banco e encarando o vampiro.

- Não te preocupes, não estou aqui para te matar - afirmou ela, cruzando as pernas e apoiando os cotovelos nelas. - Isto é apenas um aviso, Mathew, deves deixar de ser tão problemático e ir a Volterra de imediato. Sabes que o Aro não fica satisfeito com estas coisas e tenho a certeza que não queres arranjar problemas com a Jean ou com o Alec.

- Tu és da guarda dos V-volturi? - indagou Mathew, visivelmente assustado.

- Digamos que, neste momento, sou apenas uma mensageira deles - comentou Enyo, mantendo o sorriso e libertando os movimentos do vampiro do seu poder mental. - Sabes o que tens a fazer, agora desaparece daqui!

Mathew deixou o pub com uma rapidez estrondosa. Contudo, os restantes clientes do local nem pareciam ter reparado no que se sucedera. Ao balcão, Enyo voltou a virar-se para a frente, sacudindo os cabelos e pedindo uma água ao barman. Ela sabia que Edward ali estava e não sairia dali enquanto o rapaz não se aproximasse dela, o que não tardou a acontecer.

- Pensei que não fizesse mais trabalhos para os Volturi - observou o Cullen, sentando-se no banco ao lado da médica.

- Pensei que já sabias que não gosto que me sigas - declarou Enyo, encarando o rapaz. - Se querias falar comigo, telefonavas ou aparecias lá em casa. Não precisavas de me seguir até aqui.

- Eu preciso de falar contigo - confessou, apoiando a mão no braço dela. - Eu preciso-

- Eu lamento, mas não tenho resposta às tuas perguntas, Edward - vociferou ela, sorrindo suavemente.

- É claro que tens - exclamou. - Eu sei que tu sabes o que se passou nestes espaços em branco que existem nas minhas memórias e, provavelmente, até foste tu que retiraste as informações que neles continham.

- Não são necessárias - comentou Valdis, sem alterar a sua expressão. - O que aconteceu naquele tempo não tem qualquer importância para o que se passa agora.

- Então conta-me o que foi! - pediu Edward, segurando as mãos da médica entre as suas. - Conta-me o que aconteceu em Paris.

Enyo levantou-se, colocou as mãos sobre o rosto do jovem Cullen, olhando-o directamente no fundo dos olhos cor de ouro e, aproximando-se, sorriu levemente, deixando o rapaz sem qualquer reacção.

- Tu sabes o que aconteceu em Paris, Edward - murmurou ela, dando-lhe um delicado beijo no rosto. - E foi apenas isso que se passou.

Ela virou as costas, caminhando pelo pub em direcção à saída, sem se preocupar com o facto do Cullen ainda estar sentado ao balcão. Porém, Edward não demorou a seguí-la, segurando-a por um braço quando chegou novamente ao pé dela.

- Enyo-

- Podes levar-me de volta a Forks, por favor? - pediu Valdis, encarando o rapaz. - Eu vim de taxi para aqui.

- Ouve-me, por favor - implorou Edward, puxando a médica para si e olhando-a fixamente. - Desde que tu apareceste lá em casa que eu não consigo tirar as nossas recordações da cabeça. Desde que te vi novamente que essas mesmas recordações são mais intensas e os espaços brancos continuam a surgir, um após o outro.

Um longo silêncio surgiu entre os dois, sendo apenas cortado pelos ruídos típicos da noite citadina. As mãos de Edward seguravam a cintura e as costas da jovem Valdis, pressionando-a contra si e mantendo o contacto visual.

- Tu ficaste magoada comigo porque eu tenho a Bella, não ficaste? - perguntou.

- Edward...

- Foi isso, não foi? - insistiu. - Não me contas o que aconteceu por causa da minha relação com ela e-

- Edward! - chamou Enyo, levando mais uma vez as mãos à face do rapaz. - Não importa o que aconteceu em Paris, é passado! Foi há oitenta anos e não tem qualquer importância para a tua actual relação!

- Então conta-me! - implorou.

- De que adianta? - perguntou Valdis. - De que adianta fazer-te recordar se apenas vais ficar mais confuso e vais sofrer mais?

- Enyo...

- Acredita em mim, Edward - pediu ela, sorrindo levemente. - Não é importante.

Sentindo-se derrotado, Edward afastou-se de Valdis e baixou o olhar. Não tinha conseguido o que queria, não tinhas as informações que desejava e, se Enyo não lhe contava, mais ninguém o poderia fazer. Suspirou e retirou as chaves do carro do bolso, indicando o seu volvo à médica e, sempre cavalheiro, abrindo a porta para a mulher entrar.

Seguiam pela estrada a alta velocidade, envoltos num silêncio profundo e, para Edward, levemente constragedor. Estaria ela a ouvir os seus pensamentos? Estaria a apagar mais memórias? O que poderia ser tão importante ao ponto dele não poder saber? Quais seriam as consequências dessas informações? E, lembrava-se agora, o que Alice tentara a tanto custo evitar?

- Estás a ouvir o que penso? - perguntou, quebrando o silêncio e vendo a médica a esboçar um leve sorriso nos lábios avermelhados.

- Não - respondeu Valdis, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. - Não me esqueci que gostas da tua privacidade e tu sabes que não gosto de estar sempre a usar os meus poderes.

- O que teria acontecido se eu não me tivesse apaixonado pela Bella? - indagou Edward, quase num murmúrio. - Qual teria sido a tua reacção ao regressares?

- Oh mon chéri, daqui a uns tempos vais perceber que, de uma forma ou de outra, a tua aproximação à Bella era inevitável - observou Enyo, encostando a cabeça no apoio do banco e encarando o rapaz. - Por isso, tu ter-te-ias apaixonado por ela de qualquer das maneiras.

- Mas se eu não tivesse - especulou. - O que terias tu feito? Estaríamos aqui os dois, sentados lado a lado, com uma barreira invisível entre nós?

A jovem médica não lhe respondeu. Voltou a observar a estrada como se as sombras dos candeeiros fossem um assunto extremamente interessante. Não queria dizer o que sabia que teria acontecido. Edward olhava-a de lado, esperando que, a qualquer momento, a resposta que desejava ouvir surgisse dos lábios da médica.

Mas ela não disse nada. Continuou em silêncio, sem tirar os olhos da estrada, até Edward estacionar o carro no parque em frente ao hospital. Desligou o motor e ficou a observar os contornos do rosto de Valdis, levemente iluminado pelos candeeiros de rua.

- Estou atrasada para o meu turno - comentou Enyo, abrindo a porta do carro e abandonando a viatura. Edward fez o mesmo.

- Não me respondeste, Enyo! - relembrou o Cullen, parando atrás da médica, com o seu corpo quase colado ao dela.

- Eu não tenho nada para te responder, Edward! - afirmou Valdis, sem se mexer e sentido um leve arrepio a correr-lhe as costas ao sentir os lábios do rapaz no seu ouvido.

- Eu exijo saber, Enyo, e não digas que não tens resposta para isso, porque eu sei que tens! - protestou. - O que terias feito se a Bella não-

- Eu não teria esperado vários dias para ir ter contigo! - confessou, ainda de costas viradas para o Cullen e com as mãos cerradas. - Não teria controlado todos os meus instintos quando te vi, não teria sorrido falsamente para ela, não teria fingido que me encontrava completamente bem quando, na verdade, um ódio imenso por ela consumia o meu corpo!

- Enyo...

- Não teria esta máscara de menina boazinha colocada, não teria receio de te tocar por não saber como ela poderia reagir, por não saber se deveria fazê-lo. Não estaria a controlar-me ao máximo para não cometer uma loucura e impedir de vez esse teu casamento e não estaria a pensar na tua felicidade primeiro que a minha! - rosnou Valdis, virando-se para o rapaz e fixando os olhos verdes nos dele. - Se tu não te tivesses apaixonado por ela, há muito que eu já teria perdido todo o controle e tu serias novamente meu, tal como em Pari-

Enyo não conseguiu terminar a sua frase. Edward agarrou-a violentamente, controlado pelo instinto selvagem, pressionando-a contra a lateral do volvo, colando o seu corpo ao dela, sentindo arrepios gelados ao mesmo tempo que sensações presas por várias décadas que voltavam a se revelar. Selou os seus lábios com os dela, misturando fúria e desejo, aprofundando o beijo como os seus instintos o diziam para fazer, travando uma batalha de danças com as línguas, ignorando todo o mundo em volta deles. Naquele momento, apenas os dois existiam. Os dois e Paris.

As suas mãos seguravam com força o corpo delineado de Valdis, sentindo como se o vestido negro dela o queimasse e não devesse se encontrar mais ali. Enyo também estava entregue aos instintos, com as mãos nos cabelos acobreados do rapaz, beijando-o com intensidade e desejo, como se aqueles dias não tivessem existido e aquele fosse o reencontro dos dois. Louco, selvagem, poderoso, intenso. Até que, subitamente, Enyo arregalou os olhos e afastou o Cullen de si, fixando o olhar felino na escuridão de um canto do parque.

- O que foi? - perguntou Edward, reconhecendo o olhar da médica, mas recusando-se a afastar-se muito mais dela.

- Emmett - respondeu, simplesmente. - Ele viu-nos!

* * *

**N.A.:** Do not kill me, please xD

Muahahahahah, j'adore Eddie

Reviews please! Sério, gente, não custada nada e deixam-me super feliz ;P

Just


	10. La Push

**Capítulo 9:**

_La Push_

Abriu os olhos subitamente e sentou-se rapidamente na cama. Tinha a respiração acelerada e gotas de suor pelo corpo. Levou uma mão à cara, tapando os olhos e tentando não focar o sonho que acabara de ter. Não era o primeiro sonho daqueles que ele tinha, mas... era o primeiro com _ela_ e, estranhamente, o mais _real_. Sacudiu a cabeça, não se queria lembrar do sonho e, muito menos, da visão do corpo dela. Isso trazia-lhe certos efeitos físicos que ele dispensava àquela hora da manhã.

Levantou-se, dirigindo-se de imediato ao quarto de banho para tomar um duche frio, antes de se vestir e seguir para casa de Emily. Precisava de falar com Sam, esclarecer dúvidas e decidir que caminho seguir. Bateu à porta e não tardou a ser recebido pela morena com um sorriso no rosto. Sam já se encontrava a terminar o pequeno almoço e encarou o Black quando este se sentou a seu lado.

- Problemas? - indagou Uley.

- Dúvidas e incertezas - respondeu Jacob, olhando para a janela aberta.

- A médica anda a dar-te a volta à cabeça - constatou o mais velho, sorrindo levemente.

- Eu não entendo, juro que não entendo - confessou Jake. - Ela é perfeita, linda, a mulher ideal. Sinto-me extremamente atraído por ela e tudo isto em poucos dias. Mas...

- Mas não tiveste o teu imprinting - completou Emily, sentando-se ao lado de Sam. - E isso está a fazer-te confusão.

- O imprinting dá-se na primeira vez que tu vês a pessoa escolhida após a transformação em lobo - lembrou Uley. - Se a Faith fosse essa pessoa, Jake, tu terias tido o teu imprinting quando a viste na floresta.

- Eu sei... - murmurou, desapontado. - Mas eu sinto que é ela. De alguma forma, de alguma maneira, eu sinto que é ela... e que, ao mesmo tempo, não é! Como se ela fosse duas pessoas diferentes.

- Dupla personalidade? - indagou Emily. - Achas que é disso que se trata?

- Não, ela nunca me deu motivos para desconfiar de nada - disse o Black. - Mas eu sinto que a Faith que ela me mostra não é a autêntica Faith.

- Como se usasse uma máscara? - questionou Sam, interessado na descrição do rapaz.

- Sim - confirmou. - Uma máscara invisível que apenas deixa trespassar parte da sua verdadeira personalidade.

- Poderá isso ser uma barreira ao imprinting? - perguntou Emily, encarando o namorado. - Afinal, não há nada que nos confirme que o imprinting é dado pela visão física de uma pessoa.

- Não faço ideia - confessou Sam. - Podemos perguntar isso ao conselho, mas duvido que eles saibam.

- Então a única coisa a fazer é esperar para ver se ela realmente tem uma máscara e, caso tenha, ver o que acontece depois de a retirar? - interrogou o Black, frustrado. - É isso que me resta?

- Parece que sim, Jake - afirmou Emily. - Mas a Faith parece-me uma boa rapariga. Penso que não terás problemas se realmente for ela a tua escolhida.

Jake não respondeu, limitou-se a observar o mar pela janela da sala. Ele sabia que Faith era diferente. Não conseguia explicar como, mas tinha essa certeza. Ela não era como as restantes mulheres, não era como Bella e, incrivelmente, ela era perfeita demais. Mas a perfeição não existe e Jake tinha a certeza que Faith, como toda a gente, tinha um defeito. Agora, só lhe restava esperar para descobrir que defeito era esse e, quando isso acontecesse, esperar que não fosse nada de mais.

* * *

Desligou o motor do seu volvo e deixou-se ficar dentro do carro por alguns momentos. Encostou a cabeça para trás, respirando fundo e não conseguindo conter um leve sorriso ao sentir o aroma fresco de canela e menta impregnado nas suas roupas. Fechou os olhos e um turbilhão de imagens passou-lhe a correr pela mente. Imagens antigas, distantes, felizes. E, no meio dessas imagens, espaços vazios, como num álbum de fotografias ainda por completar.

Fora um erro deixar-se levar pelos instintos, ele simplesmente não podia ter reagido daquela maneira. Mas ele provocara-a, obrigara-a a dizer-lhe o que não deveria ter ouvido e o que acontecera em seguida eram apenas consequências das suas palavras. Não a devia ter beijado, não devia ter-se deixado levar pelos prazeres carnais que ela lhe representava. 'Foi um erro!' disse a si próprio. 'Apenas um erro!' Mas um erro que ele desejara e esperara loucamente por oitenta anos, um erro que ele, durante aquelas oito décadas, ele teria morrido para o cometer, um erro que era apenas o reflexo de tudo o que realmente tinha acontecido em...

- Paris - murmurou Edward, abrindo os olhos e passando uma das mãos nos cabelos. - Eu preciso de voltar a Paris...

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu de dentro deste. Entrou em casa, cumprimentando, num sussurro, Esme e Rosalie e subindo as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta e caminhou até ao seu armário, abriu as portas e a última gaveta, procurando, em seguida, uma caixa negra e dourada que ali existia. Colocou-a em cima da cama e retirou-lhe a tampa, observando o pequeno volume que se encontrava à sua frente, envolto num lenço de veludo negro.

Ficou a olhar para o volume durante longos minutos, completamente perdido nos seus pensamentos. Passou uma mão sobre o tecido suave, mas não o retirou. A quem queria ele enganar? Nada voltaria a ser como antes, por muito que tivesse sido isso que ele desejara. Nada poderia ser como antes! Agora existia Bella, existiam sentimentos fortes e poderosos no caminho, existia um motivo para não mais haver Paris.

Arrumou a caixa com a mesma velocidade que a retirou de dentro do armário e, em seguida atirou-se para cima da cama. 'Foi apenas um erro!' voltou a repetir mentalmente. 'Um erro que derivou do passado e que não voltará a acontecer...' Arrepiou-se quando percebeu que, mesmo mentalmente, não conseguia transformar aquela frase numa afirmação segura.

Ele tinha de falar com Alice. Explicar-lhe o que acontecera, pedir-lhe desculpas por não a ouvir e, mesmo sabendo que não era perdoável, implorar-lhe que ela apenas esquecesse o que vira. Afinal, como poderia ele explicar exactamente tudo o que se tinha passado se as suas memórias eram incompletas? Se nem ele mesmo tinha certezas do que se passara em Paris? Com Emmett o problema era outro. Mas o rapaz tinha ido caçar com Carlisle, e Edward não tiver hipótese de lhe dizer "não é nada disso!". Teria, indiscutivelmente, de confiar Emmett a Enyo.

* * *

- _"Go on now go walk out the door_

_just turn around now_

'_cause you're not welcome anymore_

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_you think I'd crumble_

_you think I'd lay down and die"_

- EDDIE, BAIXA O SOM! - rosnou Faith, ao entrar em casa na manhã seguinte e encontrar a raposa aos gritos no karaoke.

- Uhh, alguém está profundamente irritado - comentou Eddie, desligando o som e saltitando em direcção à sua dona. - Que pecado cometeste hoje? Para além do Vampiro de Olympia, obviamente.

- Edward.

- Eu não fiz nada! - protestou a raposa, encolhendo-se a um canto. - Foi o carteiro que trouxe a Pizza e a deixou aí à porta!

- Eu estava a falar do outro Edward - retificou a mulher. - E ficas sem telefone por uma semana.

- ENYO! - protestou o animal, encarando a dona. - Assim não vale, tu não me alimentas e eu é que levo com as consequências!

- Eu não vou discutir contigo a quantidade absurda de comida que temos em casa! - declarou Valdis, retirando o casaco e atirando-o para cima de uma cadeira.

- Enyo - chamou Eddie, colocando-se ao lado da mulher. - Vamos embora daqui.

- Eu pensei que afinal gostasses de Forks - comentou Faith, sentando-se no sofá.

- E gosto, mas tu não estás bem - observou o animal. - O reencontro com o Cullen não foi boa ideia. Eu sei o que ele significa para ti e sei o esforço que estás a fazer para o teres perto de ti, sem o teres realmente.

- Eu gostava de poder ir embora, Eddie - confessou a mulher. - Gostava de deixar as coisas como estão, ir embora e deixar o Edward feliz ao lado da Bella. Mas não posso!

- Por uma única vez, esquece que és uma guerreira e lembra-te da tua verdadeira origem! - ordenou Eddie, sentando-se em frente a Faith. - Achas que eles te vão fazer alguma coisa caso recuses continuar? Tu não lhes pertences, tu és um deles, Enyo!

- Por ser um deles é que não posso desistir! - vociferou a mulher. - O que o meu pai diria se eu desistisse?

- Enyo...

- Além disso... existe aqui algo muito interessante - disse a médica, esboçando um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. - Aquela matilha de lobos é fascinante!

- Eu penso que tu achas mais fascinante um certo lobo em particular - comentou Eddie, contrariado.

- Sim, tens razão - confirmou ela, encostando-se para trás no sofá. - Gostaria de saber como ele poderia reagir se soubesse a verdade sobre mim.

- Enyo, não faças isso! - pediu a raposa, arregalando os olhos.

- Ou, pelo menos, o que diria se eu deixasse de ser a perfeita Dra. Valdis! - vociferou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Enyo!

- Eu vou a La Push! - exclamou a mulher, pegando no telefone que se encontrava em cima da mesa.

- Eu desisto! - rosnou a raposa, virando costas e saindo da sala. - Vai ter com ele, apaixona-te, casa-te e tem muitos lobos vampiros para recordação!

- És detestável! - proferiu a médica, enquanto marcava o número de Jacob.

* * *

- Estás muito calado, hoje - comentou Bella, sentando-se à mesa, ao lado de Edward. - O que se passa?

- Eu vou caçar este fim de semana - informou ele, encarando a noiva. - Vou na quinta de manhã e volto no domingo. Ficas bem com a Alice, certo?

- Claro, mas... Vais ter de ir caçar outra vez? - indagou Bella. - Não foi há muito que foste caçar.

- Estamos a duas semanas do nosso casamento - lembrou ele, sorrindo. - Eu prefiro ir caçar agora e nos dias antes. Se eu esperar pela próxima semana, as coisas podem não correr muito bem. Não quero arriscar.

- Entendo - disse a jovem Swan, terminando o seus cereais de pequeno almoço. - Hoje há uma festa em La Push. O Charlie vai e quer que eu vá com ele.

- Para enfrentares novamente o Jacob? - perguntou Edward. - Não acho que seja boa ideia.

- Eu queria poder falar com ele antes do casamento... - murmurou Bella. - Mas parece que não consigo! Talvez em La Push eu consiga explicar-lhe as coisas.

- Só te peço que tenhas cuidado - implorou o Cullen. - Ele pode ser instintivo contigo e alguma coisa correr mal. Não quero ter de matar um werewolf e desencadear uma guerra tão perto do nosso casamento.

- Eu prometo que tenho cuidado - afirmou Bella, levantando-se e colocando a taça na cozinha. - Podes levar-me até tua casa? A Alice pediu-me para lá ir. Parece que ela quer a minha opinião para as flores do buquet.

- Claro - disse, levantando-se da mesa a seguir a Bella e caminhando em direcção à porta. - Vamos?

Bella pegou no casaco e saiu de casa, esperou que o noivo a seguisse e dirigiu-se ao carro de Edward, estacionado mesmo em frente à moradia. Parou ao lado do volvo prateado e ficou a contemplar o automóvel. Levantou os olhos para Edward.

- O que aconteceu? - indagou.

- O quê?

- O teu carro tem uma mossa aqui. - informou ela, indicando a lateral do volvo que se encontrava amolgada. - Tiveste um acidente?

- Na- não - negou o rapaz, aproximando-se da noiva para ver a que ela se referia. E, então, sentiu-se gelar. - Devem ter batido no carro durante a noite, o Emmett deixou-o no estacionamento do hospital.

- E tu não reparaste? - admirou-se a morena, olhando para o noivo.

- Não - murmurou Edward, encolhendo os ombros. - Vamos, eu peço à Rosalie para dar uma vista de olhos nisso.

Entraram no carro e Edward conduziu o volvo em direcção à casa dos Cullen. Pelo caminho, e enquanto Bella ouvia música, a mente do rapaz não conseguia deixar de pensar no verdadeiro motivo da mossa que tinha no carro. A imagem dele a pressionar o corpo de Enyo contra o volvo era mais clara que a água. Tinha de se controlar, não podia voltar a agir instintivamente. Respirou fundo. Sabia que a sua ida a Paris poderia ser um erro, mas precisava de saber o que se tinha passado naquela cidade e nada melhor que isso do que lá voltar. Era urgente que ele esquecesse o passado. Mas Edward tinha perfeita noção que isso só aconteceria quando, finalmente, todos os espaços brancos da sua mente estivessem preenchidos.

* * *

Saiu de casa assim que a sua sensível audição lhe permitiu captar o baixo som de um motor de carro. Abriu a porta e deu de caras com um Volkswagen New Beetle, de um verde claro levemente berrante, estacionado mesmo em frente à sua casa. Sorriu ao ver Faith deixar o carro e encostar-se à porta deste, encarando-o. Jacob aproximou-se dela, deu-lhe um leve beijo no rosto e voltou a sorrir.

- Ainda bem que pudeste vir - disse ele, verdadeiramente satisfeito. - Vai estar uma noite fantástica e estas festas são sempre interessantes.

- Achei que, uma vez que melhorei e que não tinha turno no hospital, não ficava em casa a fazer nada - comentou ela, sorrindo também. - Por isso, decidi vir a esta festa. Parece-me algo típico daqui e eu não poderia perder isso.

Faith trancou o seu carro novo e seguiu caminho pela praia, sempre com Jake a seu lado. Segundo o Black, eles deviam encontrar-se em casa de Emily, pois era mais perto do local onde ficariam as fogueiras para a festa. Durante o percurso até casa da jovem Young, Jacob parecia verdadeiramente satisfeito por ter Valdis consigo. Era como se o peso triste da sua voz tivesse, simplesmente, evaporado no momento em que Faith lhe dissera que, afinal, iria à festa de La Push.

Por outro lado, Faith encontrava-se ainda mais controlada e cuidadosa do que era normal estar perto do Black. Talvez por ainda sentir os seus instintos selvagens à flor da pele, ou mesmo por culpa das palavras de Eddie, a médica não se atrevia a relaxar, deixando a sua sombra aparecer, mesmo que por escassos segundos. _'É melhor assim!'_ dizia-se mentalmente. Afinal, expor a sua sombra, o seu verdadeiro ser, poderia ser um enorme risco na companhia de vários werewolves, mesmo que isso não significasse revelar a sua verdadeira identidade. Contudo, existia uma tímida voz num canto escondido da sua mente que lhe dizia para seguir em frente com o seu plano. Para mostrar àquele rapaz, tão novo, tão puro, tão inocente, que, afinal, aquela médica perfeita que ele imaginava, poderia não ser tão perfeita assim.

Mas o que aconteceria se Jake realmente descobrisse a sombra de Faith? O que aconteceria se ele visse, mesmo que por míseros segundos, a verdadeira personalidade da Dra. Valdis? Afastar-se-ia dela? Talvez essa fosse a melhor opção. Eddie tinha razão, eles eram de espécies rivais, e Jacob estava cada vez mais interessado e mais seduzido por ela. A decisão de Faith estava tomada. Mostraria a sua sombra a Jake, faria o rapaz perceber que ela não era como aparentava ser e, como consequência disso, o jovem werewolf afastar-se-ia dela. Por muito que isso lhe pudesse custar - afinal, estava a começar a afeiçoar-se ao rapaz - mais uma vez, Eddie estava certo, Edward estava certo... eles eram, indiscutivelmente, inimigos mortais.

- Estás muito calada, passa-se alguma coisa? - perguntou o Black, ao chegarem a casa de Emily.

- Nada, apenas estava a certificar-me mentalmente que não me tinha esquecido de nada em casa - mentiu Valdis, olhando para o pôr-do-sol coberto de nuvens. - O Eddie ficaria furioso se eu não lhe tivesse deixado comida.

- Eu ainda não percebo como é que consegues ter uma raposa de estimação - observou ele, batendo à porta da casa de Young. - Como médica, tens sempre os horários trocados, mas mesmo assim consegues ter tempo para ter uma vida normal e tomar conta de uma raposa.

- Os médicos são criaturas estranhas, Jake - afirmou ela, fingindo que lhe estava a contar um segredo. - Temos um método secreto para duplicar o nosso tempo diário.

- Então podes ensinar-me esse método? - pediu Emily, ao abrir a porta da sua casa. - É que realmente ainda me dava jeito ter umas horas de dia extra.

- Segredo de profissão, Emily, desculpa! - pediu Faith, cumprimentando a mulher.

Depois de cumprimentarem Sam, Faith e Jake sentaram-se no sofá da sala de Emily e, durante cerca de duas horas, uma agradável conversa ocupou as quatro pessoas. As gargalhadas constantes das duas mulheres pareciam encher a sala com uma agradável disposição que era totalmente contagiante. Mais perto da hora de jantar, todos deixaram a casa da jovem Young e dirigiram-se ao local onde se iria dar a festa. Chegados à praia, Faith percebeu que mais de metade da população de La Push se encontrava ali. Não só a matilha de werewolves, como também as respectivas famílias e amigos dessas famílias.

Apesar da quantidade de gente presente, Faith encontrava-se sempre com o mesmo grupo de pessoas. Emily, Sam, Quil, Embry e a sua namorada e, obviamente, Jake. Passava pouco das nove da noite quando uma mente em particular chamou a atenção da jovem Valdis. _Bella_, pensou. E, sabendo que a Swan os observava, mesmo estando de costas para ela, Faith não conseguiu ceder à tentação de deixar o braço de Jacob passar sobre os seus ombros e de encostar a cabeça no peito dele, deixando trespassar uma falsa sensação de conforto e carinho. Sabia que Bella não se atreveria a falar com Jake com ela presente, mas isso não era motivo para não atiçar um bocado os ciúmes da rapariga. Afinal, Valdis poderia ser tudo, menos uma santa.

* * *

Devia ter cerca de duas horas para arrumar tudo e preparar-se para a viagem, antes que Bella voltasse de La Push e ele fosse passar a noite com ela. Precisava de fazer a mala, nada de muito grande, mas o suficiente para passar o fim-de-semana fora, e precisava de enfrentar a família, em especial Alice, e comunicar-lhes que iria viajar naqueles dias. Não lhes podia mentir, mas também não tinha coragem de lhes confessar para onde iria. A sua única hipótese era esperar que eles se contentassem com a explicação que ele lhes daria e implorar a Alice que não dissesse nada.

Claro que, antes de ter oportunidade de pensar decentemente num pequeno discurso para apresentar a Esme, Rosalie e Jasper, Alice já se encontrava parada à porta do seu quarto, esperando o momento certo para bater.

- Entra, Alice - disse ele, terminando de colocar uma camisa dentro da mala e fechando-a.

- Eu não acredito que tu vais mentir à Bella e, ainda por cima, vais a Paris _depois_ do que aconteceu! - exclamou a morena, encarando o irmão directamente. - Eu não faço ideia do que se passa na tua cabeça, Edward, mas antes da Enyo aparecer tu _nunca_ agiste assim!

- Desculpa - pediu ele, baixando o olhar. - Eu estou confuso e não sei o que ando a fazer. Esta ida a Paris é uma maneira desesperada de tentar recordar o que aconteceu no passado.

- Edward, tu estás noivo, vais casar daqui a duas semanas, por favor - murmurou Alice. - Por favor, tenta esquecer a Enyo, por muito que ela tenha significado para ti no passado, agora é a Bella que tu amas, não é?

- Eu amo a Bella, amo-a muito, mas não posso, não consigo, ignorar o que sinto pela Enyo - confessou ele. - Especialmente se não sei as verdadeiras origens destes sentimentos. Eu preciso de preencher estas espaços brancos, de compreender o que realmente aconteceu entre nós. Só então poderei seguir em frente de consciência tranquila.

- Mas... será que a Enyo não te escondeu essas memórias por algum motivo? - indagou a morena. - Será que ela não tem razão em não querer que tu tomes conhecimento desse vosso passado?

- O que queres dizer com isso, Alice? - perguntou Edward, olhando para a irmã.

- Quero dizer que talvez ela não esteja a esconder-te isso para te causar curiosidade e te obrigar a ficares perto dela, como eu pensava que era - confessou a Cullen. - Talvez ela saiba que, caso descubras o que aconteceu, esqueças a Bella e voltes para ela. E, por algum motivo, ela não quer isso.

- Alice...

- Mas isso não teria qualquer lógica, porque se assim fosse, qual o motivo dela ter voltado para perto ti? - interrogou, encarando o irmão.

- É isso que eu quero descobrir - declarou o rapaz. - Mas, para o conseguir fazer, eu tenho de saber o que aconteceu no passado e, já que a Enyo não me conta, talvez eu me recorde das coisas enquanto estiver em Paris.

- Eu tomo conta da Bella - murmurou Alice, virando as costas e preparando-se para deixar o quarto do irmão. - Tenta resolver esta história toda, Edward, e, por favor, quando regressares e tudo tiver esclarecido, dá um pedido de desculpas à Bella.

* * *

Detestava ver Jacob com Enyo e não poder fazer nada, não poder aproximar-se do rapaz e contar-lhe quem aquela mulher era, não poder protegê-lo de mais uma decepção, de mais sofrimento. Detestava, também, vê-lo tão terno e carinhoso com Valdis quanto fora com ela, vê-lo agir como se Enyo fosse perfeita e feita de cristal, como se a protegesse de qualquer coisa, mesmo sem que ela precisasse de ser protegida. Bella, simplesmente, detestava vê-los juntos.

Não esperava que Enyo fosse àquela festa a La Push. Realmente não contava com isso. Tinha esperanças de conseguir, finalmente, falar com Jacob sem interrupções ou impedimentos. Mas com a presença de Valdis, todas as suas esperanças tinham desaparecido. Bella já tinha percebido que a dimensão do poder de Enyo era suficiente para a fazer calar, por mais distante de Jacob que a médica estivesse.

Por isso, a jovem Swan limitou-se a ficar sentada num tronco de árvore, perto de uma fogueira, a conversar aleatoriamente com quem se encontrasse por perto e lhe dirigisse a palavra e de olhos colados nas costas da médica. Sabia que, provavelmente, Enyo estaria a ouvir os seus pensamentos e que, certamente, estaria a rir-se interiormente deles. Mas não conseguia evitar, não conseguia desviar o olhar ou pensar noutra coisa que não fosse a proximidade de Jake daquela _mulher_.

Já perto da meia-noite, e quando Charlie se começava a despedir das pessoas, Bella percebeu que Jacob dissera algo ao ouvido de Valdis e que, após um aceno de concordância da médica, ambos se levantaram e, discretamente, deixaram a área onde se dava a festa. Prestando mais atenção, Swan conseguiu ver os contornos dos dois a seguirem pela zona superior da praia, em direcção à floresta. Nesse momento, e por muito que Bella não o desejasse, um enorme aperto no peito tomou conta de si. Era um aperto seu conhecido, mas que ela teimara em ignorar anteriormente, um aperto que lhe queimava os pulmões e fazia o coração doer, um aperto que se intensificava a cada segundo que passava que ela continuar a seguir Jake e Enyo com os olhos.

- _A isso, minha querida, dá-se o nome de ciúme_ - sussurrou a voz de Valdis na sua mente, e Bella percebeu que, ao fundo, mesmo antes de desaparecer com Jake na floresta, os olhos verdes de Enyo estavam fixos nos seus.

* * *

**N.A.:** Música cantada pelo Eddie - _"I will survive" - Gloria Gaynor_

Sem ameças de morte, por favor xD

E agradeço reviews

_Just_


	11. Pecados

**Capítulo 10:**

_Pecados_

- Jake, para onde me levas? - indagou Faith, entre risos, sendo puxada pelo rapaz pela floresta dentro. - Ainda nos perdemos.

- Não perdemos nada - contrariou ele, sorrindo-lhe. - Eu conheço isto perfeitamente e quero mostrar-te uma coisa.

- O que me vais mostrar? - perguntou, curiosa. - A floresta durante a noite?

- O mar - respondeu, rindo da expressão de descrença que Valdis fez. - Está lua cheia e o céu está sem nuvens. É o momento ideal para se ver o mar do cimo do penhasco.

- Do cimo do penhasco? - repetiu Faith, encarando-o.

- Sim, ou tens medo de alturas? - questionou Jake, retribuindo o olhar. - Eu prometo que não te deixo cair.

- Devias preocupar-te mais com o facto de eu poder saltar de lá - comentou a médica, ao aproximarem-se das rochas mais altas.

- Tu? Saltares do penhasco? - admirou-se Jake, soltando uma gargalhada. - Não brinques, Faith!

- Achas que não sou capaz? - interrogou ela, soltando a mão da dele e parando a alguns metros do topo do penhasco. - Achas que não me atrevo a chegar ali e saltar?

- Faith, por favor, não tem nada a ver com o que eu acho ou deixo de achar - afirmou Jake, sorrindo marotamente. - Tem a ver com o facto de que tu és uma pessoa certa e comportada, não ias saltar de um penhasco.

Faith olhou para o rapaz e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fingindo-se de amuada. Jacob apenas soltou uma gargalhada e abraçou a mulher, levando-a para mais perto da borda do penhasco e mostrando-lhe a magnífica vista dali.

- Oh, é lindo! - exclamou a médica.

À sua frente estendia-se um lençol de águas calmas, negras, que reflectiam a lua grande e roliça e as pequenas fogueiras feitas à beira mar. Inúmeras estrelas brilhavam no céu e uma fraca brisa marítima fez as copas das árvores da floresta oscilarem levemente.

- Eu sempre gostei da vista daqui de cima, mas nestas noites de lua, fica especialmente bela - comentou ele, aproximando-se de Faith e envolvendo a sua cintura com os braços fortes. - Achei que ias gostar.

- E gosto, é realmente lindíssimo - confirmou ela, hesitando antes de colocar as mãos sobre os braço se Jacob.

E o silêncio tomou conta do momento. Nenhum dos dois falava, apenas apreciavam a beleza daquela vista enquanto o leve som das ondas a embaterem nas rochas se unia ao das árvores, sacudidas pelo vento. E então Faith captou um pensamento do jovem Black que realmente não deveria captar. Não queria ter ouvido o que ele pensara e, muito menos, saber o que ele acabara de descobrir.

Sabia que estava quieta como uma pedra quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz no seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se para não deitar tudo a perder e usar as suas capacidades mentais no Black, e, levemente, soltou-se do abraço dele. Baixou o olhar, sabendo que os seus cabelos faziam sombra sobre os seus olhos e que estes estavam completamente tapados. Um sorriso enviesado e malicioso esboçou-se nos seus lábios.

- Qual deve ser a altura deste penhasco? - perguntou.

- Não sei, nunca tive curiosidade - respondeu o rapaz, sem ter percebido o sorriso de Faith. – Por quê?

- Estava a pensar em qual a probabilidade de eu não partir nada ao chegar à água - disse ela, inclinando-se levemente para a frente.

- Faith, tu não vais saltar, não inventes - vociferou Jacob, cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

- Não?

- É claro que não! - declarou ele, no preciso momento em que Faith se virou de frente para ele e, revelando um sorriso malicioso e um olhar intenso, afastou os braços e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Tu estás... - murmurou ela, saboreando o salgado aroma do mar. - redondamente enganado.

E então Jake viu o que nunca pensou ver. Ele olhou directamente no fundo dos olhos de Faith e, enquanto o corpo da médica se permitia a cair para trás, rompendo numa queda vertiginosa até à superfície da água gelada, um brilho diferente iluminou o verde das suas íris. Um brilho forte e, talvez, insano que revelava muito mais que qualquer palavra, que qualquer imagem.

Aquele era, sem dúvida, o olhar por detrás da máscara.

E o olhar desapareceu. Não por ter mudado, mas por ter realmente saído área de visão do Black. Por ter caído do precipício, indo em direcção às águas do mar. Era como se o mundo estivesse a ser destruído na sua frente, como se a sua vida estivesse a ser arrancadas dos seus braços com a força bruta. Ela caía, caía, caía...

- FAITH! - gritou Jacob, não pensando duas vezes e saltando do penhasco logo a seguir a Valdis.

Viu-a ser engolida pelas águas geladas e não tardou a sentir o seu corpo a entrar nas ondas também. Era água, água e apenas água. Correntes fortes puxavam-no em direcção às rochas e, devido à noite, a visibilidade era quase nula. Olhou em volta, começando a entrar em desespero por não conseguir encontrar nenhum vestígio da médica.

Regressou à superfície para respirar e tentar descobrir Valdis por entre as ondas. Nada. Ela, simplesmente, parecia ter desaparecido entre as águas e as rochas. Voltou a mergulhar, nadando mais para fundo, deixando o desespero e a aflição tomarem conta dele. Sem conseguir manter-se mais tempo sem respirar, Jake voltou novamente à superfície. Respirou fundo e, quando se preparava para voltar a mergulhar, Faith surgiu mesmo à sua frente, recuperando o fôlego, sacudindo os cabelos e sorrindo para o Black.

- TU ÉS LOUCA? - gritou ele, segurando-a pelo rosto enquanto a encarava. - O QUE É QUE ESTAVAS A PENSAR QUANDO-

- Jake! - chamou ela, levando as mãos à face do rapaz. - Está tudo bem!

- Tu podias ter-te magoado, Faith, podias ter-te ferido, podias ter... - interrompeu-se, subitamente, segurando-lhe o rosto também e olhando-a fixamente. - Eu vi o mundo desaparecer quando saltaste. Não tens noção como me senti!

Faith separou-se lentamente de Jacob, sempre mantendo contacto visual com ele, sacudiu levemente cabeça, como se quisesse enxotar pensamento mal-vindos, e começou a nadar em direcção à praia. O jovem Black não tardou a seguí-la, sem perceber o que estava a acontecer e porque ela estava a afastar-se dele. Não tardou a deixarem de nadar para começarem a andar entre as águas mais rasas, sentindo os pés afundarem-se na areia molhada e ondas pequenas a baterem-lhes nas pernas.

Jake aproximou-se da médica, segurando-a por um braço e fazendo-a parar de andar, puxando-a para si e encarando-a directamente nos olhos.

- Faith...

- Eu não sou uma menina pequena, Jacob! - lembrou Valdis, soltando o braço que ele segurava. - Eu sei o que faço e tinha perfeitas noções do perigo quando me deixei cair. Peço desculpa se te preocupei, mas tu tens de acreditar em mim, mesmo quando parece loucura o que pretendo fazer.

- Tu estavas ali comigo, num momento perfeito e, do nada, cais de mais de trinta metros de altura para um mar cheio de rochas - lembrou ele, indicando o penhasco com o braço esticado. - O que querias que pensasse? Como querias que agisse?

- De forma a que não parecesse que não viverias mais sem mim, Jacob! - afirmou Valdis, seriamente.

- É o que sinto, Faith, não posso mudar isso! - declarou ele, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e caminhando de costas em direcção à praia. - Não sei o que se passou, não sei o que fizeste, mas a maneira como me olhaste lá em cima mexeu profundamente comigo!

- Não é suposto! - exclamou a médica, interiormente irritada. - Eu...

Faith não continuou a frase, não conseguiu manter-se longe dos pensamentos do Black e agora sabia como ele se sentia. Percebeu o que ele lhe quis dizer sobre o seu olhar, o que ele afirmou sobre o mundo desaparecer. Toda a confusão da mente do rapaz, todas as incertezas e dúvidas, todos os sentimentos estranhos e, talvez, contraditórios que lhe passavam a correr, deixando-o ainda mais confuso. Apenas não conseguia compreender como fora possível.

Jake, sentou-se na areia molhada, de frente para Faith, com os joelhos flectidos e os braços apoiados nestes. Tinha a cabeça entre as mãos e os cabelos caídos tapavam-lhe os olhos. Valdis sentiu um enorme peso no peito ao vê-lo assim. Ele era tão espontâneo, tão carinhoso, tão emotivo, tão... inocente. A sua inocência era cativante, o seu olhar, até os seus pensamentos, que faziam-na sentir-se culpada. Culpada por não ser ela mesma perto dele, culpada por não poder ser ela mesma, culpada por o fazer sofrer num futuro próximo.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa no rosto, as ondas sobre as suas pernas, os cabelos a esvoaçarem livremente e sorriu. Um sorriso decidido, enviesado, seguro e, acima de tudo, um sorriso malicioso. Reabriu os olhos com um novo brilho sobre estes. Um brilho intenso, forte, que marcava muito mais que uma mudança de atitude. Marcava uma mudança de personalidade, a queda da sua máscara, a aparição da sua sombra.

Caminhou lentamente em direcção ao Black. Passos subtis, silenciosos mesmo sendo na água, determinados. Arrastou o pé direito na areia, deixando que o seu joelho encontrasse o chão entre as pernas de Jacob. A outra perna ao lado do corpo dele, uma mão no ombro forte do moreno, a outra na areia perto da sua perna. Empurrou-o levemente para trás, forçando-o a encará-la. Castanho contra verde, inocência contra pecado, dúvida contra determinação, desejo contra desejo.

_Aquele_ olhar...

Jake puxou-a contra si, como uma necessidade urgente, colando os dois corpos, e sentindo o frio da pele dela contra a sua, sempre tão quente. Olhou-a fixamente, as respirações misturadas, lábios a roçarem-se provocando, em ambos, arrepios de puro prazer.

- Perdoe, pai, esta sua filha herege - pediu Faith, num murmúrio, sem tirar os olhos dos de Jacob, enquanto enlaçava os dedos nos cabelos do rapaz. - Pois ela vai, mais uma vez, pecar!

E avançou, cortando toda a distância que existia entre os dois e selando os lábios nos dele. Quente e frio, intenso, desejoso, carnal e passional, carregado de loucura e prazer. As pernas eram constantemente molhadas pelas ondas e os corpos enchiam-se de areia à medida que ambos se entregavam ao desejo e à luxúria. Naquele momento, Enyo simplesmente soube que, não importava o que o futuro lhe reservasse, pois o seu destino estava traçado. Mas isso, era um problema a resolver no dia seguinte.

* * *

Começava a anoitecer em pleno território francês. Assim que o sol se pôs, Edward levantou a cobertura da janela do avião e espreitou pelo vidro. Maravilhou-se com a vista de Paris que teve dali e, subitamente, sentiu um peso sobre o estômago. Regressar significava enfrentar o passado que ele, tão dolorosamente, obrigara-se a esquecer. Mesmo sendo para se relembrar que ele se encontrava ali, o seu objectivo não era, de forma nenhuma, recordar a sua última noite em Paris. Noite essa que agora lhe passava a correr pela mente, forçando-o a recordar imagens que jurou não voltar a ver.

Encostou-se para trás, deixando escapar um suspiro rápido. Já não bastava ter de se sentir mal por mentir à namorada e à família, ainda teria de recordar todos os momentos de sofrimento que tivera naquela fatídica noite. Sacudiu a cabeça, como que se desejasse conseguir afastar aquelas memórias do cérebro, e voltou a fechar a cobertura da janela. Não tardaria muito e estaria no aeroporto de Paris. Daí até ao centro da cidade seriam cerca de vinte e cinco a trinta minutos e, com sorte, poderia passar a noite num hotel perto do apartamento onde, durante anos, vivera com Enyo.

Não que ele não quisesse ir ver o apartamento de imediato, mas a ideia de entrar e descobrir que outro alguém lá vivia, que os móveis estavam todos mudamos, assim como a decoração, parecia-lhe, de certa forma, um choque. Ele nem sequer tinha pensado na possibilidade de terem demolido o prédio, ou feito obras e todo o andar estar mudado. Para Edward, grande parte do encanto de Paris residia naquele apartamento. Se este desaparecesse ou fosse alterado, um vazio iria fazer parte do seu coração.

Mas ele não tinha outra escolha, tinha? Com partes das suas recordações apagadas e a recusa de Enyo em lhe contar o que ela retirou das suas lembranças, que outra opção poderia Edward ter para conseguir lembrar-se do seu passado? Regressar a Paris era um risco, mas era um risco que ele tinha mesmo de correr.

Desembarcou no aeroporto e rapidamente apanhou um táxi que o levasse ao centro da cidade. Pediu para que o motorista o deixasse em Sacré Coeur e, dali, caminharia os cerca de três quilómetros que o levariam até à Torre Eiffel. Precisava de andar ao ar livre, mentalizar-se que se encontrava novamente em Paris, quebrando o juramento que fizera na sua última noite lá. Recordou as ruas e as casas, vendo as mudanças e cada mais receando que o apartamento estivesse mudado. Reconheceu os cheiros daquelas ruas como se estivesse ali estado no dia anterior. As mesmas luzes e as sensações de oitenta anos anos. Paris continuava igual, Paris seria sempre eterna.

Era perto da meia noite quando se sentou num banco de pedra, de frente para a maravilhosa Torre Eiffel, e ali se deixou ficar, como uma estátua, apenas a encará-la. Naquele momento, um turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos antigos atingiu-lhe o peito. A memória viva de uma noite, exactamente como aquela, surgia-lhe instintivamente diante dos seus olhos. E, por muito que não fosse aquilo que Edward queria recordar, a sua mente obrigava-o a ver a cena que ali decorra várias décadas antes, como se estivesse naquele momento a acontecer.

FlashBack

_Uma leve brisa corria por entre os campos abertos, contornando suavemente a forte estrutura metálica da torre e fazendo as folhas das árvores dançarem. Edward encontrava-se encostado a uma das portas de entrada para a Torre e olhava para o relógio, levemente irritado. Era dia 7 de Janeiro, e a neve ameaçava começar a cair a qualquer instante. Voltou a olhar para o relógio - vinte e uma e vinte. Onde estaria ela? Já a esperava há quase quarenta minutos e Enyo não era de se atrasar._

_Bufou levemente, ignorando os olhares das pessoas que passeavam por ali àquela hora. Olhou para as duas malas enormes que tinha consigo e sacudiu os cabelos acobreados, demonstrando a sua irritação. Ele e Enyo tinham acabado de chegar a Paris, vindos de Viena. O combinado era passarem pela Torre Eiffel, um sonho do rapaz desde novo e, após isso, procurarem um hotel para passar a noite. Contudo, assim que chegaram ao pé do monumento, Enyo olhou em volta, sorriu abertamente e disse-lhe que voltaria em dez minutos. E já lá iam cinquenta desde esse momento._

_Tentou auscultar as mentes de todas as pessoas que conseguia na esperança de que alguma lhe indicasse a localização da mulher, mas ninguém parecia ter visto Enyo. Cruzou os braços, chateado por não saber onde ela se encontrava e por estar ali sozinho há algum tempo. Afinal, ele era um recém transformado, para ele, cinquenta minutos ainda era muito tempo._

_- Desculpa - a voz dela soava leve e satisfeita._

_Edward virou-se para a encarar, os olhos quase negros, os lábios cerrados e os braços apertados. Contudo, a expressão de felicidade dela fê-lo sentir-se ainda mais irritado. Enyo sorria abertamente, os braços atrás do corpo, os cabelos acobreados soltos a esvoaçarem levemente ao vento, os olhos brilhantes, ladinos._

_- Porque me deixaste aqui abandonado à tua espera? - indagou ele, controlando a voz para não a elevar demasiado. - Se eu ainda fosse humano, teria morrido de frio e tédio._

_- Oh, mon amour, pardonne moi - pediu ela, passando o braço em volta do de Edward e encostando a sua cabeça ao ombro dele. - Deixas-me compensar-te?_

_- Enyo! - exclamou ele, olhado de lado para a mulher._

_- Vira-te para aqui - pediu ela, puxando-o pelo braço e ficando virandos de lado para o rio Sena. - Vês aqueles prédios brancos, ali ao fundo._

_- Sim - respondeu ele, sentindo Valdis, apertar mais carinhosamente o seu braço. - O que têm?_

_- O apartamento do segundo andar - disse ela, desviando o olhar para o dele, sorrindo. - É a nossa nova casa._

_Edward entre-abriu os lábios, baixando o olhar para Valdis. Ela não podia... podia? Deixou que um sorriso verdadeiro e satisfeito surgisse nos seus lábios e, acariciando a face da mulher com a mão, puxou-a levemente para um beijo suave e delicado._

Suspirou perante tal recordação e, com os cabelos acariciados pelo vento leve, virou o rosto para a esquerda e uma onda de alívio atravessou-lhe todo o corpo. O prédio do iseu/i apartamento estava ali, igual, como se tivesse sido recentemente restaurado para ficar semelhante ao que era anos antes. As mesmas paredes brancas e os mesmos tons de cinza nas grades dos portões e das varandas. Olhou, então, para uma determinada janela do segundo andar. As luzes estavam apagadas, as janelas fechadas e as suas portadas trancadas. E nem sinal que qualquer tipo de vida ou de habitação no apartamento.

Edward sentiu-se subitamente aliviado. Um dos seus receios não se confirmara. Mas, poderia ele ter essa mesma sorte com o interior do apartamento? Duvidava muito disso, porém, apenas no dia seguinte teria coragem para enfrentar o passado mais doloroso e entrar naquela casa onde, outrora, fora feliz. Sacudiu os cabelos da frente dos olhos e desviou o olhar dos prédios brancos ao lado da Torre Eiffel. Estava na hora de ir para o hotel.

Chegado ao hotel e já acomodado num quarto simples, Edward não resistiu a ligar a Alice. Precisava de saber como estava Bella, como estavam todos. Falou rapidamente com a irmã, percebendo que não havia nada de novo e desligou a chamada. Deitou-se na cama, cruzando os braços por detrás da cabeça e contemplando a maravilhosa vista de Paris que a janela do seu quarto, a qual se encontrava aberta, lhe dava. E, subitamente, percebeu que faltava algo para a perfeição daquele momento.

Olhou para o cell-phone, hesitando em marcar um certo número. Fechou os olhos e seguiu o seu instinto. Contudo, a chamada foi directa para a caixa de voice-mail. Desligou. Poderia aquilo ser um aviso para não lhe ligar? Poderia sim, mas isso não lhe interessava naquele momento. Marcou outro número, esperando que, desta vez, conseguisse ouvir a voz que desejava. Tocou uma, duas, três vezes. E atenderam.

- _A Enyo não está, Cullen, liga noutra altura_ - a voz de Eddie do outro lado do telefone fez um estranho arrepio correr as costas do rapaz.

- Sabes onde ela se encontra? - perguntou, receoso. Estava com um mau pressentimento. - Tem o cell-phone desligado e eu preciso de falar com ela.

- _Não tenho ideia, ela estava estranha hoje de madrugada_ - confessou a raposa.

- Estranha como? - indagou Edward.

- _Sei lá, ela veio de La Push, distante, envolvida nos pensamentos dela, pegou uma mala, atirou alguma roupa lá para dentro e saiu de casa_ - contou Eddie. - _Só me disse que precisava sair de Forks, fazer uma coisa e que regressava no Domingo._

Edward desligou a chama e ficou a olhar para o cell-phone. Para onde poderia ter ido Enyo? E, principalmente, o que teria acontecido para a fazer sair de Forks tão subitamente?

* * *

**N.A.:** o/ Sou louca, eu sei x)

Reviews, pleaseeeeee

_Just_


	12. Imprevisível

**Capítulo 11:**

Imprevisível

_Horas antes, La Push_

- Merda! Merda, merda, merda!

Faith andava de um lado para o outro sobre as areias claras da praia de La Push. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos, num acto de irritação e nervosismo. O que tinha ela feito? Parou, a noite ainda estava alta e o sol demoraria a despertar no horizonte. Ainda tinha tempo para pensar, descobrir o que fazer. Olhou para Jacob, profundamente adormecido encostado a uma rocha, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquilo não estava, definitivamente, planeado.

- O que é que eu faço? - questionou-se, dando um chute numa pedra que voou, disparada a uma alta velocidade, em direcção ao oceano.

Enyo sabia que tinha feito asneira. Nunca deveria ter mostrado a sua sombra a Jacob e, muito menos deixá-lo... fora um erro! Um grande erro! E era um erro que ela não podia reparar apagando memórias. O seu poder poderia fazer Romeo esquecer-se da existência de Juliett, mas nunca conseguiria que deixasse de a amar. Ela podia, simplesmente, fazer Jake esquecer-se de tudo o que acontecera naquele penhasco, no início da noite, mas nunca conseguiria apagar os sentimentos que viu nele.

- Isto é irreal! - protestou para a noite. - Isto é absurdamente irreal!

Bufou, furiosa, controlando-se para não deixar o veneno que lhe corria nas veias tomasse posse dos seus olhos. Respirou fundo, como por hábito, tentando acalmar-se. Olhou em volta, precisava de deixar uma mensagem a Jake para quando ele acordasse. Não seria nada bom que o rapaz pensasse que ela havia fugido por culpa dele ou que se arrependera de o ter beijado.

Revirou os olhos e desapareceu pelas areias da praia. Precisava de ir à casa mais perto que encontrasse, retirar um pedaço de papel de qualquer sítio, escrever um bilhete a Jake e deixá-lo na mão do rapaz. Não demorou a encontrar a uma casa de onde retirou uma folha de papel e uma caneta. Voltou para perto do Black com o recado já escrito, colocou-o na mão dele, fechando-a em seguida, e voltou a desaparecer, em direcção ao seu Volkswagen New Beetle.

A noite começava a ceder passagem ao dia e, mesmo estando levemente alterada, Faith era demasiado experiente para que deixasse que alguém a notasse. Entrou no carro e depressa se fez à estrada, regressando o mais rapidamente possível para Forks. Estacionou em frente à sua casa, batendo com a porta do carro e entrando para o alpendre em seguida. Rodou a chave e abriu a porta, sendo de imediato recebida pela sua raposa.

- O que fizeste desta vez, Enyo? - indagou Eddie, revirando os olhos e saltitando atrás da sua dona enquanto ela subia as escadas a correr. - Quem é que mataste? Diz-me que foi o pulguento do amigo do cão!

- Eu não matei ninguém, mas juro que te mato se não te calas! - rosnou ela, abrindo o armário e tirando de lá algumas roupas. - Eu vou viajar!

- Opa, e para onde vamos? - perguntou o animal, sentando-se sobre a cama onde Enyo arrumava a mala de viagem.

- _Eu_ vou viajar, Edward! Não tu! - afirmou Valdis. - Volto no domingo, preciso ficar uns dias longe de Forks!

- O que fizeste ao cão, Enyo Valdis? - interrogou a raposa. - Para queres afastar-te dessa maneira, deve ter sido muito grave!

- Desta vez, eu não fiz nada! - exclamou a mulher, fechando a mala e saindo do quarto. - Vou desligar o cell-phone porque devo viajar de avião. Liga ao Carlisle e diz-lhe que tive de ir fazer algo importante e que só regresso no domingo. Se alguém humano ligar, não atendes! Se alguém vampiro ligar, não sabes de mim!

- Mesmo que seja o teu Cullen?

- Sim, especialmente se for o Edward! - declarou, abrindo a porta da rua. - Tens comida em casa e algumas notas na segunda gaveta do armário, caso queiras encomendar Pizza. Mas certifica-te de que ninguém percebe que estão a entregar comida numa casa supostamente vazia.

- Sim, meu General! - guinchou a raposa, brincando com a situação e fazendo a vampira fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

- Se o Jake aparecer por aqui, não te atrevas a fazer barulho - ameaçou. - E se a Bella tentar falar com o Jake sobre mim, sê útil uma vez na vida e impede-a!

Faith não deixou que Eddie respondesse e fechou a porta de imediato. Caminhou até ao carro, atirou a mala para o banco ao lado do condutor, sentou-se, fechou a porta e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Ela precisava desesperadamente de passar um fim-de-semana em casa, na sua verdadeira casa, e pôr algumas ideias em dia.

* * *

_"Jake,_

_Houve complicações com os meus pais e eu precisei viajar de imediato para a Europa. Desculpa não te dizer nada pessoalmente, mas eu estava realmente com muita pressa. Regresso no domingo e espero poder ver-te quando chegar. Precisamos de conversar._

_Beijos,_

_Faith"_

Leu e voltou a ler aquele bilhete, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da letra fina e inclinada de Valdis e desejando conseguir compreender o que ela queria dizer nas entrelinhas. Complicações com os pais, viagem para a Europa... Por que é que aquilo lhe soava a uma mentira? Por que não conseguia acreditar nas linhas de Faith como acreditaria nela se aquelas palavras lhe fossem ditas frente a frente? Por que tinha a sensação que aquela viagem era uma fuga infantil para o que tinha acontecido entre eles na noite anterior?

Levou as mãos ao rosto e inclinou a cabeça para trás, de modo a permitir os tímidos raios de sol banharem-lhe o corpo. Ainda não tinha saído da praia e não se levantara da areia clara onde passara a noite. As memórias dos momentos com Faith eram mais vividas que quaisquer outras que ele alguma vez tivesse tido. Mas havia uma tímida voz na sua mente que lhe dizia que algo estava, efectivamente, errado.

Passou os dedos pelos lábios e quase que conseguia sentir o frio dos lábios de Valdis contra os seus. Saudiu a cabeça. Aquela manhã deveria ser perfeita e, afinal, estava uma verdadeira ruína. Faith era complicada, Faith era diferente, Faith era única e, estranhamente, Jake começava a duvidar se isso era algo bom.

Levantou-se, devagar, sem pressas, sentido a cabeça pesada de tantas dúvidas e sentimentos. Sacudiu as areias das calças e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, despenteando-os. Caminhou pela praia, dirigindo-se a casa, sempre com o bilhete de Valdis preso na sua mão. Precisava de falar com ela, vê-la ou, pelo menos, ouvir a sua voz. Mas se ela estava na Europa e com o cell-phone desligado, ser-lhe-ia impossível conseguir contactá-la. Apenas lhe restava esperar.

Chegou a casa, sem dizer uma única palavra, entrou no quarto, deixou o bilhete em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho. Deixou-se ficar debaixo da água gelada por longos minutos, tentando esvaziar o cérebro e não pensar em nada. Mas era-lhe impossível, Faith estava impregnada nos seus pensamentos e Jacob não a conseguia tirar de lá.

Saiu do banho apenas com uma toalha envolta na cintura, caminhou até ao telefone e hesitou em pegar-lhe. Saberia que ela não atenderia, pois não estava em casa, e que não havia maneira de conseguir falar com ela. Contudo, precisava ouvir a sua voz, simplesmente precisava. Marcou o número de casa da médica e a chamada rapidamente foi parar ao voice-mail.

Ouvir a voz dela, a suavidade com que falava, a delicadeza das suas palavras fora minimamente reconfortante para Jacob. Respirou fundo assim que ouviu o sinal e deixou mensagem.

- Vi o teu bilhete - fez uma pausa. - Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo e com os teus pais. Ficarei à espera que regresses para falarmos - pausa novamente. - Até domingo.

Desligou e regressou ao quarto, atirando-se para cima da cama e deixando-se ali ficar, perdido em pensamentos e rendendo-se a um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Abriu a porta e atirou as chaves para cima de uma pequena mesa que se encontrava encostada à parede. Tirou os óculos de sol da cabeça e atirou-os para dentro da bolsa. Estava irritada, demasiado irritada para o bem de qualquer mísero humano que se aproximasse dela. Abriu bruscamente a camisa que usava, rebentando os botões sem se importar e atirando-a para cima da enorme cama de casal, sem qualquer cortesia. Deixou a bolsa cair em cima de uma cadeira que tinha no quarto, sacudiu os enormes cabelos acobreados, deixando-os cair pelas costas semi-desnudas e sentou-se na borda da cama, tapado a cara com as mãos.

Fora um erro ir para Forks, um grande erro. Mas o seu pior erro tinha sido aproximar-se de Jacob e da matilha de lobos. Sentia-se irritada e furiosa. Por que tinha de deixar o seu lado emotivo intervir em assuntos que não devia? Era como se fosse novamente uma recém nascida no mundo vampírico, deixar que coisas sem importância interferissem no decorrer de uma missão. Um erro que Enyo tinha jurado não voltar a cometer!

Subitamente, o seu cell-phone começou a tocar. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo. Não gostava nada quando era aquele toque específico em vez do seu toque pré-definido, normalmente significava confusão. Levou a mão ao bolso de trás dos jeans e retirou o aparelho de lá, abriu-o e encostou-o ao ouvido.

- Valdis - disse com a voz pesada.

- _Enyo!_ - a voz do outro lado era grave, arrastada e aparentava raramente ser usada. A jovem médica arregalou os olhos, segurando o cell-phone com mais força.

- Marcus - sussurrou, deixando de respirar. - Eu...

_- O que andas a fazer, Enyo?_ - perguntou o homem. - _Por que não estás a cumprir o teu dever?_

- Eu peço desculpa, mas as coisas não têm corrido exactamente como previsto - confessou Enyo, baixando a cabeça. - Contudo, nada impedirá o sucesso da missão, Marcus.

_- Eu confio em ti, Enyo, e espero que estejas certa._ - afirmou ele, sempre com o mesmo tom de voz. - _Aro ficará furioso se a missão não for bem sucedida e tu sabes que Caius está apenas à espera que falhes para-_

- Eu sei! - declarou ela, cerrando o punho livre com força, esboçando um sorriso perverso em seguida. - Mas eles verão que será impossível passarem-me por cima!

- _Tem cuidado!_ - ordenou. - _É tudo o que te digo._

- Marcus - chamou Valdis quando o homem se preparava para desligar a chamada.

- _Sim?_

- Lei número 426, artigo 2 do decreto C - murmurou ela. - Qual a pena contra isso?

- _Enyo!_ - exclamou, alarmado.

- Apenas responde-me, por favor - pediu ela.

- _Extremínio_ - disse, simplesmente.

- Obrigada, Marcus - agradeceu antes de desligar o telefonema.

Deixou o cell-phone cair em cima da cama e deitou-se para trás, encarando o tecto branco. Definitivamente, Forks tinha sido um erro, um grande erro, e agora, já nada do que pudesse fazer iria reverter a situação.

* * *

Ficara todo o dia trancado no quarto do hotel onde estava hospedado em Paris. Não sabia porque não saíra, o dia tinha estado nublado e teria sido o ideal para um passeio pela cidade ou, pelo menos, para tentar recordar-se de algo importante do seu passado. Mas não, ficara todo o dia no quarto, a ganhar coragem para, naquela noite, ir até ao _seu_ apartamento e enfrentar os medos do doloroso passado.

E ali estava ele, debaixo da enorme Torre Eiffel, de frente para os prédios onde vivera por longos e maravilhosos anos. As janelas continuavam fechadas, tal como estavam no dia anterior e a sua dúvida sobre se alguém viveria lá mantinha-se. Respirou fundo, sacudindo os cabelos em seguida e começou a dirigir-se ao prédio. O vento acariciava-lhe a face como que a incentivá-lo a continuar. Parou em frente à porta de entrada do prédio e olhou para cima. Sentia saudades daquele lugar.

Entrou no prédio sem dificuldade e subiu pelas escadas até ao segundo andar. Apoiou a mão na porta do apartamento e fechou os olhos. Teria mesmo de ali entrar. Olhou em volta e, no segundo seguinte, já se encontrava na sala de estar, afinal, abrir portas era tarefa fácil. Olhou em volta e sentiu-se estranhamente confortável ali. Sabia que nenhum dos móveis ou que a decoração era a mesma, mas estava tudo no sítio exacto de antes. A mesa - outrora de maderia, agora de vidro - estava no centro da sala, perto das enormes janelas, as cadeiras tinham a mesma disposição, os quadros nos mesmos locais, tudo estava no sítio certo.

E o aroma de Enyo continuava presente. Inundava todo o apartamento, como se ela tivesse deixado lá as suas roupas durante aqueles oitenta anos. Edward fechou os olhos, caminhando em silêncio na direcção do iseu/i quarto. Contudo, o som da água de um chuveiro a cair fê-lo parar em pleno corredor. Olhou para o lado, na direcção do quarto de banho e apurou os sentidos. Como não ouvira pensamento nenhum enquanto se aproximava?

Afinal, sempre havia alguém a viver naquele apartamento. Deu dois passos em direcção ao quarto de banho, conseguindo ouvir palavras soltas dos pensamentos de quem quer que fosse que ali se encontrava. Porém, eram várias vozes ao mesmo tempo, como se se tratasse de um 'zapping' pelos canais de televisão e não pela mente de uma pessoa.

Até que, subitamente, ele ouviu os seus próprios pensamentos na mente da outra pessoa.

_"Edward!"_

Sentiu uma mão molhada e segurar-lhe no ombro e estremeceu, virando-se de imediato e vendo quem ele menos esperava à sua frente. Os olhos brilhantes fixos nos dele, o corpo molhado iluminado pelo luar que entrava por uma janela, os cabelos compridos - agora negros - caíam pelo peito desnudo, a pele pálida e perfeita, reluzindo devido às gotas de água espalhadas pelo corpo.

- Enyo - murmurou ele, sem reacção.

- O que estás a fazer no _meu_ apartamento? - perguntou ela, a voz baixa e segura. - O que pensas que estás a fazer aqui, Edward?

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu sei, eu sei, demorei demais para postar este capítulo. I'm soooo sorry!! A Faculdade está a comer o meu tempo... Mas eu vou entrar de férias dia 23 e prometo que não demoro tanto '

Obrigada a todos os que comentáram

;

_Just_


	13. L'amour de Paris

**Capítulo 12:**

_L'amour de Paris_

- O que pensas que estás a fazer aqui, Edward?

Olhou-a fixamente nos olhos, abismado com a presença dela, totalmente atordoado por ter sido apanhado de surpresa daquela maneira. Ele fora a Paris para relembrar o que lhe faltava na mente e ela... o que estava ela ali a fazer? Pelo seu ar de igual admiração, não o seguira, nem sequer sabia que ele se encontrava na Europa. Então, o que fazia ela ali?

Engoliu em seco, resistindo à tentação de baixar os olhos para o corpo desnudo e molhado da vampira à sua frente. Enyo, por sua vez, não desviava as íris verdes, salpicadas de ouro, das de Edward e ele tinha a certeza que, por mais que o tentasse evitar, ela já havia penetrado na sua mente, procurando respostas àquela atitude.

- Regressares aqui não te vai trazer as tuas memórias de volta, Cullen! - declarou Valdis, a voz fria e impessoal, a expressão marcada e de maldita beleza. - Eu avisei-te para esqueceres isso! Não é importante, não precisas de recordar os erros do passado!

Afastou-se dele, não o deixando responder, e entrou no quarto onde vestiu um robe de seda negra que se encontrava sobre uma cadeira. O Cullen seguiu-a, ficando parado à entrada da porta do _seu_ quarto - igual, como o resto da casa - e observando-a.

- Enyo - chamou num fio de voz, vendo a mulher pentear os cabelos tingidos de negro. - Por favor... eu não sou como tu, eu não posso continuar com dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu. Eu vou-me casar em duas semanas, eu prec-

- Exacto! - interrompeu ela, largando o pente em cima da cómoda e permanecendo de costas para o homem. - Tu vais-te casar. Tu vais começar uma nova fase da tua _vida_, fase essa que deve ser _eterna_, não tens, não precisas, não _deves_ recordar o que aconteceu!

- Eu tenho de saber, Valdis! - rosnou ele, avançando pelo quarto em direcção à morena. - Eu tenho de saber o que aconteceu, eu preciso de saber, preciso de ter certezas se o que eu sinto pela Bella é real e até que ponto essa realidade mantém-se. Eu _tenho_ de saber se alguma vez lhe menti inconscientemente e desculpar-me por isso!

- O que queres que te diga? - indagou a médica, irritada, virando-se de frente para Edward. - Que nós vivemos juntos durante dez anos? Que tivemos um caso? Que me amaste intensamente e que juraste nunca amar mais ninguém? É isso que queres ouvir, Edward?

- Eu quero ouvir a verdade, independentemente das consequências dela! - afirmou o Cullen, parando mesmo em frente à vampira, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. - O que aconteceu aqui, há oitenta anos, neste preciso apartamento, Enyo?

- Edward, chega, sim? Chega! - proferiu ela, sacudindo a cabeça e afastando-se levemente. - Isto não nos leva a lado nenhum. O passado não importa mais. Tu tens a Bella, eu tenho...

- Termina a frase! - ordenou, segurando-lhe um pulso e encarando-a furtivamente. - Termina-a, Enyo! Tu tens quem? O Jacob? É isso, agora tens um caso com um werewolf? É a tua nova diversão? Estás à espera de quê, que os Volturi descubram tudo?

- Não metas o Jake na conversa, se não te importas - pediu Valdis, sem o olhar directamente. - Ele não tem nada a ver com isto.

- Ele não teria nada a ver com isto se tu não te tivesses envolvido com ele! - exclamou o Cullen. - Ele-

- Ele é apenas um miúdo, Edward! - protestou a médica, virando costas e afastando-se do homem. - Um miúdo fabuloso que estava a sofrer estupidamente porque o seu primeiro grande amor está noiva do seu pior inimigo e está a condenar-se a si mesma a uma morte certa!

- E achas que ele não vai sofrer quando descobrir que _tu_ és o seu inimigo natural? - interrogou Edward, cruzando os braços, irritado. - Ele vai apaixonar-se por ti, Enyo. Isso é inevitável!

Enyo olhou para Edward de lado e não lhe respondeu. Virou-se para a janela aberta, por onde entrava uma leve aragem, e cruzou os braços ao nível do peito, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo ainda húmido.

- Por que não me respondes? - perguntou ele, simplesmente, dando um passo em frente na direcção da mulher. – Por que não contra-argumentas comigo, tu nunca te calaste a não ser... o que se passa entre ti e o Jacob?

- Nada!

- Enyo - a voz dele saía mais densa e, mesmo mantendo o seu tom aveludado, notava-se uma certa dose de ciúme e ressentimento. - O que, raios, se passa entre ti e o Jacob Black?

- Nada! - repetiu a morena, virando-se para encará-lo. - Nada que te interesse, nada que interesse a ninguém que não seja a mim e a ele!

- Tu dormiste com ele, não foi? - indagou, a voz trémula denunciava a insegurança da pergunta e o receio da resposta.

- E se dormi? - questionou Enyo, caminhando na direcção do Cullen. - O que podes fazer contra isso? O que _vais_ fazer sobre isso? O que é que isso te importa?

- Eu- Eu não- eu não quero pensar que tu... - hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto Valdis se aproximava, mantendo o olhar baixo e os punhos cerrados. - Que ele te- te-

- Que ele me teve? - completou a médica, parando a escassos centímetros do Cullen, os lábios sem sorriso, a expressão séria e os olhos intensamente brilhantes. - Uma vez, ou várias, tendo-me só para ele, vendo-me completamente rendida nos seus braços?

- S-sim! - respondeu a custo, controlando a raiva que sentia naquele momento.

Enyo esboçou um sorriso perverso nos lábios e deixou escapar uma leve gargalhada. Apoiou as mãos no peito do Cullen, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro em seguida. Edward inalou o seu aroma característico, acariciando o rosto perfeito dela com os lábios, apoiando as mãos sobre a sua cintura, nunca deixando de se controlar para não cometer nenhuma loucura. Estava irritado e furioso, estava com mais raiva e com mais ódio de Jacob que nunca, mas não podia deixar que isso interferisse entre ele e Enyo. Não! Eles eram especiais, eles eram diferentes, eles eram únicos e nada, _nada_ poderia colocar-se entre eles.

- Não te preocupes, meu querido, O Jake não me teve - murmurou a morena, com um sorriso ladino no rosto, enquanto passava os lábios pela curva do pescoço dele. - Pois eu sempre fui tua.

* * *

- Ele não está! - afirmou Alice, assim que Emmett abriu a porta de casa após regressar da caçada com Carlisle. - Volta no domingo e agradece que não comentes o que viste com ninguém.

- Eu gostava de saber o que, raios, anda ele a pensar! - declarou o rapaz, irritado, olhando de lado para a irmã. - Ele vai casar dentro de dias e anda aos beijos com-

- Com alguém que foi muito importante para ele no passado e por quem ele não sabe exactamente o que sente - completou Alice, cruzando os braços. - Eu não gosto da situação mais que tu, Emmett, mas eu tento compreender. A Enyo pode ter sido mais importante para o Edward do que nós imaginamos e, com ela a esconder essas memórias, ele nunca saberá realmente o que sente.

- Tu viste o beijo, Alice, tu viste o mesmo que eu - exclamou, encarando fixamente a irmã. - Não era apenas a memória de algo passado ali presente, ele tem sentimentos muito fortes por ela!

- Eu sei - murmurou a morena.

- E, por muito cavalheiro que o Edward seja, por mais princípios que ele tenha - suspirou Emmett, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. - O que eu vi entre eles naquele beijo-

- É mais poderoso que muitas coisas no mundo - completou Alice, sorrindo tristemente. - Agora o que nos resta saber é...

- Até que ponto o amor dele pela Bella é, ou não, superior a isso - finalizou, sacudindo a cabeça perante a nova questão.

* * *

_POV do Edward_

Eu havia ido a Paris para recordar. Recordar a minha vida lá, recordar a fatídica noite em que eu havia perdido Enyo por oitenta anos, recordar para preencher os espaços brancos nas minhas memórias. Eu precisava urgentemente de saber o que acontecia depois dela me sorrir abertamente e fechar o livro que lia, gargalhando em seguida e levantando-se, ou depois que eu chegava de uma nova caçada, com o cheiro da morte humana impregnado nas minhas roupas e ela me olhava fixamente, e mais uma quantidade imensa de outras situações que, simplesmente terminavam com espaços brancos. Sim, eu fora a Paris para lembrar. Mas, naquele preciso momento, eu apenas desejava esquecer.

Esquecer, mas sem saber o que deveria esquecer. Se o que Enyo acabou por me revelar, deixando-me consciente do enorme problema que eu teria em mãos agora, ou se deveria esquecer os últimos dois anos. Era uma dúvida tremenda que consumia a minha mente: o meu amor do passado ou o meu amor do presente? Qual deles seria o mais intenso e, acima de tudo, qual deles eu iria perder?

Sentia-me atordoado com cada nova lembrança que me surgia subitamente. Era doloroso ver algo que imaginei nunca ter acontecido e, o pior de tudo, era saber que o meu amor não fora suficiente para evitar que estas memórias fossem apagadas. Tapei o rosto com as mãos e respirei fundo antes de desviar os dedos dos olhos e encará-la. E como eu desejava que, por uma única vez, o meu poder funcionasse com ela, permitindo-me ouvir o que os seus pensamentos diziam.

O seu olhar fazia-me sentir pior, culpado, como se ela mesma me quisesse penalizar por ter recuperado as minhas memórias, como se estivesse a se divertir, olhando-me nos olhos e expressando um "Eu disse-te que não irias querer saber!" silencioso.

- Por que me fizeste esquecer apenas isto? - indaguei, receando a resposta e sem desviar o olhar do dela.

- Eu fiz-te esquecer de tudo, Edward - confessou ela, sem alterar a sua pose de intocável. - Eu fiz-te esquecer até de mim.

- Por quê? - perguntei, engolindo o veneno que começava a aparecer na minha boca.

- Eu pensei que ia ser extreminada pelos Volturi depois do que aconteceu - disse ela, sempre no mesmo tom de voz e sem alterar a sua expressão neutra. - Apaguei as memórias que te traziam sentimentos fortes para comigo na esperança de que, um dia, tu encontrasses alguém e não deixasses esse alguém ir embora porque ainda te recordavas de mim.

- Por outras palavras, tu nunca esperaste cumprir a promessa que me fizeste naquela noite - conclui, desviando o olhar para a iluminada Torre Eiffel que se podia ver da janela.

- Eu nunca pensei voltar, eu nunca teria voltado se não fosse em missão - proferiu, desviando também ela o olhar.

- Não voltarias para mim?

- Tu tinhas a Bella, eu já não era necessária na tua vida - respondeu, levantando-se e caminhando até à beira da porta do _nosso_ quarto.

- E como sabias que eu estava feliz com ela? - interroguei, sentindo-me indignado e levantando-me também. - Como poderias ter a certeza que eu não precisava de ti, Enyo?

- Eu vi-te em Volterra - a afirmação dela pareceu entrar no meu peito como um punhal. - Durante todo o tempo que tu lá estiveste, eu estava escondida nas sombras, a observar-te.

- Tu...

- Eu segui-te desde o momento em que colocaste os pés dentro de Volterra até ao preciso momento em que deixaste a cidade, abraçado à Bella - contou, o olhar fixo no meu, os cabelos negros a esvoaçarem à leve brisa que vinha de uma janela aberta. - Eu estive prestes a revelar-me quando tu quase saíste ao sol. Mas vi a Bella e percebi que, com ela viva, tu estarias a salvo.

- Enyo...

- Perdoar-me-às por tudo o que fiz de errado, Edward, mas eu apenas queria garantir que tu estavas bem - declarou, tocando-me ao de leve no braço. - E, independentemente do quanto eu te amo, o teu bem estar é com a Bella ao teu lado.

- Tu não podes escolher isso por mim! - exclamei, segurando-lhe a mão entre as minhas e encarando-a. - Tu não podes-

- Posso escolher por mim - cortou ela, passando a mão livre no meu rosto. - E eu não te escolho a ti, Edward Cullen.

- Tu estás a deixar-me outra vez, Enyo? - perguntei num fio de voz, com mais receio da sua resposta do que eu alguma vez tive na vida. - E novamente sem sequer me dares hipótese de escolher o que _eu_ quero?

- Não são só as nossas vidas em jogo desta vez - afirmou ela, dando-me um delicado beijo no rosto e afastando o seu corpo do meu. - Nós temos a eternidade, Edward, eles não. Não os podemos privar de nós mesmos por egoísmo.

- Porque falas no plural? - questionei, segurando-lhe um pulso e sentindo, novamente o veneno na boca. - Estás novamente a referir-te ao Jacob? Tenho de te relembrar que ele é o teu inimigo natural?

- A Bella também é a tua presa natural e isso não te impede de a amares - rosnou Enyo, olhando-me fugazmente. - Deixa de julgar o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Cullen. O que se passa entre mim e o Jake é apenas entre mim e o Jake!

- Não quando _tu_ estás a trair-_me_ com ele! - acusei, fazendo a minha consciência começar a pesar ao proferir tais palavras.

- _Eu_ estou a trair-te? - interrogou com o se sorriso tipicamente malicioso nos lábios. - _Eu_ é que te estou a trair, Edward? Eu?!

- Eu não sabia - murmurei, tentando baixar o olhar, mas sentindo a sua mão fria a evitá-lo, obrigando-me a encará-la.

- Agora sabes! - proferiu com os olhos fixos nos meus. - Não voltes a fazer uma acusação dessas! Dói mais do que imaginas!

A sua mão deixou a minha face, assim como os seus olhos, e ela afastou-se de mim. E, subitamente, eu senti como uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada bruscamente do meu peito. E apenas restava vazio. Vazio e frio, gelo, dor.

* * *

- Não! - a voz saiu sufocada, como o que restava de um grito preso.

- O que viste? - perguntou Jasper, encarando Alice que tremia levemente a seu lado, e colocando uma das mãos sobre as dela.

- O Edward - murmurou de olhos ainda arregalados e a voz com leves falhas. - Ele... vai cometer um erro enorme que o vai atormentar para o resto da eternidade.

- Alice - chamou o loiro, olhando carinhosamente para a mulher.

- Eu não consigo ver o seu futuro - confessou. - Antes era claro como a água, mas tem vindo a tornar-se cada dia mais negro e agora... eu simplesmente não o vejo.

- E o casamento? - perguntou Jasper. - E a Bella?

- Não vejo - murmurou. - Ele não sabe o que escolher. Eu só espero - hesitou - que ele não se arrependa da escolha que fizer.

* * *

Agarrou-a pelo braço, puxando-a para si e envolvendo os seus braços em volta do corpo dela, prendendo-a. O cheiro de canela e menta cativava-o mais que nunca, fazendo-o beijar-lhe os cabelos negros e húmidos, enquanto sentia a respiração regular dela contra a pele do seu pescoço. E o calor que ela lhe transmitia, o calor psicológico que ela lhe dava era a melhor sensação que Edward poderia pedir naquele momento.

Apertou-a contra si, desejando que ela apenas se deixasse ficar entre os seus braços, que não se afastasse dele, evitando repetir aquela sensação de perda. Respirou o seu cheiro, beijando-lhe a têmpora esquerda, enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios de cabelo tingidos. Ela era-lhe essencial.

- Eu preciso de ti, Enyo - sussurrou-lhe, os lábios no ouvido dela, uma mão sobre o seu ombro, descendo delicadamente o tecido do robe negro que ela usava. - Eu preciso tanto de ti.

A suavidade de seda da sua pele, a sua respiração lenta e compassada, o seu calor... tudo era necessidade, tudo era desejo, tudo era algo que Edward temia não poder controlar. Levou uma mão ao rosto de Enyo, afastando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo húmido enquanto percorria uma trilha de beijos suaves e delicados desde o pescoço da morena até aos seus lábios. Beijou-a, devagar e com carinho, revivendo o primeiro beijo de ambos, longos anos antes. Um beijo tímido, mas intenso, que continha emoção e sentimento.

O robe de seda negra caiu no chão lentamente, qual pétala de rosa cai sobre a água.

Era mais que atracção.

Era mais que perdição.

Era mais que pecado.

Era mais que desejo.

Era mais que saudade.

Era algo chamado amor.

E à medida que o sol nascia e a noite dava lugar ao dia, apenas a memória daquele sentimento permanecia. E culpa.

Enyo sentou-se na borda da cama, o lençol branco tapava-lhe o corpo desnudo e os cabelos caíam, lisos sobre o tecido. Apertou um braço contra o corpo enquanto olhava para o relógio e passava uma mão sobre os cabelos. Suspirou. Fora errado. Completamente errado. Sentiu os braços de Edward em torno da sua cintura e os lábios no seu pescoço. Afastou-o, incomodada, receosa, sem saber como iriam ser as coisas a partir daquele momento.

- Foi um erro - disse.

- Enyo.

- Foi um erro, Edward. - repetiu, a voz mais firme, continuando com os olhos postos no relógio de parede, em frente. - Não devia ter acontecido.

- Mas aconteceu - afirmou o Cullen. - O que vamos fazer agora?

- Nada - respondeu ela, baixando o olhar. - Tu vais-te casar daqui a alguns dias. Ponto final.

- Eu amo a Bella! - declarou Edward, sentando-se ao lado da amante. - Mas também te amo e também te quero.

- Já nós tivemos a nossa oportunidade de sermos felizes - murmurou Valdis. - Deixemos a Bella e o Jake terem as deles.

- Merda, Enyo - rosnou o rapaz, encarando furiosamente a morena. – Por que estás sempre a incluir o Jacob? Por que, raios, falas dele como se a vossa relação fosse indiscutível? Por que teimas que ele apenas poderá ser feliz ao teu lado?

- Ele teve o imprinting, Edward - informou Valdis, desviando os olhos verdes para encontrar os cor de ouro do Cullen.

- O quê? - questionou, olhando-a fixamente.

- Ele teve o imprinting - repetiu, passando uma mão sobre o rosto do rapaz e, deixando cair uma leve lágrima de tristeza, sorrindo. - Em mim.

* * *

**N.A.:** Oi :mrgreen: É favor não tentar matar a autora, agradecida x)

Novo cap. para marcar o começo das minhas maravilhosas férias :D

Prometo actualizações mais periodicas daqui para a frente

Reviews, pleasee

Bjos!

_Just_


	14. Destinos Traçados

**N.A.:** Apenas relembro que "os meus vampiros" choram

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

_Destinos traçados_

- Há três dias que não te transformas, o que se passa? - a pergunta de Sam fez Jacob despertar para a realidade e encarar o amigo. - O que aconteceu com a Faith que não queres que saibamos?

- Nada - murmurou o Black, atirando uma pedra ao mar. - Nada.

- Quando é que ela volta? - questionou Sam, visivelmente preocupado pelo amigo.

- Hoje, deve estar a chegar - respondeu Jacob, suspirando. - E eu preciso mesmo de falar com ela.

- Jake, o imprinting não é o fim do mundo - comentou o Uley, apoiando uma mão no ombro do rapaz mais novo.

- Mas não faz sentido, Sam! - protestou o moreno. - Eu já a tinha visto antes, porque só agora é que... Não faz sentido.

- Não tenho resposta para ti, desculpa - pediu Sam. - Não faço ideia porque isso apenas aconteceu agora, mas, se calhar, terá de lhe perguntar a ela.

- Como assim? - indagou Jake. - Como perguntar-lhe a ela?

- Jacob, a Faith não é uma mulher normal - afirmou Sam, encarando o amigo. - Não sei dizer exactamente, mas desde que ela chegou que algo me diz que ela não é normal.

- Ela não é-

- Não estou a dizer que é! Além disso, como poderia ser sem nós darmos por isso? - cortou o Uley. - Apenas acho que ela é diferente. E que devias falar com ela, contar-lhe sobre nós, sobre ti, e ver o que ela te diz.

- Revelar-lhe tudo...? - murmurou.

- Ela é o teu imprinting, Jake, ficará contigo para o resto da vida. - lembrou Sam, sorrindo levemente. - Tem o direito de saber quem é a pessoa que ama.

- E será que eu alguma vez saberei quem é, realmente, a pessoa que eu amo? - questionou, atirando outra pedra para o mar e encarando o horizonte longínquo.

* * *

Gostava de poder não pensar, não raciocinar, desligar do mundo, mesmo que por uns instantes. Mas não conseguia. Esse era um dos preços a pagar pela eternidade. Gostava de poder ter silêncio completo na sua mente, à sua volta, apenas para poder sentir a sua dor em paz. Ou para apreciar aquele momento único sem qualquer interferência. Aquele momento perfeito e doloroso em que os saltos dos scarpins negros de Enyo embatiam contra o chão como numa dança marcada pelo tic-tac do relógio.

Gostaria de dizer-lhe para parar, e, com ela, parar o tempo também, e ficar apenas a observá-la. Vê-la sair do táxi, caminhar pelos corredores do aeroporto, calma, serena, livre. Olhando para trás, esporadicamente, verificando que ele ainda se encontrava a segui-la, baixando levemente os óculos escuros com a ponta do dedo, apenas para o encarar directamente. Gostaria de, apenas naquele momento, não ter a educação que tinha e atrever-se a caminhar até ela, agarrá-la no braço, virá-la para si, dizer que a amava e ficarem ali, em Paris, para sempre.

Gostaria, mas não podia. Não podia fazer nada disso, simplesmente... porque eles já não se pertenciam.

- Edward! - chamou Enyo, num murmúrio, parando no meio da multidão de gente e encarando o rapaz. - Queres perder o avião?

- Desculpa - sussurrou ele, voltando a caminhar pelo aeroporto, na direcção do vôo que lhes foi indicado.

Acompanhou-a, passo a passo, lado a lado, enquanto entravam no avião. Tentava por tudo conseguir saber o que ela pensava, mas a mente de Valdis continuava fechava a sete chaves. Sentaram-se ambos nos respectivos lugares da classe executiva e, rapidamente, Enyo apressou-se a fechar a janela ao seu lado, olhando para Edward em seguida e sorrindo levemente.

- E assim termina Paris - comentou, num fio de voz, fechando os olhos e encostando-se para trás, fingindo que dormia.

Edward suspirou, olhou em volta sem saber o que procurava. Sacudiu a cabeça, encostou-se para trás e também fechou os olhos, fazendo com que o rosto de Enyo se encaixasse na curva do seu pescoço e sorrindo suavemente perante o aroma de canela e menta da mulher. E assim ficaram, imóveis, durante as longas horas da viagem. Chegaram ao aeroporto de Seattle quando o sol se estava a pôr. Saíram do avião, atravessaram o aeroporto e pararam na entrada do parque de estacionamento.

- Trouxeste o teu carro? - perguntou o Cullen, sem olhar para a morena.

- Sim - respondeu, simplesmente, indicando o Beetle verde que conduzia. - Vêmo-nos em Forks?

- Se não fores raptada para La Push - comentou ele, prendendo um riso triste.

- Idiota - reclamou Valdis, apoiando a mão sobre o braço de Edward. - A minha missão está em Forks. Não importa se o meu destino está em La Push, eu ficarei em Forks.

- En... - murmurou, voltando-se para a médica, aproximando-se e segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Olhava-a fixamente nos olhos, como que estudando, novamente, cada detalhe das suas íris verdes e douradas. Olhava-a com o desespero e a angustia que guardara dentro de si durante toda a viagem, durante todas as longas horas que a tivera tão perto de si e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe. Olhava-a através de olhos que marejavam de tristeza, de loucura por a perder mais uma vez.

- Nós tivessemos a nossa oportunidade, Edward - sussurrou ela, passando os dedos suaves sobre o rosto de seda dele, impedindo que uma lágrima escorresse pela pele alva. - Agora é a vez da Bella e do Jacob terem a deles.

- Mas-

- Por favor - pediu ela, sorrindo tristemente, apoiando a outra mão sobre o rosto dele. - Por favor...

Ela sorriu novamente, voltando a limpar as lágrimas dos olhos do Cullen. Afastou-se dele, mantendo o sorriso forçado, dando passos lentos para trás, sentindo frio e dor. Fechou os olhos e virou costas. Caminhando em direcção ao seu carro, apenas com o ruído dos scarpins a quebrar o silêncio. E Edward apenas a observava, enquanto ela cortava a última linha ténue que os ligava. Observa-a como se ela fosse a última visão de um anjo, como se aquela imagem fosse a última que veria dela. Decorava os seus cabelos negros a esvoaçarem ao vento, a camisa branca a contornar-lhe o corpo com perfeição, assim como as jeans escuras. Decorava a forma como ela fechava as mãos, cerrando-as fortemente, e como a bolsa negra balançava no ombro dela.

Até que os passos dela começaram a ficar mais lentos, parando por completo a poucos metros de onde havia saído, os ombros descaídos, os pulsos tão fortemente cerrados que, se ela fosse humana, de certo que sangraria.

- Idiota - um sopro de voz espalhou-se no ar, inundando o silêncio, possuindo a brisa leve que corria.

Valdis olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando que o ar entrasse nos seus pulmões com uma dificuldade incrível. Então, voltou-se novamente para Edward, os cabelos esvoaçavam contra o seu corpo, a sua fragrância era arrastada na direcção do vento, a cabeça baixa, sem que fosse possível visualizar os seus olhos.

E uma lágrima escorreu ao vento.

- Enyo - chamou ele, vendo-a passar a mão pelos olhos, caminhando rapidamente até si e os segundos seguintes pareceçam demorar uma eternidade.

O corpo dela junto do seu, o calor novamente, os braços dela sobre o seu pescoço, envolvendo-o, agarrando-o, puxando-o para si como um instinto de sobrevivência. Os dedos nos seus cabelos, delicados e urgentes, os olhos fixos nos do outro, as íris a perderem-se na imensidão profunda de cor, as lágrimas sobre os rostos, reflectindo as luzes da noite nas peles brancas e perfeitas. E os lábios, quentes, desejosos, húmidos das lágrimas, pressionavam-se, afastavam-se, uniam-se com desespero, amavam-se naquele beijo fugaz, _como se não houvesse amanhã_. Como se nada mais importasse, apenas eles, apenas aquele beijo de despedida que foi guardado por oitenta anos e que, mesmo assim, nunca perdera a intensidade do sentimento original.

* * *

- Vou-me deitar - disse Bella, começando a subir as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite, querida - respondeu Charlie, sentado no sofá.

Bella terminou de subir as escadas, dirigindo-se ao quarto de banho em seguida. Edward dissera-lhe que regressava domingo e o dia estava a terminar sem sinal dele. Tinha o cellphone desligado e Alice não lhe dizia nada sobre ele. Ela estava a ficar seriamente preocupada. Saiu do quarto de banho, caminhou até ao seu quarto e abriu a porta, sentindo, em seguida, o vento fresco que vinha da janela aberta.

- Bella - a voz calma e aveludada que ela tão bem conhecia espalhou-se pelo cómodo num instante.

A morena levantou o olhar em direcção à janela e viu-o lá encostado, de braços cruzados e um sorriso leve no rosto.

- Edward - suspirou, entrando no quarto e correndo a abraçar o namorado.

O Cullen abraçou-a, apertando os seus braços em volta dela, sentindo o seu cheiro característico, beijando-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

- Como foi o fim-de-semana? - perguntou ela, sem se separar do abraço.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a puxou para mais perto de si, fechando os olhos e murmurando um "perdoa-me" completamente imperceptível.

- O que se passa? - questionou a Swan, encarando o rosto do noivo. - O que tens?

- Saudades tuas - respondeu ele, sorrindo e dando-lhe um delicado beijo nos lábios. - Imensas saudades tuas.

* * *

Abriu a porta devagar, atirando as chaves para cima da pequena mesa que tinha no hall de entrada. Colocou a bolsa numa cadeira e caminhou até à porta da sala, onde Eddie jogava freneticamente um jogo de guerra na nova consola. Encostou-se à ombreira da porta, de braços cruzados, apenas observando a sua raposa de estimação completamente vidrada no ecrã da televisão. Subitamente, Eddie percebeu a presença da dona e olhou para trás, parando o jogo antes de correr ao encontro dela.

- Estás melhor? - perguntou, levantando-se nas patas traseiras e encarando a vampira. - Enyo, o que tens? Estiveste a chorar?

- Não, Eddie, é apenas impressão tua - respondeu ela, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Eu nunca te vi assim - observou a raposa. - O que aconteceu em Paris?

- Como sabes que fui a Paris? - indagou ela, encostando-se à parede e deixando-se escorregar até ficar sentada no chão, com os olhos ao nível dos da sua raposa.

- Telefonei à Alice - confessou ele. - Estava preocupado contigo, querida. O que aconteceu?

- Eu conto-te daqui a pouco - disse ela, sorrindo e acariciando a cabeça do animal. - Agora tenho de falar com o Jake.

Levantou o braço e retirou o telefone de cima da mesa. Marcou o número de casa dos Black e esperou que alguém atendesse. A voz de Billy não tardou em chegar do outro lado da linha.

_- Sim?_

- Billy, é a Faith - informou ela. - O Jake está?

_- Não, ele saiu com os rapazes há pouco. Deve ter ido dar uma volta pela praia. Queres que lhe diga que ligaste quando ele chegar?_ - indagou o homem.

- Não, obrigada. - agradeceu Enyo. - Eu vou ver se o encontro.

Desligou o telefone e suspirou, encarando Eddie. Levantou-se devagar, pegou num casaco de cabedal que se encontrava sobre o sofá e vestiu-o. Pegou nas chaves de casa, abriu a porta e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Precisava urgentemente de encontrar Jake, não importava que tivesse de o procurar por toda La Push.

* * *

A água do mar estava mais fria que o normal, mas ele não sentia esse frio. O seu corpo encontrava-se a uma temperatura demasiado alta para que Jacob conseguisse sentir o gelo que as ondas transportavam. Nadava por mais de duas horas, desde que o sol se havia posto, e ainda não se encontrava minimamente cansado. Nadava com todas as suas forças, contra a corrente forte, numa tentativa desesperada do tempo passar mais rápido.

Mas ele não passava, e Jake começava a ficar impaciente. Nadou rumo à praia, sacudindo os cabelos molhados e passando uma mão sobre eles. Então levantou o olhar e viu a Yamaha MT 03 vermelha que ele bem conhecia, e, ao lado desta, estava ela, sorrindo, com as mãos no bolsos das jeans escuras e os cabelos negros a esvoaçarem ao vento.

- Faith - murmurrou ele, sorrindo e caminhando até ela, parando a alguma distância, evitando a forte vontade que tinha de a abraçar, para não a molhar. - Eu-

Mas Jacob não pode terminar o que ia a dizer, pois o corpo de Faith colou-se ao dele, os braços dela envolveram o seu pescoço, ignorando o facto de todo o corpo do jovem Black estar encharcado, beijando-o intensamente, de forma selvagem, e olhando-o nos olhos assim que os seus lábios se separaram.

- Eu gosto de ti - disse, a voz baixa e os lábios a roçarem nos dele. - Eu gosto muito de ti, Jacob Black. Desculpa por ter partido de repente, mas precisei.

- Não tem problema - sussurrou ele, abrindo o maior e mais puro sorriso de felicidade que Enyo alguma vez vira. - Senti a tua falta.

- Foi um longo fim-de-semana - comentou ela, beijando-o novamente. - Vamos esquecer e aproveitar o presente.

* * *

Edward abriu a porta de casa sem fazer barulho e logo foi recebido por Alice que o encarava com um misto de tristeza e dúvida no rosto. A morena abraçou o irmão rapidamente e este retribuiu o gesto.

- Eu andei com o coração nas mãos durante todo o fim-de-semana, sabes? - perguntou ela, sorrindo timidamente. - Juro que não queria saber a reacção da Bella se tu não regressasses de Paris.

- A minha mente tem estado num estado de revolução que tu não tens ideia - confessou Edward. - Por várias vezes eu desisti de regressar, por várias vezes eu desejei ficar lá, ter coragem para não mais voltar.

- Tomaste a decisão certa - afirmou Alice.

- Não... Enyo tomou a decisão certa - corrigiu ele, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Edward, há uma coisa que tu tens de saber - disse Alice, encarando o irmão. - Desde que te separaste da Enyo em Seattle, eu estou a ter visões constantes do teu casamento a ser adiado. Mas são visões incoerentes, ora é adiado, ora mantém-se no mesmo dia.

- E sabes por que motivo? - perguntou o Cullen, preocupado.

- Não faço ideia - respondeu a menina em voz baixa. - Mas é por decisão tua.

- Minha? - indagou ele, confuso. – Por que haveria eu de adiar o casamento? Quer dizer, as coisas com a Enyo estão esclarecidas. O que me poderá fazer agir assim?

- Não sei - murmurou Alice. - Sei que, por enquanto, a decisão ainda não é tua, mas será. Oh, sim! - exclamou, repentinamente. - É melhor falares com o Emmett. Ele manteve silêncio sobre o que viu no estacionamento do hospital, mas não sei por quando tempo ele se manterá calado sem ter explicações.

- Eu sei, obrigado - agradeceu, deixando a sala e subindo as escadas em direcção ao quarto de Emmett.

Bateu à porta devagar e esperou que o irmão a abrisse. Emmett não tardou a fazê-lo e, assim que encarou Edward, afastou-se para que o rapaz entrasse no cómodo.

- Eu espero uma boa explicação, Edward - disse ele, parando a meio do cómodo e fixando o olhar no irmão.

- Eu amo-a - murmurou Edward, baixando o olhar e cruzando os braços. - Amo-a mais que pensei que fosse possível amar, mas amo-a. Tal como amo a Bella.

- E o que pensas em fazer agora? Não podes magoar a Bella - lembrou Emmett, irritado. - Qual a tua escolha?

- Por muito que eu não quisesse, a Enyo disse-me algo e eu tenho de concordar com ela - suspirou. - Nós tivemos a nossa oportunidade. Agora é a vez da Bella ter a oportunidade dela.

- Então-

- As coisas vão continuar como estão - informou. - E eu peço-te que não comentes nada do que viste com ninguém. Eu e a Enyo somos passado.

- Eu apenas quero que tu sejas a pessoa honesta que sempre foste - afirmou Emmett apoiando a mão sobre o ombro do irmão. - Ver-te beijar outra mulher quando tens um relacionamento foi... desconcertante.

- Desculpa - pediu.

- Mas eu compreendo o que me dizes e espero que tu saibas o que estás a fazer - declarou ele. - A eternidade é muito tempo para se viver uma dúvida ou os remorsos de uma má decisão.

- Eu sei, Em - respondeu Edward, sorrindo tristemente. - Obrigado, irmão.

* * *

**N.A.:** I'M SORRY pela ENORME demora, mas eu vou explicar o que aconteceu. Como vocês sabem, eu tenho uma beta. E essa minha beta tem um anjo da guarda bêbedo que não sabe fazer o seu trabalho direito. Acontece que esse mesmo anjo deveria estar algures entre a 10ª e a 17ª bebida do dia e não reparou que a minha beta estava prestes a matar-se de moto numa avenida cheia de carros. Quando ele finalmente percebeu o que estava a acontecer, foi socorrê-la, mas isso não foi suficiente para evitar que ela partisse um osso da mão. Resultado: Ela ficou estas semanas sem poder digitar decentemente no pc e, como é óbvio, eu não lhe ia exigir o cap naquelas condições.

Portanto, reclamações de actualização é com o anjo da guarda da Sra. Evoluxa Black xD

O 14 já está em betagem, ele chega mais rápido se o tal anjo não voltar a fazer asneira e a beber em pleno dia (bate 3 vezes na madeira)!

Muito obrigada a toda a gente que comentou. Eu espero que as respostas estejam a chegar direitinhas

Reviews, please!!

_Just_


	15. Boneca de trapos

**_AVISO:_**

Bom, com o lançamento de Breaking Dawn, vocês podem ter receio que eu mencione algum spoiler na fic ou que altere o rumo da história. Mas, fiquem descansados, esta fic _**NÃO TERÁ SPOILERS DE BD**_, e eu não vou alterar o plot devido ao livro. O que pode acontecer é eu irritar-me com algum personagem e matá-lo x) ok, agora a sério, não alterarei a fic, fiquem descansados. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

_Boneca de trapos_

- Estás demasiado calado, o que se passa? - perguntou Bella, no dia seguinte, enquanto seguia com Edward no carro.

- Recebi um telefonema esta manhã que não me está a deixar sossegado - respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos da estrada e segurando com força o volante.

- De quem? - questionou ela.

- Aro - murmurou num fio de voz, vendo, pelo canto dos olhos, a noiva levar a mão à boca. - Tem calma, por favor. Não foi nada de mais.

- O que ele te disse? - indagou.

- Que um segundo membro da guarda dos Volturi está a caminho de Forks - disse, acelerando mais o carro. - E que está deveras desapontado por tu ainda não seres uma de nós.

- Um segundo membro? - repetiu Bella. - Como assim um segundo membro?

- Bella, está um dos vampiros da guarda real dos Volturi em Forks desde o início do mês, mais ou menos - confessou Edward, encarando a noiva. - Está aqui com a missão de garantir a tua transformação ou o teu extermínio. Mas parece que, por algum motivo que eu vou descobrir, os Volturi acham melhor enviar um segundo membro da guarda.

- Desde quando sabes desse primeiro vampiro? - interrogou.

- Desde este fim de semana - sussurrou ele.

- Para onde vamos?

- Ao hospital - disse.

- Falar com Carlisle? - indagou a Swan.

- Não - negou, abrandando ao chegar ao parque do hospital. - Falar com a Enyo.

- O que raios tem ela a ver com isto? - perguntou a morena.

- Bella, - chamou Edward ao estacionar o carro. - A Enyo é o primeiro enviado da guarda dos Volturi.

- O quê? - guinhou a morena, ao sair do carro. - Como assim, Edward?

- A Enyo faz parte dos Volturi - disse ele, parando em frente à noiva e segurando-lhe nos ombros. - Ela está a cumprir uma pena de oitenta anos ao serviço deles e foi por isso que veio para Forks.

- A Enyo é um deles...? - murmurou Bella, entrando no hospital e seguindo para a zona dos consultórios. - Oh meu Deus! Ela sabe do Jacob e dos outros lobos! Ela vai-

- Eu não vou fazer nada, Bella, fica descansada. Gosto demasiado dos lobos para os expor ao resto da guarda dos Volturi. - disse a voz de Valdis, atrás da morena. - Que fazem os dois aqui?

- Aro telefonou-me esta manhã - afirmou Edward, encarando a médica.

- Entrem - disse ela, fazendo sinal para dentro do seu consultório. - Aqui podemos falar.

- Ele disse-me que não estava satisfeito com o facto da Bella ainda ser humana e que enviou um segundo membro da guarda real - contou o rapaz, com os olhos fixos nos de Valdis e apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros de Bella. - Quem é que ele pode ter enviado, Enyo?

- Não me agrada nada essa ideia de outro Volturi vir até Forks - murmurou ela. - De certo que isso é obra do Caius, ele sempre esperou que eu falhasse esta missão.

- O que irá acontecer quando esse vampiro chegar? - indagou Bella, encarando a médica que se sentara na sua secretária e retirara os óculos de leitura. - Poderá ele-

- Não! Não importa que ordens essa pessoa terá, eu não permito que te mate - declarou Enyo, sorrindo. - Afinal, esta ainda é a minha missão e sou eu que sei o que deve ou não ser feito.

- Quem pensas que será? - perguntou Edward.

- Eu desejaria tremendamente que fosse Juan. Ele é um excelente militar, mas está do meu lado e cumpre as minhas ordens, mesmo que essas sejam contra as ordens dos Volturi - confessou ela. - Mas como é Caius quem está por detrás disto, de certo que não será Juan. Temo que eles enviem Jane e Alec.

- Jane já cá esteve uma vez, é bem possível que regresse - lembrou Edward, nada satisfeito, olhando para a porta subitamente. - Vem aí alguém.

- Doutora Valdis, posso? - perguntou a voz de uma enfermeira, abrindo levemente a porta do consultório. - Peço desculpa, mas acabou de chegar esta carta registada para si. O carteiro disse que a morada do hospital foi-lhe dada como alternativa, caso a doutora não se encontrasse em casa.

- Obrigada, Marilu, podes deixar aqui em cima, por favor - agradeceu Enyo.

- Com licença - pediu a mulher antes de deixar o consultório.

- Paris? - questionou Edward, sem desviar os olhos dourados da carta que Marilu acabara de colocar sobre a secretária de Valdis, criando um clima pesado no cómodo.

Enyo encostou-se para trás na sua cadeira, cruzando as pernas sobre a mesa e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, os olhos verdes profundamente fixos nos dourados de Edward e um sorriso maldoso escondido no canto dos lábios.

- Tu sabes que eu adoro Paris, Edward, não sei porquê o teu espanto de eu receber uma carta de lá, uma vez que é lá que eu moro - respondeu Enyo no preciso momento em que o cell-phone negro começou a tocar em cima da mesa. - Mas o que este quer agora? Com licença - pediu, levantando-se e caminhando para fora do consultório. - Diz!

i- Enyoooooo, o que raios fizeste tu ao chocolate para o leite? Eu não o encontro em lado nenhum! Por acaso estás a pôr-me numa dieta forçada? Eu-/i

A porta do consultório foi fechada e logo a voz estridente que vinda do cell-phone de Enyo deixou de ser ouvida. Bella suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se numa das duas cadeiras que se encontravam em frente à secretária de Valdis. Já Edward, olhou para a porta pela qual a médica acabara de sair e, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, deu dois passos em direcção à secretária e pegou no envelope que a enfermeira havia ali deixado.

- Que estás a fazer? - indagou Bella, encarando o namorado. - Edward!

- Uma carta do conservatório de Paris - murmurou o Cullen. – Por que acho que alguma coisa não está bem?

- Edward, o que é que isso te interessa? - interrogou a Swan, apertando os braços da cadeira com as mãos. - Isso é assunto dela, tu não tens nada a ver com isso! O que se passa contigo? Sempre que iela/i faz parte do assunto, tu ficas completamente alterado!

- Eu- Desculpa - pediu, pousando a carta e sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da noiva. - Ela deixa-me descontrolado, desculpa.

- Perdoem-me por ter atendido o telefonema, mas quando temos um ser burro e idiota em casa, é necessário certas medidas - disse Enyo ao re-entrar no consultório. - Quanto ao motivo da vossa visita, falarei com Marcus ainda hoje e depois digo-te algo, Edward.

- Certo - concordou ele, levantando-se. - Tenta que a ordem seja retirada. Não nos convinha nada ter um Volturi aqui.

- Agora, se me desculparem, eu estou de serviço e tenho pacientes para verificar - informou ela, abrindo a porta do consultório para que Edward e Bella pudessem sair. - Até uma próxima, Bella. Até logo, Edward.

* * *

- Compreendo. Claro. Eu sei que sim. Ok, obrigada. Eu terei. Adeus.

Fechou o cell-phone, terminando assim a chamada, e atirou-o para cima do sofá à sua frente. Bufou, irritada. Detestava quando as coisas não corriam como previsto e, naquela missão, nada estava a correr como deveria. Eddie entrou na sala, saltitante, roendo um pedaço de uma bolacha e parando em frente à poltrona onde Enyo estava sentada com as pernas para cima de um dos braços. Olhou para a dona, terminou de mastigar e rosnou-lhe.

- Aro enviou a Jane e Felix para Froks - contou ela, tamborilando as unhas negras sobre o braço da poltrona. - Devem chegar dentro de dois dias, uma vez que só viajam à noite. Não me agrada nada eles virem.

- Natural, tu nunca precisaste de "reforços" para nenhuma missão - comentou a raposa, sentando-se em frente a Valdis. - É normal que sintas o "orgulho ferido" por causa disso.

- Eddie, Caius tem a certeza absoluta que eu posso muito bem resolver isto sozinha, mas ele quer irritar-me e está a encher o Aro de ideias absurdas - afirmou ela. - É óbvio que Jane vai chegar aqui e vai ser enviada de volta para Volterra no mesmo dia, ou eu não me chamo Enyo Valdis!

- Eu adoro a tua shadow, sabias? - gargalhou o animal. - Mudando de assunto, jantas comigo hoje ou vais jantar com o cão?

- Fico em casa. Não aguento ter de comer novamente - confessou ela, fazendo uma careta. - Se fosse humana, eu haveria de amar os cozinhados da Emily. Mas também não posso estar muito tempo em La Push.

- Eles ainda te vão descobrir - cantarolou Eddie.

- Ele já suspeitam de mim. Acham que não sou normal, mas não acreditam que seja vampira. Estão curiosos - declarou Enyo. - E o Sam disse ao Jake para ele me contar sobre a alcateia.

- Isso é igual a problemas, Enyo - avisou Eddie. - Não podes deixar que eles te contem, senão vai haver confusão.

- Eu sei disso, tenho de evitar que ele me conte a qualquer custo - murmurou, olhando subitamente na direcção da porta de entrada. - Vai para o quarto e não saias de lá.

- Porquê?

- A Bella está a chegar, ela quer falar comigo e eu não quero que nos interrompas - disse, levantando-se e caminhando em direcção à porta.

* * *

Não sabia o que estava ali a fazer, parada à porta de casa de Valdis, esperando que uma onda de coragem a fizesse bater à porta. Engolia em seco e mantinha os olhos baixos, como se temesse realmente estar ali e, ao mesmo tempo, fosse uma necessidade inexplicável. Respirou fundo e, quando estava prestes a carregar no botão da campinha, a porta abriu-se lentamente e os olhos verdes de Enyo encaram-na com um meio sorriso.

- Entra - disse-lhe a médica, saindo da frente para lhe dar passagem.

Bella não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça e entrou no cómodo. Esperou que Enyo fechasse a porta atrás de si e seguiu-a até à sala de estar. Olhou para a mulher, como se a analisasse, observando as roupas casuais, os cabelos negros apanhados por um hashi, com mechas soltas, os pés descalços e o sorriso leve. E, subitamente, Bella deu por si a comparar-se à vampira que se encontrava à sua frente.

- Não deves fazer isso, Bella - aconselhou Enyo, indicando o sofá à rapariga. - A começar pelo facto de que eu sou imortal e tu és humana, as nossas diferenças são imensas e incomparáveis.

- Eu não o consigo evitar - murmurou a Swan, desviando o olhar e sentando-se no sofá. - Não quando eu vejo que tu afectas o Edward de uma forma que eu não compreendo.

- Bella, o Edward já te disse diversas vezes que o que se passou entre nós no passado não foi nada de mais - afirmou Valdis, cruzando os braços. - Ele é muito especial para mim e acredito que eu também o seja para ele, mas é a ti que ele ama e é contigo com quem ele vai casar.

- O que se passou exactamente entre vocês? - perguntou a rapariga. - Eu preciso de saber e sei que tu me irás dar respostas mais complexas que as do Edward.

- Por vezes é melhor não sabermos certas e determinadas coisas - disse Enyo. - A ignorância pode ser bastante boa amiga.

- Eu tenho de saber, Enyo! - exclamou Bella, cerrando os punhos com força e encarando a mulher. - Eu preciso saber o que se passou entre vocês para poder viver sem a tua sombra sobre mim!

A vampira apenas olhava para Bella, sem nada dizer, sem nada fazer, apenas observava-a como se decidisse o que deveria fazer em seguida. Suspirou, fez sinal para que Bella a seguisse, virou costas, saiu da sala e dirigiu-se às escadas que a levariam ao seu quarto. A jovem Swan limitou-se a segui-la. Subiu as escadas, caminhou pelo corredor e parou em frente a uma porta de madeira escura, na qual Enyo apoiava a mão.

- Tens a certeza que queres mesmo saber? - perguntou, os olhos fixos nos de Bella, a expressão séria e os lábios sem nenhum sorriso.

- Quero - murmurou.

Enyo empurrou a porta, entrando no quarto em seguida. Era um quarto grande, com uma cama de casal perto da janela, revestida com cobertas escuras e elegantes. Tinha uma secretária de vidro com um computador portátil em cima, um bloco de folhas lisas e alguns lápis de grafite. Na parede em frente à janela, existiam duas grandes portas de correr, cobertas por dois espelhos, que representavam o armário. Perto da porta, uma cómoda escura continha vários frascos de perfumes, duas caixinhas de cristal e uma moldura.

Bella correu o quarto com os olhos enquanto Enyo abria uma das portas do armário e procurava algo lá dentro. Observou com atenção um quadro grande que mostrava uma fotografia de Paris e deixou os olhos percorrerem os frascos de perfume de várias marcas famosas até chegarem à moldura que se encontrava ao lado. Foi então que tudo parou. Bella prendeu a respiração e levou uma mão até ao porta-retratos, pegou nele devagar e fixou a imagem das duas pessoas que sorriam atrás da fotografia.

Era uma imagem velha, com as cores muito esbatidas, mas era nitidamente uma foto i_deles_/i. Parecia um baile, um salão iluminado e cheio de gente, onde vários pares de pessoas dançaram alegremente. No centro da fotografia, apareciam os dois, juntos, como se dançassem algo lento e calmo. Não aparecia o corpo completo dos dois, apenas da cintura para cima, o que dava uma especial atenção sobre os rostos deles.

Enyo estava igual, com os cabelos originalmente cor de bronze e com madeixas mais escuras, apanhados num coque alto que deixava cair várias mechas encaracoladas. Os olhos dourados pareciam brilhar, mesmo na fotografia, e o seu sorriso era de pura felicidade. À frente dela, com uma das mãos dadas e a outra sobre a sua cintura, encontrava-se Edward. Contudo, a diferença no rapaz era notável. A pele não estava tão clara, ele não estava tão alto e, olhando com atenção para os seus olhos, Bella pode ver o que nunca pensou ser possível.

- Ele tinha uns olhos verdes lindos - comentou Enyo, sussurrando ao ouvido de Bella, arrepiando-a.

- Tu- vocês conheceram-se... Oh meu Deus! - exclamou Bella, continuando a fixar a fotografia. - Como é que ele nunca me contou que te conheceu quando ainda era humano?

- Porque ele não sabe, Bella - respondeu Valdis, afastando-se da morena e sentando-se na borda da cama. - Ele não se recorda de me ter conhecido antes de ser vampiro.

- Como assim? - questionou a Swan, sem sair do sítio.

- Em certas pessoas, acontecem coisas durante a transformação - contou Enyo. - Coisas como ter visões do futuro, ganhar uma nova personalidade, esquecer o passado, etc. O Edward esqueceu que eu fazia parte da vida dele.

- Por quê? - perguntou, confusa.

- Não importa porquê, importa que foi o que aconteceu - disse Valdis, abrindo uma caixa branca e retirando de lá um albúm de fotos. - E também importa que eu conheci o Edward humano, fiz parte da vida dele, vi-o morrer e tornei-me especial na sua morte. Essa foto que tens na mão foi tirada no dia em que eu o conheci. Chicago, 2 de Setembro de 1914. Ele tinha treze anos.

- Tu conheceste-o com treze anos? - admirou-se Bella. - Como?

- Eu viajava por todo o mundo nessa altura e, por coincidência, fui até Chicago. Fiz-me passar por filha de um conde francês qualquer que se encontrava ali para estudar. Estive três dias na cidade, até que descobri que iria haver um baile de comemoração do aniversário do filho do Mayor e decidi que deveria ir. - contou ela. - Na altura, eu passava por dezasseis anos e encontrava-me acompanhada de uma humana que trabalhava para os Volturi. Nadia, era o nome dela, e ela não achou boa ideia que eu fosse ao baile. Dizia que eu ainda não estava completamente segura da minha nova abstinência e que poderia atacar alguém cujo sangue me cativasse mais.

"Eu ignorei-a e fui na mesma. Algo me dizia para ir e eu tinha de seguir o meu instinto. E tudo corria bem até que o cheiro dele chegou a mim. E eu fiquei louca com aquele cheiro, perdida por morder, por matar, perdida por ter aquele sangue que ousava chamar-me daquela maneira. O sangue que cantava para mim."

- Ele era o teu _cantante_? - interrogou Bella, abismada. - O Edward era para ti o mesmo que eu sou para ele?

- Exacto. Mas comigo, o motivo para eu o poupar foi outro - confessou Valdis. - Eu, contrário do Edward, não tinha uma família para proteger, nem nada que me impedisse de o matar na frente de todos e, se fosse necessário, matar todos os que assistiriam. Eu não teria qualquer problema em fazê-lo, afinal, era a minha natureza. Matar por prazer.

"Mas então eu vi-o. Olhei para ele e reconheci-o. Eu já o tinha visto antes, eu já sabia que, um dia, eu iria encontrá-lo. Eu havia visto Edward durante a minha transformação em vampira. E, quando percebi que era ele o portador daquele sangue, todos os meus instintos e todas as minhas crenças selvagens foram por terra. E eu apenas me rendi a ele. Controlando-me para não o matar, eu apenas o seguia com os olhos, sem sequer me ousar aproximar. Contudo, foi ele que se aproximou de mim. Foi ele que me olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Foi ele que pegou na minha mão gelada e me puxou para dançar. E foi ele que, inconscientemente, me fez afastar o meu impulso assassino.

Eu não sei como resisti. Mas, no dia seguinte, para minha admiração, ele apareceu à porta de minha casa, dizendo a Nadia que gostaria de falar comigo. E esse foi apenas o primeiro 'encontro' de muito. Com o passar do tempo, tornou-se habitual ele ir ter a minha casa depois das aulas, conversávamos a tarde toda e, por vezes, ele até jantava comigo. E o seu cheiro foi ficando mais delicado e mais suportável, e os anos foram passando e, subitamente, ele estava doente e às portas da morte."

- Foi quando conheceu Carlisle que o transformou - disse Bella, voltando a olhar para a fotografia.

- Exacto - concondou Enyo. - Edward tornou-se vampiro e, ao perceber que ele se havia esquecido de mim devido à transformação, eu voltei a entrar na vida dele. Agora sem o perigo constante de uma morte súbita e dolorosa. E assim passaram dois anos, até o Edward se revoltar e fugir para a Europa. Fui atrás dele pouco tempo depois e acabei por o encontrar em Inglaterra.

A morena abriu o álbum de fotos que tinha nas mãos e mostrou a primeira à rapariga que ainda se encontrava em pé à sua frente. Na foto podia ver-se os dois, abraçados, a sorrirem para a foto, num dia nublado, e tinha, como fundo o palácio de Buckingham. O que mais chamou a atenção a Bella nessa foto, eram os olhos vermelhos escuros que o noivo tinha, em vez dos habituais dourados.

- Ficamos uns meses em Londres e, então viajamos pela Europa - contou Enyo, mostrando várias fotos, todas no mesmo género da anterior, deles em vários países diferentes. - Amesterdão, Berlim, Praga, Helsínquia, Athenas, Veneza. Viajamos por todos estes países durante dois anos.

- Foi em Veneza que ele compôs aquela música, não foi? - perguntou a Swan. - A música que tu estavas a tocar ao piano em casa dos Cullen.

- A 'Watermark Song', sim. Foi em Veneza que ele a compôs. Terminou-a dias antes de irmos para Paris - disse ela, passando mais uma folha do álbum e sorrindo. - Até que chegamos a Paris, onde vivemos oito anos.

- Por quê tanto tempo? - indagou Bella.

- Eu sou francesa de origem e sempre gostei muito de Paris - confessou a médica, mostrando uma quantidade imensa de fotos deles em Paris. - Edward tinha voltado à dieta vegetariana e eu achei que, se ficássemos numa cidade por mais tempo, que ele se iria habituar aos cheiros e que não lhe seria tão complicado. Então, chegamos os dois, fingindo ter dezassete anos e ingressámos no primeiro ano da faculdade de medicina de Paris.

"Eu já havia tirado um doutoramento em medicina, mas estava desactualizada e achei melhor tirar outro. Estudámos os seis anos da teoria e, quando foi para fazer o estágio, ambos desistimos do curso. Edward não estava preparado para lidar com sangue e eu... bem, eu apenas queria estar com ele. Se estivessemos noutro sítio qualquer, o que teria acontecido era que mudaríamos de cidade e voltaríamos ao primeiro ano de um curso qualquer. Mas não ali, ali era especial, ali nós tínhamos uma vida diferente, ali nós éramos felizes.

Então, mesmo não aparentando os vinte e três anos que supostamente tínhamos, nós continuamos a estudar medicina, mas havíamos mudado para a área científica de investigação. Era o ideal, continuávamos como estudantes e não tínhamos de lidar com sangue. E assim passaram os dois últimos anos. Até que aconteceu o que tu já sabes e eu obriguei-o a regressar à América."

- Vocês parecem... muito felizes nas fotos - comento Bella, mordendo o lábio.

- Nós fomos felizes, muito felizes, mas essa felicidade não durou e ambos concordamos que talvez tenha sido melhor assim - afirmou Enyo, fechando o álbum e levantando-se. - Por isso, descansa, Bella. Eu não sou uma ameaça.

- Eu tenho tanto medo de o perder - murmurou a morena. - E, sempre que tu estás por perto ou que tu fazes parte da conversa, ele fica diferente.

- Pensa em quando eras criança, naquela boneca de trapos que tu tanto gostavas, que não te separavas dela por nada e que, mesmo sendo apenas uma boneca, tu sentias que nunca conseguirias viver sem ela - disse Valdis, sorrindo. - Se hoje encontrasses essa boneca, de certo que continuarias a sentir um grande carinho por ela, mas já não é indispensável, como anteriormente pensaste que era.

- Sim - concordou ela.

- Eu sou apenas a boneca de trapos da infância do Edward, Bella - declarou Enyo sorrindo. - Fui importante e ele terá sempre um carinho especial por mim. Apenas isso.

- Obrigada, Enyo - agradeceu a Swan, encarando a morena. - Obrigada por me contares e, acima de tudo, por me fazeres ver que os meus medos são idiotas.

- Não tens de quê. Afinal, tu és a noiva do meu querido Edward - disse, sorrindo, enquanto acompanhava a menina para fora do quarto e pelas escadas.

Bella deixou a casa de Enyo com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Valdis fechou a porta assim que a menina se encontrava perto da sua pick up e, assim que virou costas, deu de caras com a sua raposa, sentada à sua frente.

- Tu és tão querida para as pessoas - comentou Eddie, sarcasticamente. - Principalmente quando lhes estás a mentir descaradamente!

- Eu não estou a mentir descaradamente - negou a morena, segurando uma gargalhada. - eu apenas lhe omiti o facto de que a minha relação com o Edward não era tão pura e que o seu amado _101-year-old-virgin_, não é assim tão virgem.

- És uma desgraça, Enyo! - acusou a rapousa. - Devias concorrer para presidente.

- Claro, Eddie, e fazia de ti o vice-presidente! - exclamou Valdis, gargalhando.

* * *

**N.A.:** Hello, pessoas queridas xD

Não demorei muito neste, eu disse que não demorava

Tenho uma boa notícia para vocês, terminei as minhas outras fics e agora apenas escrevo Masks o/ Ou seja, se o anjo-bêbedo-da-guarda da minha beta permitir, os caps vão ser actualizados com mais regularidade

O 15 já está em betagem e o 16 tem uma cena de página e meia escrita :D

Se quiserem matar a curiosidade:

**Capítulo 15**

_General-Alpha_

_"- Faltam seis horas e quarenta e três minutos para aquela Jane chegar a Forks."_

_"- E o que te faz pensar que, primeiro: eu sei que carta é essa; e, segundo: que eu to diria? Deixa-te de te meter na vida da Enyo, Cullen. Tu estás noivo de outra!"_

_"- Faith, eu preciso de te contar uma coisa. Sobre mim e sobre os meus amigos."_

_"- Ou deverei dizer, General-Alpha Volturi?"_

_"- Eu já te vi em batalha, sei bem do que o teu poder é capaz. E, sinceramente, eu tenho de te confessar que tu és o ser mais assustador que vi em toda a minha existência."_

* * *

Reviews, please

Bjos!

_Just_


	16. GeneralAlpha

**Capítulo 15:**

_General-Alpha_

- Eu posso saber porque estão os dois inquietos? - indagou Esme, entrando na sala de sua casa e dando de caras com Edward e Alice, profundamente pensativos e irritados. - Alice?

- Faltam seis horas e quarenta e três minutos para aquela Jane chegar a Forks. - informou a morena, mantendo-se de olhos fechados.

- Edward? - perguntou Esme, encarando o filho que tinha uma expressão de nervosismo no rosto. - Algo me diz que não é com a Jane que estás preocupado.

- Eu estou preocupado com o facto dela ainda me esconder uma memória! - confessou Edward, sem tirar os olhos de um ponto que ele fixava. - E tenho medo disso.

- Por que não esqueces isso, filho? - sugeriu Esme, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz e passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos cor de cobre.

- Porque eu não posso esquecer, mãe - murmurou em resposta, levantando-se e saindo da sala, em direcção à garagem.

Entrou no seu volvo com os pensamentos a mil e sem certezas do que iria realmente fazer. Precisava de saber, precisava de ter respostas, mas sabia que, depois de Paris, Enyo não lhe contaria mais nada. Teria de ser ele a descobrir o que quer que fosse e, honestamente, tinha receio disso.

Deixou-se estar dentro do carro sem arrancar. Não queria sair de casa como um louco sem saber para onde ir o que fazer. Era demasiado arriscado ser impulsivo naquele momento. Falar com Carlisle não lhe adiantaria de nada e procurar Enyo apenas serviria para a morena saber que ele havia reparado na carta. Mas a verdade era que aquele envelope selado lhe havia dado arrepios, era quase como um mau agoiro.

Poderia ir até casa de Valdis, mas algo lhe dizia que não encontraria a carta ali. Porém, uma ideia louca passou-lhe pela mente. Não encontraria a carta na casa da vampira, mas encontraria alguém que lhe poderia dar as respostas que precisava. Apenas teria de ter sorte.

* * *

- Vir ao supermercado contigo é uma confusão, sabias? - resmungou Jacob, ao passar de corredor em corredor no supermercado. - Não levas comida nenhuma de jeito, como é que te alimentas?

- Vou-te contar um segredo - sussurrou Faith, aproximando os lábios do ouvido do rapaz. - Eu roubo a comida do hospital!

- Faith!

- Eu quase não como em casa, Jake - disse a médica, gargalhando levemente. - Ou como no hospital, ou tu convidas-me para jantar, ou vamos a casa da Emily, ou janto em casa do Dr. Caslisle. Eu raramente faço comida para mim!

- Jantas em casa dos Cullen? - indagou o Black.

- Sim, por quê? - perguntou ela, atirando uma caixa de biscoitos para dentro do cesto. - Eles são todos super simpáticos.

- Eu não gosto dos Cullen - afirmou o rapaz.

- Eu sei - comentou ela, procurando qualquer coisa nas prateleiras. - Mas isso não significa que eu não goste deles e não aprecie a presença deles. Deixa de ser ciumento, sim?

- Não fico descansado, Faith - confessou ele. - Eu tenho motivos para não gostar deles.

- Acredito que sim, querido, mas eu não tenho e tu tens de confiar em mim - disse ela, sorrindo e encarando-o.

- Eu confio em ti! - declarou ele, sorrindo também. - Não confio é neles.

- Eles não vão propriamente comer-me, sabes? - brincou ela, gargalhando e, rapidamente, mudando de assunto. - Gostas de chocolate?

- Gosto - respondeu o rapaz, simplesmente, sem reparar no olhar ladino que Faith lhe lançava.

- E gostas de chocolate derretido com frutas vermelhas? - questionou, no que o moreno a encarou.

- Por que é que eu acho que tu estás com alguma ideia interessante? - interrogou Jake, fazendo a médica gargalhar.

- Hoje só tenho turno à meia-noite e pensei que podias jantar lá em casa e, quem sabe, deliciarmo-nos com uma sobremesa mais... requintada - comentou Faith, mordendo o lábio inferior e passando uma mão sobre o braço do rapaz. - Que me dizes?

- A doutora, por acaso, está a fazer-me uma proposta indecente? - perguntou Jake, aproximando o rosto do dela.

- Claro que não. Tu és menor de idade, eu apenas te estou a convidar para jantar - afirmou ela, roçando os lábios nos do rapaz. - Mas que culpa tenho eu que o chocolate seja um afrodisíaco?

* * *

Eddie estava no jardim das traseiras a caçar quando percebeu a presença de alguém dentro da casa da sua dona. Sentiu o pêlo do dorso a eriçar-se e, agilmente, correu até à porta por onde havia saído. Entrou na casa, lentamente, sem qualquer ruído, reconhecendo o cheiro do vampiro que ali se encontrava, mesmo com os vários sistemas de disfarçar odores que Enyo tinha em casa. Caminhou apreensivamente até à porta da sala e, ainda com o pêlo eriçado, entrou no cómodo.

- O que pensas que estás aqui a fazer, Cullen? - rosnou Eddie ao ver o rapaz na sala. - A Enyo não está!

- Eu sei - respondeu Edward, olhando para o animal. - Mas eu quero falar contigo. Há quanto tempo estás com a Enyo?

- Cerca de cinquenta anos - disse a raposa, saltando para cima da mesa e sentando-se, de modo a ficar com os olhos dourados quase à altura dos do Cullen. - O que isso te interessa?

- Ela recebeu uma carta de Paris - informou o rapaz. - Eu preciso de saber o conteúdo dessa mesma carta.

- E o que te faz pensar que, primeiro: eu sei que carta é essa; e, segundo: que eu to diria? - indagou Eddie, mostrando os dentes. - Deixa-te de te meter na vida da Enyo, Cullen. Tu estás noivo de outra!

- Eu disse-lhe que poderia considerar, ela é que escolheu não me deixar fazê-lo - afirmou Edward.

- E tu nem homem foste para lhe fazer frente nessa decisão! - acusou a raposa, rosnando suavemente. - Devias ter vergonha!

- Desculpa? - interrogou o rapaz, ligeiramente confuso com a acusação.

- Disseste que a amavas, mas nem sequer foste capaz de lutar minimamente por ela, Cullen! - atacou Eddie. - Assim que ela te disse "não", tu limitaste-te a meter o rabo entre as pernas e a ir pelo caminho mais fácil!

- Edward! - a voz de Enyo encheu o cómodo e fez a pequena raposa encolher-se e baixar as orelhas, ao mesmo tempo que o Cullen olhava rapidamente para trás. - Vai imediatamente lá para fora!

- Não vou! - rosnou Eddie, encarando a dona, mesmo mantendo as orelhas baixas. - Não é justo, Enyo! Por que é que tu é que tens de ter o peso de tudo sobre os ombros? Por que é que ele não pode ter responsabilidade sobre as suas acções também? Por que é que tu tens de ser a única a sofrer por culpa dele?

- EDWARD!

- Enyo - chamou o Cullen, encarando a morena. - Ele tem razão!

- Não comeces tu também! - bufou ela, irritada. - Nós já-

- Tu ainda me escondes algo! - acusou o rapaz. - Algo muito mais importante que-

- A tua preciosa virgindade que a Bella tanto deseja? - interrogou a morena, rasgando um sorriso perverso nos lábios. - Escondo, mas não é importante!

- Não sejas estúpida e orgulhosa, Enyo! - reclamou Eddie, rosnando novamente. - Ele tem o direito de saber!

- Importaste de não te meteres nos meus assuntos? - interrogou a morena, fuzilando a raposa com o olhar.

- Eu quero saber, Enyo! - exclamou o Cullen, segurando um braço da mulher. - Eu tenho esse direito e a tua raposa tem razão! Não podes ser tu a acatar com o peso das minhas escolhas!

- Mete uma coisa na cabeça, Edward, eu sou mais responsável pelas tuas escolhas do que o que tu possas imaginar! - rosnou Valdis, encarando o rapaz. - Se eu nunca te contei certas coisas, foi porque elas não eram necessárias e isso nunca interferiu com a tua vida. Se eu alguma vez errei, foi quando te fiz esquecer de mim, julgando que poderias ter uma vida normal, mesmo quando eu reaparecesse!

- Então deixa-me ser eu a decidir essa "vida normal"! - pediu o Cullen. - Deixa-me saber o que aconteceu realmente e deixa-me escolher!

- Deixa-o, Enyo - disse Eddie, voltando a mostrar os dentes. - Ele nunca terá coragem de ir contra o que tu tens planeado, podes muito bem deixá-lo sofrer também!

- Eu quero saber! - protestou o rapaz.

- Eu estou tão farta disto - suspirou ela, passando uma mão sobre os olhos. - Tu tens noção que, caso mudes de opinião ou te arrependas de algo presente após veres o que te vou mostrar, a consequência disso é a morte da Bella e uma batalha sangrenta contra a alcateia, não sabes? - indagou seriamente, com os olhos verdes sem o brilho habitual e fixos nos do Cullen. - Achas que estás preparado para lidar com tal responsabilidade, _Edward_?

- Estou - murmurou ele, com a voz segura, e o rosto sério. - Eu tenho de saber, eu quero saber. E lidarei com as consequências disso!

- Isso é que eu vou gostar de ver, Cullen - afirmou Eddie, com um rosnar satisfatório.

- Muito bem - suspirou Enyo, abrindo a sua bolsa, retirando a carta selada lá de dentro e entregando-a a Edward. - Aqui tens! Agora vai-te embora que o meu namorado está a chegar.

* * *

À medida que o chocolate negro borbulhava deliciosamente, as frutas vermelhas - morangos, cerejas e framboesas - eram mergulhadas no líquido escuro e, em seguida, levadas aos lábios de um dos membros do casal que se encontrava sentado no chão da sala de casa de Enyo.

Jake havia chegado cerca de cinco minutos depois de Edward ter saído e, graças aos magníficos dissimuladores de odor que Valdis havia comprado, o werewolf não tinha dado conta do cheiro demasiado doce do vampiro. Eddie estava de castigo, algures na floresta que se estendida por detrás da casa, proibido de regressar antes que Jacob partisse. A cena com que Enyo se deparara, horas antes, parecia irreal. Ela tivera de pedir a Jacob que regressasse ao supermercado para comprar algo fútil e sem interesse, de modo a que tivesse tempo para falar com Edward e o mandasse embora.

As coisas estavam cada vez mais complicadas. Ela nunca tivera intenção de se envolver tão profundamente com o Black. Nunca contara com a força da natureza para o manter perto dela. Os seus planos eram simples: chegar a Forks, assistir ao casamento, sabotar a sua missão de forma a que ninguém percebesse e regressar a Volterra para dar como terminado os oitenta anos de serviço extra aos Volturi antes de voltar a viajar pelo mundo. Esse era o seu plano, porque, naquele momento, Valdis não fazia ideia do que iria fazer e isso era algo que a aborrecia bastante.

Olhou para Jake e sorriu. Ele estava verdadeiramente feliz naquele momento. Como poderia ela destruir aquela felicidade apenas com uma afimação? i_Eu sou uma vampira_/i soava-lhe como a frase mais difícil de dizer de sempre. Não queria, de forma nenhuma, magoar Jake e sabia que, quanto mais rápido lhe contasse, menos problemas iria arranjar. Mas não era fácil... nada fácil. Não se tratava de dizer a um humano que o amor da sua vida é um ser imortal e com poderes. Tratava-se de dizer a um werewolf que a sua alma-gémea era um exemplar da sua espécie rival e, portanto, o seu pior inimigo.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou o Black, passando a mão sobre a face da morena. - Pareces distante.

- Estava a pensar - confessou ela, sorrindo docemente.

- Faith, eu preciso de te contar uma coisa - disse Jacob, aproximando-se dela e segurando-lhe uma mão gelada. - Sobre mim e sobre os meus amigos. Nós-

- Jacob - chamou ela, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dele e olhando-o nos olhos. - eu também tenho algo que preciso te contar, mas agora não temos tempo. São dez e quarenta e eu tenho de estar no hospital à meia-noite.

- Mas-

- Encontramo-nos sábado, logo de manhã, e aí falaremos - disse ela, passando a mão no rosto de rapaz e acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros em seguida. - Será melhor para os dois.

Jake acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e mergulhou outra fruta no chocolate. O silêncio voltou a instalar-se entre eles enquanto Enyo observava o rapaz. Sorriu mais uma vez, era impossível não sorrir perante Jacob, perante tão pura e jovem inocência. Subitamente, Valdis gargalhou e o Black olhou para ela, sem saber o motivo.

- Desculpa, estava a pensar novamente - murmurou, rindo. - Estava a pensar em como as minhas escolhas de vida têm sido tão estranhamente diferentes nos últimos tempos.

Não disse mais nada, mas a sua mente corria a mil. Aquela era a verdade que ela nunca queria ter aceite. Ela estava diferente, estava a mudar, uma mudança que, longas décadas antes, seria impensável. Ela sabia que a sua shadow ainda era a mesma de quando havia sido transformada, mas a sua máscara estava distinta, era uma versão madura daquilo que havia sido. Já não era impulsiva, provocadora, maldosa, nem nada das coisas pelas quais ela era caracterizada.

Suspirou. Aquela nova máscara não era digna dela. Aquela nova máscara tinha de cair para que a antiga regressasse, não importava a que preço.

* * *

Andava, irritada, de um lado para o outro na escuridão do seu quarto. Edward já a devia ter ido buscar, mas parecia que o Cullen não estava muito disposto a fazê-la assistir à chegada de Jane. Dizia que era demasiado perigoso e que ela, definitivamente, deveria ficar em casa naquela noite. Mesmo assim, ele havia prometido que iria ter com ela por volta das dez e meia e, naquele momento - já depois das onze e um quarto - Bella ainda se encontrava sozinha. Bufou, furiosa. Se Edward não chegasse rápido, ela não teria como o convencer a levá-la até casa dos Cullen a tempo.

Ao virar-se novamente na direcção da janela, Bella oprimiu um grito e levou a mão à boca. Não esperava nada que estivesse, subitamente, alguém sentado à sua janela e, muito menos, que esse alguém fosse Enyo. Caminhou até ela e encarou-a.

- Desculpa se te assustei - pediu a vampira, sorrindo. - Vamos?

- Vamos para onde? - perguntou Bella, vendo Valdis a preparar-se para saltar para o chão, do outro lado da janela.

- Para casa dos Cullen, para onde havia de ser? - respondeu a médica, segurando a cintura da Swan enquanto esperava que ela atravessasse a janela.

- Porque é que és tu que me vem buscar? - indagou a morena assim que Enyo saltou para o chão, levando-a consigo e aterrando mais subtilmente que um gato. - Onde está o Edward?

- Ele não queria vir-te buscar e deve ter-se atrasado por algum motivo - disse Valdis, caminhando até ao seu New Beetle verde. - Porém, eu acho que tu deves estar presente quando a Jane chegar, assim ela vê que ainda estás humana, nós discutimos um bocado e depois ela vai-se embora mais rápido.

- Vocês discutem um bocado? - repetiu a Swan, sentando-se no banco do co-piloto e pondo o cinto enquanto Enyo arrancava. - Parece que a conheces bem e que ela não te agrada.

- Bella, tu achas que alguém, no seu perfeito juízo - e atenção que isto não inclui o Aro, porque ele é louco desde sempre - gostaria da Jane? - questionou Enyo, com um leve riso. - Eu conheço aquela peste desde que ela foi criada e, acredita, nós somos cem por cento incompatíveis!

- Posso perguntar o porquê? - interrogou ela, olhando de lado para a vampira que apenas se encontrava suavemente iluminada pelas luzes da estrada.

- Simples, Jane é uma menina mimada. Aro mimou-a demais e ela sempre se achou - contou a médica. - Não gosta de aceitar ordens dos seus superiores que não sejam os cinco Volturi e detesta quando o seu adorado poder não faz efeito em alguém - olhou para Bella e sorriu. - Ela odeia-te de uma forma inexplicável.

- Ah, que bom! - exclamou ironicamente Bella, afundando-se no lugar.

- Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem - afirmou Valdis quando estavam a chegar a casa dos Cullen. - Eu só preciso que ela te veja, perceba que sou eu quem está a controlar a tua transformação e se vá embora.

- E tens a certeza que é isso que ela vai fazer? - perguntou ela, a medo, ao sair do carro.

- Não, - confessou, sorrindo novamente, e caminhando para dentro da casa. - Mas também, de que serve o meu poder se eu não fizer bom uso dele?

Edward encontrava-se à porta de casa, à espera delas. Ele estava com a expressão séria e, por detrás dele, Alice parecia aliviada por algo. Bella entrou antes de Enyo, sendo levada pelo noivo até à sala onde toda a família se encontrava reunida e vendo Edward murmurar algo a Alice enquanto a pequena olhava para Valdis com um grande sorriso.

- Tu és, oficialmente, a minha mais recente heroína! - exclamou a pequena Cullen para Enyo. - Mesmo que sejas um i_deles_/i.

- Apenas confirma-me que a Jane volta para Volterra ainda hoje - pediu ela, dirigindo-se para a sala.

- Ela volta - cantarolou Alice, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Bella e começando a conversar com esta.

Enyo sentou-se na mesa, de costas para Edward e Bella, em frente a Jasper. O loiro olhou directamente para os olhos dela e sorriu levemente, passando a mão pela antebraço direito, num gesto inconsciente.

- Quando te vi aqui no dia da tua chegada, eu tive a leve sensação que te conhecia de algum lugar - confessou Japer, continuando a sorrir. - Porém, não me consegui recordar de onde, mas agora já sei.

- Eu tinha o cabelo negro na altura - confirmou ela, sorrindo também. - É bom ver que seguiste outro caminho, Jasper. Aquela vida ter-te-ia destruído.

- Tens razão. Mas quando me deste esse conselho, eu estava demasiado viciado naquelas batalhas para o fazer - murmurou o loiro. - E cego de sede ao ponto de nem sequer reconhecer, anos mais tarde, o general do exército dos Volturi que me deixou viver.

- Eu também não facilitei - disse ela, sacudindo os cabelos distraidamente.

- O que fazes aqui realmente, Enyo? Ou deverei dizer, General-Alpha Volturi? - perguntou o Cullen, suficientemente baixo para apenas ela ouvir. - Eu sei que tu és destacada para as maiores batalhas ou para missões de extermínio em massa.

- É verdade - confirmou ela. - Aro e Caius têm esperanças que eu perca a cabeça e vos extermine a todos, deixando apenas Alice e Edward vivos e garantindo que eles aceitem um cargo no exército. Por isso me destacaram para esta missão.

- Claro, serias a única capaz de nos destruir sem sequer mover um músculo - comentou ele. - Eu já te vi em batalha, sei bem do que o teu poder mental é capaz. E, sinceramente, eu tenho de te confessar que tu és o ser mais assustador que vi em toda a minha existência.

- Uma parte de mim é obrigada a agradecer - murmurou ela, sorrindo novamente. - Afinal, esse é o motivo por eu ser o General-Alpha do exército.

- Está na hora - anunciou Alice, levantando-se. - Vamos lá para fora esperá-los.

Os sete Cullen, Bella e Enyo levantaram-se e começaram a dirigir-se para o jardim existente na parte de trás da casa. Quando quase todos já se encontravam fora da sala, Valdis passou por Edward e a voz dele ecoou na sua mente.

-_ Não abri a carta - _informou_. - Não consegui fazê-lo._

Ela apenas rasgou um sorriso perverso nos lábios e continuou o seu caminho. Parou na ombreira da porta e deixou-se ali ficar quando os Cullen e Bella se posicionavam para receber Jane e Félix. Olhou para o céu limpo e estrelado e relembrou-se com exactidão da noite no México onde, por acidente, conhecera Jasper. Reviu essa noite rapidamente e, subitamente, recordou-se de algo.

- Jasper - murmurou ela, directamente na mente do loiro. - Eu espero que a cicatriz da minha mordedura não tenha ficado muito grande e peço desculpa por isso.

Ele virou-se ligeiramente para trás, olhando para a vampira, e sorrindo novamente.

- Deixaste-me viver com uma cicatriz quando me deverias ter morto. Eu só tenho de te agradecer por isso - respondeu.

* * *

**N.A.:** Lalalala, Volturi a chegar :D

Querem o 16? Sim, sim sim?? Eu quero reviews! Sim, sim, sim? Troca justa xD

E para abrir o apetite:

**Capítulo 16:**

_A sombra e a máscara_

"- Eu estou apenas a cumprir ordens de Aro. Ele ordenou-me especificamente que exterminasse a humana caso ela não fosse transformada imediatamente, _meu General_!"

"- Tens os minutos contados, humana. Assim que Aro der as novas ordens a Valdis, tu estás morta!"

"- Queres passar a noite aqui?"

Review, gente!

Bjos!


	17. A sombra e a máscara

**Capitulo 16:**

_A sombra e a máscara_

A noite estava calma, serena, digna de uma noite de Verão. Um brisa fraca arrastava os odores da floresta até ao jardim da casa dos Cullen, onde estes se encontravam, à espera da chegada iminente de Jane e Felix. Mesmo depois de Alice ter confirmado que ambos voltariam para Volterra, nenhum dos Cullen se encontrava à vontade com a situação. Todos pareciam ligeiramente nervosos, com excepção de Alice, que tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, como uma criança prestes a assistir a um espectáculo de circo. Edward tinha o braço sobre a cintura de Bella e olhava constantemente para trás, para Enyo, que se havia deixado ficar perto da porta.

- Já os vejo - informou Carlisle, cerrando um pulso levemente.

Os dois vultos negros - um enorme e outro muito pequeno - corriam a grande velocidade na direcção da casa dos Cullen. Não tardaram a parar em frente à família e, quando Jane baixou o capuz do manto negro que usava, encarou Bella com um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Ela estava igual ao que Bella se lembrava. Talvez não tão assustadora por não estar rodeada de vampiros mais altos, ou por não se encontrarem no sub-solo de Volterra. Os olhos vermelhos da pequena vampira percorreram todos os presentes, ignorando apenas Enyo que se encontrava nas sombras da casa.

- Pelos vistos as ordens de Aro não foram cumpridas - comentou ela, abrindo um sorriso maldoso nos lábios finos. - Ele ficará verdadeiramente satisfeito quando souber que ela não foi transformada.

- O nosso casamento será em seis dias - afirmou Edward, segurando com mais força a cintura de Bella. - Ela só será transformada depois disso.

- Não! - exclamou Jane, mantendo o sorriso. - Eu tenho ordens para exterminá-la caso ela não seja transformada de imediato.

- Como? - rosnou Edward, colocando-se entre Bella e Jane.

- Engraçado - murmurou Enyo com uma boa dose de sarcasmo na voz demasiado calma, caminhando lentamente em direcção à vampira e parando apenas a escassos centímetros desta. - Que eu saiba, esta missão ainda é minha e, caso a memória não me falhe, eu tenho pleno direito de decidir o que fazer ou não. Não me lembro de te ter ordenado nada, Jane.

- Foram ordens de Aro! - rosnou a pequena, visivelmente irritada, sem encarar os olhos claros de Valdis.

Enyo sorriu e olhou para Felix. O vampiro endireitou-se assim que sentiu os olhos dela sobre si e marcou continência com o punho direito fechado sobre o peito.

- General-Alpha! - exclamou, baixando a cabeça.

- Bons olhos te vejam, Felix. - cumprimentou ela, voltando a desviar o olhar para Jane. - Acho que te esqueceste de qualquer coisa.

Jane olhou para Valdis, irritada, com a expressão mais raivosa que qualquer um dos Cullen alguma vez havia visto. Era ódio que ela tinha na face, ódio por Enyo, ódio por ela lhe obrigar a demonstrar a sua inferioridade, ódio por fazer isso em frente a outros. Ódio puro. Expirou profundamente, levando o punho direito, cerrado, com força demais ao peito e batendo continência.

- General-Alpha! - declarou, a raiva a brilhar sobre o vermelho dos seus olhos.

Enyo sorriu maldosamente, virou costas e caminhou até perto de Edward e Bella, parando a poucos centímetros do casal.

- Esta menina é minha responsabilidade e a não ser que o próprio Aro me venha dizer o contrário, o futuro dela pertence-me e sou eu que decido o que será feito dela - informou, sorrindo e brincando com uma mecha de cabelo de Bella. - E eu confio o suficiente no Edward para saber que ele vai transformar a Bella depois do casamento. Por isso não há motivo para qualquer preocupação. Bella será um de nós em breve.

- Eu estou apenas a cumprir ordens de Aro - rosnou Jane, ainda furiosa. - Ele ordenou-me especificamente que exterminasse a humana caso ela não fosse transformada imediatamente, i_meu General_/i!

- Jane, querida, tu queres mesmo entrar numa discussão aberta comigo? - indagou Enyo, sorrindo perigosamente. - Aro não está aqui e eu não recebi ordens em contrário daquelas que tenho. Aviso-te que se tentares seja o que for contra a Bella, eu não terei problema em fazer contigo o mesmo que fiz com Ravitz.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Felix tremeu ligeiramente e voltou a baixar o olhar. Bella ficou a pensar quem seria Ravitz e por que motivo o nome dele surtiu tal efeito no vampiro. Ou seria possível que não fosse o nome, mas sim, a menção ao que Enyo lhe havia feito? Bella olhou para Valdis e assustou-se com o sorriso maligno que a morena tinha nos lábios. Era um sorriso parecido ao que James lhe dirigia enquanto estavam no estúdio de ballet. Era um sorriso mortífero de alguém que está prestes a matar e a satisfazer-se com isso. Era o sorriso de um assassino.

Subitamente, o cell-phone de Enyo começou a tocar. Esta desmanchou o sorriso que tinha no rosto e substituiu-o por uma expressão divertida e amigável. Retirou o aparelho do bolso de trás das jeans e olhou para o visor.

- Desculpem-me - pediu, atendendo a chamada e afastando-se do grupo. - Marcus! Ligaste numa excelente hora!

- Tens os minutos contados, humana - afirmou Jane, encarando Bella e sorrindo. - Assim que Aro der as novas ordens a Valdis, tu estás morta!

- Só por cima do meu cadáver desmembrado e queimado! - rosnou Edward, voltando a colocar-se em frente a Bella.

Conforme o rapaz se moveu, Felix moveu-se também, demonstrando que estaria pronto para acatar a qualquer momento. Jasper e Emmett fizeram o mesmo, sendo seguidos de Rosalie. Alice apenas seguia a cena com os olhos desfocados, mais preocupada em manter as previsões certas. Mas no momento seguinte, Edward caía no chão, com um grito rouco a escapar-lhe da garganta, enquanto permanecia agarrado à sua cabeça.

- Isto não é necessário, Jane! - protestou Carlisle, fazendo um gesto a Jasper e Emmett para não fazerem nada.

- Eu apenas respondi a uma ameaça - disse ela, como se se desculpasse, enquanto Edward continuava no chão e Bella se abaixava ao lado dele.

Então, subitamente, era a própria Jane que se encontrava no chão, agarrada à cabeça, com os gritos a saírem-lhe pela boca. Todos os Cullen estavam com os olhos postos nela, assim como Felix que parecia confuso com tal situação.

- Como podes ver, minha querida, o teu poder não é assim tão maravilhoso quando usado contra ti! - exclamou Enyo, reaparecendo ao pé do grupo e encarando a vampira mais pequena.

- General-Alpha, por favor - começou Felix, mas Enyo cortou-o.

- Eu mando aqui, Felix. E, que eu saiba, não a mandei atacar ninguém - respondeu Valdis, sorrindo e deixando Jane levantar-se. - Gostas de ser rebaixada pelo teu próprio poder? Aposto que te faz sentir muitíssimo bem!

Jane levantou-se, os dentes cerrados devido ao ódio e os olhos ardentes fixos nos da sua superior.

- Só para que fique claro, não recebi novas ordens e tu vais regressar, imediatamente, a Volterra, criança! - ordenou Valdis, sorrindo novamente. - Ou Aro não vai ficar muito satisfeito comigo por ter mortado outro oficial de alta patente do exército.

- Não serias-

- Jane, querida, tu viste com os teus próprios olhos o que eu fiz a Ravitz, e ele era um dos favoritos de Caius - relembrou Enyo, com o sorriso maligno novamente no rosto. - E eu até gostava dele, imagina o que eu não faria contigo, criatura!

- Isto não ficará assim, Valdis! - exclamou Jane num fio de voz.

- Claro que não! - concordou a médica. - Apenas ficará melhor quando eu acabar contigo!

O ódio nos olhos da rapariga era imenso ao ponto de Bella se sentir verdadeiramente assustada com ele. Jane era louca e poderosa, mas Enyo enfrentava-a como se apenas de uma criança se tratasse. A pequena vampira lançou um olhar de despreso a todos os presentes, virou costas e começou a correr pela floresta. Felix seguiu-a após fazer nova continência a Valdis. E, subitamente, Bella sentiu que poderia voltar a respirar livremente. Contudo, ao ver Enyo passar por si, um forte arrepio percorreu-lhe as costas. Bella sabia que ela era poderosa, mas a que ponto esse poder estava evoluído para a permitir ser General-Alpha do exército dos Volturi? Qual o verdadeiro poder de Enyo e qual a sua relação com os três Volturi? E, acima de tudo, quem era realmente Valdis? A mulher sorridente e simpática que lhe contara o seu passado ou... o monstro assassino que se escondia por detrás de uma máscara sangrenta?

* * *

Enyo estava encostada ao poste de luz existente em frente à casa de Bella. Esperava que a morena adormecesse e que Edward se esquivasse do quarto desta para ir falar com ela. Jane e Felix já estavam longe, a conversa tinha sido mais simples do que ela imaginara, mas agora viria a parte difícil da noite: como convencer Edward que o conteúdo daquela carta não importava, mesmo que fosse o final de toda uma vida que ali estivesse?

Suspirou e olhou para o céu negro. Há quanto tempo ela não tinha uma noite descansada, somente deitada em algum local escuro, apreciando o silêncio daquelas horas? Não voltaria a Volterra tão cedo, depois de ter terminado os seus oitenta anos de escravatura. Precisava de tempo para si, longe de tudo o que os Voltui representavam, mesmo que eles fossem a sua família.

"Terás uma nova família em breve."

Sacudiu a cabeça perante aquele pensamento. A ideia louca de ter uma i_nova família_/i não era nada bem vinda na sua mente. Ainda não sabia o que fazer em relação a Jacob, ou pelo menos, o seu consciente ainda não tinha aceitado aquilo que o inconsciente gritava há muito. Aceitar isso apenas a deixaria numa posição que não pensara voltar a encontrar-se. Não com alguém que não fosse Edward.

- Ela já adormeceu - comunicou o Cullen, aproximando-se da área iluminada onde Enyo se encontrava. - Foste excelente esta noite.

- Esquece isso - disse ela, cruzando os braços à altura do peito. - Temos algo mais importante a resolver!

- Eu não consegui abrir a carta - repetiu, baixando os olhos dourados. - Tive medo de não saber lidar com o que poderia lá estar. Tive medo de me esconder, de fraquejar e de fazer a escolha errada. Parece que não sou digno de fazer as minhas próprias escolhas, afinal.

- Devolve-ma - pediu Valdis, esticando a mão na direcção do rapaz. - Eu resolvo isso e tu nunca te darás conta, prometo.

- Mas eu quero saber!

- Edward!

- Faz parte de mim, Enyo, parte do me passado, parte daquilo que eu sou! - exclamou ele, encarando-a. - Eu posso não saber lidar com isto, mas eu preciso de saber quem eu sou! Não posso partir para uma nova vida com a Bella sem saber quem sou!

- Nada muda, Edward, tal como nada mudaria caso tu nunca soubesses o que nós vivemos - afirmou, o rosto sem qualquer expressão. - Nada mudou, nada mudaria. As coisas estão destinadas a serem assim, não importa o que façamos. Não é uma informação que irá mudar isso, não é um sentimento passado ou uma memória que o fará.

- Enyo...

- Se o coração não se importa, porque a mente tem de se importar? - indagou ela, estendendo novamente a mão. - Por favor?

Edward olhou para a mão pálida da mulher à sua frente. Respirou fundo, retirou a carta do bolso e colocou-a sobre os dedos finos e estendidos de Valdis. Esta fechou-os sobre o papel rude e sorriu. Um sorriso da máscara que ela usava, um sorriso doce e suave. Um sorriso que nunca seria visto na face da verdadeira Enyo.

- Obrigada - murmurou ela, guardando o envelope selado no bolso de trás dos jeans.

Edward não precisava saber. Não precisava recordar um facto que era apenas um papel assinado. Não precisava relembrar o juramento que havia feito, não precisava dar-lhe valor, já que ele nada significava. Ele, simplesmente, não precisava.

Olhou-o uma última vez naquela noite. Não esperou que ele dissesse algo, apenas virou costas e começou a caminhar em direcção a sua casa. Sabia que ele ainda estava no mesmo sítio, com os olhos colados nas costas dela, observando delicadamente a forma como os cabelos negros e lisos balançavam atrás dela. Sorriu para si mesma, satisfeita. No fundo, Edward ainda era o mesmo que há noventa anos. Ainda era o menino-homem que havia crescido rápido demais por amar um ser imortal. No fundo, Edward era apenas Edward.

Suspirou. Definitivamente, Edward não precisava de saber que, um dia, fora casado com Enyo.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Eram dez horas da noite de sexta-feira.

Havia mais de vinte e quatro horas que eu não estava com Faith, que não via o rosto dela, que não ouvia a sua voz. E isso estava a deixar-me completamente louco. Uma sensação forte e desagradável pesava no meu estômago, como se o meu corpo implorasse por, pelo menos, sentir o cheiro dela. Não sabia o motivo por estar assim, talvez pela ansiedade de lhe contar sobre a alcateia, talvez por saber que ela tinha algo para me contar também. Não podia definir, apenas sabia que não conseguiria aguentar muito mais tempo sem a ver e esse era o principal motivo de eu estar parado do lado de fora do meu carro, em frente à casa dela.

Eu pressenti que ela estava a chegar, mesmo antes de ouvir a sua yamaha a aproximar-se. Pressenti através da ligação que criara com ela na noite do penasco, ligação essa que eu sabia ser para sempre, que eu sabia ser eterna, mas que temia que, de alguma forma, ela pudesse ser cortada. Afinal... Faith não era uma mulher normal, não era um humano normal, e, por muito que eu gostasse de negar esse facto a mim mesmo, ela tinha poder sobre essa ligação, que mais ninguém, em quem o imprinting fizesse efeito, tinha.

Ela apareceu no fundo da rua, com mais velocidade que a permitida, aproximando-se rapidamente e travando a moto vermelha mesmo atrás do seu New Bettle. Parou o veículo, saiu de cima dele com uma elegância que eu achava impossível naquele movimento, virou-se de frente para mim e começou a caminhar na minha direcção, quanto retirava o capacete. E eu fiquei verdadeiramente fascinado com a imensidão de fios negros e leves que esvoaçavam ao vento e brilhavam perante as luzes de rua. Ela segurou o capacete com uma mão, enquanto a outra passava por entre os cabelos, ajeitando-os, sem nunca desviar os olhos verdes dos meus, sorrindo delicadamente.

Parou ao chegar perto de mim, encarando-me como se não fosse necessário dizer nada, como se ela soubesse exactamente o motivo pelo qual eu estava ali e, imediatamente, uma onda de alívio correu o meu corpo, permitindo-me suspirar relaxadamente e sorrir-lhe de volta. Estiquei um braço e toquei ao de leve a pele do seu rosto, sempre tão fria, mas suave e delicada como seda. Vi-a fechar os olhos, apoiando a mão livre sobre a minha, passando o nariz perfeito na minha pele escura e depositando um beijo cuidadoso sobre a palma da minha mão.

- Eu sei que combinámos encontrarmo-nos só amanhã, mas eu precisava de te ver - confessei, sem nunca tirar os olhos do rosto dela. - Passei apenas para dizer boa noite.

- Tu estás exausto - observou ela, reabrindo os olhos e afirmando o óbvio, sem nunca retirar a sua mão da minha.

- Eu precisava de te ver - repeti, ganhando coragem para me aproximar ou para a puxar para mim. Não sabia decifrar aquela expressão neutra dela e isso deixava-me inseguro. - Se calhar é melhor ir andando par-

- Queres passar a noite aqui? - a voz dela era baixa e directa, deixando-me sem qualquer reacção à sua pergunta. Entre-abri os lábios, surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, satisfeito.

- Adoraria - respondi.

Faith sorriu, soltou a minha mão e começou a dirigir-se para casa. Retirara as chaves de dentro de um bolso do casaco de cabedal que usava e preparava-se para abrir a porta. Segui-a, incerto do significado real daquela sugestão, mas definitivamente interessado em descobrir. Subi os degraus e passei pela porta, fechando-a em seguida. Faith havia deixado o capacete, assim como os ténis all star subidos, no chão, mesmo ao lado da porta, e estava a arrumar as chaves e os documentos que, presumi, tinha trazido do hospital, na mesa que se encontrava no hall de entrada.

- Queres comer alguma coisa? - questionou, olhando-me nos olhos.

- Não, obrigado - agradeci, vendo-a entrar na cozinha e parando na ombreira da porta. Ela parecia procurar algo nos armários e, pouco depois, retirou da porta mais alta, uma caixa com bolachas que, pelo cheiro, eu apostava serem de manteiga.

Pegou em três ou quatro bolachas e deixou-as sobre a mesa, como se se tivesse esquecido delas ali. Atravessou a cozinha até mim, sorrindo, murmurou "são para o Eddie" perante o meu olhar curioso, pegou na minha mão e começou a levar-me pelo corredor, em direcção às escadas. Subimos as escadas rapidamente e logo eu dei por mim à entrada do quarto dela.

- Eu vou só ao quarto de banho - informou, abrindo a porta do seu quarto para mim. - Entra e põe-te à vontade.

A primeira coisa com que eu me deparei quando entrei no quarto, foi com a raposa de Faith deitava sobre a cama, com um ar de poucos amigos e a mostrar os dentes. Sorri perante a reacção do animal e vi-o levantar-se, saltar de cima da cama, passar por mim enquanto rosnava baixinho, saindo do quarto em seguida. Contive uma gargalhada e, finalmente, comecei a apreciar o cómodo.

A primeira coisa que se via era um enorme quadro com uma fotografia de Paris na parede em frente à porta. Logo em seguida, o que chamava a atenção era a cama de casal, coberta com uma colcha negra e dourada, contrastando fortemente com as paredes brancas e o chão da mesma cor. Olhei para o lado da janela e vi uma secretária de vidro na qual estava um notebook desligado, vários livros e alguns papéis. Mais ao lado, uma enorme poltrona decorava o canto entre a janela e a parede da porta, tendo um par de jeans e uma camisa em cima. Perto da porta, estava uma cómoda escura com vários frascos de perfumes em cima. Olhei para os frascos e reconheci algumas das marcas de anúncios na televisão. Percebi, então a existência de um porta-retratos simples, negro, colocado entre os perfumes. Movi-me de forma a consegui ver a fotografia e arregalei os olhos ao perceber o que estava ali.

- Eu adoro a minha raposa - comentou Faith, aparecendo por detrás de mim sem eu me dar conta. - Essa foto foi tirada quando o Eddie fez dois anos!

Gargalhei. A fotografia mostrava a raposa sentada em cima de uma mesa, com uma enorme chapéu de festa entre as orelhas e um bolo de anos gigante em frente. Ao lado do animal, e segurando-lhe o corpo para evitar que ele fugisse, Faith sorria abertamente, com um chapéu igual na cabeça.

- Tu és louca - comentei, satisfeito, deixando-me cair sobre o colchão e encarando-a.

- Sim, sou - respondeu, sorridente, abrindo o fecho do casaco de cabedal e deixando-o cair pelos ombros, revelando a pele clara e perfeita.

Foi então que a minha respiração parou e todo o meu corpo parecia ter sido tomado por uma onda de calor repentina. E nada mais no mundo importava que o olhar dela sobre o meu, era como se nada mais existisse, como se eu apenas tivesse sido criado com o propósito de lhe pertencer. Tentei inspirar, mas o ar não entrava nos meus pulmões, nada no meu corpo funcionava devidamente ou obedecia à minha mente enquanto ela não tirasse o olhar - aquele olhar que despertara o meu imprinting - de mim. E eu, simplesmente, percebi que não me importava. Não me importava que o meu corpo não reagisse e que eu morresse ali, naquele momento. Não me importava pois eu sabia que, naquele preciso momento, eu estava feliz.

- Vais ficar a noite toda a olhar para mim - perguntou, no momento em que o casaco caía no chão, quebrando o transe em que eu me encontrava, enquanto segurava com uma das mãos a barra do top vermelho que usava. - Ou vens até aqui ajudar-me a tirar isto?

* * *

**N.A.:** Lalalalallalala, eu sou má! :mrgreen:

Ok, primeiro, ninguém me tenta matar (outra vez) pela revelação do Edward ser casado, sim? Eu agradeço manter-me viva para poder terminar a fic e postar Por falar nisso, acabei de terminar o capítulo 21 da fic e estimo que ela não terá mais de 25 ou 26 capítulos. O que isto significa, que está a chegar ao fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!! Eu estou decidida a postar um capítulo por semana, mas isto pode passar para dois dependendo das vossas reviews lindinas. Troca justa, não? Vocês comentam, eu posto um cap extra :D Si?

Próximo cap:

**Capítulo 17:**

_Coincidências e pulsações_

"- Eu gostava mais dos teu namorados quando eles não chegavam vivos ao fim da noite!"

"- Já adiámos este assunto por muito tempo."

"- Acreditas em coincidências, Jake?"

"- Perdoa-me por todo este tempo, perdoa-me por não te ter contado, por não te querer envolver demais."

* * *

Reviews, peloamordemerlin, minha gente! Please?

_Just_


	18. Coincidências e pulsações

**Meu Capítulo 17:**

_Coincidências e pulsações_

Jacob's POV

E era uma onda de calor diferente que corria cada célula do meu corpo quando ela fez aquela pergunta. Levantei-me rapidamente, sem esperar sequer uma segunda pergunta, ou ordem, ou qualquer coisa. Não importava, eu apenas seguia o que a voz dela me dizia. Atravessei a distância que nos separava em dois passos e vi-a morder o lábio inferior, olhando-me com um brilho diferente por detrás da íris verdes. As minhas mãos colocaram-se sobre a cintura fina dela, sem que deixássemos de nos encarar, subindo levemente, levando a peça de tecido fino atrás, descobrindo, centímetro a centímetro, a pele fria e perfeita dela. O soutian negro, rendado, quase transparente, ocultava-lhe os seios delineados e dava-me uma visão puramente tentadora.

O top vermelho caíra no chão, sem qualquer ruído, por cima do casaco de cabedal que ela mesmo retirara. Os olhos de Faith faiscaram, seguindo de um sorriso insano, e eu não era mais que um boneco nas mãos dela.

Ela colara os lábios ao meus, beijando-me com desejo, com intensidade, com loucura. Os dedos sobre os meus cabelos, passeando no meu pescoço, as unhas sobre a minha pele, arranhando-me sem eu me dar realmente conta disso. Todo o corpo dela colado ao meu, fazendo-me sentir demasiado quente, demasiado sedento por ela. Segurei-a fortemente contra mim, deixando um gemido escapar pelos meus lábios quando as unhas dela deixaram o meu pescoço e passaram pela minha barriga. Prensei-a contra a parede, perto do armário de portas espelhadas, sorrindo perante o gemido que ela libertou ao embater com as costas.

Segurei-lhe ambos os pulsos sobre a cabeça, prendendo-os apenas com uma mão enquanto a outra explorava o corpo curvilíneo de Faith. Beijei-lhe o pescoço, permitindo-me morder-lo ao de leve, enquanto acariciava um dos seios dela, roubando-lhe mais gemidos prazerosos. Ela libertou um dos pulsos, envolvendo os dedos nos meus cabelos, obrigando-me a beijá-la novamente. Puxei-a, em seguida, para longe da parede, deixando-nos cair sentados sobre a cama.

Ela sorriu maldosamente, saindo do meu colo, deixando-me quase louco com a distância naquele momento. Vi-a passar as mãos sobre a barriga lisa, parando as unhas negras no coz das jeans, desapertando o cinto metálico e, então, diminuindo o ritmo apenas para me torturar, abrindo os botões, um por um, escorrengando o tecido das jeans sobre as suas pernas, expondo aos poucos mais uma boa porção daquela pele que eu venerava.

- Faith - murmurei, rouco de desejo, querendo desesperadamente tocar-lhe.

Ela gargalhou, uma gargalhada maldosa e insana, e deixou as jeans de lado, voltando a sentar-se no meu colo, ajeitando, provocatoriamente, os quadris sobre o meu corpo. Eu ardia em desejo, em loucura, e ela apenas me deixava ainda pior. Tinha os braços em redor do meu pescoço, as unhas presas nos meus cabelos novamente e sorria enquanto me olhava, enquanto me beijava de uma forma selvagem. Subitamente, ela baixou as mãos para as minhas costas, agarrou a minha t-shirt com força, puxando-a em seguida, livrando-se dela e empurrando-me para trás.

- Não te mexas! - ordenou em voz baixa, sorrindo.

Eu era apenas um boneco, ela fazia o que queria de mim, e eu, estranhamente, estava a adorar isso. Deixei-me deitar sobre a cama, ficando imóvel tal como ela ordenara, tendo-a sentada sobre mim, de pernas afastadas, uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Era uma visão única, Faith sobre mim, apenas com a lingerie negra sobre o corpo semi-nu e com o sorriso mais perverso que eu alguma vez vira. Inclinara-se sobre o meu corpo, beijando-me a maçã-de-adão, passando as unhas pelo meu peito e abdominais, contornando cada músculo contraído antes de percorrer uma trilha de beijos por onde as mãos haviam passado. Gemi ao sentir os lábios frios dela sobre o meu ventre, as mãos desapertando-me as jeans, aliviando a pressão naquela área.

Ela estava a enloquecer-me, estava a dar comigo em doido. Vê-la curvada sobre mim, com a pele pálida exposta, os olhos verdes, insanos, nos meus, o sorriso louco nos lábios, era o meu mais pecaminoso sonho tornado realidade. E, quando ela estava prestes a livrar-se da boxer negra, tal como em todos os bons sonhos, algo nos interrompeu.

Ela levantou o corpo e olhou para o cellphone que tocava, colocado sobre a secretária de vidro. Eu implorei para que ela o ignorasse, mas as minhas preces não foram ouvidas e, no segundo seguinte, ela estava longe do meu corpo ardente, de pé, iluminada pelo luar, com o cellphone encostado ao ouvido.

- Valdis - disse, com a voz mais grave que o normal, quase que um rugido.

-_ Doutora Valdis, temos uma urgência e o Doutor Carlisle não está contactável!_ - a voz do outro lado do aparelho era fina e parecia bastante inquieta. - _Precisamos de si urgentemente._

Faith baixou o olhar, levando uma mão à cintura e respirando fundo.

- Eu vou já para aí - informou na mesma voz baixa, mas sem o tom que a fazia parecer um rugido. Desligou a chamada, passou a mão sobre o rosto e olhou para mim. - Perdoa-me, Jake.

- Tens mesmo de ir? - indaguei, a voz ainda rouca, sem querer realmente acreditar que a minha noite terminaria assim.

- Tenho. O meu dever como médica obriga-me a isso - disse ela, vestindo as jeans e voltando a encarar-me. - Fica aqui a dormir. Estás exausto e não me parece que consigas conduzir até La Push agora. Eu acordo-te quando chegar.

Ela vestiu o top, pegou no casaco e saiu do quarto, deixando-me para trás, completamente frustrado.

* * *

Abriu a porta devagar e em silêncio. Já passava das seis da manhã e o sol não tardaria a despertar no horizonte. Olhou em frente, para o corredor de sua casa, e teve de conter uma gargalhada. A sua raposa estava sentada no meio do corredor, com um mau humor que era perceptível a grande distância, e com a cauda felpuda a bater fortemente no chão.

- Eddie! - exclamou Enyo, em voz baixa, sorrindo.

- Eu odeio-te tremendamente, Valdis! - rosnou a raposa, num murmúrio. - Como é que tu deixas o cão cá dormir? Como é que o trazes para cá?

- Ele é meu namorado, Eddie! - respondeu Enyo, enquanto tirava os ténis.

- Eu gostava mais dos teus namorados quando eles não chegavam vivos ao fim da noite! - protestou o animal, no que Valdis o olhou irritada. - Bah, por que um cão, Enyo?

- Pergunta à natureza - disse ela, tirando o casaco e deixando-o sobre uma das cadeiras da sala. - Se ela te responder, avisa-me, por favor.

- Enyo! - resmungou Eddie, mas Valdis apenas sorriu e começou a subir as escadas na direcção do seu quarto.

Abriu a porta devagar e observou o rapaz adormecido sobre os lençóis da sua cama. Realmente, Jake era uma inocência pura, tão diferente dela, tão oposto. Sorriu. Jacob estava deitado quase a meio da cama, de barriga para cima, com a cabeça virada para o lado da janela, um braço esticado e o outro dobrado, perto do rosto. Respirava lentamente, sem qualquer ruído, permitindo ao peito subir e descer com leveza.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhou até à janela e abriu o vidro, deixando uma brisa suave entrar através das persianas. Ainda pensou em acordá-lo, mas o seu sono era tão profundo e ele estava tão cansado que achou melhor esperar que ele acordasse por si. Tirou as jeans e deixou-as sobre a poltrona a um canto, soltou os cabelos que havia preso com um elástico, retirou o soutian, deixan-se ficar apenas com o top vermelho que usava.

Subiu para cima da cama, entrando para dentro dos lençóis, aconchegando o seu corpo no do Black. Ele estava quente, como habitual e respirou fundo, abraçando-a inconscientemente ao sentir a pele dela sobre a sua. Enyo beijou-lhe delicadamente o pescoço antes de apoiar a cabeça sobre o ombro forte dele e fechar os olhos, numa imitação perfeita de um ser adormecido.

* * *

Sentia aquele cheiro de canela e menta, tão característico, a rondar o seu nariz. Abriu os olhos devagar, fixando a janela aberta com as cortinas a esvoaçarem levemente ao vento. Sacudiu a cabeça. Quantas horas deveria ter dormido? Baixou os olhos e encontrou os cabelos negros de Faith encostados ao seu peito. Sorriu. Ela estava simplesmente perfeita. Dormia profundamente, com o corpo colado ao seu, um braço sobre a sua barriga e as pernas no meio das suas, com a cintura destapada pelo lençol fino.

Subitamente, Faith mexeu-se, respirando fundo, passando as unhas sobre os músculos da barriga de Jacob e inclinando a cabeça para ele, abrindo os olhos verdes em seguida.

- Hey - chamou ela, sorrindo. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou ele, passando-lhe uma mão sobre os fios negros que lhe caíam no rosto. – Por que não me acordaste quando chegaste?

- Era tarde e tu estavas a dormir tão bem - respondeu a médica, colocando-se sobre ele, com os ante-braços apoiados no peito do moreno. - Achei melhor juntar-me a ti, em vez de te acordar.

- Agora perdemos metade do dia - comentou Jake, roubando um beijo rápido a Faith.

- São cinco e meia da tarde - informou ela, olhando por cima do ombro para um relógio de parede. - Ainda temos algumas horas pela frente.

- Também podemos ficar o resto do dia aqui - sugeriu, segurando a cintura fina dela e rebolando na cama, invertendo as posições.

- Ou podemos levantarmo-nos e ir dar um passeio pelo parque - disse Faith, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz. - Temos de conversar, lembraste?

- Pensei em adiar isso para amanhã - confessou o Black, roçando os lábios sobre os dela.

- Quanto mais cedo melhor, Jake - afirmou Valdis, encarando-o. - Já adiámos este assunto por muito tempo.

Jake rolou para o lado, deixando Faith levantar-se da cama e sair do quarto, dizendo que ia tomar um duche. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, encarando o tecto, preocupado com o que ela lhe poderia ter para contar. Teria a ver com a relação deles, com o trabalho dela, com a vida pessoal? Não fazia qualquer ideia, mas algo lhe dizia que não era um bom assunto.

Subitamente, teve medo. Medo de a perder, medo dela conseguir lutar contra os efeitos do imprinting, medo ela se afastar dele, de voltar para New York, ou até mesmo para a Europa, para casa dos pais. E, então, percebeu que ele quase nada sabia sobre ela, sobre a sua alma-gémea. Não sabia o dia dos seus anos, a sua cor favorita, a banda que mais ouvia, hobbies, nada... ele não sabia nada sobre ela.

Viu-a entrar novamente no quarto, uma nova lingerie vermelho sangue vestida, secando os cabelos com a toalha branca. Olhou para ela, observando-a com atenção, dando importância a cada detalhe do seu corpo, como se estivesse hipnotizado.

- Tens uma cicatriz no pulso - percebeu Jacob, enquanto a olhava.

Faith, desviou os olhos da blusa que ia vestir para o moreno e dele para o seu pulso esquerdo, onde uma estranha cicatriz rasgava-lhe a pele perfeita. Ela esboçou um sorriso triste, passou dois dedos sobre a pele cicatrizada, contornando aquela imperfeição, e, finalmente, voltou a olhar para o rapaz na sua cama.

- Tenho - confirmou em voz baixa. - Daqui a pouco explico-te como a fiz.

Desviou os olhos e continuo a vestir-se. Jake levantou-se, vestiu as suas jeans e olhou em volta, até encontrar a sua t-shirt jogada a um canto, no chão. Algo na voz dela não estava bem e ele sabia-o. Receava o passeio que eles iam dar e, acima de tudo, receava a tal conversa que tinha de ter com ela. Não pelo facto de ter de lhe revelar o segredo da alcateia, mas sim, por saber, inconscientemente, que o que quer que ela lhe fosse dizer, mudaria radicalmente a relação dos dois.

Saíram de casa de Faith cerca de quinze minutos depois. Um silêncio estranho e incómodo sobre eles. Entraram no Volkswagen vermelho de Jake e rapidamente estavam no parque de Forks. Jacob estacionou o carro, desligou a música, respirou fundo e virou-se de frente para Faith.

- O que se passa? - perguntou, incerto.

- Vamos até lá fora - disse ela, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

Jake seguiu-a até uma mesa de pedra, debaixo de uma grande árvore. Valdis sentou-se na mesa, cruzando as pernas, deixando que o vento lhe esvoaçasse os cabelos e respirando o aroma da chuva que se aproximava a passos largos. Subitamente, e perante o olhar receoso de Jake, ela sorriu.

- Acreditas em coincidências, Jake? - perguntou, sem desviar o olhar do horizonte coberto de nuvens.

- Coincidências? - repetiu ele, admirado.

- Sim, daquelas perversas e impensáveis - acrescentou, sacudindo os cabelos e encarando-o, os olhos mais escuros que o normal.

- Acredito em algumas coisas - respondeu, sem perceber o que ela lhe dizia. – Por quê?

- Porque nós somos uma coincidência - afirmou Valdis, sorrindo. - Uma coincidência louca e impensável que, estupidamente, se revela verdadeira.

- Não te estou a perceber - murmurou ele, arrepiando-se com o olhar fugaz dela.

Valdis suspirou e gargalhou em seguida. A mesma gargalhada maldosa da noite anterior.

- Tal como Romeo e Juliet, Marco António e Cleópatra, D. Pedro e Inês de Castro - enumerou ela, sem alterar a sua expressão. - Eles foram tristes coincidências de um destino perverso, tal como nós.

- Faith, eu não compreendo - confessou o moreno, sempre com o maldito arrepio presente. - O que me estás a tentar dizer?

Ela saltou da mesa de pedra, levantando-se e colando o corpo ao dele. Segurou-lhe a t-shirt de lado, enquanto os seus olhos percorriam toda a face do Black. Jacob, não conseguia decifrar a expressão dela e, por algum motivo, uma ínfima parte do seu instinto natural dizia-lhe para se afastar. Faith roçou os lábios nos dele, passando as unhas sobre o peito musculado do moreno e sentindo os batimentos do coração dele acelerar.

- Faith - chamou o Black, controlando o impulso de a abraçar fortemente e beijar naquele momento. - Faith, por favor. Eu preciso de te contar algo, preciso de compreender o que me dizes, preciso que saibas de algo importante e que-

- Eu sei da alcateia! - declarou ela, passando a ponta da língua nos lábios do rapaz e encarando-o.

- O quê? - indagou, abismado com a afirmação dela, enquanto o coração falhava uma batida. - Tu sabes-

- Eu sei de tudo - proferiu Valdis, sem se afastar do corpo do rapaz, mantendo uma expressão séria. - Sei de ti e dos outros, sei das transformações, do bando em si, de tudo o que gira em torno da alcateia.

- M- mas - gaguejou.

Não sabia o que estava a acontecer, não sabia, sequer, se estava a dormir ou acordado. Não sabia quem era ela, ou melhor, o que era ela e era exactamente disso que tinha medo. Tentou acalmar-se, mas sem grande resultado. Apostaria qualquer coisa em como o som das suas pulsações poderia ser ouvido a uma boa distância.

- Perdoa-me - pediu ela, num fio de voz, sem deixar de o olhar. - Perdoa-me por todo este tempo, perdoa-me por não te ter contado, por não te querer envolver demais. Perdoa-me por tencionar usar-te e por me ter apaixonado por ti enquanto isso. Perdoa-me por ser fraca ao ponto de me importar, ao ponto de não conseguir apenas ignorar e esquercer.

- Faith, eu-

- Shh! - interrompeu Valdis, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios do rapaz e virando drasticamente o rosto na direcção da floresta. - Merda!

- O que foi? - perguntou, completamente perdido.

- Jacob, promete-me uma coisa - pediu ela, sem desviar o olhar da floresta, mostrando um semblante irritado. - Aconteça o que acontecer a seguir, não interfiras!

- Mas - ele ia argumentar, perguntar o que se passava, mas um uivo seu conhecido fê-lo olhar para a floresta e estremecer.

A alcateia estava ali. Não estavam todos, apenas os membro mais velhos, mas estavam ali, e Sam conduzia-os na sua forma humana. Instintivamente, Jake colocou-se em frente a Faith, como se fosse protegê-la de algo.

- Sam? - chamou, duvidoso.

- Valdis! - rosnou Sam, ignorando o Black, e fixando os olhos na mulher. - Afasta-te do Jacob!

- Sam, o que se passa?

- Como queiras! - respondeu ela, começando a caminhar para o lado.

- Não, Faith, espera! - pediu Jake, vendo-a afastar-se. - O que estás a fazer?

- O que ele me pediu - disse, simplesmente, continuando a andar. - Não quero arranjar confusão com uma alcateia!

- Não te metas, Jacob! - ordenou Sam, mantendo uma distância ainda razoável.

- Não! Faith, espera! Eu- - mas ele não chegou a terminar a frase.

Havia segurado o pulso de Valdis, tentando impedi-la de se afastar, e, subitamente, alguma coisa estava profundamente errada naquele gesto. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, como se nada mais se movesse, ou, sequer, existisse. Eram apenas eles, ligados por aquele toque que ele desejava ser irreal. Algo estava errado ali, naquele quadro deles, naquele momento que poderia ser quase banal. Mas o quê?

Ela estava igual, igual ao que sempre havia sido. Os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos olhos, a mesma expressão neutra e incompreensível de há segundos. Estava tudo na mesma, então, por que ele sentia que algo estava profundamente errado? Ouvia as duas respirações, a dela quase imperceptível quando comparada com a dele, tão acelerada. E, subitamente, percebeu o que faltava. Tinha a boca entreaberta, os olhos arregalavam-se a cada momento que passava, o peito tremia levemente e a garganta começava a secar.

Era aquele gesto que estava errado, era a mão dele sobre o pulso dela, sentindo tudo. Ele sentia a pele fria e sedosa, sentia a cicatriz rasgada ainda mais fria que o resto da pele, sentia os ossos, os tendões, os músculos do pulso dela. Sentia tudo o que havia ali para sentir e era isso que estava errado.

- Faith - conseguiu dizer, sentindo o corpo tremer e mantendo os olhos na expressão vazia dela, a garganta cada vez mais seca e a uma tontura súbita. - Eu não sinto a tua pulsação.

E ela sorriu. Não o sorriso doce que ela costumava ter nos lábios, mas um sorriso maligno, um sorriso assustador, o seu sorriso verdadeiro.

- Natural, Jake - respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e continuando a fitá-lo, sem remover o pulso da mão quente dele, nem o sorriso perverso dos lábios. - Os mortos não têm pulsação.

* * *

**N.A.:** Estava a ficar deprimida por só ter recebido um comentário neste cap e no anterior, mas recebi mais ontem e fiquei feliz :D

Do not kill me, s'il vous plait, pelo fim deste cap '' ele tinha de terminar assim, era como eu sempre tinha imaginado.

Agora, boas notícias: terminei a fic :D são 24 capítulos mais epílogo e extra que a minha beta pediu para eu escrever

Espero que tenham gostado, reviews please!

_Just_


	19. A queda da máscara

**Capítulo 18:**

_A queda da máscara_

Mortos.

Fora esta a palavra que ela usara. Tinha a certeza que fora. Mas por quê? Por que a usara? O que queria ela dizer com aquilo? O que significava a sua afirmação? Que sorriso perverso era aquele e por que ela parecia tão serena num momento daqueles?

O que estava a acontecer afinal?

- Jacob! - o grito de Sam fez o moreno sair do transe em que se encontrava, soltar o pulso de Faith e afastar-se.

Ele sacudia a cabeça, ainda com os olhos fixos nos da mulher à sua frente, profundamente confuso e discrente no que havia acabado de sentir. Ela voltou costas, deixando novamente os cabelos esvoaçarem ao vento e caminhou mais uns dez passos para longe dele. Parou, cruzou os braços e voltou-se para Sam.

- Satisfeito? - perguntou no seu tom de voz normal, sabendo que ele a ouviria.

Sam não lhe respondeu, apenas lhe lançou um olhar furioso e virou o rosto novamente para Jacob.

- Jacob, vem para aqui - ordenou ele, no que Faith gargalhou alto, assustando os lobos e deixando-os todos de dentes à mostra.

- Eu não acredito que vocês vieram até aqui apenas para buscar o Jake. É patético! - exclamou ela, colocando as mãos no bolsos de trás dos jeans escuros que usava. - Achas mesmo que eu lhe ia fazer algum mal? Por favor, eu tinha milhares de oportunidades para isso!

- Nós não podemos confiar em seres como tu! - rosnou Sam, irritado, encarando-a. - Quanto mais longe de ti o Jacob estiver, melhor.

- Uh, quero ver como vais conseguir isso - gargalhou ela. - Afinal, o imprinting é forte o suficiente para rejeitar as ordens do Alpha, estou correcta?

Jake sentiu-se tremer. Ela sabia do imprinting, ela sabia do Alpha, e ela não parecia minimamente incomodada com isso. Já Sam e os lobos estavam visivelmente irritados e, talvez, receosos de algo. Sam parecia rosnar a cada afirmação que ela fazia e conter-se para não se transformar em lobo ou para não ordenar um ataque.

- Valdis - chamou ele, ignorando a última afirmação dela. - Estás proibida de atravessar a linha da fronteira, assim como de atacar seja quem for desta região. A partir de agora, seguirás as regras do tratado, tal como os Cullen seguem.

- Mas por quê? - indagou o Black, encarando o amigo. - Sam, o que raios se passa?

- Isso é totalmente injusto - comentou Faith, apoiando uma mão sobre a cintura. - Eu fui convidada para ir a La Push. Fui convidada por vocês para lá ir, logo, eu tenho o direito de não respeitar o tratado!

- Isso foi _antes_, Valdis! - rosnou Sam, furioso.

- Antes de quê? - berrou Jake, olhando de Sam para Faith e dela novamente para Sam. - O que raios se passa aqui, afinal?

- O que se passa é que nós descobrimos que ela é u-

E Sam calou-se. Tal como Bella havia calado, dias antes, no shopping. Calou-se como se as palavras lhe faltassem, como se algo lhe tivesse prendido as cordas vocais e impedido as palavras que se haviam formado no cérebro de sair pela boca.

- Não digas as coisas assim, Sam, nunca ouviste falar em eufemismo? - questionou Faith, rindo novamente. - Queres que o Jake tenha um ataque, por favor, ele nem sequer desconfia que possa ser isso!

E não desconfiava mesmo. De todas as ideias loucas e impossíveis que vinham à mente de Jacob, nenhuma era a realidade. Faith não era um deles, simplesmente não era, e ele tinha eliminado essa opção havia muito tempo.

- Eu não estou a perceber - murmurou o Black.

- Isto era para ser muito mais simples e sem qualquer tipo de choque, mas o querido Sam teimou que tinha de vir interromper o que não devia, porque o idiota do Paul não soube ficar de bico calado e agora vai doer! - afirmou ela, revirando os olhos perante o rosnar de Paul e encarando Jacob. - Perdoa-me, eu não pensei que eles me pudessem descobrir de forma tão idiota.

- Alguém se importa de me explicar o que se passa? - berrou novamente o Black. - Eu quero lá saber de eufemismos, eu quero a verdade!

- A verdade é que o Paul tinha ido ao supermercado daqui de Forks para comprar algo que a sua mãe lhe tinha pedido - contou Sam, desviando os olhos para Jacob. - E ele ouviu uma conversa da Bella ao telefone com um dos Cullen.

- Nunca te ensinaram que ouvir conversas alheias é feio, Paul? - cantarolou Faith, voltando a rir maldosamente.

- Ele ouviu a Bella, especificamente a dizer que "Eu sei que vocês confiam nela, mas há algo que me deixa receosa" - continuou Sam, ignorando o comentário de Faith. - "A Enyo não é o General-Alpha do exército dos Volturi por nada! Sim, eu sei, mas a diferença entre a Dra. Valdis e a mulher que eu vi há dois dias é imensa!"

- Enyo? - repetiu Jake, confuso. - Quem raios é Enyo?

- Eu! - exclamou Valdis, batendo as mãos fortemente. - Enyo Faith Lacourt Valdis Volturi, General-Alpha do Exército Volturi e sétimo membro da família real, à vossa disposição. – completou, sua voz transbordando de ironia nas duas últimas palavras.

- O q- quê? - gaguejou o moreno, dando um passo atrás, sem descolar o olhar dela, sentindo uma onda de raiva e ódio a correr-lhe o corpo. - Tu... o quê?

- Eu, Jake, - ela murmurou, desaparecendo do local onde estava, ficando frente a frente com o rapaz, os olhos imensos fixos nos dele, a pele gelada da sua mão sobre o peito dele, a expressão séria, sem qualquer vestígio do sorriso perverso que lhe assombrava o rosto momentos antes - sou uma Volturi. Eu sou um vampiro.

E o mundo desfez-se com aquelas palavras, tão suaves e, ao mesmo tempo, sangrentas, mortais, dolorosas. Jacob continuou a fitá-la, como se não houvesse mais nada ao seu redor, apenas eles, apenas ela. Ela, a sua alma-gémea, a sua pior inimiga. Nada fazia sentido, nada tinha qualquer cabimento naquele momento. Sentiu-se prestes a rebentar, como se lhe tivessem enchido a mente com demasiada informação e, subitamente, toda essa informação era banal. Sentiu-se cheio de nada, a transbordar de vazio. Engoliu em seco, apático, dando dois passos atrás e ficando encostado a uma enorme árvore. Nada fazia sentido.

- Afasta-te dele, Valdis! - ordenou Sam.

- Obriguem-me! - rugiu ela, mostrando os dentes, tal como um animal furioso.

Mal ela tinha terminado de falar, o lobo cinzento escuro rosnou alto, ignorando a ordem que Sam lhe gritara, saindo do meio da alcateia avançando na direcção de Enyo. Ela olhou-o com um brilho louco nas íris tornada negras, o sorriso insano nos lábios, os músculos contraídos por debaixo da pele pálida. Sam continuava a gritar, mas sem estar transformado, Paul não lhe daria ouvidos. O lobo continuou a correr na direcção da mulher, vendo-a apenas como um alvo a ser destruído.

- Que fique bem claro - gritou Enyo, mantendo o sorriso e afastando as pernas, pronta para o confronto. - Foi ele que atacou primeiro!

Enyo baixou-se ligeiramente, flectindo as pernas e abrindo as mãos, pronta para contra-atacar. Os olhos sempre fixos no lobo em movimento, rindo interiormente da idiotice daquele ser. Ele iria atacá-la directamente, cometendo o maior erro que poderia cometer naquele momento. Nem um new-born se deixaria ferir com aquele ataque, o que raios pensava aquele idiota?

Paul abriu a mandíbula, pronto para arrancar a cabeça de Valdis, enquanto rosnava e saltava para cima dela. Porém, ao fechar os dentes fortes a única coisa que conseguiu apanhar foi ar. Arregalou os olhos, admirado. Como ela poderia ter-se movido sem que ele a visse? Ninguém tinha aquela velocidade.

E, no segundo seguinte, algo gelado acertava na lateral do crânio de Paul, fazendo o lobo ser arremessado vários metros e indo embater contra uma árvore. Parecia que o silêncio havia caído sobre o parque de Forks. Jacob continuava apático, encostado a um canto. Sam e os restantes lobos estavam ao fundo, de olhos arregalados, fixos no vampiros que havia acabado de derrotar, apenas com um gesto, um da alcateia. Enyo permanecia no mesmo lugar, o braço que acertara em Paul estendido, os olhos fechados e um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Subiu os olhos, devagar, olhando para a alcateia. Sondando as mentes de todos e congelando qualquer movimento que os lobos pudessem fazer. Já teria problemas por ter batido em Paul, não convinha arranjar mais uns quantos por ter arrasado a alcateia. Sacudiu os cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que uma gota de chuva lhe caía no rosto. O temporal estava a chegar.

Avançou em direcção a Sam, os olhos fixos nele, profundamente irritada com aquilo tudo. Parou a escassos centímetros do moreno, uma mão sobre a cintura, a outra inclinada sobre o homem, as unhas negras a roçarem-lhe a pele escura do rosto.

- Ouve-me com atenção, Sam - ordenou ela, numa voz demasiado baixa para ser tão intensa. - Tu cometeste um grande erro hoje. Tu nunca deves levar o teu bando para um confronto no qual não conheces _nada_ do inimigo! Se eu fosse hostil, como normalmente costumo ser, vocês já estariam _todos_ mortos - sorriu ao vê-lo tentar mover-se, estando profundamente paralisado devido ao poder dela - Aconselho-te também a saberes controlar os lobos, Paul está apenas desmaiado, mas poderia estar morto devido à sua idiotice.

Ela suspirou, sentindo a chuva a intensificar-se.

- Sem falar que vocês atacaram um vampiro em pleno território dos Cullen, isso era mais do que suficiente para quebrar o pacto - continuou, as unhas cravadas na face do moreno. - Tu és um líder, Sam, tens de saber controlar as coisas e optar pela melhor escolha. E, definitivamente, vir até aqui e, especialmente, deixar que o Paul me atacasse, foi a pior de todas elas.

Virou costas, os cabelos começando a colar ao rosto e às costas devido à chuva. Deixou que as mentes dos lobos e de Sam fossem soltas, só se eles fossem loucos é que a atacariam naquele momento. Percebeu que dois deles correram a ajudar Paul, ainda desmaiado. Respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro da terra molhada nas narinas, adorava particularmente aquele aroma, mesmo quando o cheiro do sangue da morte não o acompanhavam.

Fechou os olhos pesadamente, deixando que o negro desaparecesse e o verde voltasse às suas íris. Olhou em frente, para Jacob que ainda estava no mesmo sítio, como se a sua alma tivesse sido levada, o olhar totalmente vazio. Aproximou-se, passou os dedos sobre o rosto dele, afastando os cabelos molhados da frente dos olhos, acariciando-lhe a pele escura.

- Não era assim que eu esperava dizer-te - confessou num sussurro. - Sabes onde me encontrar.

E, no momento seguinte, havia desaparecido.

**

* * *

**Eddie acordou sobressaltado assim que ouviu a porta de casa a bater com um enorme estrondo. Saltou de cima da cama de Enyo e deu de caras com a dona, completamente encharcada e furiosa, a entrar no cómodo. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e sentou-se no chão, com a cauda delicadamente pousada ao lado do corpo, enquanto tentava perceber o que Valdis praguejava em Francês.

Viu Enyo retirar as roupas molhadas e secar o cabelo com uma toalha, sabendo que não deveria dizer nada por enquanto ou arriscava ter toda aquela raiva descontada nele. Esperou que ela se vestisse novamente, calçasse as botas de salto agulha, sinónimo de que ela ia arranjar confusão - como ele mesmo diria: "Enyo é fina o suficiente para apenas arranjar merda de saltos altos!" - , e preparasse para sair do quarto antes de, finalmente, tossir levemente, chamando a atenção para si.

- Quem vais torturar e por quê? - perguntou a raposa, sem deixar de seguir os movimentos demasiado rápidos da dona.

- Eu não vou torturar ninguém - respondeu ela, abrindo a porta e saindo demasiado rápido. - Eu vou matar a Isabella Swan!

* * *

Em casa dos Cullen, o dia decorria perfeitamente normal. Carlisle e Esme haviam saído para caçar, assim como Rosalie. Emmett, Edward e Jasper viam algum jogo na televisão enquanto Bella e Alice conversavam sobre os preparativos do casamento. Se, por um lado, Alice parecia deveras satisfeita com as flores que tinha escolhido, por outro, Bella simplesmente parecia não se importar. No sofá, os três vampiros comentavam o jogo, sendo que Emmett reclamava a cada nova jogada. Lá fora, um forte temporal caía sobre a floresta, roubando as últimas horas de luz do dia e fazendo a temperatura baixar rapidamente.

Subitamente, Alice ficou estática e Edward levantou-se, horrorizado.

- Não! - murmurou ele, encarando a irmã. - Ela não seria...

- O que e passa? - perguntou a Swan.

- Leva a Bella daqui, Edward! - ordenou Alice. - Até termos a certeza que é apenas uma decisão súbita e impulsiva, leva-a daqui.

- O que viste? - perguntou Jasper, voltando-se no sofá.

- Enyo - sussurrou, olhando pela janela. - Ela chegou!

Mal as palavras soaram a campainha da porta tocava levemente. Edward abraçou rapidamente a noiva, enquanto Jasper se levantava para abrir a porta. Engoliu em seco, sentindo péssimas vibrações vindas do outro lado da madeira. Abriu a porta e encarou a médica.

- Saí - rosnou ela, no que Jasper não teve outra hipótese se não obedecer.

Ela atravessou a casa, entrando na sala, fixando os olhos em Bella e sorrindo. O mesmo sorriso que a Swan vira no seu rosto na noite em que Jane ali estivera.

- Tu, sua humana desgraçada e irritante - chamou ela, avançando para Bella, ignorando Edward que se havia colocado entre as duas. - Como é que tu tens o descabimento de comentar seja o que for sobre mim, através do cell-phone, num supermercado onde _qualquer pessoa_ te pode ouvir?

- Enyo, acalma-te! - pediu Edward, mantendo-se entre as duas, olhando em volta e percebendo que nenhum dos irmãos se conseguia mexer. - Por favor, acalma-te!

- Tu és detestável! - exclamou Valdis, afastando Edward com um gesto simples e colocando uma mão sobre o pescoço da morena. - Tu não pensas nas consequências dos teus actos, tu não te interessas por nada que não seja o teu próprio umbigo, tu és uma humana banal e nojenta que se acha dona do mundo por ter um vampiro ao lado. Eu detesto-te desde o maldito dia em que te pus os olhos em cima, em Volterra. Detesto cada minúscula célula do teu corpo mortal e repulsivo e apenas não te matei antes por causa dele! - rosnou, apontando para Edward.

- Enyo, por favor! - implorou o Cullen, tentando mover-se sem sucesso. - Enyo!

- E, afinal, tu nem me tinhas feito nada de mais, porque haveria eu de te matar se não fosse por mero prazer? - indagou, sentindo as lágrimas da morena, que se debatia contra ela, mancharem a pele da sua mão. - Matar-te porque tu tinhas conquistado o coração que era meu desde sempre, não me parecia justo e não fazia o meu estilo, por mais que a idéia me agradasse...

- Enyo, por favor - choramingou a morena, sem conseguir desviar os olhos castanhos dos da vampira raivosa.

- Mas, agora que, devido à tua extrema idiotice, eu estive prestes a matar uma alcateia inteira e a perder o Jacob por isso, responde-me, Isabella, - rosnou ela, apertando mais os dedos em volta do pescoço da Swan- que motivos tenho eu para não te matar?

Bella não respondeu, não sabia o que poderia lhe dizer a não ser implorar. Não sabia ao certo que tinha acontecido nem imaginada os motivos de Enyo para ela estar a agir assim. Olhou-a nos olhos, com os seus rasos de lágrimas, de todas as formas que lhe haviam passado pela cabeça, aquela não era, certamente, como imaginara que iria morrer. Não pelas mãos de uma amiga dos Cullen, de alguém tão importante para Edward.

Tentou respirar, mas a mão de Valdis era demasiado firme e o ar começava a faltar-lhe. Tentou ver a médica sorridente por detrás do rosto mortífero, mas não encontrava nada. A simpática doutora Faith não existia, nunca tinha existido, e ela apenas se apercebia disso naquele momento. A máscara havia caído com a chuva que desabava lá fora. Enyo não era mais um sorriso.

- Enyo! - gritou Edward, sem conseguir a atenção da mulher.

- Tu és tão idiota e imprestável que nem num motivo para não morrer consegues pensar - cuspiu Enyo, largando o pescoço de Bella, que caiu no chão, desamparada, e começou a tossir. - E tu, Edward, deixas-me realmente triste, envergonhada, por ter sido esta a tua escolha! É de ter pena de ser humano mais desprezível!

- Bella! - exclamou Alice, conseguindo novamente mover-se, correndo para a morena e ajudando-a a levantar-se.

Jasper surgiu à porta da sala, também solto do poder de Valdis. Emmett resmungou qualquer coisa e Edward levantou-se, dirigindo-se também à sua noiva. Valdis, apenas passou uma mão pelo cabelo húmido, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Fechou os olhos por uns momentos, enquanto Alice ia até à cozinha buscar um copo com água para a morena. Sentia os olhos de Edward em si, mas não se importava sequer.

- Ouve-me, Swan - disse, virando-se levemente de lado para Bella e fixando os olhos nos dela. - Se eu perder o Jake por culpa da tua estupidez, acredita que tu perderás o Edward da forma mais dolorosa que imaginas!

- Enyo! - protestou o Cullen, mas a vampira já saíra da sala e preparava-se para regressar a casa.

Edward olhou para Alice, como que lhe dizendo para ficar com Bella enquanto ele ia falar com Enyo. Afastou-se da noiva, correndo pela casa em direcção à saía, esperando que ela ainda não tivesse desaparecido.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ah ha, cap novo E prometo o 19 na sexta-feira, já que vou ficar a próxima semana toda fora (Pariiiiiiiis -)

Espero que tenham gostado, eu escrevi estes últimos caps todos em plena madrugada e não tenho certeza da minha qualidade de escrita em relação a isso ''

Reviews, please

_Just_


	20. Até que ponto queremos ser perfeitos

**Capítulo 19:**

_Até que ponto queremos ser perfeitos_

Os dias seguintes passaram lentos, dolorosos, assombrados pelo constante medo de Enyo e do que ela seria capaz de fazer se perdesse Jacob. Bella sentou-se na borda da sua cama, na manhã da véspera do seu casamento. Os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, o rosto escondido nas mãos, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos com profundas olheiras. Não dormira quase nada desde o incidente em casa dos Cullen, dias antes. Nunca antes sentira um medo tão profundo como daquela vez. Não por ser Enyo, não por ser o vampiro topo do exército dos Volturi, mas sim porque ela sabia que, desta vez, ela realmente poderia perder Edward.

Levantou-se, olhando pela janela, sentindo as pernas tremerem, ainda não recomposta do pesadelo da noite anterior. Tinha medo daquele novo dia, medo de encontrar Enyo e de saber que Jacob ainda não a contactara. Afinal, a vampira tinha-lhe dado até ao dia do casamento.

E Jake? Como estaria ele? Como ela não conseguia pensar no sofrimento do amigo naquele momento? Porque apenas pensava em Edward e na possibilidade de perdê-lo quando Jacob deveria estar completamente arrasado? Ele ainda era seu amigo, mesmo não lhe falando. E, subitamente, Bella sentiu que era seu dever não só ajudar um amigo, como dar-lhe as únicas palavras que ela sabia serem de consolo.

Abriu o armário, retirou de lá duas peças de roupa ao acaso, vestiu-as rapidamente, escovou os cabelos revoltos e saiu do quarto. Correu escada abaixo, gritando um 'Bom dia, pai. Vou a La Push' a Charlie e saindo de casa. Entrou na sua pickup, ligou o motor e seguiu pelo caminho que tão bem conhecia. Não tardou muito a estacionar em frente a casa de Jacob.

Billy veio à porta, avisado da sua chegada devido ao barulho do motor da camioneta. Olhou feio para ela enquanto a morena descia do veículo e caminhava até si. Abanou a cabeça como que desaprovando o facto dela estar ali. Afastou a cadeira de rodas da frente da porta e olhou para Bella.

- Ele está no quarto - disse, a voz baixa e séria.

A Swan agradeceu-lhe num sussurro, entrou dentro de casa e dirigiu-se ao quarto do amigo. Bateu à porta, esperando que ele lhe dissesse algo, mas nenhum som vinha de dentro do quarto. Abriu a porta, espreitando, chamando por ele baixinho. Até que o viu, deitado de barriga para baixo, apenas com uns shorts negros vestidos, a cabeça enviada no meio de dois travesseiros, os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Jake - chamou, ainda em voz baixa, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, aproximando-se do amigo em seguida. - Jake!

Ele não se mexeu, não emitiu qualquer som, nada. Era como se ali não se encontrasse ninguém, como se ele estivesse morto. Bella suspirou, olhando para as janelas fechadas e as cortinas brutalmente corridas. Passou os olhos pelo quarto, vendo várias coisas no chão, objectos partidos e, a um canto, um pedaço de papel com o nome de Enyo, o seu número de telefone e a morada.

- Jake - chamou novamente, sentando-se na borda da cama do rapaz. - Jake, fala comigo por favor!

- Vai-te embora, Bella - disse ele, a sua voz abafada pelos travesseiros. - Eu quero estar sozinho.

- Jacob, ouve-me - pediu ela, hesitando antes de lhe tocar no braço. - Eu... quero pedir desculpa...

- Desculpa, Bella? - interrogou ele, levantando o rosto e encarando-a. - Desculpas não fazem a Faith ser humana. Não me devolvem as horas de sono nem a esperança de ser feliz. Desculpas não mudam o passado - afirmou, sacudindo a cabeça. - Mas tu não tens culpa dela ser quem é, nem da natureza a ter escolhido para mim.

- Jake, a Eny-

- Faith! - rosnou ele. - Ela chama-se Faith!

- Certo... a Faith - hesitou a morena, observando o rosto triste e doloroso do amigo. - Ela é...

- Se vais dizer 'uma mulher fantástica' ou 'a tua alma-gémea', poupa-me! - ordenou o Black sentando-se na cama, de costas para Bella. - Já me disseram isso.

- Eu ia dizer assustadora - confessou a Swan. - Não pelo facto dela ser uma Volturi, nem pelo poder dela, mas... pela forma como ela encara as coisas, pela forma como ela age.

- O que queres dizer? - perguntou, ainda de costas.

- Ela já me fez sentir de muitas maneiras desde que chegou. E sempre inferior a ela. Ela fez-me sentir insegura, receosa, idiota - murmurou, deixando um riso triste escapar. - Sempre soube que ela me detestava, mas admirei a forma como ela me escondia isso, como ela tão perfeitamente fingia um sorriso ao meu lado. E era nessas alturas que eu a temia, que temia o que ela era, que temia o quão fantástica ela era, mesmo sabendo que muitos a veriam como um monstro - suspirou. - A verdade é que eu invejo-a. Não o facto de ser linda e eterna, nem o poder mental que ela tem. Mas invejo a atitude ela, a certeza com que faz as coisas, a determinação com que fala e age. Ela é do tipo de ser que tem aquilo que quer, mas que o consegue com uma subtileza que ninguém percebe.

- Estás a deixar-me confuso - disse Jacob, sem se mexer.

- Ela chegou sem ninguém perceber, instalou-se no meu pensamento sem ter de fazer nada, conquistou os Cullen, conquistou os habitantes daqui... conquistou-te a ti, Jake! - declarou Bella, ainda a olhar para as costas do rapaz. - E, por muito que essa conquista tenha sido intencional e, provavelmente, com o propósito de te usar para chegar à alcateia... tu também a conquistaste.

- Eu não conquistei nada - rosnou ele, levantando-se e dando um leve murro na parede em frente. - Ela tem controlo sobre o imprinting, sempre teve e eu sempre soube disso. Apenas quis ignorar e acreditar nela.

- Jake, ela até pode ter controlo, mas ela não está a lutar contra isso - informou ela, levantando-se também.

- COMO SABES? - gritou ele, irritado, virando-se para a amiga. - DIZ-ME, COMO SABES QUE ELA, AQUELE SER QUE EU NÃO SEI QUEM É, ME AMA?

- Por isto - murmurou Bella, afastando os cabelos do pescoço e revelando várias manchas púrpuras na lateral do pescoço.

- O que é isso? - perguntou ele, não percebendo a ligação. - Que manchas são essas?

- A marca dos dedos da En- da Faith - respondeu Bella, sorrindo tristemente. - Ela paralisou os Cullen e ameaçou matar-me se te perdesse.

- Ela...

- E eu sei que não hesitará em o fazer, Jake - murmurou. - Ela matar-me-à, depois aos Cullen que a tentem impedir. Ela é subtil no que faz. Se ela não te amasse _mesmo_, ela nunca teria agido assim.

- Eu não sei quem ela é - afirmou ele, encostando-se à parede esmurrada. - Eu pensei que sabia, mas não faço sequer ideia. Como eu posso amar quem não conheço?

- Por que não lhe perguntas a ela, Jacob? - sugeriu Bella, segurando as mãos do rapaz. - Ela poderá explicar-te muito melhor que eu ou qualquer pessoa.

- Eu não consigo ir ter com ela - confessou o moreno. - Por muito que o meu corpo o deseje, a minha mente está demasiado _magoada_ para isso.

- Então chama-a aqui - sugeriu a Swan. - Ela tem formas de vir a La Push sem ninguém saber, de certo que a alcateia não arranjaria confusão e tu estarias no teu ambiente.

- Ela não virá a um sítio onde estará tão exposta - resmungou Jacob.

- Há duas coisas essenciais sobre a Faith que tu tens de saber - declarou Bella, sorrindo. - A primeira é que ela é louca. E a segunda é que, por mais complicada que a situação seja, ela nunca estará exposta.

- Eu não sei, Bella! - proferiu ele. - Eu não sei.

- Jake, por favor... - implorou a morena, olhando-o nos olhos. - Ela tira-me o Edward se te perder...

- Ela... ela o quê? - interrogou Jacob, engolindo em seco.

- Foi o que ela me disse - murmurou Bella. - Se ela te perder, eu perco o Edward. E eu tenho medo de descobrir de que forma é que ela me poderá tirar o Edward.

- Eu não vou permitir que ela se aproxime desse idiota! - rosnou o moreno. - Não vou!

* * *

- Deixa o meu poder fazer efeito em ti, por favor - pediu Jasper, entrando devagar na cozinha de sua casa, onde apenas se encontrava Enyo.

- O quê? - perguntou ela, olhando-o enquanto batia com as unhas negras no tampo da mesa.

- Os teus sentimentos estão completamente alvoraçados e a intensidade com que os sentes, com que os vives, está a entrar em conflito com o meu poder - explicou ele. - Estou a tentar relaxar toda a gente, mas tu não estás a conseguir relaxar.

- É complicado. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de sentir algo tão... inexplicável - confessou ela, suspirando. - Não pensei que a natureza criasse algo assim tão poderoso e nunca me imaginei a passar por uma situação destas! Com o Edward foi tão mais simples.

- O amor é complicado, Enyo - suspirou Jasper, sorrindo.

- Eu fui criada para matar e não para amar - resmungou a morena, revirando os olhos. - Edward foi um erro e agora Jacob... eu pareço uma adolescente e não o general de um exército!

- Eu gosto de me sentir um adolescente - confessou o Cullen, sentando-se nunca cadeira de lado para a morena. - É mil vezes melhor que o impulso de matar.

- É _estranho_ - sussurrou Valdis, encostando-se à banca da cozinha e cruzando os braços. - Por um lado, é um dos melhores sentimentos do mundo, mas por outro... faz-me sentir fraca por ceder a ele.

- O amor não é um a fraqueza, muito pelo contrário - afirmou o loiro, encarando a médica. - É preciso coragem para amar. Coragem para enfrentar os obstáculos e para aceitar a outra pessoa. Coragem para mudar por essa pessoa.

- Mas e se não quisermos mudar? - perguntou a mulher em voz baixa. - E se gostarmos do que somos e não quisermos ser diferentes?

- Eu mudei por Alice e estou deveras satisfeito com o que me tornei - confessou ele. - Acredito que sou um ser melhor, mais poderoso de certa forma, mais completo.

- Completo... - repetiu ela, baixando o olhar.

- Sim - confirmou. - Como se fosse perfeito.

- Até que ponto? - indagou Enyo, mordendo a unha do polegar. - Até que ponto queremos ser perfeitos? Até que ponto _podemos_ ser perfeitos?

- Até ao ponto em que não mais arriscamos - respondeu, simplesmente. - Tu és perfeita como és Enyo. A tua vida tornou-te perfeita para ti mesma. Mas, se aceitares o Jacob, se aceitares o amor dele por ti e o teu por ele, mudarás, serás alguém diferente-

- E a perfeição ajustar-se-à àquilo que me tornei, deixando-me completa, não só por mim, mas por ele também - completou ela, sorrindo.

- Exacto - sorriu Jasper.

- E podemos conciliar as duas facetas? - questionou, olhando para o Cullen. - Podemos amar alguém e ainda ter a capacidade de matar? Matarias alguém agora, Jasper?

Ele pareceu ponderar na pergunta de Enyo. Baixou os olhos, pensando pesadamente na questão antes de os voltar a levantar, encarando-a.

- São opções que temos de fazer - murmurou. - Eu não seria capaz de matar como fiz em tempos, não seria! Mas vale a pena, Enyo, isso eu posso garantir-te.

- É suficiente para ti - sussurrou ela, suspirando. - Mas será suficiente para mim?

- A isso - disse ele, esboçando um sorriso suave no rosto. - Apenas tu podes responder, general!

* * *

Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores escuros e vazios do hospital, ouvindo o som dos seus passos ecoando e espreitando para dentre de cada quarto com a porta aberta. Já passa das oito da noite e ela deveria estar de serviço às urgências como médica de substituição. Porém, como as urgências de Forks não conseguiam ser mais movimentadas que a loja de artigos desportivos dos Newton, Enyo decidira ir até à ala da pediatria, visitar o pequeno Teodore.

Parou à porta do quarto do menino, vendo-o olhar atentamente para os desenhos animados que passavam na televisão. Sorriu. Os cabelos encaracolados e loiros do menino estavam a ficar grandes demais e começavam a esconder-lhe os olhos azuis. Ela bateu à porta, chamando a atenção do pequeno para si, que rapidamente abriu os braços e sorriu.

- Enyo! - exclamou ele, ignorando a televisão. - Vens b'incar comigo?

- Vim ver como estás - respondeu ela, entrando no cómodo e sentando-se ao lado dele na pequena cama. - Há muito tempo que não vinha até aqui.

Nos minutos seguintes, Enyo esqueceu tudo, libertou a sua mente e esvaziou-a. Ela apenas estava ali, com o pequeno Teodore, a conversar e a rir. Era a sua máscara na forma mais pura, mas qualquer vestígio da sua sombra, nem de qualquer outra coisa. Ali, ela apenas era a menina francesa que fora encontrada por Marcus à chuva. Não era uma vampira, não era uma Volturi, não era nada daquilo que ela sempre fora.

Gostava de Teodore, gostava muito do menino. Sabia que a mãe dele não tinha condições e que ele passaria mais de metade da sua vida no hospital devido à doença dele. Gostaria de poder mudar isso, mas que poderia ela fazer? Não havia cura para a sua doença e... adoptá-lo não era uma opção. Ela não era como Esme ou como Rosalie. Ela nunca teria a capacidade de 'ser mãe' e nunca sentiu falta disso. Assim como nunca sentiu a falta de nada de quando era humana, apenas com uma simples excepção. Ela sempre passara bem sem nada que os 'comuns mortais' necessitavam, precisaria mesmo de passar por aqueles sentimentos todos por culpa do _Amor_?

Seria tão simples bloquear a parte da sua mente onde o imprinting fazia efeito. Era apenas colocar um cadeado poderoso ali e trancar aquele sentimento para sempre, como se nunca houvesse existido. Era tão simples que chegava a ser assutador. Mas seria mesmo isso que ela desejava? Que a sua própria sombra queria? Esquecer Jake e tudo o que a natureza a obrigara a sentir por ele?

- Doutora Valdis - uma voz feminina arrancou-a da divertida conversa com Teodore.

- Sim, Marilu? - disse, encarando a enfermeira.

- Está uma pessoa na entrada que deseja falar consigo - informou a mulher. - Diz que é urgente e pessoal.

- Teo, dorme bem, querido, eu volto amanhã - disse ela, passando a mão sobre os cabelos cacheados do menino e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- 'Te manhã, Faith - despediu-se ele, fechando os olhos e sorrindo levemente.

Valdis seguiu pelo corredor por onde tinha vindo, refazendo os seus passos, agora mais apressados. Não precisava de usar o seu poder para saber quem a esperava à entrada, não precisava vasculhar a mente de ninguém para isso. Apenas, _sentia-o_.

Abriu a porta que dava acesso ao hall principal, passando por ela e fixando os olhos verdes no rosto que ela desejara ver por dias. Aproximou-se devagar, um leve sorriso nos lábios, e encarou-o.

- Jake - cumprimentou, simplesmente.

- Soube onde te encontrar - disse ele, a voz rouca e levemente oprimida. - Deves-me milhares de explicações, Faith!

- Enyo - corrigiu ela, sorrindo e indicando-lhe o caminho para o seu consultório. - Trata-me por Enyo.

* * *

**N.A.:** DESCULPEM! Eu sei que prometi postar na sexta anterior, mas não tive tempo e estive fora do país até hoje, portanto, não pude actualizar antes...

Cap novinho, prometo o 20 para muito breve :D Explicação estão MESMO a chegar

Reviews, please

_Just_


	21. Masks of Blood Shadows parte 1

**Capítulo 20:**

_Masks of Blood Shadows - Parte 1_

Jacob POV

A minha respiração não estava normal, era impossível estar naquele momento, não quando ela caminhava tão perfeita e graciosamente à minha frente, guiando-me até uma parte escura do hospital, onde deveria se encontrar o seu consultório. Ela não dizia nada, não se virava para trás para confirmar que eu a seguia - como se isso fosse necessário. Apenas caminhava num passo coordenado, os sapatos de salto médio a ecoarem no chão branco, quase marcando as batidas do meu coração.

Ela abriu uma porta, fazendo-me sinal para entrar e eu obedeci sem nada dizer. Passei por ela, entrando no consultório e encostando-se à parede em frente à secretária. Não tinha a capacidade de olhar em volta e apreciar o cómodo, não estava com capacidade para mais nada a não ser falar com ela, pedir-lhe explicações, exigir respostas a todas as minhas dúvidas e perguntas. Ouvi-a trancar a porta devagar, dirigindo-se à janela fechada, abrindo os vidros e respirando a brisa gelada que vinha do norte.

A tempestade não tardaria. Ela sentou-se atrás da secretária, os olhos verdes fixos nos meus, escondidos por detrás dos óculos de leitura – por que raios ela usava aquilo? -, os cabelos negros apanhados com uma caneta num coque bagunçado no alto da cabeça, as pernas elegantemente cruzadas sobre a mesa, fazendo a bata branca subir e revelando mais pele perfeita do que o que deveria. Aquela conversa seria mais complicada do que eu havia pensado.

E então ela sorriu, provocando-me um arrepio selvagem nas costas, aumentando o meu ritmo cardíaco apenas com aquele gesto, deixando-me estúpida e humanamente à sua mercê. Tal como eu sempre, inconscientemente, estivera. Forcei-me para encará-la, tentando ignorar o seu sorriso estranho, mas isso foi-me impossível. E, então, tentei perceber o motivo daquele sorriso ser tão diferente dos que eu já havia visto nela. Era um meio sorriso, quase só de lábios, com muito pouco dos seus dentes brancos - e mortíferos - à mostra. Era um sorriso leve, doce, delicado, mas com algo mais que corrompia a sua pureza, com um toque perverso que o fazia ser loucamente assustador e insanamente apaixonante. E então, eu percebi: aquele era o seu verdadeiro sorriso suave. E eu vira-me instantaneamente perdido de amores por ele.

- Ficarias mais confortável se te sentasses - disse ela, a voz quase um sussurro provocante. - Esta conversa será longa.

- Eu estou bem aqui - respondi, a custo, sentindo os músculos contrair em efeito à sua voz.

- O que queres saber, Jake? - perguntou, inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço pálido.

Eu respirei fundo, ganhando coragem para lhe perguntar, coragem para descobrir e saber a verdade, toda a verdade sobre a mulher que eu iria amar até ao fim dos meus dias. A verdade sobre um ser maligno que eu deveria matar e não desejar tão intensamente como eu desejava naquele momento. Eu apenas querias a verdade, mas não sabia se estava realmente preparado para a ouvir.

- A verdade é dura e tu não vais gostar de saber metade dela - informou-me, mantendo o sorriso, deixando-me perceber que ela escutara os meus pensamentos. Aquilo deveria ser básico para ela. - Sim, é básico. Aliás, foi o meu primeiro poder, se posso dizer assim.

- Podes ficar longe da minha mente? - perguntei num rosnado, desviando levemente o rosto para o lado. - Já chega o idiota do Cullen para invadir a minha privacidade!

- Desculpa - pediu ela, rodando levemente na cadeira, movimentando provocantemente as pernas quase despidas. - Eu tenho o hábito de não o fazer, mas eu não resisto a certas situações.

Desviei o olhar de vez, não sabia o quanto aguentaria se me mantivesse a fixá-la. Ela era o meu maior pecado, o meu maior sonho e pesadelo, juntos para me atormentar e dar prazer. Ela era quase irreal de tão maquiavelicamente perfeita, e eu ainda não sabia rigorosamente nada sobre ela. Não sabia se aquela era a verdadeira cor dos seus olhos ou sequer o seu dia de anos - se é que ela tinha um.

- Os meus olhos são originalmente cinza, assim como os meus cabelos são loiros, quase brancos - respondeu, deixando-me irritado por ainda estar na minha mente, mas aliviado por, finalmente, ter respostas. - E o meu aniversário é a catorze de Janeiro.

- E tu tens mesmo vinte e dois? - questionei, forçando-me a voltar a olhá-la. Não consegia vê-la de olhos cinzas, quanto mais loira. - Quer dizer, deves ter muito mais que vinte e dois, mas...

- Eu fui transforma no dia dos meus dezanove anos - contou ela, respondendo à minha questão. - Marcus achou que seria a prenda de anos ideal e Aro ficou satisfeito. Por ele e por Caius eu tinha sido transformada aos treze.

Um trovão rompeu os céus, anunciando o início do temporal. A chuva começou a cair, tímida e calma, para, pouco depois, dar origem a um verdadeiro dilúvio. Ela olhou para a chuva, os olhos mais claros que o normal, o rosto sereno como eu me havia habituado a ver. Suspirou.

- Foi assim que tudo começou - murmurou ela, certamente referindo-se à chuva e ao temporal. - Numa noite de temporal, tal como esta.

- Em que foste - hesitei - transformada?

- Não - negou ela, inspirando fundo e sorrindo perante o aroma da chuva. - Em que Marcus me encontrou e percebeu que eu era _especial_.

- Conta-me - pedi, em voz baixa, olhando para ela.

Enyo - como me custava pensar naquele nome - voltou a virar-se para mim, as pernas ainda sobre a secretária, o mesmo sorriso suave que tinha no início. Ela fechou os olhos por uns momentos, retirou os óculos de leitura do rosto, colocando-os sobre um monte de folhas a um canto, voltou a abri-los, fixando-os em mim.

- Eu tinha sete anos - começou, e eu soube que não a conseguira interromper até ela terminar.

"Eu era escrava de nascença, servia uma família rica de romanos que tinha os seus terrenos nos arredores de Marselha, na antiga Gália. Eu era uma 'escrava da casa', quase como criada doméstica, e ajudava as escravas principais, mas, claro, ao contrário delas, eu não tinha as mesmas regalias. Afinal, eu era apenas uma criança sem importância que seria vendida assim que tivesse corpo para trabalhar duro nas terras. Os meus pais haviam morrido no ano anterior, mortos por uma doença que nenhum dos _nossos amos _se importou em tentar curar. Eles nunca iriam gastar dinheiro com um escravo quando podiam perfeitamente comprar outro mais novo e mais barato se esse escravo morresse.

Eu apenas não fiquei sozinha naquele lugar porque eu tinha o meu irmão mais velho comigo. Ele tinha já doze anos e trabalhava nas terras. Eu apenas o poderia ver à noite, quando os escravos regressavam ao celeiro onde dormiam e, mesmo assim, era quando ele não ficava na fazenda por mais tempo. O meu irmão era a única coisa que me restava naquela vida miserável, o único que me conseguia fazer sorrir ao fim de um dia explorativo, o único que era capaz de limpar as minhas lágrimas, ou animar-me quando me via triste. O meu querido irmão, Caelius."

Ela fez uma pequena pausa e eu quase que podia ver as suas memórias a correrem-lhe pela mente. Não a interrompi, sabia que não tinha esse direito, mesmo com a quantidade enorme de dúvidas e perguntas que eu já tinha para lhe fazer. Não! Eu guardaria tudo para o final, naquele momento, eu apenas queria saber o passado dela. Enyo, sacudiu levemente a cabeça, voltando a encarar-me e continuou.

"Um dia, no mês de Outubro, Caelius não tinha regressado da fazenda, como os restantes escravos. Mas eu teimava em esperá-lo, escondida nas sombras, perto do enorme poço que lá existia. Não importava a quantidade de vezes que eles berrassem o meu nome, eu esperaria o meu irmão até de madrugada, se fosse necessário. Mas ele não veio, ele nunca veio, e a chuva chegou. Começou fraca, tímida, mas rapidamente se desenvolveu um temporal assustador.

Num momento, eu estava sentada no chão de lama, com os joelhos para cima e os braços finos em volta destes, a cara baixa e o rosto escondido pelos cabelos quase brancos e semi-curtos, os olhos cinza repletos de lágrimas ocultas pelas gotas de água, temendo que Caelius nunca regressasse para mim, quando, no momento seguinte, eu encarava os olhos mais vermelhos e profundos que eu vira em toda a minha curta existência. Eu havia levantado o rosto ao perceber alguém subitamente à minha frente, e o que eu me deparei foi um com vulto de tez pálida e perfeitamente lisa, como uma vela de cera, e com aqueles olhos sangrentos colocados em mim.

- Não devias estar lá dentro ao quente? - perguntou-me, a voz baixa e grave, deixando escapar uma nota de curiosidade. - Ou estás a ser castigada?

Eu não respondi de imediato, continuei a olhá-lo por entre a chuva que caía, tentando perceber quem era aquela pessoa, _o que_ era aquela pessoa.

- Estou à espera de Caelius, meu irmão - respondi, a voz fraca e rouca tremia com o meu corpo molhado e frio. - Ele já devia ter voltado da fazenda.

Eu não sei o que ele viu em mim, não sei o que lhe fez olhar para mim com olhos que não os de um predador, mas aquele vulto olhava-me com certo interesse e eu, por algum motivo que nunca descobri qual, nunca o temi como deveria ter temido. Ele moveu os lábios numa rapidez fora do comum, mas nenhum som saiu por eles e, no segundo seguinte, mais dois vultos estavam ao lado dele.

- O que vem a ser isto? - interrogou o de cabelos brancos, enquanto o outro avançou e me tocou levemente no ombro. – Por que nos chamaste para ver um mísero rato albino?

- Interessante - disse o segundo, voltando a endireitar-se. - Mesmo muito interessante, eu não consigo ouvi-la!

- Ela pode ser o que procuramos - comentou o primeiro deles, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos meus. - Ainda é bastante nova, mas ela poderá ser ensinada perfeitmente até ter a idade ideal.

- E experimentamos novamente? - indagou o de cabelos brancos. - Não acham que já tivemos fracassos demais? Ainda não acreditam que esse mito não passa de um mito estúpido?

- Vampiros também são um mito estúpido, meu caro Caius - afirmou o segundo. - E isso não nos impede de existir - ele aproximou-se mais de mim, baixando-se ao meu nível e sorrindo. - Olá, pequena. O meu nome é Aro. Como te chamas?

- Faith Lacourt - respondi, continuando a tremer de frio, mas sem sair dali.

- Pequeno Destino#, queres vir connosco? - questionou ele, sempre sorrindo. - Nós vivemos em Itália, estamos de regresso de uma viagem às terras altas. Temos uma grande casa que te agradará e tenho certeza que Hesther, minha mulher, te irá adorar.

- Mas, e meu irmão? - perguntei, receando deixar Caelius.

- Ele ficará bem e, daqui a uns anos, poderás vir buscá-lo se quiseres - informou o primeiro vulto. - Libertá-lo desta vida.

- Se eu for convosco agora, poderei libertar Caelius mais tarde? - aposto que o meu desejo era perfeitamente visível nos meus olhos. Aro nunca me negou aquilo e ele sabia que era apenas o necessário para eu ir com eles naquela noite.

Caius resmungou algo e desapareceu, Aro gargalhou, dizendo que aquele sítio apenas se livrou deles porque me tinham encontrado, sorriu e também desapareceu. Por fim, o primeiro vulto aproximou-se de mim, sorriu verdadeiramente, pegou-me ao colo e encarou-me novamente.

- Tenta dormir durante a viagem, Pequeno Destino - aconselhou ele, disparando o corpo a alta velocidade pelos terrenos agrestes, deixando que a sua voz apenas se tornasse num murmúrio ao vento. - O meu nome é Marcus."

Ela voltou a calar-se, desviando o olhar para a chuva que caía lá fora, sorrindo levemente perante as suas lembranças. Esticou os braços para a frente, estalando os dedos e suspirando. Eu podia ver que ela havia terminado aquela parte e eu tinha perguntas a fazer. Se queria respostas, aquela era a altura ideal. Limpei a garganta, sentindo o olhar dela novamente sobre mim e ganhei coragem para saber mais sobre isto que ainda me magoava tanto.

- O que eles viram em ti? - questionei, a custo.

Ela abriu mais o seu sorriso, deixando de ser um sorriso suave para ser um sorriso divertido e, até, orgulhoso. Passou uma mão pela testa, afastando a mecha de cabelos negros que ali se encontravam.

- Poder, grandeza, a oportunidade de criar um ser mítico e superior - respondeu, fazendo um arrepio gelado correr-me as costas e eriçar-me os pêlos dos braços. - Aro acreditou que o facto de não ter tido acesso à minha mente, tal como ele não tem com Bella, era o sinal que eles precisavam para voltarem a tentar.

- É por isso que eles querem tornar a Bella num... de vocês? - rosnei, não contendo a minha ira irracional, e apertando mais os braços contra o peito. - Para terem outro... _ser superior_?

As últimas palavras saíram-me com um nojo incontrolável, sem que eu conseguisse impedi-las. A ideia dela ser um desses seres superiores era repugnante para mim e, por muito que eu a amasse, não conseguia ainda aceitar esse facto. Engoli em seco, como que se estivesse arrependido por ter dito tais palavras daquela forma, e forcei-me, novamente, por encará-la.

- Não - respondeu, simplesmente. - Ele não têm coragem de arriscar, de criar um novo 'eu'.

- Por quê? - quis saber, a voz ainda distante da normal.

- Jake, eu sozinha sou capaz de destruir o mundo - confessou ela, mantendo o sorriso divertido e maldoso que tinha no rosto de porcelana. - O que não aconteceria se existisse outro como eu? Os Volturi não são burros, eles não iriam arriscar fazer tal coisa.

- Mas tu não és como _eles_? - indaguei, uma súbita esperança correndo-me o corpo. - Não és... um vampiro?

- Para todos os efeitos, sou - respondeu, arrasando com a esperança que espreitava a medo no meu peito. - Sou como eles, alimento-me da mesma maneira. A diferença está, essencialmente, no meu poder. Enquanto um vampiro normal que tenha um poder, apenas terá esse poder para o resto da vida, eu vou evoluindo o meu poder.

- Como?

Ela levantou-se tirando finalmente as pernas de cima da mesa, rindo levemente, dando a volta e encostando-se à secretária, mesmo à minha frente. Apoiou as mãos sobre o tampo, ao lado do corpo, sorrindo novamente e respondendo à minha pergunta.

"Quando um humano é transformado em vampiro, o veneno que transforma todo o seu corpo, desenvolve um vírus quando chega ao coração. Nunca se deu importância a isso, pois esse tipo de vírus de nada serve, ou assim se pensava antigamente. A forma de se distinguir o vírus é através da cor translúcida e espessura do veneno, daí se saber tão cedo que existiam três tipos distintos.

Aro, Caius e Marcus tinham, cada um deles, o seu tipo de vírus. Só que, enquanto o de Aro e Caius era o mais comum, o de Marcus era de tal forma raro que, em toda a existência dos Volturi, apenas Nereza, esposa de Marcus, também o possuía. E, rezava a lenda, que quando os três diferentes vírus se juntassem no mesmo humano, chegando ao seu coração ao mesmo tempo, um ser superior seria criado. A esse ser chama-se _Blood Shadow_.

Os três Volturi haviam tentado criar esse ser por longos anos, mas, em todos os humanos que tentavam, eles perdiam o controlo da própria mente, enloquecendo e acabando por serem destruídos. Mas Marcus acreditou que eu era diferente, que o facto de Aro não conseguir aceder à minha mente era um sinal que eu era o escolhido. Claro que Aro estava delirante com a ideia de, finalmente, encontrarem um humano à altura das suas ideias e expectativas e, apenas Caius estava contra e não acreditava que fosse possível.

Então, eu mudei-me para Volterra, para o palácio subterrâneo onde eles vivam, onde eles começam a criar o seu pequeno exército. Eu vivia em intenso treino, intensos estudos e intensa pressão sobre mim. Marcus e Nereza ocupavam-se da minha educação, tornando-me no que seria o ser perfeito para os Volturi. E assim eu vivi doze anos entre seres imortais. Até ao dia em que Marcus decidiu que eu estava pronta para ser transformada."

Respirava com dificuldade. Não compreendia completamente aquela ideia do ser superior, do tal _Blood Shadow_, mas algo me dizia que aquela história não terminava ali e que eu não precisava de pedir uma continuação. Eu apenas me limitava a ouvi-la e a processar tudo o que me dizia, sem grandes dificuldades, mesmo que custasse saber que ela sempre estivera envolvida com vampiros desde criança. Era quase como se ela não tivesse tido escolha, como se tivesse nascido com o destino de ser um deles. Suspirei pesadamente, tentando que o ar entrasse com mais facilidade nos meus pulmões, e esperei a sua continuação.

- A transformação foi mais longa e dolorosa que a dos normais vampiros - comentou ela, virando o pulso esquerdo para mim e voltando-me a mostrar a sua cicatriz. - Três mordidas diferentes e consecutivas, com uma rapidez louca e sem se preocuparem com a dimensão dos estragos.

"E todo o meu corpo ardeu por vários dias, como se o veneno agisse mais lentamente por culpa dos três vírus. Até que, subitamente, tudo desapareceu, eu abri os olhos e senti-me intocável. Levantei-me perante o olhar atento dos meus criadores, olhei em volta, reconhecendo cada cara e cada ser, ouvindo as suas vozes sem nenhum sequer falar, sabendo exactamente o que pensavam sem poder controlar isso. Senti-me confusa e baralhada e então, fiz a única coisa que me acalmava quando eu era humana: corri para a chuva.

Depois de algumas horas eu percebi que, se me concentrasse, eu conseguiria fazer as vozes pararem. Nessa altura regressei até aos meus criadores, fazendo uma vénia de respeito, agradecendo, não só pela transformação, mas pelo dom que ele me haviam dado. Vampiros normais tinham o seu poder e ponto. Eu tinha um poder mutável e que, com o tempo, se revelou perfeito."

- E que fizeste tu depois disso? - perguntei, tentando manter-me o mais calado possível, fazendo-a falar e explicar-me tudo o que ela era.

Não me importava o quão errado fosse, eu queria saber tudo sobre ela e sabê-lo-ia, nem que tivesse de morder a própria língua para não a interromper com idiotices e cravar o meu corpo imóvel na parede para não avançar sobre ela num acesso de raiva. Respirei fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar os meus batimentos cardíacos, ainda desregulados, e trazendo a minha respiração ao normal.

- Fui procurar Caelius - respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás, voltando a revelar o pescoço exposto.

"Cerca de seis meses depois, eu já conseguia controlar os meus instintos e a minha sede com uma perfeição rara. Nada disto se devia ao meu corpo, mas sim ao meu poder mental. Uma coisa que a minha mente ordenasse, o meu corpo teria de cumprir, não havia forma de não o fazer. Por isso, e com o meu poder a controlar-me a mim mesma, eu parti para Marselha, parti para ir buscar o meu irmão.

O caminho foi rápido devido ao meu novo status e não demorei a chegar às terras onde eu havia sido criada com meu irmão. Era de noite, dirigi-me à fazenda, procurando-o no meio dos trabalhadores. Nenhum me reconheceu e, de certa forma, ficaram apreensivos quando me viram. Perguntei por Caelius e apenas um miúdo, mais novo que eu naquela altura, soube dizer-me que ele havia sido castigado por algo que havia feito e que estava na casa dos 'amos'.

Eu mal deixei o rapaz terminar de falar, corri até onde meu irmão estava e logo o cheiro do sangue me atacou as narinas. Caelius estava ferido, eu tinha certeza disso. Entrei no celeiro, sem me preocupar com quem me visse ou com o barulho que eu fizera, e vi meu irmão, preso pelos pulsos, quase pendurado no meio do celeiro, de joelhos no chão, cabelos empastados em sangue, olhos baços e quase sem vida, sangrando as suas últimas gotas de vida. Gritei alto o seu nome, vendo-o olhar apenas pelo canto do olho para mim, ele não tinha forças para mais, e sorrir, enquanto o último pensamento da sua mente foi: "Minha querida Faith!". Quando as minhas mãos tocaram o seu corpo, o seu coração havia deixado de bater. Meu irmão morria na minha frente, na frente do que Aro afirmara ser o mais perfeito ser à face da terra, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para o impedir.

Nessa noite, eu cometi as minhas primeiras mortes por puro ódio e puro prazer."

- Queres que pare? - indagou ela, olhando-me atentamente, estudando cada detalhe do meu corpo tenso e raivoso.

- Não! - respondi. - Continua.

Eu não podia fazer mais nada que aquilo. Por muito que me custasse ouvi-la falar de mortes que ela causou, eu tinha de as saber se queria conhecê-la. Cerrei mais os punhos, encarando-a corajosamente, engolindo em seco ao imaginá-la mortífera. Não era concebível...

- Foi perdendo o meu irmão, o único que eu amava incondicionalmente, que eu me comecei a tornar realmente no que os antigos chamavam de _Blood Shadow_ - afirmou, suspirando e fechando os olhos.

"Segundo a psicologia actual, a sombra de uma pessoa é o seu ego mais sombrio, a sua personalidade animalesca, o ser monstroso que vive escondido na nossa inconsciência. Um _Blood Shadow_ era considerado uma sombra de sangue, ou seja, uma sombra alternativa, desperta e aprofundada pelo sangue, nossa fonte de energia, que não mais existia no nosso corpo. O que acontecia era que a personalidade original dessa pessoa era destruída e substituía para sempre por essa sombra sangrenta.

Assim sendo, eu não apenas deixei de ser o Pequeno Destino, para me tornar Enyo Valdis, a terrível deusa da morte, mas também deixei que tudo aquilo que era mau em mim viesse à superfície. Não havia mais a menina que amara o irmão, esse ser tinha sido morto e substituído pela minha sombra. Claro que, com o decorrer dos anos, o facto desse sombra estar constantemente visível, apenas contribuía para que me temessem e, em situações de batalha e de missão, isso nem sempre era positivo.

Então, eu utilizei, mais uma vez, o meu poder em mim mesma, e fui aos confins da minha mente recuperar o que ainda restava da Faith e, com ela, criei uma máscara para a minha sombra. Uma máscara falsa, mas tão incrivelmente perfeita que ninguém desconfiaria dela, até ao momento em ela caísse. Uma máscara para a sombra de sangue."

- A máscara que me enganou todo este tempo - concluí, virando-me e dando um murro na parede, tentando expelir a minha raiva.

- Sim - confirmou ela, sem sair do mesmo sítio. - A máscara que caiu naquela noite, no penhasco. A máscara que te revelou uma sombra que, para muitos seria o suficiente para se afastarem. A máscara que marcou definitivamente os nossos destinos nesta existência.

- A máscara que me enganou, que me fez acreditar que eu amo alguém que não existe! - rosnei, furioso. - Ou que existiu há sei lá eu quantos anos!

- Dois mil e quinhentos - ouvi a voz dela responder e, subitamente, senti-me a perder toda a cor. Eu não podia ter ouvido bem.

- O quê? - interroguei, virando-me para encará-la.

- Eu nasci no ano de quinhentos e nove antes de Cristo - informou, como se me estivesse a dizer a previsão do tempo para o dia seguinte. - Isso faz com que eu exista há mais de dois mil e quinhentos anos.

- Ok! - exclamei, virando-me novamente para a parede e levando as mãos à cabeça, não acreditando, não aceitando o que estava a ouvir.

Ela não podia ser tão antiga! Podia? Não, não podia! Ela devia estar a brincar comigo, só podia estar! Ou então aquilo era um sonho muito, muito mau e eu estava prestes a acordar. O único problema é que eu realmente não acordei!

- Tu traíste-me! - acusei, irritado, a voz demasiado alta. - Traíste toda e qualquer confiança que eu tinha em ti! Tu-

- Por que achas que e te estou a contar isto tudo, Jacob? Por diversão? - ela interrompeu-me, cruzando os braços e mantendo um ar sério. - A natureza resolveu jogar sujo comigo e eu estou estupidamente apaixonada por um elemento da minha espécie rival, sendo que lhe menti descaradamente e que, se tu fosses outro qualquer e se não existisse essa merda de imprinting, eu já tinha, certamente, arrancado a tua cabeça e ignorado o facto de que o meu corpo grita pelo teu! Ou que tenho de te dar uma explicação, seguida de um bom pedido de desculpas!

Eu não lhe respondi, fiquei em silêncio, olhando para o lado, desejando que qualquer coisa me distraísse, que qualquer coisa me fizesse realmente acreditar que ela me amava como dizia e que, mesmo sendo o ser que ela era, isso nada mudaria entre nós. Isso era o que eu desejava acima de tudo, mesmo com a raiva que corria as minhas veias, mesmo com a dor que enchia o meu corpo, mesmo com todo este sofrimento que ela me infligia. Ela podia ser um ser maldito e milenar, podia ter morto milhares, podia não ser nada daquilo que eu conhecia dela. Mas ainda assim eu amava-a, queria compreendê-la e, acima de tudo, queria tê-la como ela era, não como eu a via.

- E é bom que te acalmes, porque ainda não chegamos à pior parte da história - aconselhou ela, sorrindo maldosa e perversamente enquanto cruzava os braços.

- O que pode ser pior que tu seres o que és? - perguntei, não acreditando no que me dizia.

- Talvez o facto de eu ser casada - ela observou, e eu juro que o meu coração parou nesse momento. Encarei-a a custo, a medo, com os olhos esbugalhados, sem acreditar no que ouvia. - Bem, quer dizer, divorciada desde ontem, segundo o meu advogado.

- O quê? - exasperei num último folêgo de voz. - Com quem?

- Edward - disse, simplesmente. - Edward Cullen.

* * *

# Pequeno Destino - Faith, em inglês, pode significar, entre outras coisas, "sina", ou seja, um tipo de destino ao qual não podemos escapar. Pequeno Destino deriva desse significado de Faith.

* * *

**N.A.:** Lalalalallalala, e o cap continuaraaaa cofcomumancnopróximocof

Reviews, please!

Bjos!

_Just_


	22. Masks of Blood Shadows parte 2

**Capítulo 21:  
**_Masks of Blood Shadows - Parte 2_

Jacob POV

Eu não tinha ouvido aquilo, não tinha, simplesmente. Eu devia ter alucinado, ou ela falara ao mesmo tempo que um trovão rebentara no céu e as suas palavras distorceram-se, mas eu não, não, não, não, não!, podia ter ouvido aquilo. Era demais, era irreal demais, já não bastava ela ser um vampiro, ser um Volturi, ser tudo aquilo que eu fui feito para odiar e desprezar, ela _também_ tinha de ser _casada_ com _ele_? Com _ele_?! Por quê _ele_? Porque não outro qualquer daquela família maldita? Tinha mesmo de ser _ele_?

- Jake - ela chamou, a voz baixa, ainda com a mesma expressão, com o mesmo sorriso maldoso e perverso. - Importaste de guardar o teu ataque para quando eu terminar?

- IMPORTO SIM! - gritei, mais alto do que realmente queria, mas quem disse que o meu corpo obedecia à minha mente naquele momento? - Como é que tu me dizes que és _casada_ com o idiota para quem eu perdi a Bella? Já não basta a humilhação de eu ter perdido para ele, de ela o ter preferido a ele com toda a sua perfeição vampírica, rebaixando-me por eu ser um humano e não um morto, agora também _tu_, o meu imprinting, me trocas por _ele_?

- Vamos por os pontos nos 'is' - ordenou, e, estranhamente, eu senti toda a minha atenção focada nela, como se me estivesse a agarrar o rosto e me obrigasse a fixá-la, limpando a minha mente de tudo o que não fosse as suas palavras. - Primeiro: eu _fui_ - passado! - casada com o Edward! Fui sim, por duas vezes até e eu poderei explicar se tu me deixares. Segundo: o que a idiota da Isabella faz na sua ideia louca e desmetida de ser eterna é com ela e com quem a quiser aturar. Aquela rapariga não tem o cérebro puro, ela tem um tumor gigante naquela cabeça que a fazes ter todos estes problemas mentais graves. E terceiro: Eu não te troquei por ele, Jacob! Eu troquei-o por ti!

Eu gostava de saber explicar o que senti naquele momento. Gostava de poder dizer os verdadeiros motivos de toda a minha raiva ter simplesmente desaparecido, de todo o meu corpo ter, de certa forma, relaxado e de eu me sentir estranhamente bem e satisfeito por ela me olhar daquela maneira que ela me olhava, com as íris verdes fixas nas minhas, os dentes brancos cerrados, mas à mostra devido a um sorriso de lábios extremamente ténue.

Eu gostava de poder explicar porque respirei fundo, acalmando-me, e me sentei no chão, encostado à mesma parede onde estava, com os olhos nos dela, esperando que ela continuasse a sua explicação, esperando pacientemente que ela me explicasse o que tinha afirmado, momentos antes. De certa forma, eu senti-me confiante perante as suas palavras e, mesmo sabendo que iria descobrir coisas que não queria ouvir, eu esperava.

Ela suspirou, percebendo que me acalmara. Desencostou-se da secretária, desapertando os botões da bata branca, retirando-a para a colocar pendurada ao lado do seu casaco de cabedal. Não consegui desviar os olhos das pernas desnudas dela, apenas cobertas até cerca de um palmo acima do joelho por uma saia de cabedal negro. Esforcei-me por não a imaginar na sua Yamaha assim vestida, mas a minha mente traiu-me e eu fui obrigado a desviar o olhar, sentindo-me levemente corado.

Ouvi-a gargalhar quase em surdina, de certo que ela me estava a ouvir os pensamentos e senti-me ainda mais envergonhado com isso. Aquilo era uma conversa séria, eu não devia estar, de maneira nenhuma, a fantasiar com o corpo dela, por muito provocante que estivesse.

Enyo virou-se, voltando para a frente da sua secretária, mas não se encostando como anteriormente. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto que me fez arrepiar novamente. Ela sorria com uma pontada de malícia, segurando uma das duas cadeiras de forros azuis onde os seus pacientes se deveriam sentar nas consultas, arrastou-a de modo a ficar a cerca de um metro, um metro e meio de mim. Virou as costas da cadeira para a parede ao meu lado direito, sentando-se em seguida, cruzando as pernas sob os meus olhos atentos, apoiando o braço e a cabeça no encosto azul.

- Por longas décadas que eu servi os Volturi - contou, iniciando novamente a sua história.

"Fazia o que eles me pediam, o que me orderavam. Eu podia ser um deles, um membro da família Volturi e não apenas da sua guarda, mas eu tinha nascido para lutar e era isso que eu fazia. Eu era louca por uma batalha, louca por matar e por destruir, louca por fazer os outros verem que eram seres inferiores, que não se podiam comparar, sequer, a nós, Volturi. Marcus estava orgulhoso. Eu era como uma filha para ele e Nereza e sempre que eu vencia alguém, sempre que eu matava alguém, Marcus era o pai mais orgulhoso que eu poderia pedir. Ele sempre ia comigo para os campos de batalha, ele sempre me via a combater e a destruir. Ele orgulhava-se de mim pelo que eu era e eu gostava disso. Até ao dia em que Nereza foi destruída.

Ela tinha ficado no palácio com Hesther e Lutercia, como sempre ficavam quando havia uma batalha. Mas ela não se sentia bem. Ela tinha a sensação que algo iria acontecer e decidiu ir até onde nós nos encontrávamos. Ela viu a batalha com os próprios olhos, viu-me brincar com as minhas vítimas antes de as matar e viu que, comigo em plena batalha, alguém tinha passado pela segurança, avançando furtivamente para matar Marcus. Foi tudo muito rápido, num momento Marcus estava bem, no momento seguinte, Nereza era esquatejada e posta em fogo sem que ninguém conseguisse fazer nada. Marcus nunca mais foi o mesmo e, anos depois, eu deixei Itália, em missões de longo prazo.

Os Volturi haviam-se tornado numa identidade autoritária. Começaram a ser considerados como se fossem realeza e isso dava-nos o poder de controlar os vampiros em todo o mundo. Nós tínhamos regras explícitas, quem não as cumprisse, seria destruído. Assim comecei a policiar o mundo, em vez de ficar sempre em Volterra. Eu amava Marcus como um pai, mas recusava-me a ver o que a morte de Nereza lhe fazia aos poucos. Por isso decidi viajar.

Fazia-o sozinha ou apenas com um soldado comigo. Percorríamos o mundo, avisando sempre que algo se tornava fora de controlo ou que alguém cometesse um crime. Se fosse necessário, um batalhão era enviado para acabar com o problema, mas era raro alguém desafiar realmente as regras ou ousar enfrentar-nos. O último grande problema foi no México, onde as lutas pelas terras de caça estava a gerar a criação de exércitos de new-borns. Acabámos por ter de intervir como exército, mais uma vez."

Ela fez uma pausa, ainda com a cabeça apoiada no braço e sorriu suavemente.

- Depois disso, eu decidi que iria viver entre os humanos, esquecendo por algum tempo as batalhas tentando encontrar aquele que, durante toda a minha transformação, não parava de surgir na minha mente - confessou, fechando os olhos por breves instantes.

"Quando um humano é transformado em vampiro, várias coisas podem acontecer. Pode ser uma transformação normal, em que nada de mais acontece, ou pode ser uma transformação intensa, em que o vampiro tem várias visões da sua vida futura, ter uma alteração de personalidade, esquecer o passado, ente outras coisas. No meu caso, eu apenas vi uma coisa. Eu vi um homem que eu sabia que iria mudar a minha existência e, por mais de dois mil anos, eu ignorei essa visão.

Até ao momento em que eu me descobri insatisfeita com a minha existência e decidi que era altura de mudar. Mudar apenas para experimentar, para ver como era não ser um guerreiro. A minha ideia era passar cerca de cem anos nesse tipo de vida e depois decidir se o continuava ou se regressava ao exército. Então, motivada pela procura daquele que me tinha aparecido no meu derradeiro sonho, eu decidi que me tornaria 'vegetariana' e que viveria entre os humanos.

Comecei pela Europa, nos finais do século dezanove. Em 1905, parti para a América do Norte e em Setembro de 1914, eu cheguei a Chicago. Três dias depois, eu encontrei o desconhecido da minha transformação e, apesar de o sangue dele implorar por mim, eu resisti e decidi conhecê-lo. Simplesmente porque eu não queria acreditar que ele havia surgido na minha mente, dois mil e quatrocentos anos antes, apenas porque o sangue dele era a minha iguaria.

Foi assim que eu conheci Edward, quando ele tinha treze anos."

Um rosnado baixinho surgiu no meu peito e ela voltou a encarar-me com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Chegávamos finalmente à parte mais complicada da questão.

- Conhecemo-nos num baile, não trocámos nenhuma palavra a noite toda, mas, no dia seguinte, ele estava em minha casa, querendo falar comigo - disse, sem nunca deixar de olhar para mim, mesmo sabendo que eu estava prestes a explodir por dentro.

"A partir daí, nós tornámo-nos inseparáveis. Uma amizade intensa nasceu e, por detrás dela, algo mais começava a aparecer. Por muito que eu quisesse negar, eu estava a começar a apaixonar-me por aquele rapaz. E, no dia dos seus quinze anos, ele resolveu expor em voz alta aquilo que o atormentava há algum tempo.

- O que és tu, Enyo? - perguntou-me, segurando a minha mão e olhando-me nos olhos.

Eu sabia que não havia necessidade de lhe mentir, ele já sabia a verdade, apenas precisava que eu lhe confirmasse. Ele soube o que eu era com quinze anos. Aos dezasseis jurou amar-me até à morte. E aos dezassete, a morte chegou. A gripe espanhola tornou-se uma epidemia rapidamente. O pai de Edward morreu na primeira vaga, e ele e a mãe ficaram gravemente doentes na segunda. Eu tinha estudado medicina em Itália - aliás, eu estudei a maioria dos cursos disponíveis, quando vivia em Volterra - e mesmo assim não conseguia ajudar os médicos do hospital a curarem-no.

Foi no seu leito de morte que Elizabeth, mãe de Edward, implorou a Carlisle, médico no hospital de Chicago, que lhe salvasse o filho. Ela sabia de alguma forma que ele era capaz e Carlisle comunicou-me isso. Mas eu não podia roubar a alma de Edward, não podia. Até que ele, simplesmente, disse que me amava, que me pertencia não importava o resto e pediu-me para me casar com ele, e transformá-lo em seguida. Carlisle chamou um padre, casámos no hospital, no meio de mortos e doentes e, pouco depois, ele foi levado para a morgue onde, entre lágrimas, eu o mordi."

- O quê? - deixei escapar, arregalando os olhos e cerrando os punhos sobre os joelhos. - Foste tu que o tornaste imortal? Ele disse à Bella que tinha sido o Carlisle!

- Posso continuar? - perguntou ela, com um ar que me disse que ela responderia a todas as minhas questões em seguida.

- Desculpa - pedi, baixando os olhos.

- Eu disse-te que as transformações nem sempre são perfeitas, que acontecem coisas. Edward esqueceu-se de mim - confessou.

"Eu acredito que tenha sido o meu vírus, defeituoso devido ao meu poder, que se alojou na mente dele e apagou todas as memórias da minha pessoa. Ele lembrava-se de tudo, menos das coisas que vivera comigo. Na mente dele, as memórias dos últimos quatro anos tinham, simplesmente, desaparecido e eu, por muito poderosa que fosse, não poderia recuperar algo que já não existia. Então, para não o assustar e para não sobrecarregá-lo, eu fiz-los, a ele e a Carlisle, acreditar que havia sido o Cullen que o transformara e que eu aparecera a meio, para ajudar.

Vivi com eles nos anos seguintes, mas Edward revoltou-se e fugiu para a Europa. Não tardei a ir atrás dele, encontrei-o, vivemos durante alguns anos a saltar de cidade em cidade e, por fim, chegámos a Paris, onde voltamos a casar. E vivemos lá, felizes por oito anos, quando, por culpa de um grupo de vampiros rebeldes, nós somos expostos a humanos e os Volturi tiveram de intervir. Eu sabia melhor do que ninguém o que ia acontecer, por isso, obriguei Edward a regressar para Carlisle, prometendo-lhe que voltava para ele. Claro que eu nunca pensei voltar, eu sabia o que iria acontecer com os Volturi e não pensei escapar viva disto. Por isso, fiz com que Edward esquecesse quase tudo o que tinha vivido comigo, apenas podendo recordar-se se algum dia me voltasse a ver.

Parti para Volterra, aceitando o meu erro e pagando o seu preço: oitenta anos ao serviço expresso dos Volturi, sem nunca abandonar Volterra sem que fosse em serviço. Oitenta anos passaram, Edward apaixonou-se por Bella e eu vi os dois quando eles foram a Volterra, percebendo o nível do amor deles, mas com um desejo perverso de o pôr à prova. Resisti a esse impulso, mas Aro percebeu o meu desejo inconsciente e, meses depois enviou-me para aqui, para eu me certificar que Bella era transformada ou extreminada. Claro que eu nunca lhe disse que sabia que ele queria que eu perdesse a cabeça, matasse os Cullen todos e arranjasse maneira de Edward, Alice e Jasper, integrarem no nosso exército.

Mas, claro, eu não contava com certas coisas. O facto de existir um bando de lobos era uma delas e quando te encontrei na floresta, fiquei realmente admirada."

- Quando me encontraste? - perguntei, sabendo que ela se referia ao dia em que eu desmaiara perto da estrada de Port Angeles.

- Tu acreditas realmente que desmaiaste de cansaço em Port Angeles? - indagou, perante os meus pensamentos. - Acreditas mesmo que, como lobo, a tua capacidade física aguentasse tão pouco?

Eu realmente já tinha pensado nisso, mas não quis poderar sobre a questão. Eram demasiadas perguntas sem resposta para que eu perdesse tempo com isso. Mas ela tinha razão, eu teria chegado a Port Angeles em minutos, era impossível ter desmaiado de exaustão. Então...

- O que me fizeste? - interroguei, admirado, e vendo-a gargallhar em seguida.

- Eu cansei-te - ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais básica do mundo. - Acedi à tua mente quando te vi a correr na floresta, vi tudo o que se passava e percebi que tu eras a forma mais fácil de eu me aproximar da alcateia sem parecer forçado nem usar o meu poder. Claro que, para isso, tu não podias desaparecer. Então, usei o meu poder, destruindo toda a tua energia mental e enviando informações para os teus músculos a dizer que estavas totalmente exausto. Daí a desmaiares foi apenas uns segundos.

Ela sorria satisfeita, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. Eu encarava-a, boquiaberto, percebendo todo o esquema que ela usara contra mim e, em vez de me sentir usado ou traído, eu apenas achava a ideia dela, simplesmente, fenomenal. Até que ela voltou a falar.

- Desculpa - pediu, assim, do nada, encarando-me seriamente, com os olhos brilhantes. - Por te ter usado, por ter abusado da tua amizade, por te ter feito acreditar em mim, por a natureza te ter destinado a um ser como eu.

- Por que me escolheste? - eu tinha aquela pergunta presa na garganta e tinha de a fazer.

Eu tinha de saber o motivo, eu precisava de saber o porquê. Se ela era assim tão mentalmente poderosa, ela podia, simplesmente, destruir o efeito do imprinting nela e viver feliz ao lado do _marido_. Por que não tinha feito isso? Por que me escolhera a mim quando podia ter a vida que idealizara décadas antes?

- Quem sou eu para contrariar a natureza, Jake? - questionou, levantando-se e dando um passo na minha direcção olhando-me de cima. - Eu amei o Edward, mais do que pensei ser capaz de amar, mais do que imaginei ser permitido amar, mais que qualquer coisa neste mundo. Mas o que eu sinto por ti...

Ela hesitou, continuando a olhar-me, enquanto juntava as mãos e deixava os dois indicadores pousados sobre os lábios. Levantei-me, lentamente, o meu movimento acompanhado dos olhos dela, sem nunca deixar que as íris verdes se afastassem das minhas.

- O que eu sinto por ti, Jake - continuou ela. - Não tem sequer comparação ao que eu sentia pelo Edward. É infinitamente superior.

E, mais uma vez, tudo o que eu tinha na mente havia desaparecido. Era ela e apenas ela que me enchia os pensamentos, apenas ela que importava, como se o mundo fosse completamente secundário e sem importância. Ela era o que eu precisava, ela era a minha vida, era ela que a natureza escolhera e eu não era nenhum deus para dizer o contrário. E, se ela me queria da forma que eu, naquele momento, podia sentir que ela me queria, não seria eu que a ia afastar. Afinal de contas, eu amava aquela vampira _Blood Shadow_, General do exército Volturi e ex-mulher do anormal do Cullen. Sim, eu amava-a.

E foi por esse amor que eu esqueci que estava furioso com ela, que eu esqueci as nossas diferenças, que eu esqueci todos os seus pecados e a beijei. Beijei-a loucamente, como se não houvesse amanhã, como se as nossas vidas dependessem disso, como se ela fosse o ar que eu respirava e eu me encontrasse em apeneia por eternos minutos. Beijei-a com intensidade e desejo, descendo as minhas mãos do rosto dela para o seu pescoço, ombros, braços, cintura, apertando-a contra mim, sentindo aquele corpo que eu tão inexplicavelmente precisava.

Ela beijava-me de volta. Não da forma que a Faith costumava fazer, mas de uma forma absolutamente nova, louca, herege, selvagem, perfeita. As mãos dela passeavam pelo meu pescoço e costas, fazendo-me sentir as suas unhas a roçar a minha pele, numa onda de doloroso prazer maldito. Mas eu gostava e não me importava, nada importava naquele momento. Se eu, algum dia, tivesse de ir para o Inferno por amar aquele demónio em corpo de deusa, eu ia, satisfeito e feliz por, ao menos uma vez, ter podido amá-la.

Ouvi um ronronar baixo escapar pela garganta dela quando nos afastámos míseros centímetros. Olhei-a nos olhos, vendo-os escurecer enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior num gesto totalmente provocante. As minhas mãos encontravam-se com a pele perfeita da sua barriga, levantando levemente a camisa branca e sem mangas que ela usava, sentindo os seus músculos contraírem-se levemente sob a pele fria. A minha respiração contra a dela, sentindo os seus lábios quase nos meus, em mais uma provocação subentendida.

E, subitamente, a voz dela surgiu na minha mente, irrompendo pelos meus pensamentos, silenciando tudo na sua passagem, como um grito que, na realidade, não passava de um simples sussurro. Eu sorri, como há muito não sorria, um verdadeiro sorriso de felicidade.

Ela puxou-me de encontro à sua secretária, rasgando a minha t-shirt, arranhando o meu peito, beijando as marcas vermelhas que havia ali deixado. Subindo as pernas desnudas pelo meu corpo, prendendo-as em volta dos meus quadris, pressionando-se contra mim, voltando a beijar-me com desejo. Abri os botões da camisa dela, um a um, numa tortura lenta que me obrigava a sentir. Livrei-me daquele pedaço de tecido, acariciando-lhe os seios delineados e apenas cobertos pela lingerie de renda púrpura, ouvindo o ronronar baixo dela aumentar de intensidade. As unhas delas sobre as minhas costas arrancavam-me arrepios de puro prazer, roubando-me suaves gemidos.

Ela puxou-me contra si, fazendo-nos deitar sobre a secretária e rolando, invertendo as nossas posições sem que eu pudesse, sequer, manifestar-me sobre isso. Sorria perversamente enquanto se sentava satisfeita sobre a minha bacia, mordendo novamente o lábio inferior, dando-me a certeza que era ela quem mandava ali e, estranhamente, deixando-me satisfeito por isso.

Inclinou-se para me beijar, passando, em seguida, uma unha afiada sobre os meus lábios, continuando pelo meu pescoço, peito, abdominais, fazendo-me arrepiar quando passou, leve, pelo meu ventre, desapetando cada botão das minhas jeans, sem nunca tirar os olhos _negros_ dos meus. Rosnou baixinho, quase um murmúrio, voltando a inclinar-se sobre mim, permitindo que as minhas mãos subissem pelas pernas dela que tão loucamente me afectavam, chegando com os dedos às laterais da lingerie dela, puxando-a para baixo devagar, sabendo que teria problemas se eu, simplesmente, arrancasse aquela peça.

Sorriu enquanto me beijava, deixando que a peça de lingerie fosse retirada e jogada no chão, ao lado as outras peças de roupa que já havíamos despido. Percorreu uma trilha de beijos rápidos pelo meu maxilar e pescoço, beijando novamente a minha maçã-de-adão, enquanto eu engolia em seco. Baixei as alças do seu soutian, lentamente, evitando que, desta vez, fosse eu quem soltasse um rugido baixo. Ela deixou que as alças escapassem dos seus braços, sem nunca separar os lábios dos meus. Segurou uma das minhas mãos, levando-a ao meio seus seios, indicando-me que era ali que eu encontraria o fecho da sua última peça de lingerie. Sorri e livrei-me dela.

Mas eu não consegui evitar o gemido quando ela baixou a mão sobre o meu peito, passando pelo meu ventre, escorregando por debaixo do tecido negro, fazendo-me sentir um enorme prazer gelado. A minha respiração falhava a cada movimento dela. Os seus olhos colados nos meus, um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto de porcelana, os lábios roçando nos meus, deixando-me louco, louco por tê-la.

Ela rolou para o lado, novamente invertendo posições, soltando os cabelos negros, espalhando-os sobre a mesa, deitando o corpo para trás, sem deixar que o meu se afastasse muito. As pernas ainda firmemente seguras em volta da minha cintura. Inclinei-me sobre ela, beijando-a mais uma vez, enquanto sentia o deleito de, finalmente, tê-la em pleno. Tinha uma mão sobre a borda da mesa, segurando fortemente, enquanto investia sobre ela, roubando prazer do prazer dela, gemendo perante os seus suspiros rosnados, arfando desejosamente sempre que as unhas dela se cravavam na minha pele, ou as suas pernas se apertavam mais contra mim.

O prazer que sentia era a coisa mais intensa que eu alguma vez havia sentido. O corpo dela em perfeito sincronismo com o meu, a sua respiração entre-cortada, os gemidos e sussurros que me deixavam louco, tudo nela era perfeito. E insano. Insanamente perfeito.

Todo o meu corpo estremeceu quando uma onda de calor tomou conta de mim. Um gemido rouco escapou pelos meus lábios e todos os músculos se contraíram no mesmo instante. Era o sentimento mais ardente que um ser poderia ter. E, logo em seguida, a visão mais perfeita de toda a minha existência.

Ela arregalou os olhos, inspirando repentinamente e prendendo o ar, arqueando as costas ao levantá-las de encontro ao meu corpo, a cabeça pendendo para trás, o pescoço exposto, um gemido de prazer cortando o ar à nossa volta, as unhas a arranharem sobre a madeira da secretária, antes de voarem para o meu corpo, cravando-se no meu pescoço e costas, fazendo-me gemer de dor e prazer. Senti, então, os dentes dela sobre o meu pescoço, roçando levemente a minha pele quente, arrepiando-me com a sua respiração gelada e ouvindo-a murmurar baixinho ao meu ouvido.

Um último trovão soou lá fora, marcando o desfecho do nosso prazer carnal. E, com ele, se foram as minhas forças.

* * *

**N.A.:** E a MOBS está a chegar ao fiiiiimm - (ok, ainda faltam 3 caps + epílogo + extra)  
Quem gostou, minha gente?  
Quem vai deixar review e fazer-me feliz?  
Quem vai querer ver o casamento lindinho?

Reviews, please!

_Just_


	23. New York

**Capítulo 22:  
**_New York_

Não dormira nada a noite inteira. Simplesmente não conseguia. O medo de Enyo e o nervosismo do seu casamento eram as causas da sua insónia. Não se quis olhar ao espelho, sabia que estaria com profundas olheiras e que Alice não iria gostar nada disso. Mas quem importava se ela tinha olheiras quando o seu casamento ainda estava em risco. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto via o dia nascer da janela do seu quarto, evitando a todo o custo pensamentos como "será que o voltarei a ver?"

Segurou as lágrimas, ainda tinha esperança, apesar de ser vaga. Poderia ela ter o seu final feliz como sempre desejara? Ou o seu conto de fadas não era perfeito e não haveria nenhum "felizes para sempre"? Ouvia Charlie a andar de um lado para o outro no andar de baixo. Ele era capaz de estar mais nervoso que ela. A campainha tocou, mas Bella não quis saber, enrolou-se novamente no cobertor da sua cama e afundou a cabeça nos braços. Ouviu passos a subirem as escadas, mas não se importou, devia ser Alice que chegara mais cedo. Bateram na porta do seu quarto e ela apenas murmurou um leve "entre".

- Oh Bella - exclamou Renée, entrando no quarto da filha e correndo a abraçá-la.

- Mãe! - exclamou a morena, abraçando a mãe de volta, enfiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Renée e deixando que todas as lágrimas que ela estivera a segurar escaparem livremente.

- Bella, querida, o que se passa? - perguntou a mulher, acariciando os cabelos da filha.

Mas ela não respondeu, limitou-se a chorar, chorava tudo o que precisava, como um desabafo surdo no ombro da mãe. Chorou por longos minutos, ignorando tudo à sua volta, deixando Renée cada vez mais preocupada e inserta. Até que Charlie apareceu à porta do quarto da morena.

- Bella - chamou ele, em voz baixa. - O Jacob está lá em baixo, ele queria falar contigo, mas se calhar eu-

- O Jacob? - interrogou ela, olhando fixamente para o pai, soltando-se dos braços da mãe e começando a correr escada abaixo.

Ela parou quando chegou ao hall de entrada e viu o amigo. Jake estava encostado à parede, com as mãos nos bolsos, os cabelos soltos, dando-lhe pelos ombros, os olhos escuros encontravam o chão serenamente. Ele virou o rosto quando percebeu a amiga parada perto de si. Sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso puro e verdadeiro que apenas fez Bella arrepiar-se como se um cubo de gelo tivesse escorrido pelas suas costas.

- Jacob - chamou ela, apertando as mãos fortemente.

- Eu vim apenas avisar para contarem com mais um no casamento - disse ele, virando-se de frente e mantendo o sorriso. - Afinal, eu não podia perder o teu casamento, Bella!

- Jacob, eu... - começou ela, mas sem saber o que dizer.

Sabia o que lhe queria perguntar, mas não tinha coragem de o fazer e, mesmo que tivesse, a sua voz não parecia querer sair da sua garganta para proferir tais palavras.

- Bem, era só isso que te queria dizer - comentou ele, virando-se para abrir a porta, e Bella percebeu a marca de vários arranhões no braço do rapaz.

- O teu braço - disse ela, dando um passo em frente e tocando-lhe na pele quente. - O que te aconteceu?

O Black olhou para o seu braço e deste olhou para a amiga. Abriu um enorme sorriso e deixou escapar uma gargalhada feliz.

- Sabes, Bella - começou, abrindo a porta, sem nunca perder o sorriso. - Os vampiros gostam das coisas... intensas!

- Das coisas - repetiu ela, olhando para onde Jake sorria e perdendo todo o ar que tinha no peito.

Mesmo à sua frente, encostada à yamaha vermelha que conduzia, Enyo sorria abertamente, ajeitando os óculos escuros e acenando negativamente com a cabeça, como se desaprovasse o que Jacob acabara de dizer. O moreno deixou a casa de Bella, caminhando em direcção a Valdis, lentamente.

- Jake - chamou Bella, quando este colocou a mão sobre a cintura da médica. - Obrigada!

- Não me agradeças a mim, Bella! - afirmou ele, enquanto a vampira subia para a moto, com um sorriso no rosto. - Agradece à natureza!

**.X.**

A yamaha vermelha parou em frente à casa de Enyo e, tanto ela como Jacob, desceram da moto. Eles encontravam-se ali para que Enyo deixasse a moto e, depois, fossem de carro até uma das cidades mais perto para, segundo ela, comprarem roupa para o casamento. Jake não estava muito interessado nisso, mas havia ainda imensas perguntas que lhe queria fazer e ela mesma afirmou que ele não ia, de maneira nenhuma, mal vestido ao casamento de Bella.

Enquanto caminhavam em direcção à porta de entrada da casa da morena, Enyo parou e segurou o braço de Jacob. Ele olhou-a, confuso perante aquele gesto.

- Há uma coisa que eu tenho de te contar - disse ela, tentando segurar um sorriso trocista.

- Mais? - indagou ele, levantando as sobrancelhas e encarando-a. - O que foi agora? Vais-me dizer que tens um filho?

- Não - riu-se ela, segurando a mão do moreno. - Mas vou-te dizer que o veneno vampiro tem capacidades fantásticas e peço-te que não te assustes quando entrares em casa.

- Por quê? - perguntou o Black, continuando a olhá-la enquanto ela abria a porta.

- Já vais ver! - exclamou, fazendo-lhe um gesto para que entrasse na casa.

Jake entrou e a primeira coisa que ouviu foi uma música cantada por uma voz fina e desafinada. Fez uma careta e olhou para Enyo, que fazia um esforço para não se desmanchar a rir. Viu a mulher fechar a porta atrás de si e a música continuava.

- Deixaste a televisão ligada num daqueles concursos de supostos talentos? - indagou ele, enquanto via-a caminhar em direcção à sala.

- Não - respondeu. - É apenas o karaoke.

- Karaoke? - admirou-se o Black entrando na sala e ficando pasmo com o que via.

À sua frente, estava a televisão plasma, com a letra do karaoke a passar. Em frente à televisão, podia ver-se o microfone colocado no seu apoio, atrás do microfone estava uma cadeira e em cima dessa cadeira estava...

- _One way or another I'm gonna find ya _- cantava Eddie, divertido, sem se aperceber da presença dos restantes. - _I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!_

- A tua raposa canta! - exclamou Jake, olhando abismado para Valdis. - Como é que a tua raposa canta?

Enyo gargalhou alto, o que chamou a atenção de Eddie que, imediatamente arregalou os olhos, saltou da cadeira, sentando-se hirto no chão, com o olhar fixo na dona.

- Aahhh... au au? - fez ele, visivelmente em pânico.

- Eu acho que 'au au' não vai resolver, Eddie - comentou Enyo, gargalhando em seguida novamente. – Por que não te apresentas ao Jake?

- Tu és uma desgraçada, Valdis! - rosnou a raposa, eriçando os pêlos, e saltando para cima da mesa, de modo a ficar mais alto e ao nível dos olhos da sua dona. – Por que trouxeste o cão aqui? Por que deixaste que eu me expusesse? Acaso queres matar-me de susto?

- Eu gostaria se isso fosse possível - afirmou ela, segurando o braço de Jacob, que olhava a raposa totalmente petrificado. - Jake, o Eddie é meio vampiro. Ele foi uma experiência de um vampiro idiota que eu exterminei em Espanha, há cerca de cinquenta anos. O veneno deu-lhe inteligência humana e, com isso, o dom da fala. Desde de então que ele não se cala!

- Não é verdade! - protestou a raposa, levando a pata ao peito e fazendo um ar de presunçoso. - Eu apenas exponho os dotes da minha avançada inteligência. Não é minha culpa se não te agrada!

- Tu tens uma raposa que fala - concluiu Jake, olhando para Enyo. - Alguma coisa em ti que seja normal?

- O mau humor e a loucura que as mulheres têm por moda e sapatos - respondeu Eddie, olhando de lado para Enyo. - Enfim, bem, cão-

- Jacob! - rosnou Valdis.

- Jacob! Eu sou o Sir Edward Jaques Valdis - apresentou-se ele.

- Sir? - indagou o moreno.

- Ele tem a mania das grandezas! - declarou Enyo, gargalhando e puxando Jake em direcção à porta. - Agora que já se conhecem, vamos às compras, Jake!

- Então e eu? - rosnou Eddie, saltando da mesa e correndo atrás da dona.

- Fica para a próxima! - gritou a vampira, fechado a porta e dirigindo-se para o seu carro.

- É bom que me tragas salmão, Enyo! - berrou a raposa, antes dos dois entrarem no Beetle verde. - Senão eu juro que te arrependes disto!

- Tu passas por isto todos os dias? - perguntou o moreno, sentando-se no carro.

- Desde há cinquenta anos - riu-se ela, fechando a porta e pondo o motor a trabalhar.

- E para onde vamos? - questionou. - Port Angeles?

- Achas mesmo que eu vou comprar alguma coisa do meu gosto nessa imitação de cidade? - interrogou ela, acelerando. - Vamos a New York!

- New York é do outro lado do país! - observou o Black, encarando a mulher como se ela estivesse doida. - Mesmo que o teu carro dê duzentos e cinquenta por hora, só daqui a-

- Quem falou em carro? - perguntou ela, olhando-lhe de lado. - Jake, meu querido, eu tenho uma _pequena_ fortuna, sabes? Nós vamos de jacto para NY.

**.X.**

Estava mais calma. E essa calma agora trazia-lhe o sono que o medo lhe roubara nos últimos dias. Sentia-se cansada e as suas pálpebras pesavam-lhe imenso. Suspirou enquanto almoçava com os pais e com Phil. O casamento era só às oito da noite e ela apenas precisava de ir para casa dos Cullen às quarto. Poderia desculpar-se e ir dormir até essa hora.

Mas ela tinha certeza que Alice a iria buscar assim que o almoço terminasse e começaria a trabalhar nela desde cedo. A Cullen havia dito que a queria perfeita. Se bem que Bella duvidava que alguém normal pudesse se encontrar perfeito quando tinha oito vampiros imortais e divinos à sua volta. Voltou a suspirar.

- Então, querida, - disse Renée, passando a mão sobre o rosto da filha. - Muito ansiosa?

- Um pouco - respondeu Bella, encolhendo os ombros. - Estava a pensar no que Alice me vai fazer.

- De certo que te vai pôr perfeita - sorriu a mulher. - Serás a mais bonita de toda a festa.

- Disso não tenho dúvidas - ironizou ela, revirando os olhos. - Especialmente quando a Rosalie e a Enyo vão estar presentes.

- Enyo? - indagou Charlie, olhando para a filha. - Quem é essa Enyo?

- A dra. Valdis, pai - contou ela. - O primeiro nome dela é Enyo, apenas os amigos mais chegados a chamam assim.

- Não sabia que te tinhas tornado amiga dela - observou Charlie. - Ela parece uma moça encantadora, o Billy contou-me que ela e o Jacob têm andado muito juntos, sabes de alguma coisa?

- Ao que parece, eles namoram - disse ela, voltando a revirar os olhos. - Podemos mudar de assunto?

- A que horas é que a Alice te vem buscar? - apressou-se Renée a perguntar.

- Deve ser depois de almoço - respondeu ela.

Terminaram de almoçar e, tal como Bella previra, Alice apareceu cerca de cinco minutos depois. Falou alegremente com todos, disse-lhes para estarem às sete e quarenta e cinco na igreja de Forks, sem atrasos, pegou em Bella e saíram de casa. Entraram no porsche amarelo da Cullen e Bella voltou a suspirar.

- Eu estou a morrer de sono - confessou ela.

- Eu deixo-te dormir um bocado - sorriu Alice, acelerando para sua casa. - Só terás de acordar às cinco e trinta e sete para ficares pronta e perfeita a horas.

- Ainda bem - comentou, encostando-se para trás no banco.

**.X.**

Jacob sentia-se um bocado desconfortável por ter de andar de avião apenas para ir fazer compras. Na verdade, apenas o facto de ter de ir às compras já o deixava desconfortável, quando mais estar num avião por causa disso e, principalmente, quando esse avião era um jacto particular onde toda a gente tratava Enyo por Miss Volturi e lhes faziam pequenas vénias enquanto passavam.

Estava sentado numa das confortáveis poltronas do avião quando a médica regressou da cabine de piloto e se sentou à sua frente. Cruzando as pernas sob a saia de cabedal e pegando numa revista de moda qualquer, mas sem a olhar. As suas íris verdes estavam fixas no rosto de Jacob.

- Que se passa? - perguntou ela, desviando os olhos para as páginas da revista.

- Isto é incómodo - confessou ele, sem olhá-la.

- Não estás habituado - disse, simplesmente.

- Não sou uma pessoa a quem agrade este tipo de luxo, Enyo - afirmou Jake, afundando-se na poltrona e vendo-a atirar a revista para o lado.

- Não? - questionou ela, avançando para ele, colocando-se entre as pernas afastadas do moreno, roçando os lábios nos dele. - É uma pena - sussurrou, passando uma mão sobre o peito do rapaz, deslizando pelos abdominais definidos e levantando-lhe a t-shirt, sentindo a pele quente dele na sua. - Eu era capaz de jurar que tu te habituarias com o tempo - continuou, colando o corpo ao dele, deixando-o puxá-la para o seu colo, sorrindo maldosamente ao sentir as mãos dele nas suas pernas.

- É possível - murmurou, roubando-lhe um beijo enquanto sentia as unhas dela sobre os seus abdominais.

- Miss Volturi - chamou um dos empregados de bordo, à entrada do cómodo onde eles se encontravam, mantendo-se de lado para eles e sem nunca os olhar.

- Sim, Roger? - indagou ela, inclinando o corpo e a cabeça para trás, de forma a encarar o homem.

- Chegaremos a New York em dois minutos - informou ele.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Enyo, endireitando-se, dando um leve beijo no moreno e saindo de cima dele. - Deixamos isto para depois do casamento.

Andar pelas ruas de NY com Enyo era das maiores loucuras que Jacob alguma vez tinha feito. Ela simplesmente não parava. Saltava de loja em loja, vendo tudo e comentando, comprando o que lhe apetecia e atirando as compras para dentro do carro alugado com um enorme porta bagagens. Ela, simplesmente estava a tirar-lhe o fôlego e não era, nem de perto, da forma que Jake gostaria que ela lhe tirasse o fôlego.

.

Mas se ele achava que as lojas da 5th Avenue eram complicadas, quando ela estacionou em frente à loja da Chanel, Jake percebeu que o seu pior pesado iria começar. Chanel, Dior, Marc Jacobs, Prada, Valentino, Emporio Armani e Dolce&Gabbana eram algumas das lojas que a morena havia entrado, experimentado vários vestidos e, para surpresa dele, levado todos. Claro que a sua sorte apenas tinha começado quando ela pegou um tuxedo impecável e lho entregou para as mãos.

- Experimenta - disse. - Eu sei que não gostas, mas nós vamos ao casamento do meu ex-marido e vamos arrasar.

Jacob apenas riu. Riu com vontade percebendo que ela ia ao casamento não por cortesia, mas para conseguir aborrecer Bella ainda mais. Por momentos pensou que talvez fosse má ideia, afinal, Bella merecia que o seu dia fosse perfeito. Mas quem poderia negar aquilo a Enyo quando ela tinha o maior sorriso ladino no rosto e transbordava de alegria maldosa enquanto comprava as mais variadas roupas?

- E não te preocupes com o tuxedo, levamos todos - afirmou, enquanto Jacob experimentava o sétimo fato. - Deixamo-los no meu apartamento daqui e vimos buscá-los para depois.

- Duas coisas - disse o Black, saindo de dentro do provador. - Uma: desde quando tens um apartamento aqui? E duas: para que raios quero eu tantos tuxedos?

- Bem, tu estás um pecado! - exclamou ela, apreciando cada detalhe do rapaz com um tuxedo Armani vestido. - Eu tenho um apartamento desde há quinze minutos quando liguei ao meu advogado a dizer-lhe que queria aquela penthhouse que vimos na 5th. E vais querer, meu amor, porque eu sou uma mulher muito requisitada para festas e galas e tu vais começar a acompanhar-me a elas.

- Eu ainda sou um nativo, sabes? - indagou ele, tirando o casaco e abrindo a camisa.

- E eu sou a mulher que tem esse nativo perfeito e que fica um deus com um tuxedo vestido ao lado e que é uma compradora compulsiva - comentou Enyo, sorrindo abertamente e empurrando o moreno novamente para dentro do provador. - Despacha-te que ainda temos de ir a Lacroix!

Encostou-se na poltrona do jacto, completamente exausto de andar às compras de um lado para o outro. Respirou fundo ao ver Enyo entrar no compartimento, apenas com três sacos na mão. Ela sentou-se à sua frente, rindo do estado de cansaço do rapaz.

- Tu és um demónio, Enyo! - exclamou o moreno, encarando-a.

- Um demónio que tu gostas - riu ela, voltando a cruzar as pernas. - É difícil alguém me aguentar num dia de compras.

- Alguém te consegue aguentar? - indagou ele.

- Heidi - respondeu, olhando pela janela. - Costumávamos ir a Milão ver a _fashion week_ e claro que passávamos nas lojas todas. Vou sentir falta dela.

- Por quê? - perguntou o Black.

- Eu tenho de fazer escolhas, Jake - confessou a morena. - Para estar contigo, eu não poderei voltar para os meus pais, não poderei voltar para os Volturi.

- Mas-

- Nós temos uma lei - interrompeu. - Lei número 426, artigo 2 do decreto C. É proibido qualquer tipo de contacto com um werewolf sem que este seja de imediato extreminado ou o exército Volturi avisado. Eu posso ser exterminada só de te conhecer, quanto mais de _estar_ contigo - suspirou. - Vocês são a nossa espécie rival, é suposto matar-vos e não amar-vos!

- Eu... não pensei que tivesses de renunciar à tua família - murmurou o moreno. - Quer dizer, imagino que eles não me queiram conhecer, tal como eu não quero, mas... Pensei que pudesses voltar lá sempre que quisesses.

- Eu sou o General do exército Volturi, eu terei de lá voltar! - afirmou ela, olhando para as nuvens do lado fora da janela. - Mas apenas será o tempo essencial, não quero problemas.

- Enyo, eu-

- Não importa - disse rapidamente, sorrindo em seguida. - É uma escolha minha e eu não me importo com ela.

Valdis levantou-se, caminhou até Jacob, sentando-se no seu colo em seguida, segurando-lhe o rosto nas mãos e olhando-o fixamente nos olhos.

- Tu és mais importante que seja o que for que exista neste mundo, Jake - vociferou. - Eu faria qualquer coisa para estar ao teu lado, não importa o que fosse. Abdicar dos Volturi não é nada comparado com o que eu imaginei que fosse preciso fazer. _Nada_!

Beijou-o levemente, com uma delicadeza única e voltou a olhá-lo.

- Quando chegarmos a Forks, vais para minha casa e começas a vestir-te - pediu ela, passando-lhe uma mão pelo cabelo. - Eddie poderá ajudar-te com os detalhes de moda. Eu tenho de ir a casa dos Cullen.

- Por quê? - inquiriu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não posso deixar que o Edward se case quando ainda tem a _minha_ aliança com ele - explicou, rindo. - Tenho de ir buscá-la.

* * *

**N.A.:** Prontinho, 22 online  
Espero que tenham gostado, próximo cap só para a semana que eu vou para fora estes dias o/  
Casamento a chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar x)  
Reviews, please!!

_Just_


	24. Medo

**Capítulo 23:  
**_Medo_

Estava sentado no sofá da sala de sua casa. Tinha o olhar apático, fixando a enorme floresta que se estendia à sua frente, por detrás do vidro daquela janela. Observava os raios de sol incidirem nas copas das árvores e na pequena clareira onde a sua casa se encontrava, assim como as nuvens negras que cobriam o céu ao longe. Não tardaria a chover. Tinha a mente completamente vazia, como quem apenas quisesse adormecer pacificamente. Já tinha o seu fraque prata escuro vestido e sabia que Alice iria berrar com ele se o visse ali. Mas algo lhe dizia que ele precisava estar ali. Era como se a própria gravidade o impedisse de sair.

E logo a resposta à sua sensação chegou. Viu um ponto brilhante atravessar a floresta a uma rapidez incrível e, no momento seguinte, a campainha de sua casa soava alto demais para a serenidade em que o cómodo se encontrava. Levantou-se, devagar, sabendo que o visitante não teria pressa. Caminhou até ao hall de entrada e abriu a porta, não evitando um sorriso ao ver Enyo à sua frente. Ela não estava, nem de perto, arranjada para o casamento e, mesmo assim, ela parecia perfeitamente confortável com a escassa uma hora e meia que faltava para o início da cerimónia.

Fez-lhe sinal para que ela entrasse e Valdis passou por ele, caminhando delicadamente, e entrou na sala onde Edward se encontrava momentos antes. Não se sentou, o que o fez entender que o motivo que a levava ali seria rápido. E algo o fez arrepiar-se quando viu o sorriso dela curvado nos lábios pálidos. Edward avançou até ela, ficando frente a frente com a morena e deixando um leve sorriso aparecer na sua face.

- Boa despedida de solteiro? - perguntou Valdis, a voz baixa a ecoar pela casa vazia.

- Interessante - comentou ele, encarando-a. - Nós estávamos a contar contigo.

- Coisas de última hora, não pude aparecer - respondeu, abrindo mais o sorriso. - Preparado para o grande momento?

Edward suspirou e caminhou até à janela, apoiando uma mão sobre o vidro e deixando o olhar perder-se pela floresta.

- Não faz sentido - confessou, a voz rouca e ligeiramente mais elevada que o normal. - É como se eu já tivesse passado por isto.

- Pelo contrário - afirmou Enyo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e colocando a sua mão ao lado da dele. - Faz todo o sentido.

- Ai sim? - indagou, simplesmente. - Como?

- Assim - murmurou ela, retirando a mão da janela, fechando-a em volta da argola de platina que trazia na orelha, retirando-a e mostrando-a ao Cullen. - Esta é a tua aliança.

Edward olhou do anel platinado para a morena e dela novamente para o anel. Não percebeu o significado daquilo. Enyo suspirou, virando-se de frente para o rapaz, sem nunca fechar a mão e encarando-o fixamente. Pegou na mão dele, com a sua que estava livre, virou a palma alva para cima e deixou o anel fino cair ali, fechando-lhe os dedos em seguida.

- Esta é a tua antiga aliança - afirmou ela, com uma seriedade suave, sem nunca desviar o olhar. - Eu quero a minha de volta.

- Enyo - chamou o Cullen. - Eu... eu não estou a perceber.

- Estás sim - declarou ela, abrindo um sorriso ladino. - É exactamente isso e não te preocupes que eu tratei de tudo. Está tudo legalizado e já nenhuma lei nos une.

- Mas-

- Foste tu que não quiseste saber - respondeu ela, interrompendo-o e mantendo o sorriso perante a expressão escandalizada de Edward. - Tiveste a carta nas tuas mãos e não conseguiste abri-la.

- Eu não sabia disso! - exasperou o rapaz, fechando a mão sobre a aliança de platina. - Enyo, tu _devias_ ter-me contado isso!

- Não mudaria nada, Edward - vociferou ela, levando ambas as mãos ao colarinho da camisa e, delicadamente, começando a desfazer o laço. - Foi assim que o destino quis!

- Foi assim que _tu_ quiseste! - acusou ele, sem qualquer reacção enquanto ela lhe começava a desapertar a camisa branca. – Por quê, Enyo? Por quê?

Ela olhou-o intensamente, como se lhe respondesse apenas com o brilho dos seus olhos, abrindo o terceiro botão da camisa e arrancando do pescoço dele o pequeno pendente negro que Edward sempre usava. Segurou o pendente entre mãos, retirando a fina circunferência de ouro branco e sorrindo.

- Porque eu amo-te como nunca julguei amar alguém, porque o nosso casamento foi perfeito e porque eu nunca pensei que realmente nos chegássemos a separar - inumerou, fechando a mão sobre a sua aliança. - E porque eu quero guardar a tua memória como uma época perfeita na minha vida imortal.

Um pequeno estrondo foi audível no andar de cima e logo os dois vampiros olhavam na direcção do ruído. Alice não estava em casa, pois tinha ido comprar alguma coisa de urgência. O resto da família estava já igreja, por isso, a única opção para aquele barulho era...

- Bella! - exclamou Edward em surdina, arregalando os olhos e preparando-se para correr em direcção à noiva.

- Espera! - ordenou Enyo, segurando-lhe no braço e revirando os olhos. - Ela está a ter outro daqueles ataques de histerismo e de 'o meu mundo acabou, quero morrer'. Vai para a igreja, eu resolvo isto!

- Mas-

- Faz o que te digo, Edward! - rosnou a morena. - Ela vai lá ter daqui a uma hora e, além disso, dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento.

O Cullen sacudiu a cabeça, levando a mão aos olhos e depois à boca. Encarou Valdis, acenou afirmativamente e começou a dirigir-se para a garagem. Parou à saída da sala. Olhou para trás, ainda vendo Valdis parada no meio da sala, olhando para o andar de cima.

- Enyo - sussurrou, a voz presa e amargurada. - Eu já te perdi a ti. Não deixes que também a perca a ela.

E saiu, sem esperar qualquer resposta.

No andar de cima, Bella encontrava-se caída à entrada do quarto de Alice, o vestido branco espalhado ao seu redor, a cabeça baixa, com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto, esborratando-lhe a maquilhagem. Os braços apertavam-lhe fortemente o corpo e todo este tremia a cada soluço.

Enyo revirou novamente os olhos perante aquela cena. Não tinha paciência para filmes nem para os sofrimentos auto-infligidos dos humanos banais. Não tinha paciência para nada daquele tipo, muito menos para aturar uma crise de ciúmes e de histerismo de Bella. Se não fosse por Edward...

- Posso saber por que raios estás com esse ataque? - indagou ela, cruzando os braços e colocando-se em frente à Swan.

- T-tu sabes mu-muito be-bem o porquê! - gritou Bella, entre lágrimas e soluços.

- Não, não sei! - afirmou Enyo. - O que eu sei é que tu estás a poucos minutos de casar e estás a ter uma reacção completamente idiota perante uma coisa que aconteceu há oitenta anos e que já não tem qualquer importância.

- PARA TI NÃO TEM IMPORTÂNCIA! - rosnou ela, apertando os braços com mais força e chorando ainda mais, no que Enyo gargalhou alto.

- É claro que não tem importância, Isabella, e eu vou explicar-te o porquê! - proferiu, baixando-se de modo a ficar frente a frente com a morena, segurando-lhe o queixo molhado entre os dedos finos e obrigando-a a encará-la. – Por que se tivesse, eu _nunca_ teria permitido que o Edward deixasse Paris sem memórias, tal como permiti. Eu _nunca_ teria deixado que ele vivesse oitenta anos sem saber que era casado comigo e que fora muito, _muito_ feliz nesses anos. E, especialmente, _tu nunca_ terias encostado um dedo imundo nele, porque ele estaria cego pelo seu amor _por mim_ e decerto que não te encontravas nesse vestido neste exacto momento nem sequer saberias da existência de vampiros, nem de werewolves!

Ela fez uma pausa, saboreando o ódio dos olhos de Bella nos seus.

- Por isso acredita em mim quanto te digo que não tem importância - sussurrou, um sorriso perverso abrindo-se nos seus lábios. - Se ele está na igreja à tua espera neste momento é porque te ama e quer passar o resto da eternidade contigo. Se houvesse alguma dúvida disso, achas mesmo que ele teria, sequer, permitido que este dia chegasse? - sorriu novamente perante o silêncio da morena. - Também me pareceu que não.

Ouviu Alice abrir a porta de casa e levantou-se. Não queria ter de dar explicações à Cullen e não estava para ficar ali mais tempo a aturar as crises de Bella. Ela amava demasiado Edward para tomar qualquer atitude drástica que fosse. Virou costas e começou a afastar-se dela.

- Apenas te recordo que eu sou capaz de apagar _qualquer coisa_ da mente de uma pessoa - informou, começando a descer as escadas. - Lembra-te de fazer seja o que for de idiota para com o Edward e ele nunca mais se recordará que, um dia, existiu uma Isabella Swan na sua vida.

**.X.**

Bella's POV

Este era suposto ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Mas não passava disso, de uma simples suposição de alguém que ainda acreditava em contos de fada. Afinal, eu estava a viver um, não estava? Eu tinha o meu príncipe encantado à minha espera no altar, tinha uma igreja cheia de gente que me adorava, ou pelo menos fingia muito bem, tinha o meu melhor amigo de volta e tinha a dama-de-honor mais optimista de sempre.

Definitivamente, este deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Contudo, o meu conto de fadas tinha uma enorme imperfeição. Acontecia que o meu príncipe encantado, afinal, já tinha a sua princesa. Já tinha o seu casamento de sonho e já tinha o seu 'Felizes para sempre'. Então, o que raios fazia eu ali, vestida de noiva, à porta da igreja, com Charlie extremamente sorridente, e nervoso, enquanto me dava o seu braço, e Alice ainda mais sorridente, pronta para abrir as portas ao som da marcha nupcial?

Não conseguia perceber onde eu me encaixava ali. Não percebia porque estava realmente a aceitar aquilo. Ele ia mesmo casar comigo quando já tinha tido Enyo? Poderia ele realmente amar-me quando já a amara a ela? Ela, que era, de longe, muito mais perfeita que eu? Ela que era tudo o que eu realmente gostaria de ser um dia, que me fazia morrer interiormente de inveja, que me deixava em pânico só de pensar que ela poderia, num piscar de olhos, destruir todo aquele meu sonho e, ainda assim, ser perfeita? Oh, sim... como eu morria de inveja dela!

E, acima de tudo, como e por quê eu?

Sempre soubera que não o merecia, simplesmente não estava à altura dele. Edward era um deus do Olímpo e eu não passava de uma mísera humana que ousava amá-lo. Como poderia ser realmente correspondida? Como todo aquele amor não era apenas uma alucinação minha? Eu estaria mesmo ali, prestes a casar? Ou seria um truque de Enyo para me fazer sofrer ainda mais? Fazer-me-ia ela acordar, para perceber que ele nunca seria meu e vê-lo feliz nos braços dela? Ou tudo aquilo seria apenas um sonho e, quando acordasse, percebesse que nunca existira Enyo, nem Volturi, nem Cullen... Nem Edward. Seria isso? Apenas um sonho louco? Seria possível que, quando voltasse à realidade percebesse que ainda estava no avião para Seattle e que a minha nova vida com Charlie ia apenas começar?

Senti um nó no estômago ao ouvir o início da marcha nupcial. Eu não tinha certezas nenhumas naquele momento e achava que nada no mundo mas poderia dar. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar-me ao ver Alice entrando na igreja com o seu ar delicado e suave. Senti o braço de Charlie ficar mais tenso assim que as portas de madeira se abriram e, enchendo-me de coragem, olhei em frente, ignorando toda a gente. Eu não queria ver ninguém, especialmente uma certa pessoa. Eu apenas queria comprovar que não era um sonho, que Edward estava ali à minha espera.

E o que eu vi deu-me todas as certezas do mundo.

O olhar dele era de pânico, de medo, de puro receio. Até ao momento que me viu encará-lo. Aí, como se, de repente, tudo fosse perfeição, toda aquela angustia nos olhos dele desapareceu e apenas uma calma feliz pairava no ar. E ele sorriu, o mais bonito sorriso de sempre, enquanto me via a caminhar para ele, deixando que um brilho satisfeito cruzasse as suas íris douradas. E, naquele momento, todas as minhas dúvidas, todos os meus medos desapareceram perante aquele olhar.

Eu era amada.

E aquele seria, sem dúvida, o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida.

* * *

**N.A.:** E vai começar o casamentoooooooooooo lalalalalalalalla xD Mas será que vai mesmo?  
Reviews, please!!

_Just_


	25. A despedida

**Capítulo 24:  
**_A despedida_

Bella's POV

As lágrimas que teimavam em tentar cair pelo meu rosto maquilhado tinham, simplesmente desaparecido. Todo o meu medo, todo o meu receio ou angustia estavam, como que por magia, evaporados do meu corpo, da minha alma. Com o olhar de Edward sobre o meu, dizendo-me em silêncio que me amava, eu tinha coragem para dar um passo em frente, entrando na igreja e enfrentando as várias dezenas de pessoas que, naquele momento, olhavam para mim.

Eu parecia não ter coragem de deixar de olhar Edward, mas, por um momento, atrevi-me a olhar em redor, observando os rostos de todos os convidados. Ao lado de Edward estavam Carlisle e Esme. Do outro lado, Renée olhava-me com uma tímida lágrima no canto dos olhos. Na primeira fila, os restantes Cullen, Phil, Angela e Ben. Continuei a passar os meus olhos pelos convidados. Vi os meus ex-colegas de escola e os respectivos pais, vi os policiais da esquadra que trabalham com Charlie. Vi quatro mulheres lindas e de olhos dourados que suspeitei serem Tanya e as suas irmãs, vindas de Denali. Vi imensas pessoas e, por uns instantes, gelei ao ver Billy acompanhado de Sue Cleanwater e do filho dela, Seth. Mas Jacob não estava ao seu lado, assim como não estava sequer na igreja. Senti-me triste por ele não se encontrar ali, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma onda de alívio correu-me o corpo. Jacob não estava, mas Enyo também não.

Cheguei ao pé de Edward e não consegui deixar de sorrir. Charlie passou o meu braço para ele e trocaram um olhar de camaradagem. Paramos em frente ao altar, a minha mão sobre o braço dele, um sorriso verdadeiro no meu rosto e ambos fixamos o olhar no padre à nossa frente, que começou a discursar de imediato. Pouco depois, viramo-nos frente a frente, de modo a que pudéssemos dizer os nossos votos e trocar alianças. As minhas mãos na dele tremiam levemente e Edward sorria-me, acalmando-me.

Foi então, quando Edward estava prestes a iniciar os seus votos, que uma corrente de ar gelado passou por mim e me fez arrepiar por completo. Vi Edward olhar para o lado, para a porta da igreja, de uma forma totalmente discreta, e um sorriso estranho, um misto de felicidade e tristeza, esboçar-se-lhe no rosto de porcelana. A medo, imitei-o olhando também para a entrada. E, do nada, era como se alguém me tivesse dado um valente murro no estômago e todo o meu peito ficasse, subitamente, sem ar.

Mesmo ao fundo, em pé, encostados a uma das colunas do lado esquerdo, encontravam-se duas pessoas. Ou talvez devesse dizer dois deuses, já que o nível de perfeição e de esplendor dos seus corpos era mais que divino, era colossal. Eu quase que conseguia ver a aura de brilho que envolvia os dois e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia que mais ninguém reparava neles. E, subitamente, consegui perceber o sorriso de Edward, já que, naquele momento, era um igual que rasgava o meu rosto.

Jacob estava... indescritível! Vestia um tuxedo negro, de corte super moderno, que eu poderia jurar ter visto numa das revistas de alta costura de Alice. Pelo que eu conseguia perceber, não usava gravata nem laço, tinha o primeiro botão da camisa branca aberto e um ar de informal elegância que eu nunca imaginei possível nele. Ele sorria, um sorriso ladino e fantástico que eu nunca vira no seu rosto. Os olhos escuros brilhavam e os cabelos negros encontravam-se lisos, perfeitamente cuidados e brilhantes, com algumas mechas sobre o rosto, deixando-o terrivelmente atractivo. Foi então que eu, finalmante, percebi. Aquele não era mais o meu Jacob. Aquele era o Jacob _dela._

Ela, que tinha uma mão apoiada no ombro dele e que nos dirigia um sorriso ladino. Ela, que trazia os cabelos negros definidos com ondas grandes e delineadas, enquadrando-lhe o rosto de deusa e os olhos ferinos. Ela, que usava um vestido negro de cetim - ou seria seda? - com várias dobras vincadas, apenas tapando-lhe um ombro pálido, contornando-lhe o peito, terminando numa saía curta que, do lado direito, caía até quase ao chão, deixando-lhe uma perna de modelo exposta. Ela, a mulher que eu mais odiava e invejava no mundo.

'_Deixa de olhar para nós e casa-te, idiota!' _

A voz dela na minha mente foi como um despertar para a realidade, um despertar para encontrar os olhos de Edward sobre os meus e o seu sorriso. Eu não podia esquecer a presenta de Enyo e de Jacob nos fundos da igreja, não podia. Mas podia, e devia, fazer com que isso não me incomodasse mais nesse momento. Sorri.

- Eu, Edward Cullen, aceito-te a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, - recitou ele, sem desviar os olhos dos meus e colocando, delicadamente, a aliança de ouro no meu dedo anelar - e juro amar-te e respeitar-te, por todos os dias da minha vida, sem que nada, nunca, nos separe!

Era estranho sentir o peso que aquele anel fazia sobre o meu dedo. Não eram mais que duas gramas e, mesmo assim, parecia que todo o mundo estava depositado ali. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar-me e não deixar que, desta vez, lágrimas de felicidade escorressem pelo meu rosto.

- Eu, Isabella Swan, aceito-te a ti, Edward Masen Cullen, - repeti, pegando na aliança e, tremendo, colocando-a no dedo dele - e juro amar-te e respeitar-te, por todos os dias da minha vida, sem que nada, nunca, nos separe!

Eu juro que não ouvi o padre proferir o habitual 'Declaro-vos marido e mulher' nem o 'Pode beijar a noiva'. Também não ouvi as exclamações dos convidados, nem as palmas, nem nada. Era como se eu estivesse completamente sozinha com Edward naquela igreja, como se o nosso amor fosse secreto e o nosso casamento um segredo dos deuses.

Senti os lábios frios dele contra os meus, num beijo intenso e, ao mesmo tempo, delicado, selando toda aquela cerimónia. E, depois, todo o barulho dos convidados, todas as exclamações, palmas e euforia, irromperam no ar, voltando a chamar-me, a chamar-nos, para a realidade. Senti o braço dele sobre a minha cintura enquanto nos virávamos para os convidados, sorrindo de pura felicidade. Então, os meus olhos escaparam para os fundos da igreja, para a coluna da esquerda.

Eles já não estavam lá, mas algo me dizia que eu ainda os voltaria a ver naquele dia.

**.X.**

A festa que seguiu o casamento estava a ser fantástica. Todos os convidados elogiavam os Cullen pela organização e Alice agradecia satisfeita. Haviam pequenas mesas com comida e aperitivos para os convidados e uma mesa maior com o bolo que ainda não havia sido cortado. Uma música calma soava no salão e as pessoas iam dançando, aos poucos.

Bella dançava uma valsa com Charlie enquanto Edward dedicava aquela dança a Esme. Do outro lado da pista, Rosalie e Emmett rodopiavam levemente enquanto que Renée se deixava conduzir por Carlisle. Alice conversava com uma das vampiras de Denali e Jasper... Jasper encontrava-se a um canto, com as mãos no bolsos e uma expressão de quem se estava a divertir enquanto ria. Bella prestou mais atenção ao loiro e então percebeu. Ele conversava animadamente com Enyo.

Desviou os olhos para a outro ponta do salão e pode ver Jacob à conversa com Billy, Sue e Seth. Afastou-se de Charlie quando a valsa terminou e, a custo, caminhou até perto de Jacob. O moreno sorriu-lhe quando ela se aproximou.

- Parabéns pela festa, Mrs. Cullen - disse Jacob, virando-se para Bella. - Está divinal!

- Agradece à Alice, ela é que organizou tudo - respondeu a morena.

- Achas que o teu marido se importa se eu te roubar para uma dança? - perguntou o Black, estendendo a mão.

- Acho que não - murmurou, sorrindo, e colocando a mão sobre a dele, permitindo que lhe puxasse para a pista de dança. - Tu estás... muito diferente.

- A Enyo é louca - riu-se ele, conduzindo-a calmamente pelo salão. - Fomos a New York hoje de manhã e ela comprou mais de metade das lojas de alta costura.

- New York? - adimrou-se a morena.

- Ela tem um jacto particular - contou Jake, revirando os olhos. - Não me vou conseguir habituar ao estilo de vida dela tão cedo. Vai ser complicado.

- Por quê? - indagou Bella, olhando para o rapaz, que, imediatamente desviou os olhos dela.

O silêncio instalou-se entre eles. Jake não lhe respondeu, mas não foi preciso. A nova Cullen olhou para o lado e viu Enyo a conversar com Charlie, que parecia levemente desapontado com algo. Aproximaram-se enquanto dançavam e ela pode ouvir o que diziam.

- É uma pena, Dra. Valdis, o hospital de Forks já estava habituado consigo - comentou Charlie.

- Eu sei - disse ela, sorrindo suavemente. - Mas eu não posso, de forma nenhuma, recusar o convite do Hospital de Oxford. É uma oportunidade única!

- Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas - começou Charlie. - Então e o Jacob? Vai despedaçar o coração do rapaz.

- É claro que não - ela gargalhou e o Swan olhou-a, confuso. - Ele vem comigo!

- O quê? - interrogou Bella, encarando Jake de olhos arregalados. - Tu vais deixar La Push?

- Eu não sou mais bem-vindo à alcateia, Bella - contou ele, baixando levemente os olhos. - Eu tive de optar entre eles e a Enyo e fiz a minha escolha. Eles não precisam de mim e o meu pai ficará bem com Sue.

- Mas é ridículo! - protestou a morena, parando de dançar a um canto e encarando o amigo. - Vais para Oxford? Fazer o quê?

- Estudar - respondeu ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e ainda sorrindo de lado. - A Enyo já tratou dos documentos todos, vou terminar a escola lá e depois escolho um curso. Ela até se matriculou na mesma escola que eu, diz que vai regressar à universidade de novo.

- Eu não acredito nisto! - exclamou ela, ainda abismada. - Tu vais mesmo deixar La Push!

- Bella, tu escolheste morrer por amor - disse ele, simplesmente. - Eu escolhi deixar a reserva, ter uma nova e completamente diferente vida com ela - suspirou. - Ela fez-me ver que a vida é feita de escolhas. Eu não posso permitir que ela renuncie à vida dela sem lhe dar nada em troca. Eu virei a La Push, ocasionalmente, ver o meu pai e os meus amigos, mas não poderei continuar aqui.

- E eu? - questionou ela, em voz baixa. - Como e quando poderei eu ver-te?

- Ah, Bella! - exclamou ele, passando a mão sobre o rosto da amiga. - A eternidade é muito tempo. De certo que os nossos destinos se cruzarão um dia.

- Mas-

- Tal como te disse - interrompeu, limpando uma lágrima que ousava tentar cair dos olhos da rapariga. - Tu fizeste a tua escolha, eu fiz a minha. Não nos podemos culpar por serem escolhas opostas.

- Bella - chamou Edward, parando atrás deles - Jacob.

- Sim, Edward? - indagou o Black, encarando-o.

- Eu gostaria de vos perguntar, aos dois, se não se importam que eu dance uma música com a Enyo - pediu ele, em voz baixa, perante o olhar admirado de Bella e o inexpressivo de Jacob.

- Nós conhecemos-nos com uma valsa - comentou Enyo, aparecendo atrás do Black e deslizando uma mão sobre as costas do moreno. - Despedir-nos-emos com um tango! Isto se ainda souberes dançar, Edward!

- E se o teu namorado mo permitir - completou o Cullen, olhando para Jacob que apenas sorriu em resposta. - Bella?

- Claro - murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do marido.

- Miss Valdis - chamou Edward, fazendo uma pequena vénia. - Dá-me a honra desta dança?

Enyo não respondeu, olhou para Jake, proferindo um 'confia em mim' apenas com os lábios, imperceptível aos restantes, apoiou a mão sobre a do Cullen e ambos caminharam, delicados, até ao centro da pista de dança. Alice parou a valsa e trocou-a por um tango. Ambos se prepararam. Edward parado, Enyo à sua frente, os braços no ar, cruzados acima da cabeça, o olhar no chão, ambas as pernas flectidas sensualmente. Bella olhou para as sandálias negras e brilhantes que Enyo usava e arrepiou-se ao ver o salto demasiado alto.

A música começou, alta, chamando a atenção dos convidados que os olhavam curiosos, não percebendo o motivo daquilo. Edward caminhava lentamente em volta de Enyo, que sorria, movimentando o corpo com uma suavidade única. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás ao mesmo tempo que o braço de Edward lhe contornava a cintura e a puxava para si.

Encaravam-se, as mãos sobre os corpos e perto dos respectivos rostos. Valdis rodopiou rapidamente duas vezes entre os braços do Cullen e ambos marcaram na música, esticando as pernas para trás. Giraram os dois, ao mesmo tempo que a perna dela se enlaçava nos quadris do rapaz, terminando com uma inclinação para trás, em que Enyo curvou as costas e deixou pender a cabeça, fixando o olhar no de Bella e sorrindo-lhe provocantemente.

Voltou a endireitar-se, segurando a nuca de Edward e olhando-o nos olhos, vendo uma sombra negra sobre as íris douradas. Fizeram uma troca de passos, enquanto rodavam em volta deles mesmos e atravessaram o salão em seguida. Valdis voltou a rodar duas vezes entre os braços do rapaz e se deixou cair nas mãos dele, voltando para a posição inicial rapidamente e trocando um novo conjunto de passos rápidos.

Edward rodou-a, deixando que ela se afastasse, para então soltá-la num movimento marcado, e virar-se de costas, tal como a música mandava. Baixou a cabeça, seguindo a música e esperou. Enyo, por sua vez, deu dois passos rápidos e marcados em direcção ao Cullen, abraçou-o por detrás, colando a lateral do rosto às suas costas, subindo a perna desnuda pelo corpo dele, permitindo que a mão de Edward a segurasse, e abrindo furtivamente os olhos, fiando-os novamente nos de Bella.

A morena deu um passo atrás, sentindo-se zonza e prestes a cair. O que apenas não aconteceu porque Jacob a amparou. E o tango continuava na pista.

Mais um rodopio e uma série de troca de passos. Enyo baixou-se, esticando uma perna para trás e o braço em direcção a Edward, que a segurou pela nuca e a puxou para si, voltando a unir ambos os corpos. Rodaram juntos, seguindo-se uma segunda piroeta de Enyo, no que Edward a abraçou por detrás enquanto ela inclinou a cabeça de modo a expor o pescoço ao vampiro, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Apoiou as mãos sobre a barriga dela, puxando-a para si, caminhando ao ritmo da música pelo salão, deixando que ela se afastasse, segurando-lhe os braços quando esta se encontrava com os lábios a escassos milímetros dos de Jacob.

Roçou os lábios nos dele, sendo em seguida puxada pelo Cullen de volta para os seus braços, rodando mais duas vezes em parceria. Os olhos colados nos dos outro, verde e dourado numa despedida silenciosa. Uniram os corpos, permitindo-se inclinar e a mão de Edward simular que percorria o corpo de Valdis. Endireitaram-se, voltando a trocar passos, ele permitindo que Enyo se afastasse do seu corpo, e voltando a enrolar-se nos seus braços, para, finalmente, rodarem, inclinando-se e marcando o último acorde do violino.

Levantaram-se enquanto as palmas dos convidados enchiam o salão. Olharam-se, digirindo-se para Jacob e Bella, a última completamente pálida. Edward tomou a esposa nos seus braços, passando-lhe uma mão sobre o rosto e sorrindo, enquanto que Enyo, se deixava envolver pelos braços fortes de Jake e roubando-lhe um caloroso beijo em seguida. Os dois olharam-se uma última vez.

- 'Y asi se baila el Tango' - proferiu Enyo, acenando com a cabeça para Edward e afastando-se com o Black.

O Cullen apenas ficou a vê-los desaparecer entre os convidados. Sabia que aquela fora a sua despedida oficial, mas tinha plena certeza de que ainda veria Enyo mais uma vez, apenas os dois nesse momento, antes de se separarem para a eternidade.

**.X.**

Bella's POV

Havia-me custado imenso saber que Jacob deixaria La Push em breve. Assim como me havia custado ainda mais ver Edward e Enyo a dançarem um tango tão incrível. Incrível não pelos passos, não por toda a coreografia em si, nem pela intensidade dos movimentos dos dois. Incrível pelo seu significado, pelo marcar o final de algo que eu nunca iria compreender, nem mesmo na eternidade. Mas que reparei, invejosamente, que Jacob entendia na perfeição.

Durante toda aquela dança, aquela despedida ousada e maravilhosa, eu quase morrera de ciúmes, de inveja, de aflição por ver Edward tão devotamente entregue àquela mulher. E, entretanto, Jake apenas sorria, como se apreciasse um tango entre dois estranhos e não entre a sua alma-gémea e o ex-marido dela. Seria possível que a confiança entre eles já atingisse tais níveis que nem o mais perverso dos ciúmes os atingisse? E conseguiria eu e Edward, algum dia, ter semelhante confiança quando eram aquelas duas pessoas que estavam em questão?

Tentei esquecer aquele pensamento durante o resto da festa e manter um sorriso no rosto. Os convidados riam e eu sentia-me feliz, verdadeiramente feliz. Eram cerca de onze horas quando Alice nos informou que estava na hora de partirmos. Entramos, os dois, no volvo de Edward, depois de nos despedirmos de todos e rapidamente já estávamos na estrada, a caminho do aeroporto de Seattle. O avião que nos levou até ao Hawaii partiu às horas certas.

Ainda era de noite quando chegamos ao nosso destino e percebi que a nossa lua de mel iria ser passada numa fantástica e luxuosa cabana no interior de uma das ilhas mais desertas. Havia de tudo naquela cabana, como se tivesse sido equipada de propósito para a nossa estadia ali e, em parte, eu tinha certeza que realmente fora.

Edward prometera-me uma noite de núpcias divinal e, o que ele me dera, foi, de longe, muito superior a isso. O corpo dele sobre o meu, arrancando-me suspiros de prazer e proporcionando-me o melhor momento da minha vida é algo que eu nunca iria esquecer. Se eu morresse naquele momento, eu morria uma mulher feliz, com a sensação de plenitude a correr-me nas veias.

E, finalmente, chegou o momento pelo qual eu ansiava há muito.

Ele murmurava ao meu ouvido, dizendo-me que ficaria tudo bem, que não precisava de me preocupar com nada, que seria apenas uns momentos de dor e que ele estaria sempre a meu lado. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo, esperando pelo contacto os lábios frios dele no meu corpo. Ficaria tudo bem, eu acreditava veemente nisso.

E então, senti. A mão dele sobre a minha, segurando-a como se a protegesse. Senti um vulto impedir que a fraca luz do luar chegasse até mim, debruçando-se sobre o meu corpo, os lábios frios no meu pescoço, a minha pele a ser cortada por afiados dentes e o meu sangue a arder enquanto uma fragrância minha conhecida se instalava nas minhas narinas, fazendo-me sobressaltar. Quis abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia, o meu corpo não respondia à minha mente, não fazia o que eu lhe mandava e eu apenas sentia o meu sangue a arder.

Ardia cada pedaço, cada célula, cada parte do meu corpo, devagar e torturante. A mão de Edward ainda sobre a minha, os meus gritos desesperados e baixos a ecoarem na minha cabeça, o cheiro do demónio ainda nas minhas narinas.

Ouvi a voz de Edward a murmurar algo imperceptível e, no momento seguinte, senti que algo se perdia na minha mente. O cheiro de canela e menta já não mais estava no ar, a inveja e o ciúme desapareciam aos poucos, as imagens nítidas que eu tinha corrompiam-se lentamente, desvanecendo-se aos poucos até não mais existirem. As minhas memórias apagavam-se aos poucos, desaparecendo da minha mente. E enquanto isso, o meu corpo ardia. Permitindo o veneno consumir cada vestígio da minha humanidade, transformando-me, assim, num ser imortal.

Edward segurava a minha mão... e eu apenas ardia.

* * *

**N.A.:** Oi xD  
Vocês sabem que a fic termina aqui? xDD  
Ok, ainda falta o epílogo e o extra. Querem? Reviews, please ^^ Eu ficaria super feliz :D  
Gostaram do casamento? A cena da dança foi culpa da senhora minha beta x)  
Prometo o epílogo rapidinho (se comentarem) xD  
_Just_


	26. Epílogo, Eternité

**Epílogo:  
**_Eternité_

Edward's POV

Paris sempre fora a cidade da minha viva. Fora lá que eu conhecera o mais intenso sentimento de sempre e fora lá que, pela primeira vez, eu ousara ser feliz. Com cada memória de Paris surgia um sorriso no meu rosto, mesmo que eu tentasse evitar. E, naquele momento, enquanto as ruas da cidade-luz iam ficando para trás e os flocos de neve caíam sobre os meus cabelos e os meus ombros, eu estava cada mais certo que era ali que eu deveria estar naquele momento.

Havia várias décadas que eu não via a Torre Eiffel de perto e senti-me satisfeito ao perceber que ela se encontrava exactamente na mesma. Parei, encostado às grades dos rio Sena, contemplando de perto o magnífico monumento e olhando para o lado esquerdo, para o apartamento do segundo andar do enorme prédio que se estendia à minha vista. As luzes estavam apagadas e os estores corridos. Por algum motivo, senti-me bem ao saber que aquele apartamento estava inabitado.

Olhei para o céu negro quando o candeeiro a meu lado se acendeu subitamente. A neve que caía era pouca e suave e parecia brilhar sempre que passava por um raio de luz dos candeeiros que iluminavam as ruas de Paris. Suspirei e deixei cair a cabeça para a frente, olhando o chão coberto por um ténue manto branco, sorrindo com mais memórias daquela cidade quando, do nada, uma leve brisa gelada passou por mim e me fez olhar em frente.

E então eu vi o que me trazia novamente àquela cidade. Vi e não pude deixar de sorrir ainda mais. Os cabelos loiros, quase brancos, esvoaçavam lisos e compridos ao sabor da brisa, brilhando com cada floco de neve que lhes havia pousado em cima. A pele branca e perfeita, exactamente como eu me lembrava. Os olhos totalmente verdes e intensos e o sorriso mais ladino que eu alguma vez vira.

- Enyo - suspirei, caminhando até ela, parada debaixo da Torre Eiffel.

- Tive saudades tuas - disse ao ver-me perto dela, passando uma mão alva sobre o meu rosto. - Como estás?

- Bem - respondi, fechando os olhos ao toque dela.

- E Bella? - indagou, ainda com a mão no meu rosto.

- Está em Lyon com Alice. Fim de semana de compras para elas - contei, segurando-lhe a mão e encarando-a. - Tu tinhas razão... ela não tem qualquer memória tua.

- O vírus que corre os nossos venenos é poderoso, Edward - relembrou-me ela. - Tu também não tiveste memórias minhas depois da transformação. Achei que iria acontecer o mesmo com Bella se fosses tu a mordê-la.

- Foi melhor assim - suspirei, passando os dedos pelos cabelos finos dela. - Jacob?

- Está em Glasgow - informou ela, sorrindo. - Eu estou de regresso de uma viagem a Volterra e não resisti a passar por aqui.

Ficámos em silêncio por breves momentos, apenas a olharmo-nos fixamente, deixando que memórias e recordações felizes surgissem nas nossas mentes. Passei, novamente os dedos sobre os cabelos dela e inalei o seu aroma, imutável, mesmo após tantos anos.

- Não nos voltaremos a ver - por muito que eu quisesse que aquilo fosse uma pergunta, a certeza com que a minha voz soara não o permitiu.

Encarei-a, o dourados dos meus olhos contra o verde dos dela, e um sorriso esboçou-se na sua face.

- Não - confirmou, segurando a minha mão e enlaçando os dedos nos meus. - O destino uniu-nos pela última vez hoje, aqui, onde um dia fomos felizes juntos.

- Eu gostaria de voltar a ver-te, Enyo - confessei. - Eu amo a Bella tal como tu amas o Jacob, mas...

- Mas nós sempre teremos algo de especial entre nós - completou ela, sorrindo e soltando os meus dedos. - Mas esse algo é para ser guardado aqui - tocou levemente na minha têmpora esquerda - e aqui - apoiou a mão aberta sobre o meu peito. - Este é o nosso derradeiro adeus, Edward.

- Eu prefiro dizer apenas 'até breve' - afirmei, não desviando os olhos dos dela, não querendo dizer o derradeiro 'adeus'. - Mesmo sabendo que esse breve nunca chegará. Não dói tanto.

- Que assim seja - sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Senti os lábios de Enyo no meu rosto, a sua mão no meu pescoço e os seus cabelos suaves a roçarem o meu queixo. Ela afastou-se de mim, saindo debaixo da torre, caminhando pelo enorme jardim que se estendia à minha frente, desaparecendo aos poucos. Já longe, ela parou, virou-se na minha direcção e eu sabia que ela sorria. Desviou os cabelos esvoaçantes do rosto com dois dedos finos, colocando os fios platinados atrás da orelha.

- Até breve, Edward - murmurou ela, deixando que a sua voz fosse arrastada pelo vento, na última vez que eu a ouviria. - _Jusqu'l'à l'éternité._

- Sim, Enyo - respondi, sorrindo. - Até à eternidade.

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

_N.A.: **Acabou, acabou, acabou lalalalalalalal  
Então, pessoas, gostaram da minha pequena insanidade?  
Ainda falta o extra que a minha beta pediu para eu escrever xD  
Por isso, não pensem que já se livraram da fic porque ainda não!!  
Reviews, please ^^  
Bjos,  
_Just_


	27. Extra Je t'aime

**Extra:  
**_Je t'aime_

Jacob's POV

Cinco anos tinham passado desde o casamento de Bella. Cinco anos que eu passei ao lado de Enyo, assistindo diariamente à sua loucura, vendo o quão esplêndida ela era, aprendendo os seus defeitos um a um e sabendo como amá-los, como amá-la por isso. Cinco anos de estudos em Oxford, de dias maravilhos e noites ainda melhores. Cinco anos de uma vida moderna e com luxuosos exageros que ela cometia. Cinco anos com Enyo, cinco anos com Eddie e.... cinco anos com Teo, desempenhando a função de pai que eu acreditava nunca ser possível ao lado de Enyo.

Teodore, o menino de quatro anos que se encontrava internado no hospital de Forks e que tinha um distúrbio alimentar que não o permitia deixar o hospital. No dia anterior a embarcarmos para Oxford, ela, simplesmente, me apareceu em casa com a criança nos braços, dizendo que ia tomar conta dele, criá-lo e vê-lo crescer, tal como se fosse nosso filho. Fiquei abismado. Perguntei-lhe o que a mãe da criança dissera e ela lançou-me um olhar gelado. Susanna não tinha posses para manter Teo no hospital, era tudo demasiado caro. Ela ia abandonar lá o menino com esperança que ele pudesse continuar o tratamento. Escusado será dizer que Enyo ficou louca com isso.

Ela arranjou maneira de equipar plenamente o apartamento que havia comprado em Oxford para que Teo pudesse ter uma vida normal de um menino de quatro anos. No dia seguinte, quando chegamos a Inglaterra, um vampiro bem vestido veio ter connosco e entregou-lhe uma pasta com papeis. Ela sorriu, dizendo-me que aquele era o seu advogado e que Teo estava, oficialmente, adoptado. Eu juro que não compreendo os vampiros, mas gosto da eficácia com que eles tratam das coisas.

Portanto, cinco anos passados de uma vida cheia de alegria e de momentos inesquecíveis.

Olhei para o mar sereno e de águas translúcidas, sorrindo ao ver Teo nadar com facilidade. Ele crescia cada dia mais saudável e isso apenas se podia atribuir a Enyo. Olhei em volta, apreciando as árvores daquela ilha, perdida entre o paraíso tropical que eram as Maldivas. Ainda estava para descobrir como Enyo tinha conseguido que aquela ilha ficasse deserta para nós passarmos férias. Será que ela alugou a ilha? Isso é, ao menos, possível?

O sol tinha acabado de se pôr e a fogueira que iluminava a praia estava acessa há algumas horas. Dirigi a minha atenção para a enorme cabana típica onde ela se vestia e gargalhei com a conversa que vinha de lá. Eddie estava completamente irritante naquele dia.

- Tens a certeza? - indagava ele, com a sua voz estridente e choramingas.

- Absoluta - respondia Enyo.

- Mas ainda podes mudar de ideias! Ou eu posso comer a licença que consegui através da net e-

- Tu nem te atrevas, Edward! - rosnou ela, e eu apostava que lhe tinha lançado um olhar fulminante.

Contive uma gargalhada e aproximei-me mais da beira-mar. Estava quase na hora.

- Teo - chamei, vendo o pequeno olhar-me, sorrir, e começar a nadar na direcção da praia.

Ele correu pelas areias brancas, sacudindo os cabelos loiros e encaracolados, parando a meu lado.

- Ela demora? - perguntou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu penso que não - respondi, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia outro 'Edward!' vindo da cabana. - Isto se o Eddie deixar de tentar convencê-la do contrário.

- Dá-lhe um desconto - pediu Teo, gargalhando. - Ele estava habituado a ter a Enyo só para ele. Assim como toda a atenção dela e as regalias malucas que ele gosta.

- Ela mimou demais aquela raposa! - protestei, no momento em que via a porta da cabana a abrir-se e Enyo saindo de lá num simples vestido pálido. - Agora que a aguente.

Rimos. Eddie era, sem dúvida, o ser mais castiço e implicante que eu conhecia. Era pior que uma madame da alta sociedade, cheio de manias e hábitos chiques. Viver connosco num modesto apartamento e ainda ter de partilhar a atenção de Enyo comigo e com Teo fora um duro golpe.

Ela aproximavam-se, a raposa sempre resmungando algo baixo e em francês, impedindo-me de compreender. Eu tinha mesmo de aprender aquela língua maldita!

- Cansado? - perguntou ela, sacudindo os caracóis de Teo com uma mão.

- Um pouco - confessou ele, sorrindo-lhe. - Mas ainda ganho uma partida na consola contra o Eddie.

- Isso é o que vamos ver, humano! - exclamou a raposa, saltando para cima de um tronco de árvore velho e mantendo-se mais alto. - Enyo, tu tinhas mesmo de escolher este sítio horrível e cheio de areia? Isto faz mal ao meu pêlo!

- Eu estou a começar a ter vontade de te ter deixado trancado num canil qualquer - rosnou ela, passando o braço em volta do meu e encostando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu acho que devias mesmo ter deixado - disse, prendendo uma gargalhada perante a expressão de indignação da raposa.

- Se é isso que querem, eu vou-me embora! - guinchou ele, preparando-se para saltar para o chão.

- Eu acho melhor não fazeres isso, Eddie -aconselhou Teo, sorrindo. - Senão ficas outra vez de castigo!

- E será pior do que quando compraste aquele sistema de cinema em casa sem autorização - completou Enyo, sorrindo também. - E começa lá isto, que eu não tenho a vida toda!

- Eu acho que vou de férias para um spa depois disto - resmungou ele, suspirando e olhando para nós. - Vocês querem mesmo fazer isto? Ainda estão a tempo de desistir.

- Edward! - rosnou ela, no que a raposa de encolheu.

- Ok, ok - suspirou, olhando para mim em seguida. - Cão, tu tens mesmo a certeza que queres casar com uma vampira louca e insana que é compradora compulsiva e juras amá-la e respeitá-la, obedecendo a todas as suas ordens e às do seu fantástico animal de estimação, até que vocês se cansem um do outro e resolvam separar-se já que a morte não o pode fazer por vocês?

- Porque é que tu não podes dizer as coisas como elas devem ser? - interrogou Enyo, fuzilando Eddie com o olhar. - Custa-te muito dizer: "Jacob aceitas a Enyo como tua esposa" sem mais disparates?

- Eu aceito - respondi, enlaçando a cintura dela com o braço. - Sem contar com o obedecer ao animal de estimação.

- Enyo - chamou a raposa, virando-se para a dona e fazendo uma expressão de dar pena. - Minha querida Enyo, tu ainda vais a tempo de não concretizar esta loucura! Pensa bem, por favor!

- Eu vou-te mandar capar! - afirmou ela, cruzando os braços, furiosa.

- Estás feito, Eddie - comentou Teo, gargalhando.

Era impossível não rir da raposa encolhida a um canto do tronco.

- Ok, pronto - cedeu ele. - Enyo, aceitas o cão que cheira mal e ressona grotestacamente, que é demasiado grande para a caber numa cama normal, que não tem um pingo de glamour no sangue poluído, que come a minha comida e joga os meus jogos, que é burro e que é o teu inimigo natural como teu esposo?

- Eu aceito e vou-te bater, sua raposa miserável! - bufou ela, dando um passo em frente, no que eu a segurei.

Porque este animal tinha de ser o único que tinha a licença para realizar casamentos?

- Mas depois quem joga consola comigo quando vocês estão na universidade? - indagou Teo, gargalhando.

- Vês? Ele apoia-me! - protestou a raposa, no que Enyo apenas lhe lançou outro olhar. - Então, antes que a Enyo me mate, eu, pelo poder investido em mim pelas fantásticas licenças de casamentos que eu consegui na net a um preço fabuloso, vos declaro... marido e- Enyo tens a certeza?

- EDWARD! - berrou ela, avançando para a raposa.

- Ok, pronto, vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva, fui! - guinchou ele, saindo a correr de cima do tronco em direcção à cabana.

Eu e Teo gargalhávamos perdidamente enquanto Enyo bufava de raiva. Teo aproximou-se de nós, nada disse, apenas estendeu os braços e abraçou-nos aos dois. Sorriu, virando costas e correndo, também, na direcção da cabana.

- Eu juro que arranjo um casamento decente quando regressarmos - suspirou ela, envolvendo o meu pescoço com os braços. - E que nunca mais volto a confiar nada à minha raposa idiota.

- Não é necessário - sussurrei, roçando os lábios nos dela. - Eu estou feliz assim, sem festas nem juízes da paz mórbidos. Apenas contigo, com o Teo e com a raposa louca. Foi perfeito, Enyo. Não o teu tipo de perfeito, mas o meu.

- Eu já disse que te amo? - perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Já - respondi, beijando-lhe o pescoço desnudo. - Mas eu não me importo que o digas novamente.

- Je t'aime, Jake - sussurrou ela, no seu francês impecável, olhando-me directamente nos olhos. - Je t'aime.

* * *

**N.A.:** Agora sim, terminou ^^  
Eu espero que tenham gostado do extra e de toda a fic.  
Reviews são sempre muito bem vindas, eu respondo a todas ^^

Obrigada a todos os que acompanharam e a todos os que sempre me apoiaram e ajudaram a ter inspiração para continuar.

Bjos, até uma próxima ^^  
(De certo que noutro fandom, já que esta foi a minha primeira e última fic de Twi)

_Just_


End file.
